Episode VII: The Shadow of Fate
by lotusflower85
Summary: Thirty years after the death of the Emperor, new foes emerge to threaten the New Republic and the rebuilt Jedi Order. My take on Episode VII - Luke/Mara, Leia/Han, Jaina Solo, Ben Skywalker, OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Based on the June Challenge at the Skywalker-Jade Revival Society to write Luke's opening scene in Episode VII including an opening crawl. I've decided to expand to a full fic using the casting announcements and treating the EU as non-canon, but available for source material/adaptation._**

* * *

><p><em>Peace has been restored to the galaxy. The GALACTIC EMPIRE has fallen and a NEW REPUBLIC, led by LEIA ORGANA SOLO, has ensured freedom for all citizens. <em>

_Jedi Master LUKE SKYWALKER has rebuilt the Jedi Order to once again become guardians of peace and justice within the Republic. However Skywalker has sensed a disturbance in the Force, an unseen threat that may cast a shadow over everything he and Organa Solo have achieved. _

_Skywalker has dispatched his Jedi across the galaxy to discover the source of this threat and ensure continued peace in the galaxy…_

* * *

><p>The space above Coruscant was always crowded. Luke Skywalker had once imagined that if there was a bright centre of the universe, his home planet Tatooine would be where it was furthest from. Not even in his wildest dreams had he imagined actually visiting that bright centre of the universe, let alone making it his home. Luke still remembered the first time he had seen Coruscant, its surface covered by one, immense city; a million lights mirroring the tightly packed stars in the sky.<p>

Luke reflected on this as he pulled his X-wing out of hyperspace above the planet, the sight still incredible to him, thirty years later. Yet this time a sense of unease permeated him, and Luke scanned the horizon, reaching out through the Force to discern the cause. Numerous Republic-Class Star Destroyers and smaller, naval frigates were stationed around the planet, which was not unusual. As Capital of the New Republic, Coruscant's airspace was tightly monitored, however all that was required to land was a simple Republic vehicle registration.

"I have a bad feeling about this," a crisp female voice came over the comm. It was his wingmate, Kara Ravenlok, and Luke saw her X-wing hover in his peripheral vision.

"I feel it too," Luke confirmed. He noticed a cluster of unfamiliar ships ahead, and observed a squadron of snub fighters being launched from the primary Star Destroyer. Clearly, these ships were unregistered and needed to be disabled on the chance they posed a threat.

"Unidentified vessel," a voice hailed him over the comm. "This is Republic Star Destroyer _Defender_. Please transmit your registration codes immediately."

"This is Luke Skywalker," he advised them, and punched the button which would transit his codes. They would allow him to pass, but Luke was curious as to the situation "Callsign Red Five," he added. In a recent bought of nostalgia, Luke had taken to using his first codename as his private signal which would ensure his presence was brought to the attention of the ship's commander.

"Copy, Red Five," the voice answered more warmly. "Please hold for Admiral Antilles."

"Luke!" Wedge's rich voice flowed over the comm after a few moments. "Good to hear your voice."

"Yours too," Luke answered with a smile. "What's going on?"

"Probably nothing," Wedge said, but Luke could hear the uncertainty in his tone. "Nestiin pirates, maybe," he continued.

"Need a hand?" Luke asked, grinning. He and Ravenlok had just spent a few supremely uneventful weeks on Dathomir, and he was itching to get back into the fray. _Adventure. Excitement. A Jedi craves not these things._ Master Yoda's words came back to him, and Luke smiled to himself. He didn't _crave _those thing, he rationalised, he just was not adverse to them.

"Help yourself," Wedge answered with a chuckle.

"Kara?"

"You know me, Master," Kara answered, a hint of humor slipping through her formal Coruscanti accent. "Ready for anything."

"Alright," he grinned. "I'll take point." Luke maneuvered his X-wing closer to the unidentified ships, and tried to hail them on the open comm. "This is Jedi Master Luke Skywalker," he said. "Please respond or I will disable your ships."

The only response was from the ship's guns, which began to fire on him. Luke swerved the shots easily and remained on course. "Don't fire," he ordered Kara and also sent the message to the Republic snubfighters. NR Navy was disciplined, but wouldn't be too concerned if they blasted those ships out of the sky rather than disabling them as was policy. For Luke, it was a simple task.

All it took was a barrel roll and one proton torpedo and he'd knocked out the largest ship's weapons and sublight engines, leaving the gravity and life support intact. Kara's X-wing soared overhead and did the same to one of the smaller vessels. In a few moments Luke had disabled the final two, leaving all four dead in space.

"Unidentified ships," Luke hailed them again. "Your weapons and engines are disabled. Please wait for collection by New Republic Navy." He smiled to himself. "Have a nice day."

"Thanks Luke," Wedge's voice came through the secure channel. "It's always good for the newbies to see how it's done."

"No problem," Luke answered easily, keeping his voice casual. "I'd be interested to hear what the pilots of those ships have to say for themselves."

"I'll keep you in the loop." Wedge promised him.

Luke's unease hadn't lessened with the disabling of those ships, if anything it had increased. A few months previous, he'd had a vision which continued to haunt his dreams – the Force had sent him a warning, he was sure of it. But Luke hadn't had much luck deciphering the vision, only that it signalled danger to the New Republic, the Jedi and the galaxy itself. And now pirates were trying to infiltrate Coruscant? It hardly seemed like a coincidence.

Luke and Kara descended onto Coruscant and landed their X-wings in perfect formation on the main landing pad of the Jedi Temple. Ground crew scurried around them, removing Artoo and Kara's own R6 unit from the ships. Luke pulled off his helmet and gratefully inhaled the cool Coruscanti air which had become as familiar to him as the dry heat of Tatooine had once been. He ran a hand through his hair, a touch shaggy after the weeks he and Kara had spent on Dathomir. Kara pulled off her own helmet, her dark features alight with a charming smile as she handed it to an aide who had appeared to assist her with removing her flightsuit. Kara wore her hair short – practically shorn - and Luke ran his fingers through his own hair again ruefully.

An aide appeared at Luke's side as he removed his own flightsuit and took the proffered Jedi robe, folding it around him in a comforting shroud. When Kara had put on her own robe, the pair travelled across the landing pad together, Kara's perfect posture accentuated by the lift of her chin as she walked.

She had been the granddaughter of an Imperial Moff and had an aristocratic bearing of the Ravenlok House, an ancient Coruscanti family. But she had been born after the Empire fell, and like Luke's own children, like Leia and Han's daughter, Kara had only ever known times of relative peace. She had been Luke's padawan before she'd been knighted several years ago, but they still made a good team. It wasn't easy to find another Jedi with the same affinity for X-wings as Luke had, but Kara was a gifted pilot with a particular fondness for Rebellion history.

Luke smiled to himself. To someone like Kara, the Death Stars, the Alliance, the Empire, Emperor and Darth Vader were all distant history, something her generation had studied in school and watched holofilms about. Luke had lived it. All too well, he remembered a time when there had seemed to be little hope and no justice in the galaxy. His generation had been raised during war; he was determined to ensure that younger generations would continue to live in times of peace.

"You are uneasy, Master Skywalker," Kara observed as they walked. "Those were not ordinary pirates," she continued.

"I do not think so," Luke answered evenly. "We cannot afford to treat any disturbance as coincidence." He sighed. "But we can ruminate on that later, when I make my report to the Jedi Council. For now, it is good to be home." Luke could not keep the grin from his face as he saw two women at the entrance to the Temple, waiting for them.

Both were pale-skinned, but that was where the similarities ended. The younger of the two, barely out of her teens, was dark-haired with a petite, heart-shaped face and a lopsided grin; his niece, Jaina Solo. And the other – Luke's heart leapt when he saw her, as it had done every day since they had met. Her red-gold hair, accentuated by a few streaks of grey, glinted in the sunlight and when she saw Luke approach a wry smile graced her lips, her green eyes alight. She wore the outer brown cloak of a Jedi out of deference, but refused to wear the cream-coloured tabard and surcoat as the rest of the Jedi did, complaining that the coarse fabric made her skin itch. Instead, she wore dark trousers, knee-high boots and a slim-fitting tunic; a smuggler's ingenuity beneath a Jedi's bearing.

Mara Jade had been raised in the very heart of the Imperial regime, by the Emperor himself. She had been groomed to become his most trusted assassin, to carry out his every will while being kept blind to Palpatine's true, evil nature. Her final order had been to find and kill Luke Skywalker, and she'd been fully committed to fulfilling that mission even after they had met.

Naturally, Luke had fallen in love with her.

"Mara," Luke said as they approached, wanting desperately to take her in his arms but having some sense of decorum. "Jaina," he greeted his niece warmly. "It's good to see you both."

"I'm so glad to see, you, Uncle Luke!" Jaina exclaimed with the exuberance of youth. "I mean," she corrected herself quietly and cleared her throat. "Master Skywalker." She smiled at Kara. "Jedi Ravenlok."

But Luke wasn't bothered with formalities, and pinched Jaina's cheek playfully. "Miss me, huh?"

Jaina looked sheepish, the same look Han had given him a million times. "Aunt Mara always takes it easier on me when you're here," she admitted and beside him, Kara laughed quietly. Although she was Jaina's senior by several years, the two had always been close friends. "The longer you're away," Jaina continued. "The more bruises I seem to get in combat training."

"I thought padawans were supposed to respect their Masters," Mara said, although there was nothing but affection in her tone, and she tugged on Jaina's padawan braid playfully.

"Has everything been okay here?" Luke asked, changing the subject. Ever since his vision, he'd sent out pairs of Jedi to search for anything which may be the cause of the disturbance in the Force. However Jaina was still a padawan and Luke would not allow her to leave Coruscant. That decision had the added advantage of leaving Mara in charge of the Jedi Temple and Academy, and there was no one he trusted more to keep the Order running smoothly in his absence.

"As well as can be expected," Mara told him. "Master Horn and Jedi Zekk have reported nothing suspicious on Naboo, and Master Durron and Jedi Ka have made inroads into a pirate ring on Hapes, but found nothing which would indicate the Dark Side."

"I know there's something out there," Luke said almost to himself. "We just have to find it."

"We will, Luke," Kara said resolutely. "I can go through the Archives again for new leads," she suggested.

Mara was excellent at concealing her emotions, but no one present noticed that she blanched at the idea of them leaving again so soon.

"It will take a few days, of course," Kara added quickly, giving Mara an apologetic look. "Perhaps I should get started," she suggested. "I'm sure you and Master Skywalker have much more to…er…discuss," she added awkwardly.

Mara seemed amused and almost smiled, and Kara responded with a grin as she bowed and took her leave. Mara looked at Luke keenly, but he was aware of Jaina hovering at Mara's elbow, ever attentive to her master. But whilst Luke was deciding on the most delicate way to ask his niece to leave as well, he saw a dark-skinned young man in Senatorial clothes approach, intently tapping on a datapad.

"Hello, Zeb," Luke greeted him.

Zebula Pavish looked up and nodded. "Greetings, Master Skywalker," he said formally, and Luke suppressed a smile. He had known Zeb for many years, ever since Leia had taken the orphaned boy with a keen mind and political aptitude under her wing. He was now her protégé, and however amiable he was in a familial setting, Zeb took his official duties very seriously. "Chancellor Organa Solo has requested an update on your mission," he added purposefully.

"No luck," Luke answered grimly. "The clans I spoke to have sensed nothing, and there is no evidence of Nightsister resurgence. I will make my full report to the Jedi Council," he added. "But tell Leia that I'll come and see her straight after that."

"I will inform her." Zeb nodded. His attention then drifted to Jaina, who had grown very interested in her boots ever since Zeb had arrived.

"Hi, Jaina," Zeb grinned, but there was an undercurrent of nervousness to him, his formality falling away as Jaina looked up at him. Luke didn't miss Zeb fidgeting with the datapad in his hand. Jaina didn't either, but pretended not to notice.

"Hey, Zeb," she said, smiling and biting her lip. "Good to see you."

The two began on conversing quietly about the supremely safe topic of that day's Senate meeting, and Mara tugged on Luke's robe and tilted her head. He followed her with relief into the Temple, noting that she did not remove her hand from the sleeve of his robe. Luke quickly located a deserted corridor and pulled Mara purposefully into a small alcove.

As soon as they were hidden from sight Luke crushed Mara into his embrace, inhaling the sweet scent of her hair as her arms went around his neck, clutching him tightly.

"You miss me too, huh?" he chuckled into her hair, running his hands down her back.

"You know I did," she said as she pulled back slightly. His retort was swallowed by her lips pressing against his, and Luke pulled Mara tighter against him, kissing her passionately. There had not been a moment during their separation that he had not thought of her and now that she was in his arms he didn't ever want to let go. And yet even his exquisite joy was tempered by the knowledge that he would have to, that they both had duties which they could not, and would not, shirk from.

Mara pulled away and sighed contentedly. "What's this?" she asked playfully, stroking the greying whiskers on his chin which he had let grow out over the past few weeks. "Run out of vibrorazors?"

He rubbed his beard sheepishly and shrugged. "Dathomir isn't exactly a health spa."

"Hmph," Mara dismissed, but she kissed him tenderly and ran her fingers down the side of his cheeks and jaw. "Come on, Skywalker," she pulled away and tugged the sleeve of his robe. "Your son is scheduled to comm in."

"My son?" he called after her as he followed her to the communications room.

"Yes," she answered playfully. "He's says he might of found something, but wouldn't explain until you were back. When he's being mysterious and stubborn, he's your son."

"As opposed to when he's being irascible and rude, then he's your son?" Luke asked playfully.

Mara laughed. "Yes." She took his hand as they sat down at the comm unit together and coded in Ben's frequency. It took a few moments to connect due to the distance but they were soon patched through to Ben's ship on Tatooine. Luke had wanted to investigate his home planet himself, but Ben had begged for the assignment and Luke couldn't deny him.

After a few moments Ben appeared in miniature, shaggy ginger hair falling into his eyes and a grim expression on his face. An extremely tall woman with close-cropped, blonde hair stood next to him – Ben's former master, Eren Pax.

"Master Pax," Luke greeted the pair. "Ben."

"Greetings, Master Skywalker," Eren answered in a measured tone. "Master Jade."

"Good to see you, Dad," Ben said with visible relief.

"And me?" Mara needled him, one eyebrow arching.

"Of course, Mum," Ben smiled, his Coruscanti accent tempered with a lilt and informal vernacular he'd picked up somewhere in his youthful travels. "I just…" he trailed off, and looked at Eren, who shook her head almost imperceptibly. "Never mind."

"What's troubling you, Ben?" Luke asked, concerned. Ben had Skywalker blood, had the same deep connection to the Force all of his family did, and Luke wondered whether he'd seen a vision of his own.

"I'll tell you when you get here," Ben said firmly.

"Oh?" Luke asked, trying to keep his voice light, and he felt Mara's hand tighten on his leg. "I'm coming to Tatooine, am I?"

"I think that you should, Master Skywalker," Eren said seriously. "The result of our investigations have been disturbing."

"What is it?" Mara asked.

"I'm not sure but…" Ben took a deep breath, his gaze darting about, unwilling to look directly at the viewer. "I felt something…"

"What?" Mara asked again anxiously, because it was unlike Ben to be so unnerved.

Ben looked up at them, his expression grim. "A Sith."


	2. Chapter 2

IE = Imperial Era. NRE = New Republic Era

* * *

><p><strong><em>21 IE<br>_**

_Luke trudged through the swamps of Dagobah towards the small hut Yoda had once occupied. His instincts had brought him back to the planet, even though its lone occupant was now gone._

_It had been many months since the death of the Emperor, and it had been a time of struggle and triumph for the Alliance. With both Palpatine and Vader gone, the Empire's structure quickly crumbled and many officers defected. Worlds which had been held in check through fear now rebelled openly against the Empire and called for the restoration of the Republic. The siege of Coruscant had lasted many weeks, but the Rebels had prevailed and once they held the Capital, the end for the Empire had come very quickly. _

_It was a relief for Luke to get away from Coruscant. After months of battles and negotiations and public appearances urging Imperial-controlled worlds to join their cause, Luke was exhausted. Yet the fight was not over, and whilst Leia was in her element arranging peace talks and elections and Senate meetings, Luke felt utterly ill-equipped to assist in politics. Reconstruction of the Republic was her mission, he had told her, restoring the Jedi Order was his. _

_The Jedi Temple still standing on Coruscant was of little use in that regard. Its great archives had been stripped and erased, its training tools destroyed. It was a hollow shell of what it must have once been, still standing only to give Palpatine pleasure at the thought that he had gutted the building just as he had the entire Jedi Order. _

_And yet Luke remained. He was the last, but as long as he lived the light of the Jedi had not completely gone from the galaxy. So he had returned to his own training grounds, hoping for guidance. _

_Luke brushed aside the vines and moss which had already begun to grow over the front door to Yoda's hut. Crouching low, he entered the dwelling, lighting the fire and taking a seat cross-legged on the floor. The chair Yoda had died in was still there, an empty blanket the only remaining evidence of the Jedi Master who had taught Luke so much, and yet had not given him any guidance on how a Jedi Order should be constructed. _

_Yoda had taught him about the Force with some level of philosophy, but ultimately he had been trained to be a soldier. There were thousands of years of Jedi teachings that he did not know. Luke had not seen Yoda, Ben Kenobi or his father since Endor, and they had not spoken to him on that occasion. _

_Luke moved beside Yoda's chair, the one where the old Jedi would sit in the evenings and tell Luke about the nature of the Force. He gently brushed his fingers against the brown blanket which he had lain so tenderly over his ailing master, asking him not to die. And yet, the blanket was not empty, as Luke had thought when entering. His fingers hit something hard, and he pulled aside the blanket to reveal a cubed, crystal-like device. A holocron. _

_That was what the Force had drawn him to Dagobah to find, Luke realised, knowing that the holocron must contain Jedi Archives that Yoda had been able to keep safe. And yet why had it only appeared now, Luke wondered – why had Yoda not given it to him before? Because he had not been a Jedi, then, Luke reasoned. At that time it was unknown what would become of him. Only after he had completed his final test, and faced Vader, could Luke call himself a Jedi, and so only then could he access their archives. _

_Luke smiled as he held the holocron in his hand, the crystals glinting in the firelight. Yoda had told Luke to pass on what he had learned – now he had given him the means to do so. _

* * *

><p><strong>29 NRE<strong>

Luke stroked his beard thoughtfully as he regarded his Jedi Council. The Temple chamber had been in ruins when the Alliance had liberated Coruscant, but it had been lovingly restored - not to a be a replica of the room where the Old Republic Jedi had held congress, but in a new and modern style. It was symbolic of the New Order Luke had built, on the foundations of old but with regard to new ideas, unbound from the restrictions and dogma of tradition.

Luke's council consisted of his most seasoned Jedi; Mara of course sat in the chair to his right, his wife, his most trusted friend and greatest ally. They had built the Jedi Order together, which was why Luke had asked her to stay on Coruscant when he had sent most of the other Masters out to investigate the source of the disturbance in the Force he'd felt.

To his left sat Tionne, keeper of the Jedi Archive. She had rebuilt it using the holocron Yoda had left him and her own painstaking research, and knew more about Jedi lore than any other being in the galaxy. The only other Masters physically present were Cilghal, a Mon Calamari female who was the Order's expert in the healing arts and Kam Soulser, Tionne's husband and Master in charge of the Academy younglings. Present via holoprojections were Corran Horn, Kyp Durron and Kirana Ti, the remaining members of the Council.

In the centre of the circled Masters was a holoprojction of Ben and Eren Pax from Tatooine, who had been explaining to the Council what they'd told Luke and Mara.

"It was a disturbing precense," Eren explained in measured tones. She had Utapaun ancestry as well as human, which accounted for her height, dark eyes and stripes of grey skin on her cheekbones. "Although we have not yet found its source, we are certain that it is a Sith."

"And how can you be sure?" Corran Horn spoke up. "There have been no Sith in the galaxy for thirty years, and neither of you have ever come into contact with one." His gaze shifted to Luke and Mara. "Indeed there are only two who can claim that privilege."

"Which is why we ask that Master Skywalker come to Tatooine and assist our investigation," Eren continued, unoffended by Coran's skepticism.

"What exactly have you sensed, Master Pax?" Tionne questioned. "Your report seems rather vague."

"If there is something out there," Mara spoke up, "it is unlikely to make it easy for us to find."

Tionne nodded. "This is true," she admitted. "In the last days of the Old Order, the Jedi found the threat against them difficult to sense."

"We must be vigilant," Kyp Durron declared. "And not make the same mistakes as the Jedi of Old."

"No, we have the privilege of making all new mistakes," Mara added humorously. Luke looked over her and smiled, although he knew there was an undercurrent of truth to her words. He had not spoken yet, as was his habit. He liked to hear the opinion of his Council before making his own thoughts known – often they were swayed by their wisdom and perspective.

"I worry about us having so many Masters away from Coruscant," he said, voicing his concerns. "_That _was a mistake of the old Jedi at the end."

"We agreed that it was necessary," Kam Soulser pointed out. "There were too many leads to follow to avoid it."

Luke rubbed his chin again thoughtfully. "And now a lead has turned into a prospect."

"It's more than that Fath – Master Skywalker" Ben spoke up. "This is it – I'm sure."

Luke saw both Corran Horn and Kyp Durron smile at Ben's confidence. At twenty-five, his son was an experienced Jedi, but he was still young. Every day Luke was thankful Ben had not had to deal with the sorrows and trials he himself had gone through by that age.

"We believe your conviction, Jedi Skywalker," Cilghil said, ever the voice of reason. "But you have not given us much information."

"I sensed it – something out in the Jundland Wastes," Ben said, the faraway look in his eyes visible even through his blue and white projected image. "It was darkness, not just the absence of light," he continued. "A shadow created from the darkness, eating the light until there was no more."

Luke had already heard this, and so looked to the reactions of his Council, which were primarily concern and unease.

"A vision?" Kirana Ti asked, and Ben nodded gravely in response.

"I will leave for Tatooine tomorrow," Luke announced. "Masters Horn, Durron and Ti, can I recommend that if your missions are complete you return to Coruscant."

Kirana and Kyp nodded in assent, but Corran was reluctant. "Although Jedi Zekk and I have not found anything of concern here on Naboo," he told them, "I believe further investigation is warranted."

"Very well," Luke nodded. "Please report if you find anything." He turned back to Eren and Ben. "Master Pax, Jedi Skywalker, I'll see you in a few days."

* * *

><p>When the Council had been adjourned, Luke swiftly made his way to the Senate Chambers were Leia kept her offices as Chancellor. However on arriving, he was informed by Zeb that Leia had already left for the day. After confirming that Zeb would be attending the family dinner later that night, Luke made his way to Leia and Han's apartments at 500 Republica. As his and Mara's apartment was located in the same building, albeit some floors below, he stopped briefly to shower and change before appearing at Leia's door refreshed.<p>

His sister looked somewhat harried as she answered. She was dressed casually and her dark brown hair, streaked with the occasional grey, was drawn into a simple bun at the nape of her neck. But her dark eyes lit up when she saw him, and gave him a fierce hug. He held her tightly, relief and happiness flooding through him. The bond he and his sister shared was unparalleled, and it often felt as if they were merely two halves of the same person, so much so that sometimes it was painful to be apart for long periods of time. A byproduct of their connection was that it was nigh impossible to conceal their feelings and moods from one another, and Luke could sense that Leia was distressed.

"Are you alright, Leia?" he asked as they moved into the living room.

Leia shrugged and took a seat on the couch and Luke sat beside her, taking her hand. "It's been a stressful time in the Senate," she told him. "Senator Avarice continues to question my every decision, and it is getting irksome." She sighed deeply. "I know I asked Zeb for your report, but I was feeling a little tired, so thought I would come home."

"Are you unwell?" Luke asked, concerned. It was not like Leia to get tired.

"No, no," she waved her free hand dismissively, but Luke was not deceived. He was about to question her further when he remembered the date. In a few mere weeks it would be the anniversary of…

"I'm sorry, Leia," he said, squeezing her hand, already regretting that he had asked. "If you need anything..."

"It's fine," Leia gave him a weak smile. "Tell me about the Council."

Luke filled her in on the details and his concern regarding Ben's vision. It worked in distracting Leia, and she quickly became her usual analytical self. "Eren's right," she told him. "If the Sith have returned, you are best suited to sense it." She furrowed her brow in thought. "I think it best not to inform the Senate until we have more information."

Luke nodded in agreement. "There's no need to cause concern until we know more."

"But enough dreariness," Leia said airily and patted his hand. "Are Mara and the kids coming tonight?"

"Of course," he told her, smiling. "Except Ben, obviously. The others wouldn't dare miss it and risk a lecture from you, Leia."

Leia laughed lightly. "What kind of Chancellor would I be if I can't even run my own family?"

There was one tradition in the Solo and Skywalker families, and that was a weekly dinner at Leia and Han's. The early days following the liberation of Coruscant had been even busier than the wartime preceding it, with Han given more and more military duties, Leia working hard on the reconstruction of the government and Luke studying and searching for Jedi heritage. Once, when they had gone many months without seeing each other, Leia had decreed that the situation could not continue. She had informed them both and Chewie that once a week they would have dinner at her and Han's apartment, and if any of them were on Coruscant they must attend. Being offworld was the only excuse, and it ensured that they made time for each other. Over the years the order was extended to Mara when she and Luke married, and of course their children. They had also picked up a few strays over the years, such as Zeb Pavish, whose part of their family had been confirmed when he'd failed to appear one night due to a late Senate meeting and Leia had been cold and snippish to him for three days straight. After that he had been sure to attend every one.

"It's good to be home," Luke told her. "I've even missed your not-so-subtle reminders about dinner so I don't forget."

Leia laughed. "Well I know how you get caught up in things, Luke."

"Leia, they've been once a week on the same night for close to thirty years!" he chuckled. "I think I can remember on my own."

"Well the day I don't remind you will be the day you'll forget," she shook her finger at him, but there was a charming grin on her face. "Mara's been coming, of course."

"She wouldn't dare risk your wrath, either," Luke joked, and Leia laughed again in response.

"She's missed you, Luke," Leia continued more seriously. "She always does of course, when you're not here. But she seemed to feel it more keenly this time."

Luke sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I know." He'd felt it in her kiss earlier, in the way she'd clutched his leg, under the table so Ben couldn't see, when they'd spoken to him. It was unlike her to admit to missing him, her concerns usually more closely guarded. "She's worried about me – about the visions I've had."

"We all are." Leia shifted closer and rested her head against his shoulder, and Luke put his arm around her in response. "Be careful on Tatooine, Luke. Please."

* * *

><p>The sun had already set when Leia and Jaina had finished their afternoon training. Mara was pleased with her apprentice's progress, knowing that she soon would be ready for her Trials and Knighthood.<p>

"Come on," Mara tugged on Jaina's padawan braid, observing sadly that she soon would no longer be able to make the playful gesture. "Or we'll be late."

A young man was waiting for them as they left the training room, slouching casually against the wall. He wore a fashionably cut jacket, trousers with second-class Corellian bloodstripes and impeccably polished black boots. He had auburn hair which was close-cropped in the style favoured by Coruscant's glitterati and was grinning charmingly and chatting to a pair of female Jedi.

"Micah," Mara called to him as they approached, before giving a disapproving look to the girls, ensuring that the scurried off. "Enjoying yourself?"

"I was," he answered with a smile. "Until you showed up to cramp my style, Ma." Although a Coruscanti native, Micah had picked up the hint of a Corellian accent which bled through every now and then.

Mara rolled her eyes. "I thought you were on Rodan?"

"Karrde's given me a few days off," Micah explained. "Just landed planetside, thought I'd pick you up on the way to Aunt Leia's. Hey Jaina."

"Hey, Micah," Jaina greeted her cousin with a lopsided smile. "I wouldn't bother with those two," she continued, indicating the young women who were retreating down the hallway. "They only have eyes for each other."

Micah shrugged. "Scintillating conversationalists, though," he grinned.

Mara shook her head and sighed with a mixture of exasperation and affection. Micah was twenty-one and currently apprenticed to Talon Karrde, the smuggler for whom Mara had worked following the death of the Emperor. He had been with New Republic Intelligence for a few years, where he had earned the bloodstripes during an undercover operation on Corellia, but was on sabbatical with Karrde's organization to, as he had put it, explore his options in the private sector. Micah had always been a stubborn and free spirited boy, and had no desire to be a Jedi.

Everyone had expected Luke to be unhappy at his son's choice, particularly Micah, to the point where he had confided in Han long before he had Luke and Mara. But the old smuggler knew his brother, and advised Micah to be honest, knowing Luke would never want his children to be forced into a life they had not chosen. If anyone knew what it was like to chafe under the weight of expectation, it was Luke, first being pressured by Owen Lars into a farmer's life, and then the overwhelming responsibilities he'd had as the galaxy's only Jedi. Luke had supported Micah's decision to join NRI at sixteen, and then persuaded Mara to arrange for his apprenticeship with Talon.

And as it was unlike her old boss to give his staff time off for no reason, Mara could only assume that he had heard Luke was returning to Coruscant and so had sent Micah home as well. Mara was grateful to Talon for his foresight, for Mara had been missing her boys dreadfully. She'd had Jaina to keep her company, and of course her youngest child Cilla, but she longed for the company of her husband and sons. Time had tempered her, Mara thought wryly; if the girl who'd been in the Emperor's service had been told she would one day be a Jedi Master and also the loving mother of three children, she would not have believed it. She didn't know what her younger self might find more preposterous, motherhood or the fact that her husband would be Luke Skywalker.

"Have you seen your sister?" Mara asked Micah as they walked to his speeder.

"Yeah," Micah shrugged. "The little squint was around here somewhere."

As if on cue, a blonde fourteen year old appeared in a flurry of movement, her hazel eyes alight. "Hi, Mum!" she called out. "Guess what Master Soulser taught us today? Levitating! It's so cool," she gushed. "I was able to float three rocks _and _a datapad."

"Wow," Micah said sarcastically, and Mara cuffed him around the ear.

But Cilla ignored her brother's comment. "Wanna see, Mum?"

In looks and temprement, Cilla was was so much like the father that doted on her. Although he loved his sons, Luke had desperately wanted a little girl, and Mara had found herself unexpectedly pleased upon finding that she was pregnant again. "Maybe later, Cilla," she told her, smoothing back the hair from her daughter's braid that had come loose. "We have to get to Aunt Leia's."

But Cilla's excited chatter did not abate once they were in the speeder and hurling through Coruscant's traffic. "Alema told me that there was a space battle up there today! So cool, was it Dad? I told her I thought it was Dad coming back. I should have asked Myri, her father's the Admiral, so she would know."

Jaina gave her young cousin an indulgent look. "But how would she if she was in class with you?"

"She's in the_ older_ class," Cilla said, as if that explained everything. "Oh, and we had history class as well, it was actually interesting for a change," she continued, already on her next thought. "We're getting to the stuff Dad did, now, like rescuing Aunt Leia from the Death Star. Do you know she told Dad he was too short for a stormtrooper?" Cilla laughed. "She's so funny. Next class we're going to learn about the Battle of Yavin, although I know most of that."

"When are you going to get to the class about sitting quietly and still?" Micah asked with good humor. "Cause I think that needs some practice." Mara almost cuffed him again, but as he was driving the speeder decided against it.

"Go on, Cilla," Mara told her daughter, but Cilla was already on the next subject. The teenager was her baby, but Mara had to admit that Luke handled her exuberance better than she did. No matter how many long-winded, tangent-filled stories the child told him, he always listened with rapt attention.

Although she had started training at the Jedi Academy, Cilla had yet to make up her mind about becoming a Jedi. She had aspirations to a military lifestyle, the command of a fleet of Star Destroyers her dream. Mara had reminded her that she could be both, for the new Order was not inflexible on such matters as the old had been. No children were taken from their homes, and indeed were not permitted to start training until they were thirteen.

_Families should be together_ was Luke's creed, and refused to train anyone unless they were cognizant enough to make the choice to become a Jedi. Mara had never appreciated the meaning behind those words until now, when she was longing for all of her family to be together. Yes, Luke and Micah had returned, Jaina and Cilla were with her, and she would see Leia and Zeb tonight, but it wasn't the whole family. Chewie had been on Kashyyk for the better part of a year, Han had been called in to assist with a situation on Corellia and Ben was of course still on Tatooine. It had even been a while since she had seen many of the extended family, Lando Calrissian and his wife Tendra, Wedge and Iella Antilles, Corran and Mirax Horn. Even Talon Karrde had been too busy to drop by for several months.

In fact, Mara couldn't remember the last time all of the family had been in the same room together. Between that, Luke's vision and the presence Ben had sensed on Tatooine, a deep sense of foreboding settled in Mara's heart and refused to be moved.

* * *

><p>It was late into the night; more likely the early hours of the morning but still Mara could not sleep. Dinner at Leia's had been wonderful, and Mara smiled at the memory of Luke and Micah talking seriously about the developments in Karrde's organization, Leia listening patiently while Cilla recounted the story of Leia's own rescue from the Death Star that she had learned in class that day, and Jaina and Zeb's adorably awkward flirtations. And of course the added happiness of the night had come when she and Luke had finally been alone.<p>

In the moonlight, Mara watched Luke as he tossed fitfully in his sleep. It was the visions still plaguing him, made worse by Ben's information. She shifted closer to her husband and rubbed his arm, sending out soothing waves through the Force and willing him back to consciousness. He awoke with a start, his eyes bright in the dim light.

"The same dream?" she asked quietly, gently stroking his brow and pushing sweat-slicked hair out of his eyes.

Luke nodded, but did not speak, still troubled.

"And here I thought our reunion had exhausted you enough not to dream," she said playfully, kissing his shoulder.

That made him smile, and Luke rolled onto his side so that he was facing her, running a light hand down her side. "I'm not too exhausted for another reunion," he suggested, kissing her lightly.

Mara pulled him close. "Well technically it would be a farewell," she observed. "You're leaving in a few hours."

Luke pressed his forehead against hers. "Don't remind me."

"I should be going with you," she whispered, holding his gaze.

"You know you can't." He reached up and stroked her hair lightly, brushing it behind one ear before taking her hand in his and kissing her palm.

"If there's one thing you should know by now, Skywalker, is not to tell me what I can't do." She gave him a wry smile. "Jaina's almost ready for her Trials," she added seriously.

"_Almost_ ready," he repeated back to her. "Is not ready." He sighed and squeezed her hand gently. "I don't think it's safe for a padawan to leave Coruscant right now, not until we've assessed this threat. I want you with me, Mara, more than anything. But no one is above the rules."

"Not even Luke Skywalker?" she prodded.

"_Especially_ not Luke Skywalker," he responded seriously.

"I know," she admitted. "I just like to be the one to watch your back."

"There will be three other Jedi to watch my back," he reminded her.

"I know," she repeated and kissed him gently. "But I have more of a vested interest in it," she teased, running her hands down the bare skin of his back.

Luke chuckled and pulled her close, rubbing his nose against hers playfully. "I know," he mimicked her.

"So smug, Farmboy," she said, but let him kiss her.

"After thirty years, I'm still a Farmboy?" he whispered against her lips.

"Yes," she said resolutely, pulling back to give him a smirk. "Same as the day I met you."

"And you took me for one the moment we met, huh?" he reminisced.

"How could I not?" she teased him. "With your unfashionable haircut and vulgar 'Rim accent?"

Luke laughed. "You weren't watching my back, then," he observed.

"I was," she told him with a smile. "But I was trying to figure out where to stick a vibroblade."

"I hope you are better disposed in your current observation," he said playfully.

"Oh I am," she confirmed. "I'll miss watching it. And I'll miss your smile," she added as she kissed him on the upturned corner of his mouth. "And I'll miss your…hands," she said somewhat breathlessly as he ran his fingers over her skin gently. She smirked. "I'll even miss this stupid beard," she added, tapping him on the chin.

"I'll shave it off before I get back," he promised her.

"No, don't," she protested, arching into him as his touch skirted her side and over her hip. "I kind of like it."

Luke smiled. "You like anything that makes me look stupid."

But Mara was unable to think of a suitable reply, and instead kissed him again.


	3. Chapter 3

**_22 IE  
><em>**

_Luke Skywalker looked apprehensively around the table at the leaders of the New Republic. Leia was next to him, her hand resting over his on the table in silent support. Han sat on the other side of him, and gave Luke an encouraging nod. But they had known what he'd come here to say, the real concern was the three beings opposite._

_Admiral Ackbar looked impassive, but then Mon Calamari never gave too much away. Mon Mothma, recently elected Chancellor, was as always cool and serene, but there was a shimmer of concern about her. General Madine did not bother to try and hide his disappointment, his mouth in a firm line and his eyes hard._

_"What did you say?" Madine asked, as if Luke had not spoken clearly._

_"I said that I want to resign my commission." Luke did not flinch, holding Madine's gaze._

_"General Skywalker, you asked for a sabbatical to research your Jedi heritage," Madine responded evenly. "Now that you have returned I had hoped you would _resume_ your command, not relinquish it entirely."_

_Luke had been somewhat unwillingly promoted to General following the Battle of Endor. He'd accepted that his skills were needed and had led troops in both the Battle of Corellia and the Liberation of Coruscant. But the past months he'd spent researching the Jedi and his own family history had made it clear that he could no longer hold such a rank._

_"I am a Jedi," Luke told them. "I must serve the Republic as one."_

_"The Jedi were soldiers when it was required of them," Ackbar pointed out. "Your own Master Kenobi was a General during the Clone Wars."_

_"Yes, but that was not their purpose," Luke argued. "Jedi are peacekeepers first and foremost."_

_"But surely you must see how vital your presence is for morale," Madine pressed, leaning forward in his chair. "For our citizens and soldiers to know that a Jedi serves the Republic is immensely important."_

_"I will continue to serve the Republic," Luke stated, careful to keep his voice even. "Just not from within the confines of the military."_

_Leia shifted slightly next to him. "I should point out that I support my brother wholeheartedly," she stated._

_But Madine was not satisfied. "General Solo was also reluctant to retain his military rank," he argued. "But was persuaded that the public good outweighed his personal desires."_

_"Hey," Han shrugged. "Just because I was stupid enough to get talked into it, doesn't mean Luke is. And you promised me a cushy job, Madine," he continued, lazily pointing his finger at the General. "Ribbon-cutting, diplomatic attendances, that kind of thing. Nothing that's going to put my back out."_

_Luke couldn't help but smile. "Well when it comes to expert diplomacy, the first name_ I_ think of is Han Solo."_

_Han laughed. "Hey, I've managed a few tricky situations in my time."_

_"Shooting first isn't usually considered an act of diplomacy," Luke grinned. _

_"If you two are finished," Madine cut in with irritation. He had never really lost the formality of his Imperial training. "The three of you are the Alliance's greatest heroes," he continued gravely. "The war may be over, but the struggle continues." _

_"We have achieved our objective," Mon agreed, the first time she had spoken. "The Republic has been restored. Now our mission is to maintain it."_

_"The Jedi Order was a cornerstone of the Old Republic," Luke put in carefully. "Surely my efforts are best spent rebuilding that Order." He looked over at Leia and she gave him a small smile in support. Although she had agreed to work on developing her strength in the Force, she had decided to focus on politics rather than formal Jedi training. "I need further time to study the holocron Master Yoda left me," he continued. "And search for further records if possible. And of course I need students." He hadn't yet figured out how he was supposed to do that. _

_"The restoration of the Jedi Order is important to the New Republic," Mon agreed. She studied Luke for several long moments. "But if you are adamant, of course we will not force you. I accept your resignation, General Skywalker, with regret." _

_Luke was relieved. "Thank you."_

_General Madine was clearly unhappy, but would not go against the Chancellor. He cleared his throat and gave her a meaningful look. "There is the other matter…" _

_"Yes," Mon nodded. "Luke, this Council appreciates that you and Leia have been candid with us in your discovery of your…familial connections."_

_Leia gave him a look, her mouth twisting bitterly. She was still dealing with the knowledge about their father, and it had only been her sense of honour that had made her reveal that knowledge to the leadership council of the Alliance. _

_"Whilst during the war such matters were unimportant, now that the government has been formed, questions will be asked," Mon continued. "I understand you have only revealed the…particulars of your heritage to a few people?"_

_Luke nodded. "Outside of this room the only people who know are Wedge Antilles, Lando Calrissian and Chewbacca," he told them. _

_"We would like to keep it that way," Ackbar said, his large eyes blinking several times._

_"I'm sorry?" Luke was surprised. During the war with the remains of the Empire, and seeing the knowledge was still raw for Leia, he had not pressed disclosure that Vader had been their father, nor his actions in saving Luke's life. But he had assumed that time would allow them to reveal to truth._

_"Your story has great propaganda potential," Madine explained. "Twins born in secret, separated and hidden for their own safety. Finding each other once again to lead the Alliance to victory over the Empire." He smiled for the first time that day. "The masses will love it."_

_"However, we believe that people would not take kindly to the knowledge that Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader were one in the same," Ackbar continued gravely. "In fact it may have severe negative consequences."_

_"We suggest ackowledging that your father was Anakin Skywalker," Mon added. "He was, after all, a Jedi and hero of the Clone Wars – many people remember his name. But as far as this Council is concerned, Anakin Skywalker died in the Jedi Purges."_

_"But that's not the truth," Luke disputed._

_"And what did I say that was untrue?" Madine asked. _

_"It is lying by omission," Luke insisted. "And Vader turned back to the light in the end, surely his sacrifice should be known?"_

_Mon gave him a pitying look. "For many people in this galaxy, no good that Vader did at the end of his life could possibly make up for all the evil." Her soft voice became unusually brittle, as close to anger as Luke had ever seen her. "Many of us remember the Jedi Purges, the scourging of Corellia, the subjugation of Kashyyyk. We are not as forgiving as you, Luke."_

_Leia squeezed his hand gently. "I agree with Mon," she said softly. "Let Anakin be remembered as a Jedi – the Hero Without Fear. Not as the Sith Lord who took hold of him."_

_Luke still didn't like it, but was unwilling to get into a further argument over the matter. And, if he employed Obi-Wan's reasoning, Anakin Skywalker had indeed died in the Clone Wars, died the day he became Darth Vader. The thought made him feel slightly sick, but Luke swallowed his bitterness, to be meditated on later._

_"Very well," he agreed. _

_The conversation moved onto Leia and Han's upcoming wedding, a subject that brought everyone much joy. The ceremony had been planned to coincide with the upcoming New Year celebrations, symbolizing a fresh start for the Republic on a personal and political level. Thankfully, Luke was not required to participate much in the conversation, other than to agree with the preparations enthusiastically. Eventually, the informal council was dismissed, and Luke was thankful that he was not usually required to attend such meetings. And yet there was still one matter unaddressed._

_"Chancellor Mothma, will you stay?" he asked when she began to stand. Leia looked at him quizzically, for he had not had time to explain to her his recent discoveries. "It concerns Leia and myself."_

_"Of course," Mon answered evenly, and she gestured for Ackbar and Madine to leave. When the two men had departed she turned her soft gaze back to Luke, inviting him to continue. _

_"Mon," he asked, "you were part of the Delegation of 2000, is that right?" Luke had managed to uncover records of the petition she and other Senators had submitted to Palpatine in the final days of the Clone Wars. _

_"Yes," Mon nodded, clearly shocked by the question. "As was your father, Leia," she turned to his sister. "Bail Organa, I mean."_

_"Do you remember Senator Padmé Amidala?" Luke questioned, and his suspicions were confirmed when Mon looked down at her hands. _

_"Of course I remember Padmé," Mon said softly after a brief pause. "She was a fine politician, and a brave woman." When she looked up, her eyes were bright. "What are you asking, Luke?"_

_Luke looked over at Leia and took her hand gently. "I believe that she was our mother."_

_Leia's eyes widened, and he felt her surge of elation and hope in the Force. "Our mother?" She was silent for several long moments, her hand clutching Luke's tightly. Han moved to the seat on Leia's other side and put an arm around her. For once, there was no trace of cynicism in his smile. _

_"Did you know?" Leia asked with a hint of accusation as she raised her gaze to the woman across the table. _

_"I…suspected about you, Leia," Mon told them. "Any fool could see that Padmé was with child, and when Bail and Breha adopted you as a war orphan…" She trailed off. "But I didn't know who the father was. I didn't know about you, Luke," she added regretfully, her eyes wet. "I wish I had. I wish Bail had shared his secrets with me, so that I would be able to tell them to you now." There was another long silence, and Mon smiled at them sadly. "You look so much like her, Leia," she continued eventually, her voice quavering slightly. "And you have her flair for politics." She looked back at Luke. "And in you, Luke, I see her overwhelming compassion. She had such a quiet strength, and would be so proud of both of you."_

_Luke's heart ached hearing the words, it was one thing to discover the information, but to hear about his mother from someone who actually knew her was more fulfilling than he could of imagined. Next to him Leia drew a shaky breath, and Han held her tighter. But her gaze still rested on Mon Mothma. _

_"Tell us about her," she requested. _

* * *

><p><strong>29 NRE<br>**

Kara Ravenlok walked through the spaceport towards where her X-wing was docked, her grandfather Trevin floating in his repulsorchair beside her. He had been an Imperial Moff in the days of the Empire, and had been persuaded by his daughter Sidel to defect to the Alliance during the Liberation of Coruscant, or, as her grandfather still called it, the Invasion of Coruscant. Sidel had been a Rebel sympathizer, and whilst the old man's ideology aligned with the Empire, his heart had ultimately belonged to his daughter.

He was one of the first Coruscant-based Moffs to surrender to Alliance forces, although the action still troubled him. To add insult to injury, Sidel fell in love with and married Oren Tedeya of Rogue Squadron, and Trevin found himself drawn further into the New Republic government keen to make use of his Imperial status and aristocratic family that could trace its lineage back to the Ruusan Reformation.

Now long since retired, Trevin's primary source of pleasure came from criticizing the New Republic and comparing it to his rosy-eyed memory of the Empire. That, and Kara did not think it vain to admit, herself. She had been doted on by Trevin her entire life, particularly since her parents had died, and although he liked to grumble about her being a Jedi, Kara knew it was done with affection.

"Only arrived yesterday," Trevin was complaining, more to himself than anyone else, pushing the drive lever in his chair forward to keep up with Kara's long strides. "And off you go again, to serve that jumped-up 'Rim yokel."

"I don't serve him, grandfather," Kara reminded him. "We work together."

"Hmph," Trevin snorted, as he always did. "I don't know why you all worship him so much. Who is his family, huh?" Trevin tutted. "Anakin Skywalker, that popinjay. I remember him swanning around here like he owned the place. And who was _his_ father? No one knows."

Kara rolled her eyes, knowing that it was no use arguing. She was grateful when they approached the landing platform where their X-Wings sat ready to go. Luke was there already, standing by his ship making the final checks while his young daughter assisted him in between animated chatter.

"Hmph," Trevin snorted again as they approached, for he had no appreciation for teenage enthusiasm.

"Kara!" Cilla Skywalker did not notice Trevin's disapproval, and bounded over to give Kara a firm hug in greeting and launching immediately into a rundown of the ship checks.

"Hello, Cilla," Kara managed to say with an indulgent smile.

"Hi, Baron Ravenlok!" Cilla greeted Trevin with equal enthusiasm, thankfully remembering to use his correct title. "You came to see Dad and Kara off, huh? You must be sad Kara is leaving again so soon, but Dad says they have to, real important stuff. Do you think-"

Cilla was interrupted by Luke's gentle hand on her shoulder. He seemed to be the only one who could exert a calming force on the child, although Kara had never known him to willingly silence her. In fact, more often than not Luke let her run on until exhausted, and Kara was intrigued by the change in habit.

"Are you ready to go, Luke?" Kara asked, thinking perhaps that he was anxious to start the mission.

Luke nodded. "Final checks complete, but Micah said he would be here…"

As if on cue, the boy casually strode across the spaceport and greeted them, throwing Kara a flirtatious smile and Trevin a lazy salute which only made him snort again in disapproval.

"Your children are unruly, Skywaker," Trevin observed, but there was no real judgment in his voice.

Luke's face cracked into a smile as he squeezed Cilla's shoulder gently. "Yes they are," he replied proudly.

"Hmph." Trevin frowned but was unable to maintain it. "I have to get going, Kara."

"Of course." Kara stepped forward and kissed Trevin's forehead. "I'll see you in a few weeks, grandfather." She patted his hand fondly and promised that next time she would stay longer. He had seemed comforted by that, and directed his chair back across the spaceport.

Kara turned back to Luke. "Ready?"

Luke nodded, drawing Cilla into a tight hug and kissing the top of her head.

Micah looked around the spaceport with a frown. "Mom's not here?" he questioned.

Luke shook his head. "We said our goodbyes this morning."

"Ew," Micah wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Dad, that's gross."

"I didn't mean that," Luke insisted, but all the same his cheeks became warm.

"Oh, so you deny it?" Micah pressed the point with a teasing smile.

Luke stared at him for several moments, clearly unable to do so, and Kara laughed. The affection that Luke and Mara had for one another was clear to all that met them, and it warmed her heart to see such love.

"Dad!" Cilla chastised him, looking scandalized. "I live there too! That's disgusting."

"Look you two," Luke scolded them, his embarrassment turning to annoyance. "It is not gross and disgusting. When a husband and wife share the very expression of love-"

"Ahh!" Cilla wailed and clapped her hands over her ears. "I don't want to hear this."

Micah laughed. "The _expression of love_, you're such a cornball, Dad," he said drolly. "I'd rather be gross and disgusting." He turned to Kara and winked, to which she responded with an amused raise of the eyebrow. Several of her society friends had been involved with Micah Skywalker, and from all reports he was quite the cad – but in the right way, they had been quick to assure her. Kara was immune to his charm, but was amused by it.

But Cilla's mouth dropped open, still in that blissful phase of innocent adolescence. "Not you too, Micah!"

Micah ruffled her hair. "Fraid so, little sis," he chuckled. "Is it my fault if the ladies find me undeniably attractive?"

"Micah." Luke gave him a stern look, and Kara covered her smile with one hand. Although she loved her grandfather, he thrived on formality and she could never joke in such a way with him. She wondered if her father had lived, she would have been able to tease him as Micah did Luke.

Micah shrugged, unconcerned by Luke's disapproval. "Hey, if you got it, flaunt it," he said, and winked at Kara again, like it was a conspiracy they shared. "It's like Uncle Han told me, you gotta check out all the planets in the system to see which one you like before you settle down on one."

"And have you found one you like?" Luke asked tiredly.

Micah grinned. "I've found heaps I've liked," he answered. "What?" he pressed when Luke grimaced. "I'm not going to make the same mistake as Ben, and waste my life pining over the first girl who showed me any attention."

Cilla gasped. "You're not supposed to talk about that!" she said breathlessly. "Ben will be so mad."

"Ben ain't here," Micah shrugged again, the picture of cool indifference. Not for the first time, Kara wondered if Micah's bravado was in part a cover for his anxiety. All of Luke's family was worried for him, as if they all had sensed that there were to be troubling times ahead.

"We should go, Luke," Kara suggested gently.

Luke nodded. "We'll talk when I get back, Micah," he said, and drew his son into an embrace, which Micah uncharacteristically accepted.

"Bye, Dad," he said as he drew away. "Clear skies." They were old words; pilot's words, but Kara could hear the son's words underneath.

_Be careful, Dad. Come back._

* * *

><p>The remains of the Kenobi homestead on Tatooine had not yielded much information to the man who had taken it for temporary shelter. It had been picked over by Sand People many times, and there was little evidence that the Jedi Master had ever been there. And yet the old Jedi's presence still lingered, a purity of light that permeated every inch of the home. It was sickening.<p>

His father returned at sunset – tall, like himself, pale-skinned, dark hair, although his father's beard was tinged with liberal grey where his was almost black; face punctuated by a long nose and framed by ears slightly larger than normal. The similarity in likeness was a point of pride, and he wondered whether the Skywalker boy resembled his father as much. He had of course observed Ben Skywalker and his companion Jedi from afar, but had not been able to compare him to his sire, having not seen the Jedi Master in the flesh. Yet.

"Did you feel it?" his father asked, although he must already know the answer.

"He is coming, as you said he would Father." He paused, seeing the anxious tinges around his father's Force sense. "And we will destroy him."

His father looked back out through the entrance to the home, where the twin suns cast the horizon in an orange and red glow. "This is his homeworld," he said simply. "He will have the advantage."

"And we will take it from him." It was no false confidence – for in his very soul he trusted the strength of his father, of himself. For years, they had studied the ancient ways together, watching the Jedi from the shadows like the Sith of old.

"Yes, my son." His father's face was silhouetted by the sunset behind, creating a shimmering halo around his shadowed face. "We will destroy this Jedi dynasty," he promised. "_Ours_ will be the line that continues."


	4. Chapter 4

**_1 NRE  
><em>**

_It was the first day of Coruscant's annual New Year celebrations, distinct for also being the first New Year of the New Republic government. Under the Empire there had been suitable pomp and ceremony to celebrate the beginning of each year, but the revelry had always been tempered with restraint and a hint of fear. _

_For the people of Coruscant, old and new, it was the first time in a generation that they had been allowed to celebrate freely without stormtroopers on every corner and watchful security cams waiting for any hint of rebellion. It was also to be Leia's wedding day, and she stood alone in her and Han's apartment where she had spent the morning getting ready. _

_It should be the happiest day of Leia's life, and yet she couldn't shake her melancholy._

_Leia looked at herself in the mirror, admiring the beauty of the dress that had been made for the occasion by Alderaani fashion designer Olena Ra. The old woman had been fortunate enough to be off planet that horrible, final day, and had spent the last six years remembering her homeworld through the clothes she created. Olena had approached Leia directly when her engagement to Han had been announced, requesting the honour of making her wedding dress. _

_A lump formed in Leia's throat as she gazed at her own reflection, a familiar pang of sorrow lancing through her. The dress was beautiful - the bodice had been hand-stitched with a pattern of leaves and flowers interspersed between time blue gemstones, and was cut to fit her form perfectly. The skirt was made from shimmersilk in the royal blues of Alderaan. The colour caught the light as the fabric shifted, varying from the light azure of the Alderaan sky to the deepest cobalt of her vast oceans. The folds of the skirt fluttered around her legs and feet like a waterfall, and there were more shimmersilk folds flowing down her back. She also wore blue Alderaani gemstones glittering at her throat, a gift from her friend Oren Ravenlok. _

_Leia picked up the silver circlet which was to be the crowning touch; a replica of the one her mother had worn to her own wedding as per royal custom. Her mother, like most Alderaani women, often wore her hair an elaborate styles which Leia had always emulated for official functions. The one exception was a woman's wedding day, when her hair was unbound and unrestrained to symbolize her freedom and happiness. _

_Her mother should be here, Leia thought to herself bitterly. She should be placing the circlet in Leia's hair, as Breha's mother had done for her, as all the queens before her had done for their daughters. Bail should be pacing nervously outside, directing the final preparations and giving Han a stern warning to look after his little girl. Leia should be surrounded by cousins and aunts and other family, fussing over her, gossiping, drinking wine, but instead she was alone, never feeling the loss of her parents and Alderaan family more keenly. Leia put the circlet down on the table beside the mirror and forced back her tears. _

_There was a gentle knock at the door, and Leia composed herself. "Come in," she called, grateful that her voice was cool and steady. However, when Luke entered the room dressed in a formal suit of navy blue, she knew that her distress would be as obvious to him as if she was standing there sobbing. To his credit, though, he did not press her, and simply enfolded her in his arms and kissed her forehead. _

_"Leia, you look beautiful," he said as he drew back to arm's length, although kept hold of her hands. "I'm so happy for you."_

_Leia smiled, but it did not escape her notice that his eyes were slightly bloodshot. "I hope Han is in a better state than you," she admonished him gently. "I thought last night was just a few drinks with the Rogues?"_

_"Well, with those guys, the term 'few' is relative," he replied sheepishly. "But Han is perfectly fine," he added quickly. "He was on his best behavior. We, er…may have had an arrangement that I would drink whatever he couldn't."_

_"I see," she laughed. "And people say you're incorruptible," she teased him. "They have no idea."_

_"But I'm upright, and I'm here," Luke said with a smile. "Escorting my sister to marry that corrupting force."_

_"The difference is, dear brother, _I_ can handle him," Leia needled him, and it gladdened her heart when he laughed. "When do you leave for Myrkr?" she asked, changing the subject. _

_"Tomorrow." During his research quest Luke had discovered an empty spot in the Force in that quadrant of space, and was keen to investigate its source. _

_"I wish you were staying longer," Leia said wistfully, squeezing his hands. _

_Luke laughed. "You and Han won't want me around," he pointed out. "And I thought you were going to Naboo for your honeymoon?"_

_Leia smiled to herself. Ever since they had found out their mother, she and Luke had been researching her furiously. Palpatine had deleted some records, but they had been able to piece together information from various Senate recordings and historical documents. Palpatine's own rise to power as Chancellor during the Blockade of Naboo was well documented, but the Queen who'd instigated the vote of no-confidence in the previous Chancellor had only been a footnote. Still, they had been able to chart her rise as Senator and had even been able to find an old holoreport regarding her funeral. It was a Naboo publication, and very informative and complimentary to the late Padmé, even going so far as to hint that her death was orchestrated by Palpatine. As to that, Luke and Leia could only speculate. _

_Luke had told her that he'd seen but not spoken to the ghosts of Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker during the Endor celebrations, but they hadn't appeared to him since. Leia was secretly glad, although it did mean they hadn't been able to confirm any of their suspicions. That was, until Han, who had been helping them with their investigations given that he had a wealth of contacts high and low, found a holo of Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi from the Clone Wars. _

_Han had apologetically told them that it was a longshot and it could be any old astromech, but Luke had known at once that it was Artoo pictured beside his father. Leia had warned Luke not to get his hopes up, since not everyone was as adverse to giving droids memory wipes as he was, but when asked Artoo had been happy to divulge the information. Leia had been quite angry with the little droid, asking why he'd never revealed the truth before, and Artoo had become quite snippy and beeped that they'd never asked, that his mechanical brain held a thousand times the information their inferior organic ones did and he couldn't be expected to know what humans wanted to be told, since it was all ones and zeros to him. _

_After Luke had calmed the little droid down, Artoo had told them everything he _could_ remember, albeit from his own skewed perspective – the meeting of Anakin and Padmé on Tatooine, their courtship and secret marriage on Naboo, even Anakin's fall to the Dark Side, although the little droid only had scant information on those events. For Leia it had been a relief to hear that her mother had never condoned nor supported Anakin as Vader. At least she had one biological parent she could be proud of. _

_ "Hey," Luke prodded Leia out of her reverie. "You alright?"_

_It was a game that they played – each continuing to ask questions they could already feel the answers to. Their connection through the Force had strengthened and solidified, and there was no hiding emotions when in each other's presence. _

_"I'm fine," she answered. "No, I'm happy," she amended with a smile, her melancholy fading away. "Ecstatic."_

_The past didn't matter – what mattered was that she was going to marry the man she loved with every fibre of her being, and was in the company of the brother that was the other half of her soul. _

_"The Lake District will be beautiful this time of year." Luke smiled, her happiness infectious. "You will love it."_

_Leia knew that she would, although only as a link to her biological mother's childhood and not as the place where she'd married Anakin Skywalker. She could never think of Anakin as her father, even with the caveat of being her biological father, rather than her real father, Bail Organa. It had taken her this long to convince herself to refer to him as Anakin and not Vader, and Leia was unwilling to go any further than that. But Leia quickly pushed those thoughts away before Luke could pick up on them. _

_"But first I have to get married," she reminded him. "And we're running late," she added, checking the chrono on the wall. _

_"Ah." Luke broke away, and caught sight of the circlet on the nearby table. He picked it up and held it up towards her. "May I?" he asked, and Leia felt her heart constrict – Luke could not know the significance of the act that was intended to be performed by a bride's mother. _

_Leia ducked her head and allowed Luke to place the circlet on her crown, knowing that she would not have it any other way. She _did _have a family, and while she would never forget those lost to her, she would cherish those who were still in her life all the more. _

_Luke smiled, and she knew that he had felt her thoughts. "Shall we?" he asked, holding out the crook of his arm, which she took with affection. They walked together like that to her wedding, quietly laughing and talking, and later she would reflect that it was the happiest day of her life, after all. _

* * *

><p><strong>29 NRE<br>**

Han Solo tugged at his high-necked collar with discomfort. He hated wearing his full dress uniform with a passion that threatened to outweigh even his love for his wife. In the end, however, Leia always won out and he wore the damn thing because he knew it made her happy.

_Made her happy to know he was suffering_, he thought to himself with a chuckle. Han felt a sharp pain in his ankle and turned to his left, where his Jedi companion Yara Riu was glaring at him. It was the third time the young Twi'lek had kicked him that morning, and Han tried once again to focus on the meeting.

He'd been corralled into being the New Republic representative for peace talks on Corellia, since the system's planetary governments were once again at odds. The Selonians and the Drall both thought that the Corellians were given preferential treatment by the NR, and accused each other of political sabotage, the Corellians wanted sanctions against them both, while the dual-worlds Talus and Tralus threatened secession from the system altogether.

It was mostly bluff and bluster, in Han's opinion, but he'd been forced to listen to a week's worth of grievances and negotiations between the representatives of each world and the local NR governor. The Selonian was speaking again, but try as he might Han couldn't work up an interest in the dispute over preferential trade routes.

He turned to Yara again and rolled his eyes discreetly, so the beings across the table couldn't see. Yara clamped down on a smile and kicked him again, although softer this time. The young Twi'lek had only been a Jedi Knight for a year, and had been so excited not only to be going on her first solo mission but being permitted to accompany Han on the _Millennium Falcon_ for the journey. NR high command hated that he continued to use the ship for official purposes, particularly since he technically had his own Star Destroyer _Simple Tricks_, but Han was adamant. If he was sent anywhere he flew on the _Falcon_ or didn't go at all. Since the NR liked to trade on his infamy more than they hated the use of the old freighter, they permitted it.

"What do you think, General Solo?" The Selonian was asking him, clearly incensed over whatever her complaint had been.

Han ran a tired hand over his eyes. "I think I should have retired years ago."

"General Solo!" beside him the NR governor for the Corellian sector spluttered and fretted. "The New Republic has sent you to assist us in these matters, which are most serious."

Han didn't really think the matter was all that serious. He was sick of serving the New Republic, sick of being convinced that it was necessary for him to remain a figurehead of the government and military, sick of being carted around at functions and fundraisers. In the past year he'd spent more time away from Coruscant than on it, and couldn't even remember the last time he'd seen Chewie or Lando.

He missed his wife. He missed his daughter. He missed his brother and his niece and nephews. Hell, he even missed Threepio. And since that dark day had arrived, Han knew it was time to go home. It was either than, or go mad.

"Look, I'm no politician," he told the assembled group, not really caring how he got out of the situation. "They sent me here to listen to your stupid complaints so you would feel involved and important. I'm here to pacify you," he said truthfully. "I can't change anything – that's what you have senators for."

The assorted representative stared at him for several moments, and then all began talking very loudly at once. The NR governor had been stunned to silence. Oh, they would slap him over the wrist later on, and Leia would give him a lecture, but she'd be happy enough for him to be home that she wouldn't stay mad for too long. Leia mad was a thousand times better than no Leia at all.

Han was pretty pleased with himself, and turned to Yara to gauge her reaction, but the young Jedi looked extremely concerned – too concerned for it to be over his outburst.

"General Solo," she said urgently and rose from her seat. "I sense a disturbance." Her lightsaber was in her hand in an instant, and she glanced around the room.

Han knew better than to second-guess Jedi intuition. "Alright, I suggest we adjourn immediately," Han said, gesturing for the CorSec guards to escort the representatives from the room.

"We will not be dismissed that easily, General Solo," the Selonian replied hotly, pulling her arm away from the guard who was trying to herd her towards the door. But she was interrupted by an intense rumbling which shook the walls of the room. Han heard an explosion in the distance and fear clutched at him as the representatives began to scream.

"Get down!" Yara screamed as she slammed her body into Han's, sending them both sprawling to the floor. Another explosion had gone off, this time right above them, raining down duracrete and debris from the ceiling which partially collapsed. Han sat up as Yara leapt to her feet again to check on the representatives. Han swore as he saw a large chunk of duracrete lying exactly where he'd been standing three seconds previous.

"It's an attack!" the NR governor whimpered, curled up on the floor next to Han.

The Selonian bared her teeth at the Corellian. "This is you!" she accused. "Your damned Human League."

"They're not us!" The Corellian man snapped back. "They're a fringe group, not capable of this. And why would they blow up our own facilities? That's something you Selonians would do!"

"Who cares who's behind it?" Han shouted through gritted teeth. "Just get out of here! Seven Hells, CorSec, do your damn jobs!" He rose somewhat painfully to his feet and pushed away the Corsec guard who came to help him. "Just get them out of here," he ordered. He could start to smell burning, and wasn't sure how long the building was going to last.

The doors had been blocked, but Yara was busy cutting an exit with her lightsaber. Once they were out in the hallway, Han could see that the entire building had been hit with directed explosions. They were on the sixth floor, and smoke was quickly gathering around them.

"We have to get down before the whole thing collapses," Han said to Yara urgently, who nodded.

"The stairs will take too long," she replied, moving purposefully towards the transpirateel glass windows of the building. Most of them had shattered, and Yara quickly blunted the edges with the blade of her saber.

The Drall took their meaning immediately. "We cannot jump from this height!"

"I will guide you with the Force," Yara said calmly. "Now quickly."

The NR governor ran over to the window immediately and allowed Yara to nudge him out, extending her arm and reaching out with the Force so that he began to gently float down to the ground below, where rescue crew and survivors were already gathering. The rest of the representatives followed, and Han nudged the three CorSec officers to go as well. They were only kids who'd been stuck with what was considered a safe escort job, and Han could see the fear in their eyes.

Han heard another explosion go off overhead. "Hurry, Yara," he urged her.

Yara's brow was creased firmly, and it was clear she was struggling. "Go now, General Solo," she urged however. Han looked down and saw that three of their party was already safely on the ground. The others, however, were still drifting slowly down and Han wasn't sure Yara had the concentration for another.

"Yara-"

But the Twi'lek gave him a forceful push in the back and Han tumbled for a half-second before he was caught by an invisible hand which began to lower him gently. He twisted in the air and saw that the damage to the building was extensive – it was no mere accident, but a coordinated attack. Yet another bomb detonated near where Yara was standing, and Han knew that it would engulf the young Jedi within seconds.

"Yara!" he yelled to her urgently. "Just jump! Now!"

Suddenly the secure hand that held him in the air disappeared and Han plummeted the final ten meters to the ground. He landed painfully and heard the sickening crack of bone as shafts of intense pain ran up his left leg. He collapsed backwards onto the duracrete and everything went black.

* * *

><p>Ben Skywalker walked through the New Quarter of Mos Eisley, occasionally reaching out through the Force for any clues which may give him more information about the disturbing presence he'd felt out in the Dune Sea. The marketplace bustled with hundreds of life forms, and although Ben had grown up on Coruscant and so was used to large crowds, the atmosphere on Tatooine was surprising different.<p>

Ben had specifically asked his father for the mission, anxious to see the world again. His father had brought him once, when Ben was a teenager, but the planet seemed to make him sad. He had only taken the young Ben to his former home for a few minutes and given him a cursory tour. His Aunt and Uncle had died in that home of course, and Ben understood that the place brought up painful memories for his father. But Ben was keen to explore his family history; to try and reconcile the image of his strong, capable father he'd held since birth with that of the fresh-faced child.

Ben had sat for hours in the bedroom his father had occupied for eighteen years. It was strangely untouched, only the dust accumulated on every surface indicating that its inhabitant had left one day to go search for a missing droid and never returned. The room was sparse and utterly ordinary, nothing to indicate that the boy who'd once slept there would grow up to the galaxy's greatest hero. Locals claimed the homestead was haunted, and indeed Ben had felt the ghosts of the past.

Drawing his mind back to the markets, Ben found himself accosted by a female Toydarian, intent on selling him some locally-made jewellery.

"Something nice for a lady friend, hmm?" she urged him, poking Ben in the ribs. Ben grimaced, forcing his mind away from the woman he _might_ have once bought such a trinket for.

"Oh, so you are a lonely boy, huh?" the Toydarian sounded almost sympathetic. "Shame, handsome thing like you. You want fine dagger, huh? Hand carved Bantha bone. Only ten credits!"

"She's trying to cheat you," a voice spoke up from the other side of the market, and Ben turned to see a young man approach. "That thing's not worth half as much." He was perhaps a few years older than Ben, pale-skinned, with dark hair that fell to his shoulders and was tucked neatly behind slightly prominent ears. He was dressed in the sandy, coarse robes of a local.

"Thanks." Ben had felt the old woman's deception, of course, but always appreciated the assistance of others.

"You not gonna buy?" The Toydarian's tone turned sharp. "Then go!" she shooed them away and flapped her wings angrily.

Ben ambled between the stalls and smiled at his new companion. "What's your name, friend?"

The other man hesitated, perhaps pondering whether he should tell the truth. People were slow to trust around here, Ben had noticed. "Fin," the other man said eventually. "Fin Delrond."

Ben stuck out his hand. "Ben Skywalker."

Fin took it gingerly, but his handshake was firm. Ben reached out through the Force to see if there was anything sinister about the man's reluctance, but could not feel any ill-will or Force sensitivity in him.

"Skywalker," Fin looked him up and down. "That's a pretty famous name around these parts."

"Yeah," Ben nodded. "Luke Skywalker is my father."

Fin shrugged and didn't seem too affected by the information, which Ben found curious but not uncommon based on the past few weeks. On most other planets in the galaxy people were excited not only to meet a Jedi, but the son of Luke Skywalker. Everywhere, it seemed, except on the planet where Luke Skywalker had been raised. He had met a few people who had even known his father, as well as his great-Aunt and Uncle; the old couple Camie and Fixer who ran the bar on Anchorhead, the Darklighters, even an elderly Twi'lek who'd claimed to have been a dancer at Jabba's Palace and not only seen his father fight the rancor, but had met his mother who'd been undercover at the time.

And yet most others seemed indifferent to Tatooine's most famous son. They liked their anonymity.

Fin eyed him shrewdly. "You don't look much like him," he observed. "You're taller."

Ben laughed politely. "Yeah, people say I look more like my mother," he replied lightly. "It's the hair," he pointed to his head. It was something people always pointed out, as if Ben had somehow missed that his own hair was flaming red just like his mother's. In truth, he thought he was starting to look more like his father as he grew older, and was slightly stung to hear it refuted.

"So why're you here then?" Fin asked conversationally. "Family reunion?"

Ben wasn't about to let slip his mission to any locals. "Something like that."

"Ben!" he heard his name called, and turned to see Eren Pax walking towards him purposefully. "Have you found anything?" she asked as she approached. "Or are you just shopping?"

Ben shook his head and turned around to introduce Eren to Fin, but found that the other man had disappeared. It wasn't unusual – Eren was wearing her Jedi robes which could spook some people, particularly if they were involved in potentially criminal dealings. Which most citizen of Mos Eisley were. Ben dismissed it as unimportant and focused is attention on his former master.

"You've got me," Ben joked. "I was buying you a present, Eren. I was planning on declaring my undying love for you tonight."

Eren rolled her eyes and walked away.

"But now you've spoiled it," Ben continued as he followed her. "You'll never hear the beautiful poem I wrote for you."

"My loss, I'm sure," Eren shot back sarcastically.

Eren had been one of his mother's apprentices when Ben was growing up, so they had always had a close relationship. Sometimes, when she particularly wanted to annoy him, Eren would tell stories about his mother bringing him, a mere child of four, to the Jedi Academy when Eren was still a student. Evidently the students had been all too happy to watch him while Mara visited his father in his private study at the Temple. Such visits, Eren liked to tease him, had often taken several hours, a taunt which always made Ben go as red as his hair. Eren would then comment that it was no wonder Micah had been born some months later, and then laugh at the irony that in all likelihood his little brother had been conceived in the Jedi Temple and yet did not want to be a Jedi.

It was then that Ben would challenge her to a lightsaber duel and she would chastise him for being too easily provoked. But she always fought him anyway, and he wondered whether she brought the topic up whenever she wanted him to practice his dueling skills.

Her Utapaun ancestry made her a very calm, well-reasoned woman, but she had a quick wit and appreciation for Ben's own dry humor. Although he'd been a Jedi for five years, he often went on missions with his former master as they worked so well together.

"Seriously, BEn," Eren asked as they walked back to their rented speeder. "Find anything?"

Ben thought back to Fin, and the way he had disappeared into the crowd when Eren had approached. Whilst Ben had not sensed the Force in him, he felt that their meeting had not been an accident. If there was one thing history had taught him, it was that very little happened by accident.

* * *

><p>When Fin returned to the Kenobi home it was past dark, and he found his father waiting for him with a sour expression. Although Fin was close to thirty standard years old, his father was still protective of him. Svel Delrond had once been an Imperial Officer on the Emperor's private Star Destroyer, and had been trained by the Emperor in the dark arts. Palpatine refused to make Svel his apprentice, as the Rule of Two was absolute, but after the Emperor's death Svel had continued his own training and passing that knowledge onto Fin as he had grown. As such, he was unable to hide anything.<p>

"You sought out the boy," Svel stated. It was not a question.

"Don't worry Father," Fin reassured him. "I used the serum."

"It was still foolish," Svel shook his head. "We haven't tested the serum yet, you weren't sure it was going to work."

"Well it did," Fin told him. "It's worn off now." Fin had felt the Force return to him like on old friend on the journey back to the Kenobi home, and he'd accepted it gratefully. He hadn't wanted to block his Force abilities even for an afternoon, but he couldn't risk Skywalker sensing them. And he'd needed to see Skywalker face to face, needed to see the Jedi heir and know that one day, Fin would destroy him.

He would destroy them all.


	5. Chapter 5

**_1 NRE_ **

_Everything hurt. That was Luke's first thought as he pulled himself into consciousness, his limbs aching and a severe pounding in his head. With great difficulty he opened his heavy eyes to a dim and unremarkable room. _

_He remembered coming out of hyperspace above the planet Myrkr. He'd been intrigued by the world for some time, ever since he'd passed by it on a hyperspace jump and felt a disturbance in the Force. Not one that he had felt before, conveying darkness or death – it had been the absence of the Force on the planet. He didn't want to blunder into a dangerous situation where there was a potential block to his Jedi powers, so had waited to make the trip. _

_It was a forest world with few human settlements, but Luke hadn't been able find much more information on the New Republic database. He'd been in contact with Lando Calrissian, who had told him that a particularly clever smuggler named Talon Karrde was known to have a base there. _

_Luke had surveyed the planet's surface from his X-Wing and identified a group of strongly fortified buildings at the base of the forest he assumed to be garrisoned by Karrde and his operatives. The smuggler would probably be happy to share information with Luke –for a price. Preferring information of the free kind and choosing first to rely on his own investigational skills, Luke had headed towards the largest settlement, Hyllyard City. _

_But then his memory got fuzzy. First he'd felt the Force slip away from him, and then his instruments had failed. His X-Wing had plummeted towards the forest, and the last thing he heard was Artoo's frantic wailing as everything went dark. _

_But someone must have found him. Probably, Luke considered, whoever had shot him down. _  
><em>"So, you're awake." A crisp female voice cut through his thoughts, and Luke turned his head to see a young woman seated in the room's only chair. Even in the dim light he could see that she was about his own age, with alabaster skin and flaming red hair. She looked at him with sharp green eyes that seemed even more deadly than the blaster she had pointed at him.<em>

_Gingerly, Luke sat up and swung his legs over the sleeping pallet. The woman seemed a bit jumpy, and brandished her blaster at him. _

_"Don't try anything, Skywalker," she said dangerously. Luke noticed that she spoke with a somewhat tempered Coruscanti accent – unusual for a smuggler - and filed the information away. He also knew that feigning naiveté often disarmed those intent on killing him and put his head in his hands, as if he was in pain. It was only half for her benefit._

_"I don't know where I am, my head is killing me and there's a blaster pointed at my chest," Luke said genially and looked back up at the woman before him with what he hoped was a disarming smile. "What do you think I'm going to try?" _

_The woman smirked at him. "Not to mention that you can't use the Force."_

_Luke grimaced. That was the first thing he'd felt, but had hoped to bluff his way around the situation until he knew what was causing the block. _

_"And why is that?" he asked, opting for the direct approach._

_"So the Jedi is not all-knowing," she said and appraised him slowly, her gaze dropping to his boots and then moved slowly back up to his face as if assessing him for possible weaknesses. "You're shorter than I expected."_

_Luke shrugged. "I get that a lot," he admitted. "Guess everyone looks bigger on the holonet, huh?"_

_But the woman refused to be drawn into conversation and went back to staring at him with barely-concealed abhorrence. _

_"So I'm assuming I'm presently the guest of Talon Karrde," Luke tried again, since it was the most logical assumption. "What have I done to him to deserve such fine treatment?" Briefly, his thoughts turned to Artoo, and hoped that the little droid was okay. _

_"I'm not here to supply you with information, Jedi," she almost spat at him. _

_"I'm not permitted to know the name of my jailor?" he asked with a smile. It was not returned. "You know who I am," he pointed out, growing uneasy about her recalcitrance. _

_She gave him a long look, and Luke saw nothing but hatred in her eyes. "I'm Mara Jade," she told him finally, fingering the handle of her blaster. Then she visibly steeled herself, leaning forward on her chair as if in anticipation. "I'm also the woman who is going to kill you."_

* * *

><p><strong>29 NRE<strong>

Micah Skywalker walked swiftly through the entrance of the Cracken-Madine Intelligence Centre, headquarters of New Republic Intelligence. The complex was massive, over a hundred stories high and taking up an entire city block. It had been practically home for Micah for three years, and he knew his way around, nodding occasionally to people he knew. However today he was headed towards the military wing of the complex, which he was not as familiar with as the Intelligence wing.

An insistent buzzing sounded from his pocket, and Micah withdrew the device and looked at the call ID. He switched it on, knowing that only one person would contact him on that frequency.

"Hey, Shada," he answered, keeping his pace down the gleaming corridors.

"Micah." The low, even voice of Shada D'ukal flowed through the commlink. "Had enough of a vacation?"

"I wouldn't exactly call one day a vacation," Micah commented.

"Well, you'll have to now," Shada told him with businesslike efficiency. "Karrde needs you back on Rodan."

"Right now?"

"Unless you have any other pressing engagements," Shada responded dryly.

"Well, actually…my father asked me to take care of something," Micah explained. "He left this morning and didn't get time."

"Well, as soon as you've finished that, then." Shada was Karrde's second in command, and an order from her carried as much weight as one from the man himself.

Still, Micah was reluctant to leave his mother so soon. He'd gone to the family apartment after leaving the spaceport, but found his mother had locked herself in her room and no amount of banging on the door had forced her to emerge.

"If you're worried about your mother, tell her to comm me," Shada said, guessing the reason for his hesitation.

Micah managed to smile. "If she's going to be mad about it, I'd be worrying about you, not her."

"Hmmph." He could almost hear Shada's smile through the comm. "You should know I taught her half of her moves."

"Yeah, but Dad taught her the other half," Micah grinned. "My credits are still on her." He cleared his throat. "Don't call her," he added seriously. "I'll be back on Rodan tomorrow."

"Copy that," Shada acknowledged and hung up.

Micah pocketed the comm just as he walked through the entrance to the East Wing of the complex and approached the reception desk.

"Hi." Micah greeted the young female Togruta seated there with a charming smile, leaning against the desk casually. "I'd like to see Admiral Antilles, please."

The young woman gave him an _are-you-kidding-me_ stare. "The Admiral isn't available."

"No, it's alright, I know him," Micah said smoothly, forgetting that he wasn't as well known by the military staff. "I'm-"

"Micah Skywalker," a clear female voice cut him off, and Micah looked up to see a woman only a few years older than himself striding down the corridor. She was wearing a stylishly-cut New Republic uniform adorned with the insignia of both NRI and Rogue Squadron. Her shoulder-length blonde hair bounced slightly as she walked and when she stopped at the desk she gave him a wry smile. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Hey, Syal," Micah greeted her, straightening to his full height, confidence flagging slightly. "Didn't know you were back on Coruscant." Last he'd heard Syal Antilles was undercover on Dantooine. And working for Karrde usually meant access to the best information in the business – she must have returned very recently.

Syal tucked a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "I go where I have to."

Things weren't exactly friendly between the two of them. Syal had been his close friend and mentor when he'd joined New Republic Intelligence, and had taken it personally when Micah had decided to leave eighteen months earlier for Karrde's organisation. And after what had happened between her and Ben…

Micah wasn't his brother's biggest fan – most of the time he thought Ben was a stuck-up prat. It wasn't easy to live in the shadow of Ben Skywalker; first of the new generation of Jedi, heir presumptive to running the Order and all-around perfection-in-boots. But he was still family, and he didn't like to see any of his family hurt.

Ben and Syal had grown up together, the first two children born to the heroes of the Rebellion. And as it so often does, childhood friendship turned to adolescent experimentation, which soon turned to love. That was, until about a year ago. Micah didn't know exactly what had happened between Syal and his brother, but it had been ugly.

"I thought you'd be with your family today, Micah," Syal told him. "I heard your father was back."

"He was," Micah confirmed. "Left again this morning."

"Such is life," Syal said with a shrug. "So how _is _the family?" she asked with feigned nonchalance.

"How's Ben you mean?" Micah asked, giving her a knowing look and then sighing heavily. "I really wouldn't know, I haven't seen him in months," he said to Syal's obvious disappointment. "I'm sure he's fine – he always is."

Syal bit her lip and looked as if she was about to ask follow up questions, but Micah certainly didn't want to get drawn into _that_ black hole. "How's the Admiral?" he asked to divert the topic. Even though he'd known Uncle Wedge since he was a boy, everyone called him "The Admiral," if only because he hated the nickname so much.

Syal smiled. "He's good," she told him. "He'll be sorry he missed Uncle Luke, though."

"Well, you know," Micah shrugged. "Jedi business trumps everything else," he added somewhat bitterly.

"You don't have to tell me that," Syal added with a sudden edge to her voice.

Micah glanced back at the receptionist, who was listening to their conversation intently. He turned away from the desk and lowered his voice. "Dad asked me to look into those pirates he shot down," he explained, changing the subject. "Since he couldn't do it himself."

"I was just going to talk to them myself, actually," Syal said, brightening as she took a datapad the receptionist offered her. "You can tag along, if you like."

"Thanks," he said with genuine gratitude as he followed her down the hallway. She could have refused him, could have said he'd chosen the private sector and so no longer had any standing to interrogate NR prisoners, but had instead shown him generosity. It was her way – quick to anger, but also quick to forgive. Except, Micah mused, when it came to his brother.

They soon reached the detention blocks, and Syal lead him to an interrogation cell, where the two detainees were waiting behind two-way transparisteel. The boy was fair skinned with close-cropped brown hair, while the girl was dark with wild black hair. From the protruding facial horns and tattoos, Micah identified them both as the humanoid species Zabrak. Neither looked older than eighteen.

"They're just kids!" Micah exclaimed.

Syal smirked at him. "Because you're so ancient."

Micah glowered at her as he pushed through the door to the interview room, Syal following swiftly behind. The two young prisoners looked up and gave them identical blank looks.

"I'm Commander Antilles," Syal told them brusquely and sat down at the table across from them. "This is Lieutenant Skywalker." Syal glanced at him, belatedly realizing that she had referred to him by his military rank, rather than as the more appropriate title of 'Citizen'. Micah ignored the slip, leaning back casually against the wall and throwing them a lazy salute.

"What are your names?" Syal asked, turning back to the pair.

"We don't talk to the fuzz," the boy said petulantly.

"So you told the guards, and we've all very impressed by your fortitude," Syal said disdainfully, studying the file on her datapad before looking back up at them. "I'm going to keep asking, so you might as well tell us."

The pair were silent for a few moments, but Syal held her gaze. Micah had been on the receiving end of that stare several times and knew how disconcerting it could be. Finally, the girl shrugged. "I'm Toula."

The boy grunted. "Whit."

Micah raised his eyebrows. "Whit?" The boy grunted again, and Micah chuckled. "It's apt," he said sarcastically.

"What were you trying to do yesterday, Toula?" Syal asked, wisely focusing her attention on the girl. "Surely you must have known you would never get through."

Toula looked up, and there was defiance in her eyes. "We did what she told us to do."

"Who's _she_?" Syal pressed, but Toula shook her head. "Whoever she is, she set you up to get caught. You accomplished nothing."

"Says you," Whit spat at them.

Micah reached out through the Force to see if he could detect their motives. Although he did not want to be a Jedi, he appreciated that the Force was a tool he could draw on, just as he could his intellect or strength or blaster. He could feel that the girl was calm and confident, but that the boy was agitated and tense. Micah honed in to try and identify the reason, other than being interrogated of course, and noticed that the boy kept scratching a red spot on his arm.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Micah asked out of suspicion rather than concern. Whit's gaze flicked up, and immediately Micah's danger sense flared. But before he could react, Toula launched herself across the table at Syal, and the two women tumbled to the floor. Micah reached out through the Force to halt Whit's actions, but it was too late. Blood blossomed under his nails as Whit located his quarry – a small metallic disc, which he pressed together between a thumb and forefinger and disappeared into thin air.

Syal and Toula tussled on the floor, and Micah went to help her, pulling the younger woman to her feet. But Toula twisted in his arms and punched him in the stomach, the extra bones in her hand connecting painfully with his flesh and knocking him back.

The general alert overhead sounded, and Syal was on her feet, locking Toula in her grip. "Go," she grunted. "The other one could be out there."

Micah nodded and ran out of the interrogation room, yelling at the guards outside to go in and assist Syal. When he reached the command centre of the detention block, Micah saw that Whit had attacked the computer database. He had acquired a blaster and was currently shooting at the officers and guards trying to apprehend him. The trouble was, the kid was agile, bouncing around the room, balancing on the consoles, leaping between railings and generally making himself a difficult target. Whenever one of the guards tried to tackle him, he pressed the metal disc again and disappeared, re-appearing in a different spot in the room.

"He's got a teleporter!" Micah yelled to the others, drawing his own blaster and firing. It missed Whit by centimeters as he jumped out of the way and back to the computer console, waving his free hand over the system. Micah knew that some Zabrak were skilled at mechanical manipulation, and knew he couldn't let the boy do whatever he had obviously let himself be captured to do. Calling upon his connection to the Force, Micah raised his blaster and fired.

This time the shot connected, burning into Whit's forearm and causing the boy to tumble backwards to the floor. Micah quickly aimed for the other hand which held the teleporter, but was a split-second too late as Whit disappeared into thin air. The NR officers rushed back to the console to check the damage when an ear-spitting mechanical wail resounded through the room.

"Syal," Micah breathed, and ran back down the corridor to the interrogation room. But he was too late again, and only saw Syal and four other guards on the floor holding their heads. "Are you alright?" Micah asked, kneeling down and taking Syal by the shoulder.

"Fine," Syal brushed him off and shook her head. "Some kind of noise blast – knocked us out."

Micah looked around the room – there was no sign on the pirate pair. He also noticed that Syal's datapad was missing, and ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Shavit."

* * *

><p>The office of the Chancellor of the New Republic was not as grand as it had been in the days of the Old. When Mon Mothma had been elected as the first NR Chancellor, she had consented to use the suite in the historic Executive Building, but had replaced the garish sculptures and furnishings with a simpler and more elegant design. When Leia had been elected she had conceptually followed her predecessor, although replacing the gleaming white colour scheme with Alderaanian blues and hanging a large painting of the twin suns of Tatooine, a gift from Luke, on the wall.<p>

For Leia it was a pleasant and comforting place to work, unless of course she was being visited by the Senator for Kuat, Trax Avarice. Thirty years her senior, he had been a force to be reckoned with in the Old Senate, and Leia had engaged in vigorous debates with him when she was still a teenager. Back then, she had hidden her fear with false bravado, but now she had no reason to feign a cool demeanor.

"I am to understand that your brother, Jedi Master Skywalker, has returned to Coruscant," Avarice was saying.

"Returned, and left again," Leia told him, careful not to betray her sorrow that his visit had been so short.

"Oh?" Avarice smiled, and Leia did not believe for a moment the information was new to him. "Is there some kind of emergency?"

"Senator Avarice, you well know I will not discuss anything my brother has told me in confidence," Leia told him sharply.

"Even if that information is of relevance to the Republic?" Avarice pressed, leaning forward slightly in his chair.

"If it is, I am sure the Jedi will report it to the Senate officially," Leia continued dismissively. "As Chancellor I cannot subvert official processes."

"Madame, you are also a Jedi," Avarice pointed out.

"Yes, I am a Jedi," Leia responded coolly, her hand automatically resting on the hilt of the lightsaber which always hung at her waist. "I also have a doctorate in Alderaanian history and am a qualified hyperdrive mechanic, but I fail to see the relevance."

"Your other qualifications do not impact your judgment." Avarice frowned, the folds of his wrinkled face twisting around his mouth.

"Nor does my status as a Jedi," Leia responded, carefully keeping her tone even. "In my opinion, Senator Avarice, the more qualifications and experience one has the better their judgment is. It grants perspective."

Avarice looked as if he was about to argue, but Leia waved a dismissive hand. "Thank you for coming to see me, and your concern is noted," she told him. "Zeb will see you out."

The young man rose from his own desk at the side of the room and ushered Avarice out quickly. The old man went, clearly displeased, and Zeb closed the doors behind him. Then Zeb turned back to Leia with a grin, wiping his hands together in a good-riddance gesture.

Leia smiled at Zeb fondly. In some ways he was so different from the angry, lonely boy she'd met five years previous, but his spirit was still the same.

She couldn't remember why she'd been on the lower levels that day – perhaps it had been the will of the Force. Zeb had been fourteen, but had already experienced a lifetime of pain; the loss of his parents at the age of three, raised by the local gangs and living on the streets. He'd shoved a blaster in her face and pushed her into an alleyway, not that anyone would have come to her rescue on the street. Leia remembered the desperation in his dark eyes; had looked into his heart and saw a kindred spirit. She knew was it was like to lose everything.

Leia could have disarmed him in a second with the Force, but instead gave him a choice. He could have everything of value she had on her, except her wedding ring and the necklace she wore around her neck. Or he could come with her for the promise of nothing but a chance – the hope of a better life.

She took him home with her and Zeb had been seamlessly enfolded into their lives. Han had given the boy a quick-once over, and then began to playfully argue with him about his choice of blaster. Jaina was the same age and delighted to have a new friend. Luke and his family had come over for dinner that night, and her brother only mentioned that he had felt Leia's happiness and was pleased to discover its source. Ben and Micah had quickly taken to Zeb, and Cilla began to pester him about life on the lower-levels with the fasciation that only a nine year old could possess.

However, Han had put his foot down about Zeb living with them – he didn't want any boy sleeping three doors down from his teenage daughter. Zeb himself had indicated that he'd been living on his own for years anyway, and didn't particularly want to be in a house full of people. Leia had asked her brother to find him lodgings at the Jedi Academy, which was easily done, since many offworld student boarded there already. Zeb began to attend the standard lessons with Jaina at the Academy, and visited Leia at the Senate chambers when the students were in Jedi classes.

Leia had quickly discovered his keen mind and talent for politics, and had quickly made him her assistant, mentoring him in the way Mon Mothma had once done for her. She had plans on making him Senator for Coruscant within a few years, well on track to being Chancellor himself one day.

"Well, Zeb, I think that's enough politics for one day." Leia told him, glancing at her calendar and seeing that for once she had a free evening.

"One hour with Avarice is enough politics for a lifetime," Zeb said, collapsing into a chair. "What a wanker."

Leia laughed. "Well why don't you comm Jaina and ask her to meet us, maybe we can grab an early dinner." She knew Jaina would be training on her own today, as she had felt Mara's unpleasant mood through the Force. Leia was almost as attuned to Mara's emotions as she was to Luke's, and knew that sometimes she fell back into her isolationist ways. But when they'd been barely friends Mara had helped Leia through one of the worst periods of her life, and that tended to bond people together. She'd also been Leia's family for 26 years, that connection strengthening into one of the most fulfilling friendships of both women's lives. So she knew that tonight Mara would need to be alone with her sorrow, and tomorrow, she would need Leia's support.

Zeb was just getting out his comm unit when the personal unit on Leia's desk buzzed. She checked the caller ID and saw that it was a direct line from the NR Fleet, and quickly answered.

"Chancellor Organa Solo."

"Madame Chancellor," a male voice came over the comm. "This is Commander Ravin of the New Republic Star Destroyer _Simple Tricks_."

One of Han's ships, Leia thought as her heart tightened. "What is it Commander?"

"There has been an incident on Corellia, Ma'am," Ravin continued. "An attack on the Capital building."

"Han?" Leia asked, the pressure on her heart increasing. Zeb stood in shock, looking worried.

"He's alright, Ma'am," Ravin confirmed. "He's in surgery now, but they think it's just a broken leg. As soon as he's ready to travel we'll be heading back to Coruscant."

"Any casualties?" she asked, treacherous relief flooding her.

"Unknown at this time Ma'am, but likely. General Solo's Jedi escort was badly injured."

"Has anyone claimed responsibility?" she asked.

"No."

Leia was silent, a million thoughts running through her head. It could be as simple as a pirate attack, or something far more sinister – with the disturbance in the Force Luke had the Jedi investigating Leia's credits was on the latter.

"We'll return immediately with General Solo," Revin continued. "The _Nonsense_ will stay in orbit above Corellia to monitor the situation."

"I will have Admiral Antilles send reinforcements and medical personnel," Leia promised, and couldn't even feel her usual mirth when hearing the name of Han's second personal Star Destroyer. The names for Han's ships had been Luke's suggestion in jest, but Han had seized on the idea. He'd never wanted the ships anyway and took much pleasure in their ridiculous titles.

"Thank you, Ma'am," Revin said with relief, and Leia ended the call, leaning forward on the desk and pinching the bridge of her nose. She was no stranger to bad news, but that didn't mean she ever got used to it.

"I'll call the Admiral," Zeb said gently and Leia nodded, straightening in her chair again. But before he could move back to the comm unit the doors to Leia's office opened again and Micah strode in – one of the only people who could confuse Threepio into letting them pass without being announced.

"Hey, Aunt Leia," he greeted her. "Zeb," Micah gave him a friendly punch in the arm and sank down into an armchair. "Well have _I_ had a day."

Leia and Zeb shared a look before she told him briefly about the situation he'd interrupted, and Micah's irreverent façade slipped away. Not as well trained to control his emotions as his brother, Micah's distress felt jagged and sharp against Leia's Force sense - he'd always had a close relationship with Han.

Leia pressed him to continue with his own news, and her mood plummeted even further hearing about the situation at NRI headquarters. It hardly seemed to be a coincidence.

"They found some spyware loaded onto the NRI database, and managed to delete it," Micah explained, still glum. "But there was information on that datapad that could be damaging, if they crack the codes."

"Well, looks like I'm going to be here late tonight," Leia sighed, already working out the calls she'd have to make in her mind. "You go out though, Zeb."

"No, I need to stay and help you," the young man insisted.

"Go, that's an order," Leia told him sharply. "Take Jaina out and try to cheer her up. Micah, why don't you go too?"

"Can't," Micah said regretfully. "Karrde needs me back on Rodan."

Leia didn't like to have so much of her family away from Coruscant at once. But duty came first, she of all people understood that.

"I've told Syal I'll see what I can find out through Karrde's contacts," Micah continued. "I'll do the same for the situation on Corellia," he promised.

"Thank you, Micah." Leia rose and beckoned her young nephew towards her, folding him into a tight embrace. She had to remind herself that when she was his age she'd been helping run the Rebellion on Hoth; when she was Jaina's age she'd already been captured by the Empire and had seen her planet be blown to bits; when she was Ben's age she'd been married. Even Cilla – sweet, exuberant Cilla – Leia had already been in the Imperial Senate at fourteen. She looked at the hardships of her own life that forced her to grow up all too soon and desperately wanted to avoid that for her daughter, niece and nephews. She, Luke and Han had worked so hard to build a world of peace for their children, where they knew love, family and prosperity.

She wouldn't let anyone take that victory away from her.


	6. Chapter 6

**_1 NRE_**

_Mara Jade walked swiftly through the hallways of the Myrkr smuggling base, telling herself that her pace was because Karrde had summonded her, not because she wanted to put as much distance as possible between her and Skywalker. _

_Two years she had spent hating him. Two years she had been living with her failure. Two years of watching his every move on the holonews, every one of his victories a bitter twist in her heart. And now he had fallen quite by accident into her lap, and she couldn't even do anything about it. At least not until she could talk some sense into Karrde. _

_Despite herself, Skywalker had unnerved her. Mara had expected arrogance and conceit – he was a Jedi after all. And yet he had seemed quite…normal. More a farmboy in appearance and demeanor than the terrorist she had expected. It had caught her offguard, which had likely been his intention. Mara berated herself for slipping. She never should have told Skywalker she was going to kill him, but her pride and anticipation had gotten the best of her. Now he would be expecting her attack, when it came. _

_But Mara shook those thoughts off, squared her shoulders and walked into Talon Karrde's office without knocking. Karrde sat behind the ornate desk, shifting through flimsiplasts. He was perhaps ten years Mara's senior, with brown skin that had seen many summers on the homeworld he refused to disclose, and deep-set, dark eyes watched everything and everyone. When he saw her enter Karrde looked up and beckoned her to take a seat._

_"Is Skywalker secure?" he asked conversationally. _

_"As you requested," she answered as she sat down and crossed one leg over the other, trying to appear nonchalant. "Now we need to decide what to do with him."_

_The corner of Karde's mouth quirked into a smile at her use of "we." She was his second in command, but Mara knew ultimately the decision would rest with him, and she respected that. It was how she'd been raised, to follow a clear chain of command without question. _

_"He's a hero of the New Republic," Talon stroked his chin thoughtfully. "They are the obvious choice for ransom. We could contact them."_

_"And make yourself and this organization known to them," Mara pointed out. "Better to deal with someone like the Hutts, they won't ask questions and they won't come after us later." There had been a price on Skywalker's head ever since his destruction of Jabba on Tatooine; the Hutts bitter about their fallen brother. Mara had even considered offering her services as a bounty hunter to them, but had been waylaid by her duties to Karrde's organization. _

_The man himself regarded her for several moments, the ghost of a smile on his face. "And your counsel, Mara, has nothing to do with the fact that the New Republic will want him alive?" he queried. "Whereas the Hutts would be quite happy and pay us just as much if we delivered Skywalker's corpse?"_

_Mara raised her chin. "I don't know what you're talking about, Karrde."_

_"Of course not, my dear," Karrde said, although his tone indicated his opinion was otherwise. "I have ordered that Skywalker remain safe and well cared for until I decide what to do with him," he continued, his penetrating gaze on her again, but she held firm. "And I know you follow orders, Mara," he added smoothly. "I just ask that, for now, my orders take precedence over any…others that you may feel are unfulfilled."_

_His words struck her with cold dread as she took his meaning. Mara thought she had been so clever destroying all record of her origins and life before the death of the Emperor, but Karrde had been more diligent and resourceful than she'd given him credit for. _

_"You know about that?" she asked anyway. _

_"I've always known, Mara." Karrde was inscrutable. _

_Mara furrowed her brow, unsure of what to do with the knowledge. "And you let me in there alone with him?" she queried. "How did you know I wouldn't just do it?"_

_"I didn't," Karrde answered simply. "I trusted you."_

_Mara looked away. The last man to trust her had been the Emperor, and she had failed him. And now she had a choice – avenge her former master, the only person who had ever meant anything to her, and kill Skywalker as he had ordered. Or follow Karrde, whom she genuinely liked and respected and had given her a fresh start despite knowing her origins._

_For perhaps the first time in her life, Mara Jade wasn't sure what to do. _

* * *

><p><em>Leia Organa Solo stood on the balcony of the Varykino villa on Naboo, looking out over the beautiful vista of lochs and mountains. Warm orange light from the rising sun rippled against the gentle waters of the lake surrounding the island, and in the distance she could hear the calls of water gulls in their nests. <em>

_Naboo reminded Leia a great deal of Alderaan – the majestic peaks and swirling seas of her homeworld long lost to her. And yet her sadness was countered with a new happiness to see the home of her biological mother, Padmé Amidala, and to know that the world Leia had been raised on resembled it so closely. That, in turn, made her feel closer to Padmé. Briefly, Leia had wondered whether, if her mother had survived childbirth, Padmé would have raised her and Luke here on Naboo, perhaps in the very Lake House she and Han now shared. There was an intense and bitter longing in Leia's heart for that, to know the woman who had given birth to her, to have grown up beside Luke having always shared the deep connection which gave her such fulfillment. _

_The connection which she no longer felt. _

_"Morning, sweetheart." Han appeared and wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. Leia leaned back into his chest and closed her eyes, taking his strength for her own and telling herself she was worrying over nothing. "Something wrong?" Han asked, sensing her discontent. _

_"It's Luke," Leia told him. She'd felt it since the previous day, a loss of contact with her brother. It had been a sharp, intense pain, as if half of her heart had been ripped away. The sting had slowly reduced to a dull ache which refused to go away. _

_"What?" Han asked worriedly. "Is he hurt?"_

_"I don't know," Leia answered truthfully. "I still can't feel him at all."_

_"That damn kid," Han growled. "I _told_ him to take backup to that stupid planet."_

_"It could be nothing," Leia reasoned. "He told me this might happen. I just didn't expect it to feel like this." It was true their bond in the Force had strengthened with the knowledge that they were twins, but Leia didn't remember ever feeling so devoid. The bond had always been there, even before they met. It had never broken before. _

_Han tightened his grip around her and Leia accepted his comfort gratefully. _

_"I just thought he would have contacted me by now," Leia added. "To let me know he was okay."_

_"He would've," Han agreed and kissed her hair again. "I'll comm Wedge, get him to send a squad to check on him." He slipped away and went over to the comm station, and Leia was flooded with relief and love for her new husband. Han would never dismiss her concerns, or complain about their honeymoon being interrupted. He simply acted._

_Leia turned back to the view over the lake, and although the emptiness in her heart was still there, her worry was alleviated. Her thoughts returned to her dream of a childhood with Luke and Padmé; of swimming in the lake, of days spent in the sand of the beach making castles, of visiting family in Theed and making friends with the local Gungan children. Of her and Luke whispering secrets to each other in the night, teasing and poking each other through the Force while their mother scolded them playfully. _

_And yet, Leia knew those thoughts were treacherous, because her life may have turned out very differently. She would never have known Bail and Breha Organa, or perhaps only know them indifferently as her mother's friends. She may never have met Han, and that would be a loss she would not bear. _

_It was enough, Leia decided, to be here now. To know Naboo and meet her mother's family. To spend time in the beautiful villa, and to dream of the day she and Han would bring their own children there to swim in the lake and play on the beach and know the life that she never had. _

* * *

><p><strong>29 NRE<strong>

Practice remotes hovered in the air around her. Although Jaina's eyes were closed, she could sense them – two in front of her and one to her left, which was her weak side. Jaina's hand hovered over her lightsaber, still clipped to her belt, her fingers twitching in anticipation.

When she'd been just a youngling Uncle Luke had taught her to reach out through the Force and sense when the remotes were about to fire. But while her Uncle relied on his instincts alone, Jaina was more practical, sharpening her focus and hearing to the internal mechanicals of the drone and the slight whir which indicated the shot a split-second before it was released.

Both of the remotes in front of her fired - Jaina opened her eyes, grasping and activating her saber instantly. The violet blade blurred in the air as she deflected each bolt in a flurry of movement. The fire from both remotes increased, but Jaina was too quick and precise, the exercise easy for her.

But she kept one eye on the remote to her left, which hovered dangerously but had yet to cast a shot. That made her nervous, and Jaina always struggled with split concentration. She reached out through the Force and finally heard the left remote whir and fire.

She spun to deflect the sole blaster bolt her left side, but was a split-second too late, the blast stunning her arm slightly. Jaina deactivated the drones with a wave of her hand, thumbed off her saber and clipped it back onto her belt. Then she pushed up the sleeve of her robe and rubbed the reddening mark on her arm with a grimace.

"I thought those things weren't meant to hurt?"

Jaina turned to see Zebula Pavish approach, and noted that he wasn't wearing senatorial robes, but tight-fitting black trousers and a hooded leather jacket with a wool lining. She guessed he must be finished work for the day.

"Yeah, Aunt Mara must have raised the setting on that one," Jaina said and pushed the sleeve of her robe back down. "Even when she's not here, she's teaching me."

Zeb raised his eyebrows. "How so?"

"I favour my right hand," Jaina explained, grabbing her saber again to demonstrate. "So she deliberately set that drone up to focus on my left, but I tried to keep both hands on my saber and turn to deflect the bolt." She pivoted on her feet, and swung the saber handle with a two-handed grip. "But I wasn't fast enough," she continued. "What I _should_ have done was use my left hand only," she dropped her right hand from the grip and swung the saber with the left, showing him how much quicker the movement was. "I tried to compensate, when I should have adapted."

Zeb nodded. "Still, it's a painful lesson." He reached forward to take her hand and gently pushed her sleeve back up to examine the skin of her forearm which was red and already starting to blister.

"Better I learn it with a remote than in battle," Jaina answered, suddenly aware of the gentle warmth of his hand holding hers. "I think that's what Aunt Mara wanted to remind me."

Zeb grinned at that. "She's a tough lady."

"Most of the time," Jaina agreed. She knew her Aunt often came across as cold and even hostile sometimes, but Jaina also knew when it came to her family, Mara felt things as deeply as any of them. Jaina had felt how much she had missed Uncle Luke while he'd been on Dathomir, and now he was gone again.

"Your Mum sent me," Zeb changed the subject and brought Jaina's attention back to him. "There was a breach of NRI security today, and….an attack on Corellia."

"I know," Jaina replied solemnly, dropping her hand from Zeb's grip. "I know about Dad, too. They commed Master Soulser about Jedi Riu." Jaina knew the Twi'lek well, and wasn't afraid for her. Yara was strong and determined, and she would pull through. As for her father – well, Jaina knew nothing could keep him down.

"Leia needs to work tonight as I'm sure you can imagine," Zeb continued. "But she suggested – actually she ordered me to take you out. I mean, erm…" Zeb was suddenly flustered. "That we go out together. No…"

"Alright," Jaina smiled, the first time she had done so all day. "Let me change into my civvies and we'll go."

It was a quick stop off at the women's locker room, and Jaina neatly folded her Jedi robes away in her personal compartment and slapped a bacta patch on her red arm. There were some Jedi who chose to wear their robes constantly as the old Order had done, but Jaina liked the thought of being out of "uniform." Of course, a Jedi was always on duty and mindful of when their skills might be needed, but on some level she considered that being a Jedi was no different from being a fighter pilot or NRI operative or a soldier. It was nice to wear civilian clothes.

She didn't have much to choose from in her locker, not that Jaina was particularly fussed about appearances. She changed into black trousers and boots, a light green tunic and a fitted dark green jacket. Always cautious, Jaina also pulled on her holster and blaster and clipped her lightaber to her belt. She pulled her hair out of the tight ponytail she wore for training and before leaving the room paused at the mirror. She brushed her fingers through her brown locks to smooth out the kinks, something she usually wouldn't have bothered with.

Zeb took her down to the lower levels, as if sensing she needed to go somewhere inconspicuous. Jaina liked the pulse and thrill of Coruscant's underbelly, so different from her parent's large and luxurious apartments, the Jedi Temple, or the family lake house on Naboo. It was exhilarating to be among the _life _of Coruscant, a million different beings of a thousand different species and worlds – smugglers and criminals and carefree socialites, people seeking their fortune, or drowning their sorrows, all together in a melting pot of a city.

They went to a small bar in the smuggler's district where no one paid them much attention. Zeb led her to a quiet corner and they sat down in a small private booth across from one another. A harried waitress arrived and plonked down two glasses of ale without them even ordering anything.

"This an old haunt of yours?" Jaina asked, although she knew Zeb didn't like to talk much about his childhood.

"Nah," Zeb said with a smile, and she knew he was not offended. "I think your father would kill me if I ever took you to one of those, yeah?"

Jaina liked that when they were alone, the crisp formality of Zeb's inflection faded slightly and his natural accent bled through. His speech became slightly more punctuated with lower-level slang, his pronunciation of 'th' came across more like 'f', 'were' became 'was' and he said 'da' instead of 'the'. Jaina had spent a lot of time cataloguing the differences in his speech, and it made her smile whenever she heard it.

They chatted quietly for a while, and Zeb did an admirable job of keeping her mind off the day's events as she made short work of her ale, but they were soon interrupted by a brash voice calling out across the bar.

"Oi, Zeb!"

Jaina looked up to see two figures approaching. The one who had spoken was almost two metres tall with greyish-purple skin and yellowed eyes – a Lasat, Jaina surmised. His pointed ears were feline in appearance and he was bald except for thick purple whiskers on his chin and jaw. The other was a human male with olive skin and dark, curly hair.

Zeb seemed surprised but pleased, and rose to greet the pair as they approached, sharing a complicated handshake with them both. "What're you two doing here?" Zeb asked them, sinking back into the booth. "Isn't this place a little tame for you?"

"Good for a change sometimes, innit," the Lasat shrugged, then turned and looked at Jaina appreciatively. "Hello, luv."

"Alright, lay off," Zeb waved his hand. "Jaina, this is Quix Treelaj," he indicated the Lasat. "And Petar Sillow." The human male gave a sardonic little wave. "Mates from the old days."

"So you're the Solo girl, huh?" Petar gave her a smile. Whilst Quix had the accent and slang of a Coruscant lower-leveller, she could tell that Petar was Corellian.

"Jaina," she corrected him. "Nice to meet you."

"Check you, with your new fam, bruv" Quix slapped Zeb on the arm. "Heard you levelled up. And talking like a right toff, too."

Zeb shrugged and took a large gulp of his ale.

"You don't, though," Quix observed, turning to Jaina. "You sound like 'im" he pointed a thumb at Petar.

Jaina was well aware that she didn't have the crisp Coruscanti accent of her aunt and cousins. "I spent a lot of time on Corellia as a kid," she explained. "And when we came back here I guess I couldn't get rid of the accent."

"That's the way it's meant to be," Petar grinned. "Once a Corellian, always a Corellian."

"That's what my Dad says," Jaina returned his smile.

"So you're a Jedi, yeah?" Quix's sharp eyes looked down at her lightsaber. "Ya know, my Uncle used da ride around with one of youse."

"Really?" Jaina sat up straighter, intrigued.

But Zeb waved a dismissive hand. "Knock it off, Quix, she ain't impressed."

"We heard what happened at the pig-pen today," Petar said, changing the subject, his glee a little too evident.

"Pig-pen?" Jaina queried.

"NRI," Zeb clarified.

"That's not public knowledge," Jaina frowned.

Petar and Quiz both laughed heartily, and even Zeb gave her an indulgent smile.

"Ain't no secrets on Coruscant, me lovely," Quix told her.

"So, any word on who was behind it?" Zeb asked.

Quix gave Jaina an appraising look, and then turned back to Zeb and shrugged. "We don't know nothin', bruv," Quix said.

Jaina didn't need to Force to know he was lying, and almost reached out to touch his mind and see what she could glean, but stopped herself. Uncle Luke always said that just because you could do something, didn't mean you should, and that went double when it came to using the Force.

"Quix," Peter nudged the Lasat and nodded towards the doorway, where a group of uniformed officers had just entered. "The fuzz."

"Alright bruv?" Zeb asked, falling back into his childhood slang.

"Nah, da NRI, bruv," Quix said, indicating the officers, who approached the bar and ordered drinks. "They find us, they'll give us a right bollocking."

"Probably shouldn't tell me why they're after you," Zeb advised. "Plausible deniability and all that."

"Alright bruv, good to see ya." Quix clapped him on the shoulder. "Laters."

"Laters," Zeb replied. Quix gave Jaina a wink, and Petar a two-fingered mock salute before the pair sidled off into the crowd.

"You don't think they're involved, do you?" Jaina asked softly, watching them retreat.

"Nah," Zeb shook his head. "They know something though."

"We should go after them," Jaina suggested, but Zeb shook his head again.

"They won't tell me anything with you around," he shrugged. "Sorry, Jaina, it's the way things work down here."

Jaina huffed in frustration. "Then I should learn how things work," she said.

"Your Mum and Dad wouldn't like that." Zeb took another sip of his ale, and signaled to the waitress to bring him another.

"I'm starting to not give a damn about what they wouldn't like," Jaina complained, drowning her own ale and accepting the fresh one gratefully when the waitress arrived. "I'm nineteen - by the time Mom was my age she'd was already working for the Alliance and going on covert missions – Dad was already exploring the galaxy as a smuggler, and Uncle Luke had blown up the Death Star. How am I ever going to prove myself if I'm not allowed to do anything?"

"Well, you're their only child," Zeb pointed out, ever the diplomat. "They're protective – especially your mother."

Jaina knew that – and she knew why. Still, it rankled. "Yeah, but they didn't have to drag Uncle Luke and Aunt Mara into it," Jaina pouted. "I know I'm ready for the Jedi Trials, but have they let me take them? No."

"Did you maybe think you're just _not_ ready?" Zeb shrugged. "You said yourself, you need more experience."

"That's the problem!" Jaina exclaimed. "I need more experience to be Knighted, but I can't be Knighted until I get that experience."

"They got you sewn up real good, Jaina," Zeb laughed. "I don't know why you're worried," he continued dismissively. "Most Jedi are still padawans at your age, yeah?"

"I guess," Jaina answered. "But I've been training practically since birth to be a Jedi."

"So was your cousin," Zeb pointed out. "And he only became a Jedi a few years ago."

Jaina bit her lip to stop her smile and looked away.

"Oh, I see," Zen said with a chuckle. "You want to _beat _him to knighthood."

Jaina could no longer stop herself from grinning and turned back to Zeb, laughing. "So what?" she said, slapping his arm. "Everyone thinks it's just a given Ben will be Grand Master of the Order someday. They still see me as a little girl, but I'm not," she insisted. "I could do it."

"I thought you wanted to join Rogue Squadron?" Zeb asked.

Jaina shrugged. "I could do both."

Zeb laughed again. "I bet you could." He saluted her with his glass of ale and took a generous gulp. "And when I'm Chancellor and you're Grand Master of the Jedi _and_ Admiral of the fleet, we'll rule the galaxy together."

"Count on it," Jaina laughed.

Zeb put down his drink and relaxed back into the booth, sighing deeply. "Might be too much like hard work, though," he said conversationally. "Your parents were married for ten years before they had you. I always wondered why they didn't have kids before," he continued, and despite herself, Jaina tensed, her good mood dissipating. "But now I understand, most nights I'm too exhausted to move." He laughed and ran a hand over his eyes.

"Yeah," Jaina said dryly. "Sitting down all day talking sounds like it would really drain you," she added. "Try training with Aunt Mara – one hundred push-ups and a five mile run, and that's just the warm up!"

They both laughed, but his words hung at the back of her mind. Jaina took a sip of her ale and held it on the table, tracing the rim of the glass with her finger so she didn't have to look back up at Zeb.

"My parents did have another child before me," she said quietly.

"What?" Zeb sat up straight, shocked by her revelation.

"I was never supposed to know," she continued, eyes still on her glass. "But Aunt Mara told me once after she'd had too much whiskey." Jaina chanced a glance up to gauge Zeb's reaction, and saw confusion, but acceptance and curiosity. She took a shaky breath – no one would ever talk about it, and yet it was something Jaina had desperately wanted to share with someone. And who could she trust, if not Zeb?

"It was about a year after my parents got married," Jaina continued, thinking back to the time when, blind drunk, her Aunt hadn't had the presence of mind or inclination to lie. "Aunt Mara hadn't known them very long, she'd only just become friends with Uncle Luke," Jaina thought back to what she was sure was a highly edited version of meeting her Aunt and Uncle's first meeting. "Well…she'd stopped wanting to kill him at least."

"What happened?" Zeb asked gently.

"He died," Jaina looked away, hot tears burning behind her eyes. "Stillborn."

"I'm sorry." Zeb moved from the other side of the booth to take a seat next to her. He took her hand gently, and Jaina watched as their fingers intertwined.

"After that," she forced herself to continue. "Aunt Mara said my Mom and Dad couldn't bear the thought of having another child. Not even when Ben and Micah were born."

"So what changed?" Zeb asked. Jaina looked up, into his dark eyes and knew that he would not be offended if she didn't answer. And yet, Jaina found such comfort and relief in his presence that she wanted to tell him everything about herself, every thought and desire she had ever kept hidden.

"Aunt Mara said it was the will of the Force," Jaina told him simply.

Zeb furrowed his brow. "That doesn't sound like her."

Jaina managed a light laugh. "Yeah, well she was pretty drunk at the time." But then she sobered as she remembered the date. "It would have been his birthday next week," Jaina added sadly. "That's why Mom always gets sad around this time of year."

Zeb nodded. "I did wonder." He looked down at his hand in hers, running the fingers of his free hand lightly over the scars on his knuckles. They were souvenirs, Jaina knew, from his childhood. "It was about this time of year that I first met her."

Jaina squeezed his hand in comfort and solidarity, feeling a closeness to him that she never had before. She and Zeb had been friends since her mother had brought him home one day out of the blue, but it was only in the past year or so that they'd become close. When they'd been younger, Zeb had spent most of his time getting into mischief with Micah, but since her cousin had left to join Talon Karrde's organization Zeb had been spending much more time in Jaina's company.

They were not her cousin Ben and Syal Antilles, who had been in each other's pockets since childhood to the point where romantic entanglement had been a foregone conclusion. She'd had her own entanglements at the Jedi Academy – first a serious crush on Master Durron when she'd been fourteen, until her friend Tenal Ka had talked sense into her and prevented Jaina from embarrassing herself. She was forever grateful that Master Durron had never discovered her crush, or worse, that her cousins had become aware of it which would have meant merciless teasing until the day she died. She had dated fellow student Zekk for a while, but it had never been love, and when he'd been knighted and left for missions with Corran Horn they'd lost touch.

Zeb had always been there, of course, but she had never looked at him as a romantic prospect. Trying to be objective, Jaina wondered why not. He was certainly good looking, and clever. Jaina felt comfortable in his presence. She loved her family and Jedi friends dearly, but she always felt an undercurrent of obligation and expectation. She was Jaina Solo, the only child of Han Solo and Leia Organa, the child the Force had gifted to them to heal the chasm in both of their hearts.

But Zeb was different. He knew what it was like to be misunderstood, to feel the need to prove himself, to always be on edge about what others thought. But when Jaina was with him, she felt none of those things, and suspected it was the same for him. They could just be.

"Are you alright, Jaina?" Zeb asked, his dark eyes gazing into her own. She had shifted closer so that their knees were touching, and Jaina felt her heart race at the contact.

"I'm fine," she told him, smiling brilliantly and brimming with newfound confidence and daring.

Impulsively, she cupped his face in her hands, leaned forward and kissed him.


	7. Chapter 7

_**1 NRE**_

_Luke was in the dark, alone and the only person he'd spoken to in three days claimed she wanted to kill him. _Well_, he thought to himself ruefully, _I've been in worse situations_. _

_Jade came morning and night to deliver him food and take him to the 'fresher. She spoke little, but even without the Force he could sense her hate – it seeped from her like blood from a poorly stitched wound. Luke had chatted away to her nonetheless, hoping to prod her into revealing something, about his situation, about the facility, why he couldn't feel the Force, about why she wanted to kill him – why she had not done it yet. But Jade was a vault, refusing even to admit that she worked for Talon Karrde or where Artoo was. _

_When she appeared the morning of the fourth day Luke's internal chrono told him that it was around 0800 – a full hour earlier than she usually arrived. He'd been up for hours anyway, years of early mornings back on the moisture farm and in the Rebellion had meant he slept little, even if he wanted to. _

"_Couldn't wait to see me, huh?" he asked her, rising from his sleeping pallet and throwing her what he hoped was a charming grin. _

_She scowled at him, her ever-present blaster pointed at his chest. "Come on, Skywalker," Jade put his wrists into binders, grabbed his shoulder and pushed him out the door. _

"_We going somewhere?" he asked lightly, wondering if he was headed to his execution or salvation. He knew the Hutts had the biggest bounty on him, but there were a dozen other crimelords, ex-Imperials or terrorists he'd tangled with over the years who would be pay dearly to end his life. _

"_How observant, Skywalker," she retorted, one hand in a vice grip on his shoulder and the other holding the nub of her blaster against his back. "Must be that famed Jedi intuition," she added snidely._

"_Can't be," Luke replied cheerfully, determined to unnerve her with friendliness. "I can't feel the Force, so it's good old Skywalker intuition." _

_Mara snorted dismissively. "Like it makes a difference," she muttered, and Luke found himself smiling again. Her tone had been softer, her words not as harsh, and he could swear that she'd been almost amused by him. _

_She led him down several suspiciously empty hallways until eventually they reached a small hanger, where a lone ship – a repurposed Imperial shuttle - was docked and a figure stood at the base of the ramp. Luke took in his stylish, expensively cut clothing, the sly, appraising expression on his face and confident stance and guessed he was in the presence of the smuggler chief himself. _

"_Talon Karrde, I presume?" Luke asked as they approached. _

"_Luke Skywalker," Karrde replied in a rich baritone, and a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "I wish that we were meeting under more pleasant circumstances."_

_Luke tugged at his binders. "We can make the circumstances more pleasant, if you like," he suggested. "I'm here at your design, not the other way around."_

"_You are correct." Karrde's voice was rich, smooth silk, and yet there was an edge to it, a warning that there was steel under pleasantries. _

"_Karrde," Jade spoke up warningly. _

"_Where are you taking me?" he asked, refusing to move even when Mara pushed the nub of her blaster into his back yet again, more forcefully this time._

"_Always with the questions," Mara snarled at him, sliding around to face him. "Shut up and do what you're told."_

"_Or you'll what?" Luke asked, holding his ground. "Shoot me?" He saw Mara's finger twitch on her blaster and knew he was pushing his luck. "You would have done it by now unless you needed me alive," he addressed Karrde. _

"_We don't _need _you alive, Skywalker," Karrde told him. "I'm still considering my options – don't make up my mind for me."_

"_Where's Artoo?" Luke asked as his suspicions about his being held captive for a bounty were confirmed._

"_Who?" Karrde looked confused._

_Mara exhaled harshly. "His stupid droid," she told him. "He's always asking about it." _

"_Promise me that no matter what you decide, you'll return Artoo to the New Republic," Luke demanded. "And I'll get in the ship."_

"_Why is he so important?" Karrde asked. "Is he carrying information?"_

"_He's a friend." Of course, Luke knew that Artoo had a wealth of information vital to a man like Karrde, but also did not fear that information being revealed. As he had recently learned, Artoo knew how to keep a secret. _

_Karrde gazed at him thoughtfully. "Alright, Skywalker," he agreed. "You have my word."_

_Luke sighed thankfully and walked up the ramp to the shuttle, Mara's blaster in his back all the way. Karrde followed swiftly behind and made immediately for the cockpit. Luke stood by the bulkhead as the ramp closed behind him and Karrde started up the flight cycle. _

"_Aren't you going to co-pilot?" he asked as Mara sidled around Luke until she stood between him and the cockpit, her blaster now pointed at his chest. They were less than three feet from one another in the cramped body of the shuttle._

"_Shut up, Skywalker."_

_Luke felt a smile creep onto his face. "You need to work on your vocabulary, Jade," he teased her. "I would've expected better of a smuggler," he continued, banking on the fact that she wouldn't shoot him in front of her boss. "Maybe next time mix it up with 'seal your stoopa mouth, Skywalker,' or 'tighten your Tatooine trap' or something." He cocked his head as if in contemplation. "Or you can use my first name – it's Luke, by the way," he added, although he knew full well she was aware of his name._

"_Shut up, Skywalker," she said through gritted teeth. "I'll stop saying it when you actually do it."_

_Luke shrugged. "Guess I'll have to get used to it then." He craned his neck to look over Mara's shoulder, seeing that they had left the hanger and were flying low over the forest. _

_In the cockpit, the comm crackled to life. "This is General Antilles of the New Republic Star Destroyer _Victory_," a clipped, familiar voice flowed through the comm and into the shuttle, and Luke stood up a bit straighter. So _that _was why they were moving him. "Please prepare your landing platform-"_

_The voice was cut off when Karrde hit the comm with a closed fist, and Mara cast a worried glance over her shoulder back into the cockpit. Taking advantage of her distraction, Luke slammed his body into hers, throwing her off balance. She quickly righted herself and levelled her blaster, but not before Luke had grabbed his lightsaber from her belt and cut off his binders. _

_He held the saber in front of him defensively, and saw Jade hesitate. She desperately wanted to pull the trigger, that much was obvious, but would she chance it, knowing he would likely be able to deflect the bolt back and eliminate her? Luke would never to such a thing, of course. But she didn't know that. _

"_Mara!" Karrde called warningly, hands busy at the controls to keep the ship flying, and he chanced a look back to them to assess the situation. Mara's eyes narrowed as she pointed her blaster at Luke and pulled the trigger. _

_He had meant to deflect it harmlessly to the side of the ship, but in the moment Mara fired Karrde rose and grabbed her shoulder, occupying the space where Luke had meant to aim. He was able to swing his saber in enough of an arc to carry the blaster bolt upwards and miss the smuggler's head by a few inches. However, that sent it back into the cockpit where it impacted against the viewscreen and upper part of the control panel. _

_Part of the transparisteel window cracked and splintered, the outside air rushing in with thunderous force._

"_What have you done?" Mara shrieked as she grabbed hold of a nearby rail. Luke did the same, deactivating his lightsaber and looking towards the cockpit where Karrde was frantically trying the controls. But Luke could see it was no use – the blaster bolt had short-circuited them and they began to freefall. _

_Luke went to help him, but Mara got there first, flicking the switches of the panel to the side of the cockpit. He saw the spark on the control panel before Karrde a split second before it blew up, but could not call a warning before the force of the explosion pushed Karrde violently back against the pilot's chair. Luke grabbed Mara and smothered her body in his own as he pushed them back into the body of the shuttle and down to the floor._

_A few seconds later they crashed into the ground and everything went black._

* * *

><p><strong>29 NRE<strong>

In the depths of hyperspace, there was nothing for Luke Skywalker to do but surrender to the visions which had plagued his sleep for months.

It always started in a forest, where he stood alone among the trees. There was something unsettling about those woods, familiar, although he could never quite pinpoint what it was. In the distance he heard a youngling crying, alighting his paternal instincts, and Luke wondered which of his children was in such pain. He couldn't see where the cry originated, so he plunged blindly into the forest, caring not for the sharp branches that ripped at his skin as he pushed them aside. The cries grew louder, the loneliness and despair of the sound tearing at Luke's heart as he ran faster, desperately trying to locate the child and hold them in his arms, to soothe them and protect them. And yet he could not find the child, his eyes blocked by darkness at every turn.

When the darkness receded, he was in a different forest, and saw the funeral pyre he had built for his father on Endor. He saw a cloaked figure, its hand reaching to pick up what remained of Darth Vader's helmet. The figure was shrouded in darkness, but he saw a prosthetic hand join the flesh one to grasp the helmet, mechanical fingers winding through the cracks, embracing them.

Then he was transported to an island in a vast and swirling sea, volcanic rock formations pointing like spires to the grey skies above. He saw Jaina among the rocks above him, her face half in shadow.

She wielded her lightsaber, the hilt as familiar to him and Luke's own, and yet the violet hue had been replaced by an unfamiliar blood red. There was a shadow behind her, but it moved too quickly for Luke to grasp. Jaina stared at him, unblinking, but made no move to strike him down.

Suddenly the shadows were all around him, leaping from the rocks and crevices and attaching themselves to his body like mynocks to a ship. The army of dark souls pulled him down into the depths of the darkness, where he was assaulted by rapid-fire images. A sky alight with fire, dark, unfamiliar eyes, a lightsaber which had been broken in two. Leia, tears streaking down her face, clutching her chest as he felt her heart break. His beautiful wife, his Mara, looking at him with coldness in her eyes as their connection in the Force shattered.

An insistent beeping woke Luke from his trance, and his eyes snapped open to a familiar looking planet before him. Luke realised that the beeping had emanated from Artoo, who must have brought them out of hyperspace himself. He glanced at the translator module, which read [are you alright Master Luke?]

"I'm fine Artoo," he reassured the droid.

[I could not wake you] Artoo warbled, transferring the ship back to manual, and Luke took over control of the X-wing.

"You worry too much," Luke dismissed him. "You're starting to sound like Threepio."

Artoo led forth a string of beeps which the translator evidently could not decipher, but Luke could understand the string of curses through the Force. He chuckled to himself and looked back at the dusty planet which loomed in his viewscreen. He hadn't lived there for thirty four years and he visited rarely, but a part of him would always consider it home, always gain comfort from it. Except this time, he felt the dark side emanating from Tatooine, tainting the very essence of the planet and clouding Luke's senses.

That was why his vision had been so vivid, and why Artoo had been unable to wake him from his trance. He'd told only Mara the full details of what he'd been seeing, even her place in the vision, for they had no secrets. She'd comforted him with a kiss and a teasing quip that the reason for her anger was probably because he'd forgotten to put his socks in the hamper again. It was the child crying which had disturbed both of them, and what Luke feared more than anything else he had seen. He simply couldn't bear the thought of his children being in such pain, and hoped that part of the vision would never come to pass.

"So this is Tatooine," Kara's voice flooded through the comm and broke Luke from his reverie. "Does it always feel like this?" she asked, and Luke knew that she had sensed the dark side, too.

"No," Luke told her with a grimace. "It looks like Ben and Eren were right."

"Can you feel them, Master?" Kara asked.

Luke reached out for the two Jedi, sensing the presence of his son and former student, but unable to pinpoint their location due to the cloud of the dark side. "We'll land just outside Anchorhead," he instructed. "Ben said that's where they were staying."

"Lead the way, Luke," Kara said with a hint of wryness, and he belatedly realised that she would have no idea where Anchorhead was on the planet. So he took point, directing his X-Wing through the dusty atmosphere and to the small settlement where he had spent much of his youth.

The landing cycle was relatively easy, despite the minor sandstorm raging in the distance. Luke climbed out of the cockpit and breathed in the familiar dryness. Kara was already removing her flightsuit and discarding it in her own ship. And yet she did not pull on her cloak, he noted, and he gave her a wry smile as she climbed down into the sand beside him. Kara shrugged and looked skeptically around her, taking in the sand dunes and red cliffs in the distance; the crashed starship and dilapidated group of buildings that made up Anchorhead.

Dust flittered in the air around them, and Luke drew the hood of his own cloak over his head. Kara squared her shoulders and walking directly towards the Tosche Station.

It was much as Luke remembered and he stopped in the doorway to take it in. The grimy counter, the odds and sods which were offered for sale, the dim light. It was as if he'd stepped back thirty four years.

"Can I help you?" A woman appeared at the counter and he recognized Camie immediately. She was still pretty with fine brown hair streaked with blonde, although she was older, a little plumper, and had deep lines on her face that all life-long residents of Tatooine bore.

"We're looking for our friends," Kara told her, walking forward. "A tall woman, blonde, and a young man with red hair. I understand they've been in town."

"Oh, them?" Camie scrunched up her nose. "They're at the old Lars homestead."

Fixer popped his head out from the back room. "I can take you out there too and show you around," he offered, scurrying up to the counter. "Fifty credits. For an extra ten I'll even tell you some stories about Skywalker. I knew him, you know."

Luke realised that they hadn't recognized him. Once he'd practically begged for the attention of their small Anchorhead gang – only Biggs had ever shown him real kindness, the others preferring to mock him. And now they were taking tourists around his old home. Luke wasn't sure whether to be amused or aghast.

"You still do." Luke pulled back the hood of his cloak and stepped forward into the light. Having one of the most recognizable faces in the galaxy was more often a burden than a benefit to Luke, but he was somewhat amused that he could be recognized by strangers in an instant and yet his childhood companions had difficulty placing him.

"Oh!" Camie reacted first, and then a sly smile slid over her surprise. "Hey Wormie."

Kara gave him a sideways look and raised her eyebrow. Luke shrugged dismissively. That nickname had been the bane of his childhood, but in the scope of his life the old hurt mattered little.

Fixer laughed and did not seem ashamed that he'd just offered the Grand Master of the Jedi a trip to his own childhood home. "Luke," he greeted, looking him up and down. "That kid said he was your son," he continued. "I didn't believe him."

"I hope you didn't charge him for a tour," Luke said wryly.

"Didn't get the chance, small fry," Fixer looked somewhat irritated. "Said he knew the way."

Camie leant against the counter. "You're not such a small fry now, Luke," she shrugged. "Least _you_ could do was support your old friends."

Luke fought the urge to roll his eyes but thought she had a point, so he haggled over a price to rent a speeder that was generous but not insulting. Fixer spent that time trying to sweet talk Kara as she politely ignored him and Camie grew angrier, so Luke was relieved to get out of there.

It was late afternoon when they arrived at the moisture farm where Luke had spent most of his childhood. It was owned by the Darklighter family, now, who worked the vaporators but had kept the homestead as it had been decades earlier, preserving its memory.

Kara bit her lip as they descended into the main living pit, Artoo and Kara's own R4 unit rolling down the ramp on the outside of the crater. "It's nice," Kara said with a smile, surveying the surroundings.

Luke laughed, since she was a terrible liar. "Not as nice as a Coruscanti mansion," he teased her. "No butler droids or swimming pools, here."

"Shame," Kara chuckled, and Luke led her through the courtyard to the family dining room. He'd sensed his son's presence as they'd arrived, and had grasped it gratefully. Eren and Ben were waiting for them, Eren tapping away at a datapad at the table and Ben leaning against the wall, his eyes already on the doorway.

"Ben," Luke greeted him, and pulled the young man forward into a hug.

"Hi Dad," his son answered, and Luke could feel his relief through the Force.

Luke pulled back to arm's length and patted his son's cheek, where a healthy ginger beard had grown. It was far more neatly trimmed than Luke's own, but the sight made him smile. "I hope you're willing to incur your mother's wrath with this," he said with a wink.

Ben shrugged, grinning. "What's her logic?" he joked. "_There is no beard, there is only the chin_."

Eren looked up from her datapad and smiled, emphasizing her prominent Utapaun cheekbones. "But it makes Ben look so much like you, Master Skywalker," she countered. "I think she'd like that."

Luke laughed, and Kara rolled her eyes with good-natured affection, moving past them to the table and taking a seat across from Eren.

"Do you think so?" Ben asked, stroking his beard. "I met someone in Mos Eisley who said I didn't look much like you at all," he said absently. Luke patted his son fondly on the shoulder, not seeing how whether they looked alike was relevant to anything.

"You were right about the dark side being here," he said, taking a seat next to Kara at the table. Ben sat opposite him and clasped his hands together on the table.

"It has been getting stronger," Eren said seriously. "Every day we feel it grow, out in the wastes."

"Tomorrow we'll go investigate," Luke promised them. "Have you felt anything specific?" he asked, remembering Ben's uneasy demeanor when he'd called Coruscant. "Seen anything?"

Ben shot Eren a look, his hands clenched on the table, and she sighed and shrugged. "I had a vision," Ben explained, nervously. "Eren advised me not to say anything, but I think you have to know."

"You can tell me anything, Ben." Luke touched his hand lightly.

Ben sighed and stood, turning towards the open doorway and leaning against the pourstone frame.

"It was the Sith," he said darkly, his back rigid and stiff. "I couldn't see his face, but I think you'd been fighting him - you were unconscious, anyway." Ben turned around, and Luke could fully see his distress. "He was above you, his lightsaber drawn. He was about the make the killing stroke…"

Luke stood and drew Ben into a tight embrace, trying to take Ben's burdens into himself and disperse them. "Do not worry, Ben," he told him fervently. "The future is always in motion." He pulled back and put each hand on Ben's shoulders, giving him a reassuring smile. "Just because you had a vision of something does not mean it will happen."

"But it might," Ben insisted.

"Anything at all might happen," Luke replied, trying to placate him. "Where did this take place - here on Tatooine?"

Ben looked at him incredulously and there was a flash of anger in his pale blue eyes. "Do you think that if the vision took place here I would _ever _ask you to come?" he said, pulling away from Luke's hold. "I wouldn't let you within a system of this planet!"

Luke couldn't help but smile at the confidence his son had in himself to believe that he could ever prevent Luke from doing anything.

"It's not funny, Dad!" Ben continued angrily. "You think you're invincible, but you're not," he continued, incensed. "You're not," he added, his voice breaking. Luke tried to reach for him again, but Ben shook off his hold and stalked out of the room.

Luke rubbed his forehead wearily and turned back to the two women at the table who gave him sympathetic looks. "He gets that from me," he said, trying to lighten the mood. "I used to get angry and stomp out of this room all the time."

Eren and Kara shared a look, and Kara had the good grace to give him a weak smile. Eren, however, remained serious.

"I did not wish to withhold information from you, Luke," Eren told him, regret flickering in her dark eyes. "I just thought - "

"I know," Luke nodded, bearing no ill will towards her. "Knowledge of the future can be dangerous. Trying to prevent a vision may only ensure that it happens." If, Luke thought to himself, his father had not been so obsessed with finding a way to save his mother after having a vision of her death, history may have been very different.

"I refuse to be cowed by fate," he told them. "Or let those I love be frightened into making choices they otherwise would not in fear for my life."

"But neither should you discount Ben's vision, Luke," Kara said evenly. "Even if it is only a possible future."

"I'm not discounting it," Luke told her. "I'm just going to avoid being consumed by it."

Kara looked skeptical, and Luke thought it best to leave her and Eren to their own counsel. Maybe they would be able to assess the situation from fresh eyes - and without the encumbrance of Skywalker overaction, he thought wryly to himself. Luke withdrew to the outer courtyard, passing Artoo on the way and giving him a friendly pat on his domed head before climbing the stairs back up to ground level.

His son stood at the ridge of the homestead, gazing out towards the scarlet, orange and amber sunset. The brilliant light of the setting twin suns lit up the gold in Ben's red hair, and it struck Luke how young it made his son look. He thought back to the crying child in his vision, and his heart ached at the memory, wondering if the child was crying because it had lost a father, and Luke could not find them because he was dead. But Luke was resolved to take his own advice and not let the vision divert him.

"Beautiful, isn't it," Luke said conversationally as he stood next to Ben. "I used to stand out here all the time."

Ben nodded, but did not look at him, his jaw remaining firmly clenched.

"I never told you, Ben," Luke continued. "About the prophesy of the Chosen One."

Ben turned to him then, his brow furrowed. "The one destined to bring balance to the Force?" Ben sighed dismissively and scratched the side of his chin. "I know about that, Dad."

Now Luke was confused. "How?"

"I can do my own research," Ben answered dryly. "All that was required was access to the Archive and two fingers to type."

"Alright," Luke nodded, somewhat proud that Ben had been able to find those records. "So you know that from the age of nine, your grandfather was told that he was destined to bring the Force into balance, to be the savior of the Jedi."

Ben nodded slowly.

"What you don't know is that Obi-Wan told me about it after Yoda died – told me that the prophesy had been…misinterpreted, and that _I_ was the Chosen One destined to destroy the Sith." Luke took a deep breath and closed his eyes, the memory still painful. "I had refused to try and kill Vader and perhaps he thought it would give me the…courage to try."

"But you did bring balance to the Force, Dad," Ben countered. "You _are _the balance of the Force."

Luke wasn't sure if he was touched by Ben's high esteem or concerned that it was misplaced. Perhaps both. "The point is that if I had bowed to what I was told was my destiny, I would likely have been turned to the dark side by killing my own father," he continued. "In the end, the prophesy didn't matter." Luke placed a hand on Ben's shoulder and squeezed lightly. "And the reason why I never told you was because I never wanted you to feel burdened with purpose, as Anakin was, as I was." Luke waited until Ben's eyes met his own, and continued emphatically. "We cannot let fate or prophesy, or visions of the future cloud our judgment." Then he pulled his son close again, as he had done when Ben was a child, gently stroking his hair. "We make our own fate, Ben," he whispered to his son, and felt the understanding in Ben's heart.

"And the Sith?" he asked as he pulled away, looking back out towards the wastes where the dark side loomed. "What's their fate?"

"I guess we'll see," Luke patted him on the shoulder and tried to smile.

They talked for some time after that, discussing the details of what Ben had discovered so far as the suns lowered, the hues of the sky changing to soft pinks and purples, until finally they both slipped below the horizon. Eventually Ben went back to the homestead to bunk down for the night, but Luke remained on the ridge, looking out over the darkened landscape and up into the clear sky where a million stars burned.

He reached out into the Force, this time deliberately seeking the visions which had plagued his nightmares. They came again, stronger and more numerous than before but Luke endured them. He saw the shadows again, he saw Vader's helmet and the grey sky and spires of the unknown island. He saw Jaina with her impassive face and blood-red blade. He saw his sister and wife, both heartbroken, he saw his children crying and brother-in-law alone in an unfamiliar cockpit.

The darkness clung to his body like a shroud, but Luke would not let it consume him. Rather, he brought his mind back to an old Jedi poem Yoda had once told him about, to always remind Luke that there was hope.

_The darkness is generous and it is patient and it always wins_, Luke recited to himself the words Yoda had spoken so long ago. _But in the heart of its strength lies its weakness: one lone candle is enough to hold it back._

Luke opened his eyes and sighed heavily. He could not find the candle, could not see it's light, but he knew it was there, just outside the fringes of his reach. And he would find it, eventually, when the Force was ready to show it to him.

He thought back to the days after Endor, when he had studied Yoda's holocron and searched the galaxy for lost Jedi teachings. He had found an original version of the poem, many thousands of years old, from before the dawn of the Old Republic, before the schism and the great Sith Wars. It had been scrawled on parchment, and Luke had realized that Yoda had omitted the most crucial aspect of the teaching – or perhaps he had never known it.

_Love is more than a candle, _the final words of the poem had read. _Love can ignite the stars._


	8. Chapter 8

**_1 NRE_**

_To anyone else, Leia would appear the picture of serene calm. But Han Solo knew his wife, and could see the nervous ticks that betrayed her anxious state. The way she fiddled with the hair at the nape of her neck, ensuring it was properly encased in her intricate bun, the way she smoothed out an invisible wrinkle in her dress, the way she held her head perfectly straight as she watched the entrance to the villa. _

_"Hello?" a soft female voice called, and a woman appeared at the top of the stairs leading down to the dock. She was well into her middle age, but had a proud, strong face framed by dark hair streaked with only a few strands of grey. She wore an elegant, full length dress of dark blue in the style of the aristocracy, and although her carriage and bearing were almost regal, there was no hint of superiority or snobbishness about her. _

_Han looked over at Leia, who was still seated on the chaise, seemingly frozen in place. Han leapt up to greet the woman. "Han Solo," he said, holding his hand out. _

_"General Solo, of course." She grasped his hand and gave it a firm shake. "I am Sola Naberrie."_

_Leia appeared at Han's elbow, and he put an encouraging hand on her back. "My wife, Leia," Han said gently, and then retreated to his perch on the edge of the couch. _

_"Leia," Sola breathed as if she had seen a ghost. "Such a beautiful name."_

_"It is a pleasure to meet you, Sola," Leia found her voice, although Han could hear the edge to it. _

_"Oh Leia," Sola's face crinkled into a smile. "You have no idea." She hesitantly reached forward to cup Leia's face in her hands, eyes wet and her lips trembling. "You look so much like her," she said._

_"So I've been told," Leia answered softly. _

_Sola began to cry, and pulled Leia into a tight embrace. After a few moments Leia relaxed into the arms of her aunt and Han sighed with relief. Luke had told him that Sola had a friendly and welcoming demeanor, and it seemed that despite Han's doubts that information had been correct. _

_Han watched as Leia pulled away and wiped the tears from her eyes, visibly composing herself. There was such a look of wonder on Sola's face, as if she could not believe that Leia was real. It made Han's heart twinge a little, for he'd never been close with his own family back on Corellia. His mother and father had died when he was still a boy, and the less said about his aunt and cousins the better. And yet, he had Leia and Luke, and one day, he would have his own children and with any luck nieces and nephews as well. Leia may have taken his name when they'd gotten married, but Han had taken her family. As for Chewbacca – well, he had adopted them all long ago. _

_"Please, sit down," Leia gestured towards the table where a tea tray had been prepared. Sola took a seat graciously and Leia followed suit, but Han remained perched on the edge of the couch, not wanting to intrude on Leia's moment. _

_"Tea?" Leia asked, and poured a cup when receiving an affirmative reply. "It must be strange," Leia added lightly. "To have someone else playing hostess in your own home."_

_"Not at all," Sola replied with a kind smile. "This is a family home, and you, dear Leia, are family. You must come and stay anytime you like."_

_"That is kind of you," Leia said evenly. Han knew that it would take time to think of the Naberries as family, but eventually she would realise that acknowledging them as such would not displace the Organas from her heart._

_"It must have come as quite a shock," Leia continued, eyes darting up cautiously over the rim of her teacup as she drank. "To learn about me and my brother."_

_Sola put down her tea gently, but Han did not miss the slight tremble in her hand. "It was," she nodded. "But a wonderful one," Sola added, reaching forward to touch Leia's hand. "Padmé was my younger sister, but she was always wise beyond her years. She was a wonderful queen, and I was so proud of her." Sola looked away wistfully, and Han wondered if she was remembering her own childhood in the villa, and happier times with her lost sister. _

_"She always fought for the weak and maligned," Sola continued. "Believing that it was the obligation of the powerful and strong to protect those less fortunate." Sola smiled lightly and Han smirked at the familiarity. "And yet she was a slave to that duty," she continued. "I used to tease her that she was so concerned with the happiness and wellbeing of others that she wouldn't have time to find it for herself…" Sola suddenly became somber, and withdrew her hand, searching within the pockets of her dress for a handkerchief. "But I suppose she did, for a while. Although she could not tell me." Sola dabbed the corner of eyes with her handkerchief, clearly upset by the memory. _

_This time it was Leia who reached over the table to gently rest her hand over Sola's in comfort. Han looked down at his boots, unsure of whether he should offer his own support or allow Leia her space. _

_But then Sola raised her head and smiled weakly, trying to dispel her melancholy. "But I'm sure Luke has told you all of this," she said. _

_"Yes," Leia admitted. "But I would like to hear it from you, as well. Luke…has a tendency to focus only on the positive, and I like to know the whole story." _

_"He has a very warm spirit," Sola agreed with an indulgent and genuine smile. And aunt's smile, Han noted. _

_"Did you talk to him much when he was here?" Leia asked, pouring them both more tea. _

_Sola nodded. "I was so pleased to be paid a visit from the famous Luke Skywalker," she answered, sipping from her cup. "He said that he was looking for his mother." Sola looked away, sadness once again crossing her face. "I told him that I was sorry, but it couldn't have been Padmé, for she and her child had died."_

_Han thought back to Ben Kenobi, and wondered how the old man had lived with himself, allowing Sola and the Naberrie family to believe they had lost not only Padmé, but her child as well. He had never cared much for Kenobi; now he wished he'd acted on the urge he'd once had to punch the sleemo in the face. _

_"I told him I had once met his father," Sola continued. "It was so many years ago, and I was sorry I could not remember much." She clasped her hands in her lap and composed herself. "I took him to see Padmé's grave, and he stayed there for a long time, but did not share his suspicions with me. Perhaps he would have, but there was a situation on Theed that day and Queen Mercella asked him to intervene."_

_Han fought the urge to roll his eyes – of course there had been. He kept telling Luke not to check in with the local government authority every time he visited a new planet, or he would spend all of his travels doing them favours. But of course, the young man had not listened. He was also a slave to duty. _

_"It was only after Luke returned to Coruscant that he called me and let me know what he had discovered," Sola added. "We've spoken a few times since then." _

_Leia cast her gaze downward and took another sip of her tea. Luke had asked her to join him, of course, but Leia had been reluctant. She'd wanted to meet Sola face to face, first. _

_"Do you have any children, Sola?" Leia asked, shifting the conversation away to a safer topic. _

_"Two," Sola smiled broadly. "Ryoo and her husband live in Theed, and my younger daughter Pooja is on Coruscant. She followed in Padmé's footsteps and became a Senator."_

_Comprehension dawned on Leia's face. "I know her," she nodded. "Senator Nabarrie, of course." Leia laughed lightly. "She was an informant for the Rebellion, I've met her several times. We had to be careful in those days, but I always sensed that I could trust her." Leia shook her head in disbelief, as if she wasn't sure why she hadn't put it together before. _

_"Well she is your cousin, my dear," Sola said fondly. "You must go see her when you return to the Captial."_

_"I will," Leia promised. _

_"And you must come and visit the rest of your family here on Naboo," Sola told them. "My husband Darred is desperate to meet you, as are your grandparents, of course."_

_Han saw a brief panic flicker in Leia's eyes, and could see that the prospect slightly overwhelmed her. He was about to cut in and make some excuse, or even just point out that he and Leia were in their honeymoon and they would like time to enjoy each other, thank you very much, but Leia composed herself quickly._

_"We would love that," she smiled, and Han could see that her concern about the Nabarrie family had been alleviated. They were welcome, and wanted. _

_The two women began to chat again as Leia told her aunt about her adventures in the Rebellion, meeting Luke and Han and discovering her true parentage. She did not mention Darth Vader, but instead went along with the official story which had been released by the NR government; Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Naberrie had been secretly married during the Clone Wars, but Anakin had been killed in the Jedi Purges and Padmé assassinated in a plot by Palpatine to prevent the birth of her Force-strong children. Han noted with distaste that this version cast Kenobi is a somewhat more heroic role than he deserved, as the dear friend to both Skywalker and Naberrie, spiriting Padmé away so she could give birth and he himself watching over one child, while the other was raised by ally of the Jedi Bail Organa. Why Kenobi had not thought to bring either child or both to Naboo, Han could not fathom. _

_But the holopress and public had eaten the story up, and Han had heard that there was already an unauthorized holofilm and an officially sanctioned documentary in the works. The price of fame, he supposed. _

_The conversation was soon interrupted by a loud beeping from the comm unit signaling an incoming call, and Han ambled over to answer it. "Solo, here," he said, feeling both Leia and Sola's scarily similar eyes on him. _

_"Han?" Wedge's voice came over the comm. _

_"Wedge." Relief flooded though Han to hear from him. Leia had lost contact with Luke through the Force a few days ago so he'd asked the General to look into it - and had tried to keep his wife distracted from her worry since then. "What's the story?"_

_"I've brought the _Victory _to Myrkr-"_

_"You took a Star Destroyer?" Han asked, incredulous. "I said send the Rogues."_

_"I did," Wedge answered, and Han could almost hear his grin. "I'm still Rogue Leader."_

_"Did you find him?" Han rolled his eyes and moved on._

_"Not yet," Wedge said regretfully, and Han's heart sank. "We've visited the base of Talon Karrde but his people claim he's gone – they don't know where," Wedge continued. "But from the logs a ship took off right after we hailed them from the _Victory _– pretty convenient, huh? It hasn't left the system, they must still be on the planet. And I bet he's got Luke." _

_Damn smugglers, Han thought to himself, not even able to appreciate the irony of such a thought. Like all of them Luke had a dozen bounties on him that any two-bit criminal would be happy to collect. But from what he'd heard, Talon Karrde was no lowly outlaw and Han knew from experience it was the clever ones you had to watch out for. With most smugglers it was simply a matter of price, but it was almost impossible to tell which way a man like Karrde could swing. He could be a helpful ally or a bitter enemy, and you wouldn't know which it until the moment he betrayed you. _

_"We're on our way," Han said resolutely and switched off the line, turning back to the two women at the table and shrugging apologetically. He knew without even asking that Leia would want to go to Luke immediately. _

_Sola seemed to understand, and looked at Leia kindly. "Your brother seems to attract trouble, doesn't he?"_

_Han sighed. "Lady, you have no idea."_

* * *

><p><strong>29 NRE <strong>

Mara walked swiftly through the hallways of the New Republic Executive Building towards the Chancellor's Suite. Jaina was on maneuvers with Rogue Squadron, and so Mara was having difficulty distracting herself. She'd tried to discuss Academy business with Tionne, but such matters bored Mara to tears and she'd been unable to stop her thoughts drifting to her husband and sons out in the galaxy, away from her protection. Since she knew Leia would also need some distracting today, she'd decided to drop in on her sister-in-law.

"Mistress Mara!" Threepio greeted her enthusiastically at the entrance to Leia's office "Oh, dear," he added worriedly. "I mean Master Jade," he corrected himself apologetically when he saw she was wearing her Jedi cloak.

"Call me whatever you like, Threepio," Mara rolled her eyes. A slave to protocol, Threepio was always anxious to use the correct title for the occasion. So when he saw her at a family occasion, it was _Mistress Mara_, but when she was on Jedi business it was always _Master Jade_. Mara had once spent an amusing evening confusing his circuits by pointing out the contradictions in his stance. Why did he never call Luke _Master Skywalker_? Threepio had tried to argue that it was because he was Luke's droid. Mara had pointed out that hadn't been the case for years, and therefore there was no reason to refer to her as his mistress by proxy. And besides, she'd added, he lived with Han and Leia and yet while he alternated between _Mistress Leia_ and _Madame Chancellor_ depending on the occasion, he only ever referred to Han as _General Solo_.

Mara had taken much pleasure in Threepio's flummoxed little twists of the head and arms as he had been unable to come up with a suitable explanation. Then Luke had told her to knock it off and leave the poor droid alone, giving Threepio a sympathetic pat on a golden shoulder.

"I'm here to see Leia," Mara informed Threepio. "And no, before you ask I don't have an appointment," she continued, before stalking past him and into the Chancellor's Office without bothering to knock. Mara ignored Threepio's protests behind her, since she'd checked Leia's schedule herself and saw that she had a free afternoon.

Leia was tapping away at her computer interface when Mara entered, but when she looked up her face betrayed no surprise.

"Hello, Mara," Leia greeted her with a warm smile and then went back to her typing. "I thought I felt you coming."

Threepio waddled into the room behind Mara with obvious distress. "Madame Chancellor-"

"It's alright, Threepio," Leia waved him away, not taking her eyes off her display. The droid spluttered about for a bit, but then obediently retreated to the outer rooms.

Mara crossed the room and relaxed into a chair across from Leia's desk. She swung one leg over the other to make herself comfortable and patiently waited for Leia to finish whatever she was working on. Had it been anyone else, Leia may have been tempted to stop what she was doing immediately, but Mara didn't mind Leia finishing her work, just as Leia didn't mind her showing up unexpectedly. It was only a few minutes before Leia closed the document she was working on and gave Mara her full attention.

"Where's Zeb?" Mara asked, noting that the young man was not at his desk.

"Meeting with the Rodanian senator," Leia told her. "She is a trial to deal with, but its good practice for him."

"Hmm." Mara wasn't overly interested in that. "Jaina's been pretty happy the past few days," she added slyly, a subject she found much more entertaining.

"Yes, she has, hasn't she," Leia agreed with a smug smile of her own. "Has she said anything to you?"

Mara shook her head. Jaina hadn't breathed a word to her, but she'd noticed the change in her demeanor and felt the lightness of her spirit. It hadn't been too hard to figure out the source.

"Well, let her keep her secret for now," Leia advised. "After all, love at nineteen rarely lasts."

Mara gave her a pointed look. "And sometimes it does."

Leia looked as if she was far away, a soft smile on her face as she fingered the pendant which always hung round her neck. "Yes. Sometimes we get lucky."

"Speaking of luck," Mara said. "When is that no-good husband of yours back?"

"Soon," Leia said somewhat soberly. "Today, I hope."

Mara mentally kicked herself – of_ course_ Leia would want Han to be with her today, and she'd drawn attention to the fact he wasn't back yet. It was a rookie mistake, one Mara could only blame on her own turbulent emotions. The day Luke had left for Tatooine she hadn't even been able to leave her room, an uncharacteristic despondency settling on her. Micah had come round that morning and tried to rouse her, but she had ignored his knocks on the door. Leia had arrived later that night and unlike Micah had not been stopped by a locked door. She'd let herself in and crawled into the bed beside Mara and had embraced her tightly as only a sister could. Mara hadn't needed to tell Leia her worries – her fear about the visions Luke had experienced, her eldest son on the same planet as a suspected Sith, her other son about to leave as well. Leia knew it already, and soothed her with understanding and sisterly affection.

Mara had felt ashamed when Leia had told her of the days events at NRI and on Corellia. Not for the first time was she humbled by Leia's compassion, that ability to set her own sorrows aside and alleviate the pains of others. It had galvanized Mara into action, promising Leia that the Jedi would investigate both situations. She'd even been able to make it to the spaceport before Micah left for Rodan, to say goodbye and also to hear his first-hand account of the Freesi pirates. Mara had spent the past few days investigating with little success, and told Leia so.

"From what Syal Antilles reports the NRI haven't had much luck either," Leia informed her in response.

Mara flinched at the name. Although she loved Syal dearly, but it was a mother's prerogative to take her son's side in any conflict, and so had avoided the woman for some time. "We'll keep trying, Leia," Mara promised, thinking that she would have to seek out the Antilles girl after all.

"Excuse me, Madame Chancellor?" Threepio appeared in the doorway again.

"Yes, Threepio?" Leia asked, throwing Mata an exasperated glance.

"Senator Avaice has filed an official request for the Jedi Order to report to the Senate," Threepio told them as he waddled over to Leia's desk, a datapad in his hand. "It requires your approval."

Leia's mouth twisted distastefully at the news. "He was in here the other day asking why so many Jedi have been away from Coruscant."

Mara rolled her eyes. "Is that old coot still alive?" she asked with derision. "I used to see him around the Imperial Palace when I was the Hand," she added conversationally. "He was a pompous blowhard then and I gather not much has changed."

"It hasn't," Leia said grimly. "And he refuses to retire." Leia took the datapad from Threepio and studied the request for a few moments. "Technically the Jedi Order is not a government body," she said, her eyes scanning the document. "And therefore cannot be compelled to appear before the Senate." Leia signed her name electronically on the datapad. "But I suggest you agree - to do otherwise would generate even more suspicion."

"I'll ask Tionne," Mara agreed, and then sighed. "You shouldn't have given up your seat on the Council, Leia," Mara told her as Threepio exited the room again. "You're better suited to this than any of the Jedi at the Temple."

"I had to, you know that," Leia replied, perhaps a bit sharply. "It's a conflict of interest – to be a Jedi and Chancellor is one thing. To have a seat on the Council and hold the highest office in the Republic is something else entirely."

"I suppose you're right," Mara conceded. "I guess I miss the old days a bit," he added with a nostalgic smile. "Remember Dathomir?"

Leia chuckled fondly. "I think you and I enjoyed it more than Luke and Han did."

Mara grinned at the memory. "I don't know what they were complaining about – once the witches realized that the boys belonged to us they backed off."

"I don't remember you being so amused when Teneniel Djo tried to claim Luke as her mate," Leia teased her.

"I don't know what you mean, Leia," Mara countered innocently. "I acted perfectly rationally."

"Rational by Dathomiri standards, perhaps," Leia insisted. "Hardly by Jedi ones."

Mara shrugged and was about to retort when she heard a Threepio's raised voice and a load roar in the outer room. She leapt to her feet, lightsaber in hand, but relaxed when she saw the reason for Threepio's excitement.

Han Solo limped into the room, a brace on his left leg impeding his movements but not his swagger or his crooked grin. Beside him was Chewbacca, growling at Threepio as the droid was giving them both a lyrical greeting and his relief at seeing Han alive and well.

[Look who I found at the spaceport] Chewie roared at them, shooing Threepio away.

"Oh, Han!" Leia swept over to him, running her fingers through his silver hair and covering his face with kisses. "What have you done to yourself, you silly man?"

"The ground did most of the damage, to be honest," Han joked and accepted Leia's kisses with fervor. His arms encased her tightly, and Mara felt relief and a twinge of longing for her own husband.

"If you'll excuse me," she cut in with a wry smile as she headed towards the door. "I'd like to leave the room before your reunion becomes too vigorous."

"Wise move, Jade," Han growled before he turned his attention to Leia again. Chewbacca roared his agreement and followed Mara out into the main suite, leaving husband and wife to their reunion.

"So how are things on Kashyyyk, Chewbacca?" Mara asked as they walked through the Senate halls.

[All is well] Chewbacca growled. [Although I overheard something troubling at the spaceport.]

"Oh?" Mara was curious.

[Two lower-levellers talking about the attack on NRI headquarters]

"Who_ isn't_ talking about that?" Mara shrugged.

[But these two mentioned the Freesi] Chewie rumbled. [That detail was not released.]

Mara couldn't help but feel brightened somewhat by the news – finally, a break in the case. "Tell me what they looked like."

* * *

><p>Leia stood on her and Han's private balcony and looked wistfully out over the Coruscant skyline. It was twilight, arguably the most beautiful time of day on Coruscant, when the setting sun was reflected a thousand different colours against the mass of buildings and structures which were the spine of the city. The lights of the upper levels were starting to come on, adding further texture and depth to the metropolis already alive with illumination and movement.<p>

And yet Leia could not appreciate the beauty of her surroundings. The lights and colours were lost on her, and the bitter chill of the wind cut through her thin nightgown. Through the Force she could feel billions of lives, shining so brightly and filling her head with just as many thoughts, hopes and dreams, and yet Leia's heart felt empty.

Her baby would be twenty eight today, she mused. He should _be _one of those billions of lives she could feel pulsating in the night, and yet she had lost him before she even had the chance to know him.

They'd been vacationing on Naboo in the final months of her pregnancy, as Leia had wanted her child born away from the oppressive attention and noise of Coruscant. And Naboo was not only the home of her maternal relatives, but it reminded Leia so much of Alderaan. She wanted her baby to know the beauty of deep oceans, soft grass and unfiltered sun, not the cool transparisteel and pollution of the Capital.

But he had come early, and Leia had been rushed to the medcomplex on Theed. Although she'd had the best medical treatment available, it had not been enough to save her little boy. She remembered holding his tiny body in her arms, utterly still and lifeless. She had felt the dark side swirl around her as she wept, compounding her grief and grasping at her, fighting for her. Luke hadn't been there – none of them had expected early labour and he'd still been on Coruscant working on the reconstruction of the Jedi Temple.

But Han had been there.

In that moment she had known that she would never give into the darkness or despair, so long as Han was with her. Leia had often felt pity from other Jedi who'd married within their own ranks, thinking that she and Han couldn't possibly have the same depth of connection that other couples found through the Force. They looked to her brother and Mara as an example of such a union, although Leia knew that neither her brother nor his wife ascribed to such notions. Still, younger, less experienced Jedi thought that the Force was everything; that it was the only way to truly connect to another. They were wrong, this Leia knew in the very core of her being.

Luke had once repeated to her the words of Master Kenobi – that the Force surrounded and penetrated all living things, binding the galaxy together. Simply because a being was not able to tap into that energy, he had told her, did not mean that they did not have the Force within them, that they were not made of the Force itself as Jedi were. It was Luke's firm belief that all beings could access the Force on some level, and if they could not do it consciously it could manifest in other ways – luck at a sabacc table, or a talent for flying. That was why he never turned away a prospective student, even if their Force talents were limited.

Although Leia could not consciously connect with Han using the Force, did not mean that the connection was not there, or was not as strong as Jedi partners shared. She felt she knew Han, and he knew her, on a level so deep and intimate that nothing could break them apart. It was that connection of soul that Leia had felt the worst day of her life, that bond which had drawn her back from the darkness. It was that bond that had gotten them through the years afterward.

She felt Han stir in the other room, and Leia left the balcony to return to him, curling up beside his sleeping form on the bed. He moved unconsciously to embrace her, and she rested her head against Han's strong chest. Leia wouldn't sleep that night, for if she did the nightmares would take her – visions of herself back in that medcentre with her lost child in her arms. But Han would be there to talk to her, to cry with her, to tell jokes and make her mad. Together, they would get through the night.

Leia rested her hand against his injured leg. He'd promised her that he'd spent some time in the bacta tank on the return journey from Corellia, which had been enough to set the bone, but it still required time to heal. He had removed the brace but still held his leg stiffly, even in sleep. Gently, Leia ran her fingers over his knee and calf, reaching out through the Force to locate the torn muscles, the crack in the bone which the bacta had not been able to remedy. Leia sent soothing waves through the Force, and felt Han shift and then relax against her she felt the pain recede. His lips brushed against her forehead and Leia relaxed deeper into his embrace.

They lay there entwined together in their grief and love and determination not to forget, but to honour and remember, even if it was only once a year.

_Happy birthday, my baby boy_, she silently whispered into the air as Han's arms tightened around her. _Happy birthday, Jacen._


	9. Chapter 9

_**1 NRE**_

_Mara awoke to a severe pounding in her head and the scent of earth filling her nostrils. She groaned and rolled over, trying to orient herself. Then it came back to her in a wave - Karrde telling her frantically that the New Republic had sent a Star Destroyer to search for Skywalker and his plan to move him to a secret base in the mountains; her collecting Skywalker from his cell and having to listen to his insufferable chatter; him hearing the NR hail over the comm and using the distraction to draw his lightsaber. Then there was the frantic and sickening crash into the forest. _

_Mara sat up swiftly and looked around. The shuttle was nearby and it looked as it someone had extinguished several fires on the hull and cockpit. Across the small clearing where they had crashed Mara saw Karrde lying wounded and unconscious in the dirt, with Skywalker kneeling above him. Fear gripped her heart and Mara forced herself over to them, not about to let Skywalker hurt Talon. She was so blindly angry she forget to reach for her blaster, instead trying to push Skywalker off Karrde physically. _

"_Get away from him," Mara spat out with force and vitriol, but Skywalker held firm. It was only then that she realised he was was not attacking Karrde, but instead pressing his hands down against Karrde's leg to stop the flow of blood from a wound. _

"_Get a bacta patch," Skywalker growled. _

_Too shocked to do anything except obey, Mara stumbled back to the shuttle and located a small medpack. When she returned she took into account Karrde's full injuries. He had small cuts and burns on his face and arms from where the console had exploded on him, and Mara noticed a small piece of shrapnel, slick with blood, on the ground. Skywalker must have removed it from Karrde's leg and was now trying to stop the bleeding. _

_Mara recovered her senses and took a bacta patch from the medpack, pushing Skywalker's hands away from Karrde and applying the patch herself. Then she tended to his other, superficial injuries, feeling Skywalker's eyes on her the whole time. That Talon had not yet awoken concerned her, but his pulse and breathing were normal. Of more concern was the cut on his leg which might attract infection if not treated. _

"_It's not deep," Skywalker said when she was finished, putting a hand on her shoulder. "He should be alright." _

_A sudden and violent anger consumed her. "You idiot!" she screamed at him as she pushed him away, rising to her feet with clenched fists. He rose as well as gave her an infuriating, impassive look. "You sithspawn, look what you've done to him." Fury overwhelmed her, and Mara could not stop herself from hurtling her clenched fist towards his unaffected face, landing a clean punch to his left eye. The force of it sent Skywalker to the ground and satisfaction flooded her. _

_Skywalker sighed and rose to his feet slowly, rubbing his eye. "You shot at me first," he reminded her coolly. "I deflected the blast to avoid killing him."_

_Mara thought back to that split second in the shuttle, and realised that he had angled his saber at the moment when Karrde had stepped between them, deflecting the blaster bolt into the cockpit's console. Which meant that the crash was her fault. She looked back at Talon's form lying on the ground, an unfamiliar fear gripping her. _

"_Tell me why I can't access the Force," Skywalker demanded, and followed her gaze. "If I can get it back I could heal him."_

"_No, you can't," Mara rubbed her forehead with exasperation. "It was nothing we did to you – it is this planet." She lifted her gaze back to his, none too pleased to share Karrde's Jedi-proofing secret, but understanding that it was a necessity now. "Or rather, a creature on this planet called the ysalamiri – they block the Force within a ten metre radius. The base was full of them," she continued. "And there's even more here in the forest."_

_There was a rustling in the trees behind them, and Mara jumped back as she saw a fanged creature with a whip-like tail emerge. Luke saw it too, and drew his lightsaber, igniting the green blade with a snap-hiss and stepping between her and the creature. It leapt towards them with a suddenness of movement that beguiled its size, but Skywalker took two steps forward and decapitated the creature mid-leap. _

"_Is that it?" he asked, slightly breathless with obvious fear, staring down at the animal, steaming slightly from the cut of his lightsaber. Clearly, he was wondering what he would have done if the creature had not alerted them to its presence and given him time to prepare for its attack. _

"_No," Mara said, unable to keep the shake from her voice. "That's a vornskr." She put her fingers to her temples and massaged, trying to will away the ache in her head. "I have to fix the ship."_

"_No good," Skywalker shook his head. "The console's fried, even the communications are down. We should walk back to the base-"_

"_I'm not leaving Karrde," she cut him off angrily. _

_Skywalker eyed her. "If you let me finish, I was going to say we should walk back to the base and get help."_

"_It will take days," Mara countered, and she cast a worried look back at Karrde, still unconscious in the dirt. Even when he woke up, he wouldn't be fit to make the journey, not with that leg wound. _

"_If we secure him in the ship and leave supplies he'll be alright," Skywalker said. _

_Mara looked back at Skywalker, annoyed that his suggestion was actually reasonable. A treacherous part of her mind whispered that she should just dispatch Skywalker and claim that he'd been killed in the crash. Talon couldn't blame her for that, surely? And even if he suspected, she would have saved his life and would quickly get over a simple matter of disobedience. _

"_No doubt you're thinking that you can just kill me now, and make it to the other side of the forest by yourself," Skywalker said, and Mara was unnerved at his insight. "But you'll need me if those creatures come after you." He indicated the dead vornskr in the dirt. _

"_I can take care of them myself." If she had his lightsaber, Mara told herself, she could defend herself. She had once been a hunter herself, she knew how they thought._

"_Maybe you can," he nodded. "But would you bet your life on that? Would you bet his life?" he gestured to Karrde._

_Skywalker waited for several long seconds as she stared him down. Killing Skywalker was her final order from the Emperor, and she had never failed before. She'd let that impulse overwhelm her, in the shuttle, taking the shot on the chance that he would not be able to deflect it in such close quarters and it would be over. _

"_In case it helps you make up your mind," Skywalker continued. "I should point out that I have the only blaster." He pulled Karrde's gun from behind his back and Mara cursed herself inwardly. He must have pocketed it before she'd regained consciousness, and Mara pulled her own blaster, confirming that the crash had short-circuited the wiring, rendering it useless. _Damn_, Mara thought to herself. It was careless not to think to secure Karrde's blaster, but she'd been so concerned for him._ That's why you can't care for people_, she berated herself. _They make you weak. _And now she would pay the ultimate price. _

"_You win, Skywalker," she said with resignation, throwing her ruined blaster down to the ground. "Just do it quickly."_

_Skywalker visibly blanched and put the blaster back in his holster. "I'm not going to kill you, Mara," he said, as if the thought was abhorrent. She took a step towards him, for a split-second wondering if she could take the blaster from him, but it was immediately back in his hand and Mara was unnerved. She'd never seen anyone draw a weapon that fast. _

"_Let me clarify," Skywalker said, and there was a sudden edge to his voice. "I don't _want _to kill you. But don't force my hand, Jade."_

_She took a step backwards. "You should kill me," she told him. Better to die than be his prisoner and live with her utter failure. "Because sooner or later I'll get that blaster from you, and that will be it. Because I _do _want to kill you and I won't hesitate."_

_Skywalker stared at her for several long moments, almost as if he was trying to read something in her eyes. Mara told herself that he couldn't possibly, not without the Force, but didn't care because she knew that her gaze held only resolve. _

"_I'll take my chances," he said, holstered his blaster and walked over to Karrde, hoisting the man up to drag him to the shuttle. _

_Mara furrowed her brow, wondering why he would be stupid enough to leave an enemy alive. She was more of a danger to him than the vornskrs, and Karrde had been the man who'd wanted to collect the bounty on his head. Why would Skywalker show compassion to either of them?_

_Because it wasn't compassion, Mara told herself. It was arrogance – like all of the Jedi before him. And as it had been for the other Jedi, that arrogance would be his undoing. But she went to help him carry Karrde back into the shuttle, unrolling a bedroll for him to rest on and placing medical supplies, food and water in his reach. It would be enough to last him four days, and if he changed the bacta patch regularly his leg wound should not put him in any danger. She wrote an explanation and instructions on a datapad for when he awoke. _

_Skywalker collected the remaining supplies into a travel pack and slung it over his shoulder. Mara knew that the sooner they left the sooner they could get help, but she could quite bring herself to stand. _

"_I'll be outside," Skywalker said softly, and walked down the ramp as Mara turned away. _

"_Karrde?" she took his hand and squeezed. He grunted and his eyes opened to slits, to Mara's great relief. "Talon?"_

"_Mara?" Karrde's gaze was unfocused and his voice heavy. "What-?"_

"_I left you a note that explains everything," Mara told him. "Skywalker and I will walk back to the base and get help - you'll be safe here."_

_Karrde clutched her hand anxiously. "Skywalker…"_

"_Don't worry, Karrde." She patted his hand fondly, so grateful that he was alive nothing else seemed very important. "I won't kill him. I promised you."_

_Karrde's dark, cloudy eyes were on her. "Not for me," he muttered. "For you." He winced in pain, his leg shifting slightly, and Mara quickly gave him an injection of painkillers. It would knock him out for a few hours, but that was for the best. _

"_You're not...who he made you Mara," Karrde said as the drugs acted quickly and he struggled to stay awake. "You are who you choose - remember...remember that."_

"_Karrde?" Mara questioned him, but he slipped back into unconsciousness, leaving her uncertain as to what he'd meant by the words. Sighing, Mara patted his hand again and left the shuttle._

_Skywalker was waiting for her at the treeline with a reassuring smile. She scowled and activated the shuttle's ramp, sealing Karrde safely inside. First she watched Skywalker turn his back and begin walking back in the direction of the base, then retrieved her broken blaster from the ground and put it back in her holster before following him into the woods._

* * *

><p><strong>29 NRE<strong>

The vast Jundland Wastes were the perfect place to hide on Tatooine. Deep canyons pitted the landscape, buffeted by rocky outcrops and steep cliffs of red sandstone. Magnetic deposits buried deep within the rock scrambled most technology, making the area impossible to scan. Tusken Raiders roamed the area, attacking anyone who came too close and marking their territory with mutilated corpses of their victims. But Fin Delrond was not afraid.

He had come across a tribe of them during his exploration of the Wastes, and he had only needed to draw his lightsaber and ignite the blood-red blade to ignite terror in their hearts. The Tuskens had garbled to each other in their own language and fled. He'd only been able to pick out one word through the Force: _ghost. _

Fin had traced their fear deep into the Wastes, until he came across the ruins of a Tusken village nestled in a narrow valley. Bones from banthas, Tuskens and humans littered the area; some old and chalky, others fresh from ritual sacrifices. A tattered shrine stood at the centre of the camp, with various offerings of bone, clothing and gaffi sticks, and Fin laid his hands over the artifacts.

The dark side was strong here. Fin could feel it, reaching out to him, embracing him, teaching him. Psychomentry had always been his gift; to see through the Force events long past. He searched through the camp, touching various objects and opening himself up to the impressions of the past and the secrets they were willing to share with him.

The overwhelming darkness he felt took the form of a dragon; a beast of pure wrath and hate and purpose. The dragon had reached out its claw, breathed its blue fire and slaughtered all that lay in its path, caring not for the innocence nor youth among its victims. It had been a great massacre; hatred fuelling power and fury until no one remained. Only the dragon.

But as Fin delved further into the Force, he realised that beast had been in the body of a man; tall and dark as a shadow against the red landscape. It's claws which had choked the Tuskens had been the fingers of the Force; the blue fire the dragon had breathed had been the lightsaber of a Jedi. Fin could feel the man's utter passionate hate through the Force, burning in his veins and clarifying his mind to a single purpose: revenge. The shadowed man may have come to this place a Jedi, Fin realised, but he had not left as one.

The dragon had been awoken in his heart, and would prowl and pace and claw at its cage until it was unleashed again. And yet Fin could sense there was more to his vision, some other piece of crucial information which the Force was not ready to reveal to him.

Who was the dragon? Was it a spirit, a dark entity which Fin needed to absorb, to become the Sith he was destined to be? Or was the dragon a beacon to show Fin what he and his father had come to Tatooine to find - a way to bring down the Skywalkers?

Fin searched again, but this time the Force chose not to answer him.

* * *

><p>The southern expanse of the Jundland Wastes was treacherous and dangerous country. Not even the Tuskens dared set foot there, for sarlaccs lay waiting just below the surface, their gaping mouths disguised as crevices or fissures in the rocky landscape. They were not as large as their mighty brother in the Pit of Carkoon, but they were still deadly and uncharted. And yet easy enough for a Sith to sense.<p>

Svel Delrond had known that Skywalker would visit the Kenobi home almost immediately upon arriving on Tatooine, and so they had been forced to abandon it as their base. He had flown their ship the _Peerless Joy_ low over the Wastes and through the Force quickly located a young sarlacc in an isolated area. It had been simple work for Svel and his son to kill the creature and take it's cave for their new hiding place. Svel knew that no ship would be able to detect their presence due to the magnetic rock surrounding them, and the creature's death should conceal their presence in the Force for a time.

So while Fin was exploring the Wastes, Svel busied himself in the _Peerless_' laboratory. The luxury yacht had been a gift from Svel's own father when he was fifteen, with state-of-the-art technical facilities to nurture Svel's aptitude for science. However, as the second-born of the House of Delrond, one of Coruscant's oldest and most aristocratic families, Svel had been expected to devote his youth to Imperial service. He had done so gladly, serving five years on the Emperor's personal Star Destroyer, often in close quarters with Palpatine himself. The Emperor had known the extreme loyalty and devotion of the Delrond family, who had spent generations locating and collecting Sith artifacts, and so had always shown Svel particular favour. Palpatine had nurtured the seed of the dark side within him, and Svel had always believed he was being groomed to take a place by his side, should anything ever happen to Lord Vader.

But Palpatine had underestimated the Rebellion, and so the Sith had once more become extinct, while the Jedi flourished under that upstart Skywalker. Svel stopped his work a moment to let his hatred for Skywalker fuel him, his absolute loathing for the man who had no breeding, no family and no history and yet was building himself a Jedi dynasty. Skywalker had to be stopped, which was why Svel had brought Fin to Tatooine. They needed to know more about the Skywalker line in order to find its weakness.

It was a conclusion Svel had come to after many years of exile. He and Fin were the only remainder of the Delrond line, and the two of them had travelled the galaxy together, searching for Sith artifacts and holocrons. It had been enough for Svel to build on the basic training the Emperor had given him to both improve his own skills and teach his son. The _Peerless_ itself had a room full of Sith relics which Svel had meticulously studied and cataloged.

And yet, Svel knew he had not yet reached his full potential, for whilst he was a Sith, he was not yet a Dark Lord. He knew everything there was to know about the Sith of old, and yet he'd had no true master to instruct him. That honour was reserved for his son.

But Svel bore no ill will towards the boy for that. Fin had always been incredibly strong in the Force, that much had been clear ever since his son had been born. He had been such a calm baby, who had lain in Svel's arms and looked up at him with dark, watchful eyes. It was as if Fin had felt his mother's death bringing him into the world, and so it had drawn the boy inward. Fin was calculating, even as a child, watching everyone and everything with cool detachment.

Svel felt his son's familiar presence approach, radiating with the dark side and the self-satisfaction of fresh knowledge. When Fin appeared Svel did not need the Force to see the triumph in his face.

"What are you doing, father?" Fin asked as he languidly made his way over to Svel's workbench, where he had resumed work with his instruments and vials of liquid.

"You used the serum, and so I have to make more." Svel's tone was clipped, although he did not blame the boy for seeking out Ben Skywalker in Mos Eisley. He was Fin's counterpoint; heir to the Jedi dynasty as Fin was heir to the Sith, and at least he was certain now that his serum worked.

Fin lifted his chin, his dark eyes alight as he refused to be rebuked. "I found it, father," he said in reverent, hushed tones, and proceeded to explain what he had seen.

"But you don't know who this Jedi was?" Svel questioned, abandoning his work and focusing his attention on his son.

Fin shook his head. "I felt that the Force was hiding something."

"Something about Skywalker?" Svel questioned. "A connection perhaps?" Svel knew from the Sith histories that the Jedi had once been encamped in the northern Wastes, with the Sith in the south during the great wars. The man Fin had seen could have been any one of those Jedi, but his instincts whispered that it was closer to home.

"I don't know," Fin admitted. "It felt as if...it was not the right time for me to know."

"A Sith commands the Force, Fin," Svel chastised his son. "He is its Master. A _Jedi_ waits for the Force to reveal its secrets - a Sith takes them." He grabbed the air for emphasis. "You _know_ this."

Fin nodded, his uncertainty fading into determination. "I will find out who this Jedi was, father," he promised.

"We will find out." Svel patted his son's shoulder gently, and led him into the main living area of the ship. "I will help you."

Svel sat down at the comm unit and opened the local data depository, searching for any information about the Tusken shrine Fin had come across. As they were deep underground he had to rely on information which he had previously downloaded, unable to access the holonet due to the interference the rock caused with some of the ship's systems. His son sat at the dejarik table and played against an automated droid, making his moves quickly and flipping a credit between his fingers while the droid calculated. Fin had never been one for diligent research, preferring to rely on his psychomentric abilities to _feel_ an answer.

"The Force led me there," Fin spoke up after a long silence. "It wanted me to find that shrine, and see what had taken place there."

"Yes?" Svel slipped through the screens of local histories, news, water prices and podracing scores going back one hundred years. There was no mention of the Tusken shrine.

"I know that I am meant to use the Force for my own purposes, and not follow it like the Jedi do," Fin continued, slouching slightly against the lounge. "But what if I need to follow it to ensure that whatever is meant to happen, does?"

Svel sighed and stopped his scrolling, turning back to his son. Perhaps it was Svel's own fault, he had guided the boy for so long and that, coupled with Fin's own shrewd nature, had made him naturally turn to the Force for guidance, rather than knowing what he wanted and demanding it of the Force.

"What is _meant _to happen is not always what does," Svel reminded him. "Even what is foreseen can be changed. If things had happened the way they were meant to, my son, you might never have been born."

Fin sat up a little higher. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that when I was not much younger than you I was meant to inherit a title and estates. I was a decorated Captain in the Imperial Navy and served with the Emperor himself." Svel eyed his son carefully. "And I was betrothed to the youngest daughter of the Ravenlok House."

There was a flicker of recognition in Fin's eyes, and Svel gave him a moment to search his memory for the name. "The Ravenloks were traitors," he responded eventually, and Svel nodded in return.

"They defected during the Invasion of Coruscant," Svel said with bitterness. "And she married some worthless Rebel." The fall of such a fine and noble family hurt Svel more than her personal betrayal of him. He'd barely known Sidel Ravenlok. "And yet here you are because what was meant to happen did not, and you are as strong in the Force as you are because another woman was your mother."

They did not speak of her much, because Fin never asked and Svel did not like to share his memories freely. His Laila had been striking, with honied blonde hair and steel grey eyes; beauty tempered by ruthlessness. Following the death of the Emperor and the capture of Coruscant by the Alliance, Svel had sought refuge with the Nightsisters of Dathomir, the only other practitioners of the dark side he knew of. Laila had claimed him as her mate, but a genuine affection quickly grew between them and he had convinced her to leave the planet with him in search of other Sith teachings. Her death had been a supreme loss to Svel, tempered only by the gift that was his son.

"So do not look to the Force for guidance," Svel said and watched his son's reaction closely. It was in keeping with his character, to quietly absorb the information for later contemplation. "Listen to what it has to say," he continued, "but bend it to your own will. What is meant to be is whatever you demand."

Fin looked up from the dejarik table, his dark eyes forever calculating and cold. "Yes, father."


	10. Chapter 10

_**1 NRE**_

_They'd been walking for hours, and Mara had felt Luke Skywalker's eyes on her the whole time. Perhaps he was simply being vigilant, in case she made good on her threat to try and take the blaster from him. And yet, there was something else behind his eyes, a burning curiosity about who she was and why exactly she hated him so much. _

_Mara was biding her time. He had been correct that she had a better chance of making it back to the base with him than alone, and she wasn't about to take a chance with Karrde's life unnecessarily. And she couldn't deny that she was curious about him, for in the few days she'd known him Skywalker had proved himself intelligent, skilled and capable, yet also self-effacing and gregarious. It was at odds with everything she had ever been taught about the Jedi, and so Mara believed that it had to be a front; a feight so she would let down her guard. _

"_Would you like some water?" Skywalker held out a canteen to her, and Mara shook her head and kept walking, quickening her pace. Skywalker shrugged and took a sip from the canteen before stowing it in the pack of supplies he'd gathered from the shuttle. "Suit yourself." _

_Skywalker matched her quick strides. "So I guess we can expect NR forces waiting for us back at the base," he said conversationally, but she had learned that his genial and unassuming questions always hid a search for information._

_Mara huffed. "If your government permits unauthorised occupation of a private organisation's compound, I guess so."_

"_Well your organisation is hardly legal, from what I understand," Skywalker answered evenly. "So it could otherwise be described as a raid on a criminal base of operations to rescue a private citizen being held against his will."_

"_They must want you back badly, Skywalker," Mara said, ignoring his jibe. "They sent a Star Destroyer after you." Let him build his confidence, she thought to herself. It would be his undoing, as it was for all the Jedi before him. _

"_I have good friends," Skywalker smiled. "They must have been worried about me."_

_Briefly, Mara's thoughts turned to Karrde back at the shuttle. She was sure that his injury was not serious, or at least would not be if they got help in time. And yet she couldn't help but worry. _

"_He'll be alright, Mara," Skywalker said, putting his hand on her arm. _

_Mara shrugged it off violently, once again unnerved that he seemed to have no difficulty reading the focus of her thoughts, even without the Force. She'd always thought she had a better sabacc face than that. She quickened her pace again, but this time Skywalker stayed a few steps behind her._

"_Why do you want to kill me?" he asked, a note of pain in his voice. "You don't even know me."_

"_I've seen the propaganda," she told him bitterly. "Luke Skywalker," she continued mockingly. "Long-lost son of Clone Wars hero, makes a one-in-a-million shot to destroy the Death Star and doesn't even use his targeting computer. Rescues a princess and it turns out she's his sister." Mara scoffed. "It's like a holofilm."_

"_Those are the things I've done," he replied evenly. "It's not who I am." _

"_I know exactly who you are," she turned and practically spat back to him. "After you blew up the Death Star the Emperor had me research you – I know all about you." She advanced on him until they were face to face. "But at the end of the day, you're just a stupid farmboy from some worthless dustball who got lucky a couple of times."_

"_I don't disagree." There was a world of pain in his clear blue eyes which Mara chose to ignore. She turned and once again resumed her quick pace. They walked for a few more minutes before he spoke again. _

"_So you worked for the Emperor," he said casually. "I mean, obviously you were an Imperial, but…" he trailed off, as if unsure of what to say._

_Mara seethed at herself for letting that slip. What was it about this man that made her forget all of her training? Had she settled into the comparatively easy role of a smuggler too well, her wits dulled and formerly acute senses dimmed? _

"_Yes, I worked for the Emperor," deciding that she might as well tell him. "I was his Hand."_

"_His what?" Skywalker stopped and when she turned again he looked at her quizzically. _

"_The Emperor's Hand," Mara clarified, her shoulders straightening at the title. Skywalker however still looked confused, and she sighed. He really was just a dumb farmboy, she thought, and wondered how this idiot had been able to escape her._ "_The Emperor commands, and the Hand obeys."_

"_And what did he command you to do?" Skywalker contemplated her, his head cocking slightly to the side. _

"_Anything that needed to be done. Reconnaissance, investigation, covert operations." She looked at him squarely. "Assassination."_

_Luke seemed unfazed, or at the very least gave a very good impression of it. "And how did you come by this line of work?" he asked. _

"_I was raised for it," she told him shortly, and finally Skywalker reacted, looking away and rubbing his chin as if in contemplation. "Are you surprised, Jedi?"_

_When he looked back at her there was pity in his gaze. "That Palpatine would take a young child and raise her to kill?" he shook his head slowly. "No, it doesn't surprise me at all."_

"_It wasn't like that," Mara seethed at his insinuation. "He saw the potential in me, gave me the opportunity to serve and rewarded me with prestige and respect."_

_Skywalker's brow furrowed. "What potential could he see in a child..." Comprehension dawned on his face, and he looked at her with a mixture of excitement and apprehension. "You have the Force."_

_Mara allowed herself a smug smile at finally having one over on him. "Did you think you were the only one?"_

"_Were you his apprentice?" he asked, ignoring her jibe. For the first time, he looked a little uneasy in her presence._

"_Don't you know anything, Jedi," she said dismissively. "There are never more than two Sith."_

_Skywalker looked relieved. "But he trained you to use the Force."_

"_To serve the Empire," Mara insisted. She'd had no desire to become a Sith, or take Vader's place at her Master's side. She'd only wanted to help maintain peace and order in an unruly galaxy and the Force had been a tool at her disposal. And yes, she had enjoyed the lifestyle it had afforded her, but it was adequate reward for her hard work. _

"_No," Skywalker shook his head. "To serve him." _

"_There was no difference," Mara maintained. Palpatine _was _the Empire._

"_If you say so." Skywalker looked pensive, and she could almost see him working things out in his mind. "And he ordered you to kill me."_

_Mara recoiled within herself, shame once again pressing against that barely-healed wound. "It's the only order I've never been able to carry out." She had failed to kill Skywalker, and so the Emperor had been defeated, and the Empire had fallen. It had all been her fault. _

"_That's it?" Skywalker asked with revulsion. "You want to kill me because Palpatine asked you to?" He shook his head as if in disbelief. "He's dead, Mara."_

"_Because of you," Mara spat at him, anger flaming anew. "You killed him – my Master, the man who raised me. He who ended the Clone Wars, who saved the galaxy from tearing itself apart."_

_Skywalker's face creased with sorrow and concern. He sat down on a nearby rock and sighed heavily. "I didn't kill him, Mara."_

"_Don't lie to me like you lie to the holopress, Skywalker," she said, taking a step towards him. "You can claim that Vader killed the Emperor all you like to keep your saintly Jedi image. I don't buy it. You took away everything that was important to me and assassinated the legitimate ruler of the galaxy – even if I hadn't been ordered to, I would be justified in killing you for that."_

"_Palpatine was a tyrant," Skywalker said calmly, looking up at her. "He may have been legitimately elected Chancellor, but he stayed longer than his elected term of office and declared himself Emperor. Then he maintained his power by subjecting non-humans to torture and slavery, dismantling democracy and killing everyone who opposed him."_

_She had heard those lies before from Rebel propaganda. It was true that the Empire's laws and control was far more stringent than the Old Republic's, but they were also far more effective. The Senate had been a den of corruption and the federations and guilds had amassed far too much power, allowing the Separatist movement to take hold. As Palpatine had told her many times, he had tried to reform the system from within, but even he could not fix what was irrevocably broken and fundamentally flawed. A new government was needed, one that was strong and powerful and actually able to protect its citizens. Perhaps in return they'd had less freedoms, but it was a fair exchange for security. _

"_You claim the moral high ground," Mara challenged him. "And yet it was the Jedi who tried to assassinate Palpatine, and seize power for themselves."_

"_I guarantee you they did not," Skywalker said resolutely. "But for the sake of argument, say a few Jedi Masters took it upon themselves to attempt assassination of the Chancellor and stage a coup, did that justify the massacre of every Jedi in the galaxy? Even the younglings?"_

"_You must eradicate a weed at the roots, lest it grow again, and stronger." Mara folded her arms together and stared him down. _

"_You say that from rote," Skywalker observed. "But I do not think you believe it."_

_Mara turned away from him, thick anger bubbling within her. How _dare _he presume to tell her what she believed? For a moment, all the possible ways to kill him flew through her mind in order to silence his lying mouth. Even though he had his lightsaber and blaster, Mara felt sure she could do it, catch him off guard and use her belt as a garotte, or snap his neck; she even knew the exact place on a man's head where a single punch would end him. _

"_Order 66 was a genocide, only the first of many," Skywalker continued, impassioned and seemingly unaware of the murderous turn of her thoughts. "I regret the lives I have taken, and acted only when absolutely necessary. If you think Palpatine felt anything other than pleasure for every being he enslaved or every life he took – or ordered you to take for him – you are lying to yourself." _

_Mara grasped for the Emperor's voice in her mind, that presence who had always given her direction, who would be able to smooth over the Jedi's lies with ease. But he was gone, his commands had been ripped from her consciousness two years ago when the Death Star had been destroyed. The day Skywalker had killed him._

_And yet...Mara wasn't so sure about that anymore. She turned back to face Skywalker, and saw that he had risen, his eyes bright and challenging, his jaw firmly set. It had been easy to see the moment with the blaster had been a bluff, and she was certain that if she attacked him he would harm her only as a last, desperate act to save his own life. The man she had observed over the past few days did not seem capable of killing the Emperor, he seemed far too gentle a soul for that. And yet he had killed, she reminded herself, he had just admitted it. Luke Skywalker had ended every life on the first Death Star, and countless more in the years since. _

"_It's you and your Rebels who dragged the galaxy back into a civil war," Mara countered, forcing her anger down to be saved for later. "What was necessary about that? You killed the Emperor among countless other innocents. You took everything from me," she continued bitterly. "My Emperor, my purpose, my security. You destroyed my life."_

_Skywalker sighed and looked down at his boots for a moment, and when his gaze rose to hers again, it was resigned. "And what purpose will killing me serve?" he asked calmly. "It will not bring the Emperor back, or reinstate his Empire. If you're searching for closure, Mara, I suggest you look within." _

_Mara clenched a fist, her eyes lingering on the pulse point in Skywalker's throat. She could wrap her hands around it and crush his windpipe, steal his last breath so he would trouble her no more. In fulfilling her Master's last command, she would redeem herself and finally be able to move on. _That _would be closure. And justice, and retribution._

_But Karrde…_

_She turned back around so violently her braid spun around and whipped her in the face. Mara ignored the sting and began to walk again, trying to quell her murderous desire, promising herself that once they were close enough to the base, she would finish it. _

"_Mara - " Skywalker caught up and tugged at her arm._

"_Don't call me that," she shot back venomously, pulling her arm from his grip and quickening her pace._

"_Don't call you by your name?"_

"_Don't call me anything," she ordered him. "Don't talk to me."_

_For once, he complied, and they continued to walk in silence through the forest._

* * *

><p><strong>29 NRE<strong>

The _Calling Karrde_ was a small space station in orbit over the planet Rodan. The gas giant was only a few light years from Coruscant and was also orbited by four small uninhabitable moons. As such the system had never been of much interest to anyone in the Empire or either Republic. But to Talon Karrde, who had lived outside of all systems of government, it had demonstrated potential.

Micah's rooms on the _Calling Karrde_ were small, certainly not as comfortable as his rooms in the family apartment on Coruscant, but more luxurious than his quarters at NRI headquarters had been, and vastly superior to the hovels he'd once inhabited on Corellia. There was even a viewscreen with a seat below, allowing Micah to look out to the stars and watch the lightening storms on Rodan below, and it was often where he could be found during his downtime. It helped him think.

He leaned back into the seat, eyes fixed on the swirls of green gas and blue lightning. Karrde had hired the best engineers in the galaxy to work on the station and funnel the electricity generated by the planet into the _Calling Karrde'_s power systems, making it completely self-sufficient. Although his organisation was not officially part of the New Republic government, it was sanctioned by it, although not to the extent that Karrde felt safe with a base of operations on Coruscant or any other Core world. Rather, he liked the flexibility of his own space station which was able to move throughout the galaxy as he pleased. Micah had always admired Karrde's shrewdness on the issue. In fact, as a young boy his mother had often brought him to the station to visit "Uncle Talon" and ever since then Micah had been fascinated by the sleek silver corridors and numerous viewscreens from which one could view the violently powerful planet below.

The storms which shook the surface of Rodan seemed to reflect Micah's tumultuous mood. He raised one of his hands palm up and wiggled his fingers, calling to him with the Force a set of three metallic balls which lay on Micah's desk. They had been a gift from his father to aid in meditation, but Micah did not use them for their intended purpose, instead juggling them in the air beside him. His mother would have chastised him for unnecessary use of the Force, but Micah didn't particularly care. He was not a Jedi, and so did not need to follow their rules. The Force was a tool, nothing more, and Micah did not fear casual use of it.

There was a firm but insistent knock at the door. "Come in," Micah called, and was not surprised when the door opened to reveal Shada D'ukal. She was tall, with sleek black hair and equally dark eyes which catalogued everything she saw. Her tan skin was smooth despite the fact she was Micah's parent's age, and she rarely smiled although Micah had learned to read the miniscule changes in her expression which indicated her moods.

"Micah," Shada greeted him, and raised an eyebrow when she saw the juggling balls suspended in the air. "Being productive, I see."

Micah waved his hand and the balls returned to their place on his desk. He shrugged dismissively. "I've exhausted holonet and database research," he said. "If Karrde would let me go back to Coruscant…" he trailed off, knowing it would make no difference. He'd been able to comm Mara earlier that day, and Micah was relieved that she seemed to be back to her usual self. Still, he had heard that plaintive note of worry in her voice, for him, for his father, and for Ben. "But he thinks that Mum won't let me leave again if I go back," he looked up at Shada and saw confirmation in her eyes.

"That, and you're likely to get caught up in Jedi or NRI business," she said evenly. "You're more help to everyone here."

"It doesn't seem like I'm being much help to anyone," Micah grumbled.

"Well that's about to change," Shada advised him and beckoned for him to follow her. "Karrde wants to see you."

Micah lept to his feet and eagerly followed Shada to Karrde's office at the apex of the station. It was large and ornate, with huge viewscreens filling up the walls and intimidating all who entered. Karrde sat behind a large and antique desk he'd liberated from some planet or another, the wood embedded with an assortment of data displays, screens, switches and buttons so Karrde could run the entire station. In a bind he could even pilot the station and navigate a jump into hyperspace. A number of large armchairs circled the space in front of Karrde's desk, and when they were filled it almost gave the impression he was holding court.

When Shada and Micah entered, however, there was only one other being present; a small furry biped with reddish brown fur and a dignified bearing.

"Ah, come in," Karrde beckoned them closer, and the creature turned it's large black eyes to them appraisingly. "I'd like you to meet and old friend of mine - Teelin, of the planet Drall." Karrde turned to his companion. "Teelin, my associates, Shada Du'kal and Micah Jade."

Micah had found it useful to known professionally by his mother's name rather than his father's. The name Skywalker never failed to cause a reaction, whether good or bad. Although his mother's surname was also well known, it was common enough that people seldom made the connection.

"I see you wear bloodstripes," Teelin observed, his dark gaze flittering over the yellow piping down the sides of Micah's trousers. "Did you serve with the Corellian military?"

Micah eyed the drall. "I assure you I was awarded them legitimately."

Teelin laughed and turned back to Karrde. "The boy is as tight-lipped as you, Karrde."

Karrde smiled shrewdly. "A vital trait in our line of work."

"I did not mean to impugn your honour, young Jade," Teelin continued with a genial smile, although his sharp teeth gave him a sinister look. "Perhaps one day you will tell me of how you came to earn those stripes."

Micah forced a smile in return. "Perhaps."

"Perhaps we can move on from this scintillating topic of conversation?" Shada suggested dryly.

"Yes, of course," Teelin bowed his head deferentially, but Micah still felt his curious gaze. "I have some information about the attack on Corellia. No doubt you've heard that the Human League has claimed responsibility."

Micah looked at Karrde curiously - he had not in fact heard that.

"It's just reached us over the holonet," Karrde answered, avoiding Micah's gaze. "Although I of course suspected." It must have been recent news, Micah mused, since he'd been on the holonet only a few hours previous.

"I thought the Human League had been defeated years ago?" Micah queried. He'd been a small child at the time, but his Uncle Han had told him many stories about it and he'd met many who'd lived through the crisis in his own time on the planet.

"It appears that they've had a resurgence," Teelin said distastefully.

"Under new leadership, perhaps?" Shada asked in a tone that indicated it was anything but a question. "Or rather, revived leadership."

Teelin's smile faded somewhat. "Ah, perhaps my journey was a waste?"

"Of course not, my old friend," Karrde said smoothly. "It is a logical assumption, but we would welcome confirmation and details." He thumbed a switch on his desk and the doors to the office opened. "Shada will take you to the mess, and you can discuss price over a bottle of our finest emerald wine."

Teelin hopped out of his chair and walked with Shada towards the exit. Micah went to follow, but Shada gave him a sharp look and inclined her head, instructing him to stay. He waited until the doors had firmly shut behind the pair before turning back to Karrde expectantly.

The man himself was inscrutable as ever, although he gave Micah a small smile. "How have you been getting along, Micah?" he asked in an easy tone that raised Micah's ire.

"How have I been getting along?" he asked somewhat incredulously. "Let's see - you send me back to Coruscant so I can be with my family, then call me back almost immediately." Micah waved his hands as his temper bubbled with every word. "Then I sit round for a week or so doing mindless research and you don't even grace me with your presence. You know I promised Aunt Leia I would look into the Corellian matter, but you don't share your suspicions about it with me. So how am I getting alone? Not well."

Micah exhaled harshly and collapsed with frustration into one of the armchairs in front of Karrde's desk.

"If you're quite finished?" Karrde asked calmly. "You know, you look just like your mother when you're angry."

Micah scowled - he hated to be compared to either of his parents, and Karrde knew that. Which meant he had said so deliberately.

"But Mara always understood that if I kept something from her, it was for good reason," Karrde continued, and Micah shifted in his seat, slightly chastised. Then Karrde sighed, leaning forward on his desk and giving Micah a kindly look. "But she had harsher lessons growing up to learn that - experiences that I would not wish upon you, my boy." He sighed again and leaned back into his chair, regarding Micah thoughtfully.

"I sent you back to Coruscant because one should be with family when they can," he said after a short silence. "But then the attack on Corellia happened, and I knew I would need you here. You did not see me before because I was making enquiries of my own. I did not ask you to look into the Human League first because I wanted to sure that there was no other avenue we should pursue and I did not want to cloud you research with my suspicions. Are those explanations satisfactory?"

Micah made an effort to sit up straighter in his chair and recover a modicum of professionalism. Karrde had given him reasonable explanations when he'd been under no obligation to do so, and Micah cursed his earlier words brought on my impulsive frustration.

"Yes," he answered, knowing that no further words or apology was needed.

"Good," Karrde nodded, the ghost of a smile on his lips. "I want you to go Corellia and look into the Human League. But observation only, Micah," Karrde warned him. "This is not an undercover mission."

"Why not?" Micah asked. Surely that was his unique skills in the company, and he certainly knew the planet well enough to pull it off. "I've done it before."

"Not when a relative is the leader of the organisation you are trying to infiltrate," Karrde said seriously, and leaded forward on his desk again. "Surely you've heard of your Uncle Han's cousin," Karrde continued, fixing Micah with a knowing stare. "A man by the name of Thracken Sal-Solo."


	11. Chapter 11

_**1 NRE**_

_Night had fallen on Myrkr, and Luke was thankful for the rest. The temperature had dropped severely when the sun had set, and Mara had built a small fire in a clearing they had chosen for the night._

_Luke contemplated the woman seated a few feet away. She was fiddling with the wiring of her blaster, trying to get it to work again. Ever since learning that she had been the Emperor's Hand, Luke had felt more uneasy about her intention to kill him. It was not a threat he took lightly, especially hearing the vitriol she had thrown at him earlier._

_And yet, there was something about her, a feeling Luke couldn't quite place. He'd always felt as if he could get a sense of people, and despite the danger Mara posed to him he couldn't help but feel a connection. Other than Leia, she was the only other Force sensitive he knew of, and more than that, she'd had rudimentary training. True, her instructor had been a Sith Lord, but Luke felt that perhaps there was much he could learn from her. His own training by Obi-Wan and Yoda had been scant, and although he had spent much time studying the Jedi holocrons and self-tutoring, Luke felt he was missing the practical element._

_Mara had let her hair out from the severe braid she'd worn, and loose red curls fell lightly about her shoulders, glowing a soft gold in the firelight. Luke deliberately turned away before his gaze could linger, walking slowly towards the edge of the clearing. His gaze shifted to examine the small creature perched on a low branch of a tree. It was reptilian in appearance, with long claws that seemed to embed themselves into the wood of the tree itself. Luke felt empty so close to the creature, the Force lost to him so completely that his entire body felt devoid and lifeless._

_"The ysalamiri," Luke asked, turning back around to Mara. "How can they block out the Force?"_

_"I don't know," Mara shrugged, eyes still on her blaster. "Maybe they just don't have the Force within them."_

_"The Force is everywhere – it is made up of all living things," he reasoned. "It surrounds us and penetrates us. It binds the galaxy together, and I cannot believe that these creatures are untouched by it. There must be a way to counteract them."_

_Mara snorted. "Blaster shot between the eyes would probably suffice." She wound two exposed wires together, then jumped slightly as it gave her a shock. Mara threw down her blaster with a loud huff and put two fingers to her mouth where she'd been burnt._

_Luke was about her ask her if she was alright, but thought better of it. Instead he looked at the surrounding trees, counting the ysalamiri he could see on their perches. It took several minutes of study and contemplation before he walked to the centre of the clearing, lining himself up in just the right spot._

_The Force came back to him like a gentle wave on a sandy beach as he stood between the Force-devoid bubbles the ysalamiri projected. It was a weak connection to the Force, but a connection nonetheless, and Luke closed his eyes to drink in the feeling of peace the Force provided. He refreshed himself after the long day of travel, and reached out into the ether, trying to find Leia._

_Disappointed, Luke opened his eyes again. The link was too tenuous, and he could not reach beyond the scope of the Forceless pockets surrounding him. Still, he turned to Mara, who was watching him curiously._

_"Come here," he invited softly._

_"No."_

_Luke smiled genially. "If you want to survive on stim-pills it's up to you," he said._

_Mara looked at him for a long moment, then sighed and rose, walking over to his position. Luke's hand dropped to his side where his lightsaber hung, just in case. Mara did not miss the action, and smirked._

_Then she gasped as she stepped into the sliver of the Force, and Luke wondered how long it had been since she'd been able to access it. She stopped about an arm's length from him, the stern and sharp angles of her face softening as she closed her eyes with something like relief, Despite himself, Luke reached out to her through the Force, gently touching her mind in search of understanding._

_Mara's green eyes flashed open dangerously, and Luke was taken aback by the swarm of images that she did not have time to conceal from his probe. They were dark and bitter and painful, too jumbled to see anything clearly, and yet he picked up dank loneliness, the thrill of righteousness, the pain and exhaustion of endless training and an overwhelming, all-encompassing sense of duty. He had also felt her natural strength in the Force, and knew why the Emperor had chosen her. And yet her Force sense was dampened, as if it had been kept contained and controlled, never allowed to reach its full potential._

_"Stay out of my head, Skywalker," she growled dangerously, mental barriers quickly forming to rebuff him._

_"Sorry," Luke breathed, recoiling from the dark emotions he'd touched. And yet, Mara had not felt as Vader and Palpatine had, when Luke had been in their presence. The Sith Lords had been tainted with the dark side, it had coursed through their veins and sought to infect all of those around, and while there was darkness within Mara, it was not quite the same. In the Force Palpatine had been dark like the blackest night; Mara still had stars._

_"You better come away," Mara said shortly as she turned and took up her place by the fire again. "The vornskrs like to hunt Force-sensitive beings, and we don't want a pack of them on us."_

_Luke obligingly returned to their small campsite and sat cross-legged on the sleeping mat which he'd rolled out when they'd made camp. He watched Mara pick up her blaster again and diligently resume work on it._

_"Who described the Force that way?" Mara asked after a long silence, and gave him a curious look. "That it was part of everything?"_

_Luke thought back to his earlier words, and realised that he'd unwittingly used the same description Obi-Wan had when he'd first told him about the Force. "My Master."_

_"Maybe he was lying," Mara suggested, and began searching through the survival pack._

_"He wasn't."_

_"What, he never lied to you?"_

_Luke looked away, his jaw clenching involuntarily. Mara gave him a smile, but it was not pleasant. She knew she'd scored a hit, touched a vulnerable nerve._

_"All Jedi are liars," she said._

_"And how would you know?" Luke challenged her. "Aren't I the first Jedi you've ever met? I haven't lied to you."_

_"If you say so." Mara was dismissive as she pulled a bacta patch from the pack and began peeling off the synthflesh with a small vibroblade._

_But Luke was too curious to let the matter drop. "How did the Emperor describe the Force?"_

_"As a tool," Mara replied as she wound a sliver of the sythflesh around one of the exposed wires of her blaster. "And a great asset to those who were worthy and gifted enough to tap into it."_

_The difference between Jedi and Sith philosophy, Luke mused. The Jedi believed that the Force was in everything and everyone; the Sith that it was only for the elite few. And yet Mara Jade chose to separate herself from her former life, worked and as far as Luke knew lived on a planet where the Force was only intermittently accessible._

_"Why do you work for Karrde?" Luke asked on that point._

_Mara unscrewed the nozzle of her blaster and inspected it. "I fail to see how that is any of your business." She blew into the blaster nozzle to clear out the dust._

_"I was just curious," Luke shrugged. "If you really believed the Empire, why not fight with the Imperial Forces after Endor? Even now I'm sure there's still Imperial groups out there." She had passionately defended the righteousness of the Empire earlier, so Luke was curious as to why she had not tried to save it._

_"You and your rebels had already won," Mara answered, screwing the nozzle back on her blaster with perhaps more force than necessary. "Any fool could see that, so why drag out the war any longer?"_

_"Fair enough." Despite himself, Luke yawned. The Force had re-energised him, but it had also settled peace upon him and the desire for meditation. "Are you intending to sleep tonight?" he asked._

_"No."_

_"If I go to sleep, will you promise not to kill me?"_

_"No."_

_"Alright then," Luke sighed. "Guess we're both staying awake."_

* * *

><p><strong>29 NRE<strong>

Tatooine wasn't much like Kara Ravenlok had imagined it. Luke had of course described the endless sand dunes, the rocky cliffs and canyons and the dry, intense heat and when he had spoken, it had seemed to Kara like a world that offered primitive, visceral adventure. It had never been officially aligned with the Old Republic or the Empire, and therefore had always been a haven for criminals, warlords like the Hutts and other unsavory characters amid the poor farmers who tried to eek out a living from the barren world.

Kara had been sixteen when Luke Skywalker had taken her as his padawan, and when asked he had spoken at length about the planet and his early life. To Kara, who had been raised in wealth and privilege on Coruscant, it represented a wild frontier life; the promise of adventure unconstrained by etiquette lessons, soirees and controlled social events. Even though that had been close to fifteen years ago, Kara had still been excited to visit her former Master's homeworld and give reality to her adolescent dreams.

But she probably should have taken Luke seriously when he had told her of the hard living on the planet which could be as monotonous as the landscape. Luke and Ben had flown out together that morning, and Kara was taking the opportunity to clean her own X-Wing which had been battered by inclement weather ever since they'd arrived. Kara was fastidious to a fault, and disliked even a smudge of dirt on her ship's hull.

"How did the sand get everywhere?" Kara grumbled to herself as she wiped out the proton torpedo shafts with a dry rag. "How are the sensors, R6?" she asked her little droid in the X-Wing, and it tootled back at her forlornly. She didn't need a translator pad to know his response. "Alright, I'll get to them next."

Kara wiped the sweat from her forehead and looked around the small courtyard where she, Luke and Ben had berthed their X-Wings. Eren Pax had been required to land her Sorosuub 3000, theFury's Lament, outside of Anchorhead as the town did not have a spacedock large enough. Tosche Station bracketed the courtyard which served as a docking bay, and Kara could see part-owner Camie seated under the veranda, creating a breeze with a small hand-held fan and eyeing Kara suspiciously.

Turning back to her work, Kara ran her fingers over the hull of her beloved T-65 model X-Wing. It had been her father's, back when he'd flown for Rogue Squadron. The symbol of the Rebel Alliance was still there, as red and bright as when her father had painted it on. Next to it was the blue crest of the Ravenlok House he had painted on after he'd married Kara's mother, happy to take her family and name as his own.

It was an ache that never seemed to dislodge itself from Kara's heart. She knew the story of her parent's courtship like the back of her hand - Oren a Rogue Squadron pilot with no family, determined to fight the Empire, and Sidel a society lady with a conscience, who had been secretly began passing information to the Rebellion for years under the codename Fulcrum. Oren had been her contact after the Battle of Yavin, and they'd communicated first by message and then by secure comm. They did not meet in person until shortly before the Battle for Endor, but from there it was a very short step to marriage.

Sadly, Kara had few actual memories of her parents, and had needed to rely on holos and explanations from her grandfather. However, Trevin's grief was deep for the daughter he had loved so much, and it pained him to talk about her. Once he had been so consumed with grief that he had railed against Oren, who he blamed for taking his daughter away from him. If only Sidel had acquiesced to his wishes and married the boy she'd been betrothed to since birth, Trevin had argued, she would still be alive.

It was no use reasoning with her grandfather when he got himself in such a state, to point out that all of the aristocratic houses had all either changed their support to the New Republic following Endor, or they had disintegrated with the Empire. Imperial Moffs became Senators or Governors within the new system, and the New Republic Navy, Army and Intelligence forces were full of officers who had defected. That was the consequence of peace, and most had flowed easily back into the democratic system, as they had done from the Republic to the Empire decades earlier. But Trevin could not see such logic, and privately still held a grudge against the Alliance for stealing his daughter from him.

So Kara stopped asking him, and instead turned to others who had loved her parents. Luke had flown with Oren in Rogue Squadron and had been more than willing to spend hours telling Kara about him. She had felt his pain through the Force at losing his friend, but Luke had never allowed that to stop him from relaying anecdotes and insights about her father. Luke's sister had also been forthcoming, since she'd known Sidel from her Senate days and they worked closely together following the restoration of the Republic.

And yet it wasn't the same as actually knowing them, Kara thought sadly as she finished cleaning her X-Wing. But her experience was not uncommon amongst those her age, for the civil war had created many orphans. Kara was always aware of the privileges she had, for she was not a lower-leveller left to fend for herself like so many others after losing their families. She had her grandfather, whom she loved dearly and who had ensured that she never wanted for anything. Trevin was proud and old fashioned, and despite his misgivings about the New Republic, when Kara had told him that she wanted to become a Jedi, the old man had made the same choice as before. He had not forbidden or disowned Kara, but rather allowed her the freedom to live her own life, even if he did not agree with her decisions. That was a gift Kara did not take lightly.

"Alright, I think I've gotten all of the sand out," Kara told R6, not allowing her inner musings to distract herself from the task at hand. "Try running the diagnostics again."

R6 warbled in the affirmative, and Kara absently ran her hand over the ship's hull again, thinking that she should paint the Jedi crest next to her House sigil and that of the Alliance. Her father had always been so pleased in her Force sensitivity and the possibility that Kara would one day be a Jedi like his friend and former commander. The Jedi symbol would truly make the ship her own.

Then suddenly Kara's blood ran cold, and she felt an ominous tingling on the back of her neck and down her spine. She swallowed heavily, her mouth suddenly tasting like bile. It was what she'd felt when they'd first come out of hyperspace above Tatooine, although it was far stronger now, powerful enough to turn her stomach. The dark side.

Looking back up to Tosche Station Kara saw that Camie had disappeared, but a quick Force probe of the area indicated that she'd likely just returned inside. Yet Kara could not find the source or location of the dark side presence. It was all around her, infecting Anchorhead like a scourge and clouding her senses, and Kara turned slowly in a circle but saw nothing. She ignited her blue lightsaber and held it out to her side, ready for an attack that did not come.

She was alone.

The darkness receded as quickly as it had come, but Kara still felt tainted by it, and she kept her saber lit, just in case. She reached out to the Force for reassurance but found no answers, and yet the dark side presence seemed to linger somewhere at the back of her mind.

Eren Pax appeared from an alleyway, breathless and looking grim. She'd been meeting with some local contacts in the town centre, but had evidently run back to Tosche Station when she'd felt the dark side presence.

"Did you feel that, Kara?" she asked, approaching and putting a hand on her shoulder.

Kara nodded, severely unsettled. "Someone was here," she said. "Watching me." For somehow she knew that she herself had been the target of observation. Kara wondered whether the presence had been shielding itself prior to her sensing it, and exactly how long she had been observed.

"It is the same presence that Ben and I felt out in the Dune Sea," Eren told her, eyes scanning the area, still searching for the observer even though she must have known it was long gone. "Whoever it was has never ventured so close before."

"They waited until Luke had gone," Kara reasoned, uneasiness churning in the pit of her stomach as she extinguished her lightsaber. What could the Sith possibly want with her?

Eren didn't answer, and swiftly moved past Kara into Tosche Station, evidently concerned that the Sith had done something to Camie. Kara told R6 to wait with the ship and followed Eren into the small station bar, where the woman herself was half-heartedly wiping down the counter.

"Are you alright, Camie?" Eren asked the older woman.

"Why should I be alright?" Camie answered somewhat petulantly. "It was a terrible harvest this year so business has been down. It's as hot as hell and to make matters worse, the place is swarming with Jedi asking me stupid questions all the time."

"Why did you come inside before?" Kara asked, for it hardly seemed like a coincidence that the darkness had approached Kara as soon as all witnesses had left.

"I had a customer," Camie said. "I don't have all day to keep an eye on you, missy."

Kara bit back a sharp retort that it was Camie's own husband she should be keeping an eye on, not her. If there was anyone Camie had less cause to be concerned about on that front, it was Kara. She had less than zero interest in Fixer or any other man.

"Who was it?" she asked.

"Just some regulars," Camie shrugged. "Now are you going to order anything or what? It's bad enough that you're always loitering about."

"We are paying you a fair rate for lodgings," Eren reminded her, but Camie was not cowed, instead snorting as if she did not believe the rate was fair at all. In fact, what they were paying the couple for two rooms and use of the courtyard rivaled the cost of elite hotels on Coruscant, but Luke had agreed without too much haggling. Later, he'd told Kara that he remembered how hard the living was on Tatooine, especially in a year with a slight harvest.

"We'll have two cups of caf," Kara suggested, indicating to Eren that they should take a seat in a nearby booth.

Camie pursed her lips and threw her rag down. "We don't have none of that fancy Coruscanti caf," she said. "Just Mos Espa brew."

"That's fine," Kara said, and put down some credits on the counter. Camie huffed, but pocketed them and went to the caf machine.

"I do not understand these people," Eren said lowly as they sat down. "I cannot see how Master Skywalker was raised among them."

"Harsh living either creates hard hearts or soft ones, I suppose," Kara opined.

Eren smiled wryly. "And easy living the same?"

Kara returned the older woman's smile, and inclined her head. Eren's manner was easy and light, and yet Kara sensed her deep unease that could not solely been from the Sith presence.

"You really are concerned about Ben's vision, aren't you?" Kara asked her.

"He has the sight," Eren nodded softly. "As Master Skywalker does, and they have both sensed darkness ahead."

"How do you think the Sith returned?" Kara asked, a question she had been pondering for some days. Luke had told them without doubts that the presence they had all felt was indeed a Sith - not a mere dark side user.

Eren held her answer as Camie approached and carelessly set down two cups of caf on the table, giving Kara a disgruntled look before returning to the bar. Eren watched her retreating form and then turned back to Kara.

"Perhaps Palpatine and Vader were not the only Sith in the galaxy," Eren opined. "Although I doubt it."

Kara agreed. From what she had learned from Palpatine, he would have allowed no opposition to his power base, and mercilessly eliminated any rival. The ways of the Sith were complex and mostly lost to history, and it was therefore unlikely that anyone without instruction from a Sith master could become one on their own.

"Perhaps Palpatine trained somebody else before he died," Kara mused. "He did cultivate a dark side following with the Inquisitors and the Emperor's Hands."

Eren took a thoughtful sip of her caf. "And yet he did not teach Master Jade the ways of the Sith," she said. "He hoarded his knowledge, he did not share it. The Sith were unlike the Jedi in this way."

Kara cast her gaze downwards and drank her caf, even though it was bitter, thick and overbrewed. The new Jedi Order was that way, Kara corrected her friend silently, at least for the most part. Unlike the Jedi of old, the Archives were open to all, with no knowledge kept hidden from them if they wanted to learn it. There was only one secret Master Skywalker had kept hidden from his Order, and that was the truth about his parentage.

Kara still remembered the rush of elation she'd felt on the day she'd graduated from the Jedi Academy at sixteen. Luke had asked her to come to his office, and Kara had been so nervous, for while he often took classes and instructed younglings, she'd never been alone with him before. There had been a moment of shock when Luke had said that he wanted to take her on as his new padawan learner, but he'd held a hand up to stop her enthusiastic acceptance.

His expression had become very grave, and Luke had said that before she gave him an answer, she needed to know the truth about himself. _Between a padawan and master_, he had said, _there must be absolute trust_. Then he'd told her that his father, Anakin Skywalker, and the Sith Lord Darth Vader had been one in the same; that Vader had turned back to the light to save Luke's life, and died a Jedi. He'd told her that while he had agreed to keep the secret from the general public, he could not keep it from his family and closest friends. As his padawan, he hoped that she would be included in that group, but Luke had also said he would understand if she no longer wished to train under him.

Kara had been gobsmacked, not only with the new knowledge, but the fact that Master Skywalker was asking her if _she_ wanted to train with _him_, and giving her the option to choose another master if she so wished. It was a humility that Kara had never before seen, particularly not from an elder. He had not even sworn her to secrecy before he'd shared his secret, and had not done so afterwards, either. The trust he placed in others was humbling, and Kara had told him the truth in return: that there was nothing more she wanted in the world than to become a Jedi under his tutelage.

Kara was unsure if Eren knew the truth as well - she had been apprenticed to Master Jade, and so there was a good chance that Luke had wanted his wife's padawan to know the truth the same as his own. Yet she could not be sure, and so Kara kept forever silent, since it was not her secret to tell.

"Do you think this Sith came from the Empire?" Kara asked, cautious not to telegraph her earlier thoughts.

"Maybe. Mara would know better," Eren mused. "Maybe I'll comm her and see if she would have any suggestions about where to start." She finished her cup of caf and rose. "We should go back to the Fury."

Kara nodded and rose as well. "Do you mind if I use the comm after?" she asked, thinking back to her earlier musings. "I need to talk to grandfather anyway, and he may remember if Palpatine had any other protegees." Trevin Ravenlok had traversed through the corridors of power in the Old Republic as well as the Empire, and may remember something of use to their mission.

He probably wouldn't be happy about it, but Kara knew that he would not deny her if she asked for something. She was lucky that way.


	12. Chapter 12

_**1 NRE**_

_Leia felt her stomach roil as she clumsily made her way to the Falcon's refresher. She arrived only just in time, and retched into the bowl. Groaning, Leia sat on the 'fresher floor for a few moments, head in her hands as the nausea began to subside. Then she pulled herself up to the sink and began to run the tap. _

_Leia washed out her mouth and patted some cool water on her flushed cheeks. As a small child she had suffered from hyperspace sickness, but over the years she had become so used to space travel that it rarely bothered her anymore. She hadn't even eaten anything that morning, so it couldn't be anything like that causing her stomach to flip-flop. _

_There was another option, and Leia counted back the days. It would still be very early, but absolutely possible. Leia recalled that in the frantic wedding arrangements, she'd forgotten to make an appointment to refresh her repress meds. The Falcon had no medical droid, so Leia would have to wait for confirmation until they returned to Coruscant. Unless...Leia closed her eyes and slowed her breathing as Luke had taught her, opening herself up to the Force._

_She felt it almost immediately, a small burst of life in her womb that had not been there previously. Leia's eyes snapped open as wonder and delight flooded through her. She was pregnant. _

_She and Han had talked about it, of course. One simply did not marry a man without making plans for the future, even vague ones. Han had always been enthusiastic and playful, telling her that he wanted dozens of children - at least enough to field a smashball team. She'd laughed and called him a nerfherder, and suggested that they start with just one, when the time was right. _

_There had been, however, a small niggling doubt in the back of her mind. It was likely that any child of Leia's would be strong in the Force, an almost certain legacy of the Skywalker bloodline. Such strength and power posed as much danger as it did joy, and Leia feared that the child may not be able to cope with it. She and Luke thus far had avoided what some might see as a curse, if they knew about their true parentage, but what of Leia's offspring - what of Luke's, if he ever had any children? There was so much that was uncertain and dangerous that it had splintered her heart with fear. _

_And yet now that it had happened, now that Leia could feel the life growing inside of her that felt like the purest form of hope, she was no longer afraid. She was merely curious. _

_Leia retreated into the Force again, as Luke had taught her, allowing herself to be a conduit of pure energy. It was in this state Luke had been able to compel visions and tap into a Jedi's precognitive abilities. Leia reached out to the Force, looking into the future to see what it beheld for her unborn child. _

_After a few minutes Leia pulled herself back, the visions unwilling to come to her. She had seen nothing, not a glimpse of what her child's future would be like. Leia sighed with frustration, but reminded herself that she was still untrained in the way of the Force, and she doubted that precognition would ever be one of her strengths. Luke had told her that as a child he'd often experienced what he called a future sight, a perception of events that could unfold. It was what made him such a talented pilot; the ability to anticipate the next move and react accordingly. To others it seemed as if his reflexes were unbelievably quick, but Leia had observed a greater kinship between Luke and any machine he flew than mere luck or fast reaction times. He could sense the action before it happened. _

_However Leia was not jealous of his skills, for she had her own strengths. Her friend Winter used to call her a human lie-detector, since Leia could always spot a deception. It was a skill that had served her well in her Senate days, which was why her father had suggested she take his place to represent Alderaan, although she had only been fourteen at the time. Leia had since learned that her biological mother Padmé had been Queen of Naboo at fourteen, and Leia had wondered whether there had been a gift from her father Bail in that, since he could not share with her the truth. _

_Smiling to herself and resting her hand on her belly, Leia wondered what her child's gifts would be. Surely the child would be strong in the Force, perhaps even a Jedi, and Leia had no doubt that they would inherit Han's love of flying. It occurred to her that she should go and interrupt her husband's work on the Falcon's weapon systems, but Leia decided to wait. It was hard to get Han's attention when he was working on his first baby, and Leia wanted the moment to be special. _

_So instead Leia made her way to the Falcon's galley to make herself some rootgrass tea which would hopefully calm her stomach. She sat at the small meals table and sipped her tea quietly, the happiness of her newfound knowledge tempered slightly by the continued absence of her brother. Every day she could not feel him the Force made the hole in her heart wider, and Leia knew she would not feel complete again until they found him. What gave her more concern was fear that some tragedy had befallen him on Myrkr, and she was desperate to get to the planet herself and investigate. _

_Leia was halfway through her second cup of tea when Han ambled into the galley, wiping his hands on a grease-stained rag. "I've amped up the firepower for the quad-lasers by another 6 percent," he told her proudly as he rifled through the stores for a snack. Leia knew Han was as concerned about Luke as she was and his focus on tinkering with the Falcon was merely the direction of his concern into something useful. _

"_Congratulations," Leia told him with a small smile, enjoying the double meaning which she alone knew. _

"_Now the old girl's got the best weaponry in the galaxy," he turned around and grinned at her, leaning casually against the counter. "If I do say so myself. Lando's gonna keel over in jealousy when he sees it."_

_Leia stood and slowly made her way over to her husband, resting her hands against his chest and looking up at him adoringly. She knew he would make a wonderful father and couldn't wait to begin the journey with him, despite her previous misgivings. With Han beside her, she could do anything._

_Overcome by the wave of love and gratitude for his presence in her life, Leia reached up and pulled Han's face down to hers, kissing him firmly. He returned her kiss with added vigor, his hands running down her back and holding her tightly against him. _

"_What's all this then?" Han chuckled when he pulled away, although still held her in his embrace. "Why the surge of affection, princess?"_

"_Because I love you," Leia answered,and held his face in her small hands, his stubble pleasantly coarse under her touch. "Because you make me so happy."_

"_And how is that different from any other day?" he joked. _

"_It's different today," she told him with a brilliant smile. "Because we're going to have a baby."_

_His look of shock was priceless, and Leia laughed lightly. "A baby?" he asked, dumbfounded. "How?"_

_Leia laughed again, throwing her head back in mirth. "You know very well how, you lunk," she teased him._

"_Well, yeah, but…" Han seemed blindsided, and yet could not keep the lopsided grin from his face. "This is incredible."_

"_It is," Leia agreed._

"_What...what is it?" Han asked. "Can you tell?"_

_She focussed again inside of her, to the spark of life which jumped pleasantly at her touch. Leia grinned at her husband, filled with utter love and contentment. _

"_It's a boy."_

* * *

><p><strong>29 NRE<strong>

Mara sat in the commissary of the Jedi Temple, eating lunch with her daughter. She pushed her food around her tray absently, trying to force herself to take another bite of the poorly seasoned meat. It had been a while since she had eaten at the hall which serviced the Academy students, but she'd taken to opportunity to meet Cilla for lunch between classes.

"Master Solusar said I'm getting really good at telekenisis," Cilla was telling her excitedly. "And I beat Alema in a duel today."

Mara smiled at her daughter. "You're still using practice sabers, right?"

"Yeah." Cilla sighed theatrically. "I can't wait to become a padawan and start proper training."

"You _have_ started your proper training," Mara reminded her gently. "The foundation skills are the most important to learn, which is why you won't get a Master until you're sixteen."

"You sound like Master Solusar," Cilla pouted. "He made me do Archive duty _twice_ last week - to learn patience, he said."

Mara smiled to herself, and wondered if Kam had sent Cilla to the more tolerant Tionne for Archive work to give himself a break from the child's exuberance. Mara loved her daughter dearly, and cherished Cilla's eternal high spirits the boundless enthusiasm with which she approached life, but it could wear a person out. And yet she desperately hoped her daughter would never lose that joyous embrace for life - Mara herself had been so young when it was drilled out of her.

Cilla's commlink buzzed, and she reached for it eagerly, smiling at the name which flashed on the small screen. "Can I answer, Mum?" she pleaded. Usually Mara forbade comm use at the table, but she was feeling particularly indulgent of her youngest that day.

"Alright," Mara waved her hand in acquiescence and Cilla gave her a broad smile before popping in her earpiece and answering the call.

"Hey!" she said exuberantly, twirling the end of her blonde braid around one finger. "Nothing, just having lunch...yeah it's totally gross, like usual." Cilla listened for a few moments and then laughed. "No, I haven't seen that one, send it to me!" She pulled out a datapad from her satchel and began typing, plugging in her earpiece to the device so she could listen to whatever her friend was sending her.

While Mara was happy to make an effort to listen to her daughter's chatter when it was directed to her, she had no desire to suffer through a double dose of teenage exuberance. She pulled out her own commlink and put in her earpiece, punching in the coding frequency she knew by heart.

"Hello, Mara," Karrde's warm voice flooded through her ear. "It's good to hear from you."

"You need to organise a new catering for the Academy, Karrde," Mara responded without preamble. "Even Cilla is complaining about the food, and she'll eat anything."

"Ah, yes, there's been a bit of a problem with the usual supplier," Karrde answered smoothly. "I've got someone on it, but I'll make sure they make a trip down there to sort it out."

"Why don't you send Micah?" Mara winced at the plaintive tone in her own voice.

"Can't, I'm afraid," Karrde answered. "He's already on a mission."

Mara didn't like the sound of that. "Where?"

"Mara…"

"Talon," Mara cut him off before he could spout nonsense about secrecy. "Where."

Karrde was silent for a long moment. "Corellia," he said eventually. "He's investigating the Human League - my sources think they've got something to do with the recent disturbance."

Mara took a deep breath, forcing herself to run several Jedi calming exercises though her mind before speaking. "So you've sent my son to a volatile planet which recently suffered a terrorist attack," she said in the most even tone she could manage. "Where he will implant himself amongst the xenophobic, violent group likely responsible."

"I sent him to observe only," Karrde said smoothly. "I specifically told him not to interact with them."

Mara rolled her eyes. "He's a Skywalker, Talon," she reminded him. "If there was a way to make sure he'll do something, it's to tell him to do the opposite." Mara sighed and rubbed her temple where a headache was forming. "Which I gather was your intention."

Karrde cleared his throat uncomfortably, which confirmed Mara's suspicions. "He's twenty-one, Mara," he added gently. "A man now."

"He's still my son," Mara responded shortly. She trusted Micah's abilities, and it was hardly the first dangerous situation he'd been in, but Mara had the proverbial bad feeling about the whole thing.

"Of course he is, Mara," Karrde said evenly. "I would never forget that, and only ask of Micah what I feel he is capable of."

"People are capable of any great number of things," Mara said shortly. "That doesn't mean they should do them." For Mara, that had been a lesson hard learned. There were things she wished she'd never learned she was capable of.

"I know that, Mara." Karrde's voice was warm and sympathetic.

"Keep me informed,' Mara said shortly and ended the call without waiting for a reply. She told herself that she should have been expecting something like this. Her danger sense had rattled the moment Micah said Karrde needed him back so soon after he'd been granted furlough. Or perhaps it had simply been prolonged exposure to the Skywalker tendency to throw themselves headfirst into dangerous situations.

It seemed to her that the more Micah tried to rail against his father and family destiny, the more it became clear how much like Luke he really was - an easy geniality concelaing and hard-set recklessness. Ben, on the other hand, although he followed his father's path, was serious, sarcastic and proud, and more like Mara that either wanted to admit. And Cilla...Mara smiled as she watched her daughter chatter rapidly over the comm, trading commentary about a holo on her datapad. It was too soon to guess the path she would follow.

It was funny, Mara mused to herself; Luke had one son who desperately wanted to be like him, another son who wanted to distance himself from him as much as possible, and a daughter who, above anything else, simply adored him. It wasn't such a terrible fate, Mara thought as she checked her chrono and saw that the lunch hour was over.

"Cilla," she said to her daughter, trying to get her attention over the animated conversation. "Come on."

"Okay, I have to go, Mum's being annoying," Cilla rolled her eyes. "Bye, CC….oh, that's your new nickname." Cilla laughed and listened to what seemed to be a loud reaction - even Mara could hear the indignant tone even though she couldn't hear the words. "The more you protest, the more I'm going to use it," Cilla added in a sing-song voice. "CC." She giggled again and hung up.

Mara sighed and ran a hand over her eyes "Go to class, Cilla."

* * *

><p>In one of the many practice rooms of the Jedi Temple, Jaina's violet lightsaber blade met Mara's blue in a flurry of movement. She was only just managing to repel the forceful blows of her Master's unrelenting attack. With increased focus, Jaina reached out to the Force, drawing on it for strength to hold off Mara's saber as she adjusted her footwork, slipping from Form V into Form VII.<p>

Jaina knew that Mara disliked the erratic and uncontrolled nature of Juyo, although she had become a practitioner through extensive practice and a desire to add the tool to her arsenal. In combat her Master much preferred Forms IV and V, since they were more direct and less flashy. As Mara had told her many times, if you were in a lightsaber duel, you should not be concerned with showing off your style and proficiency, but finding the quickest and most effective way to win.

But she had taught Jaina Form VII on request, and Jaina found she liked the ferociousness and fire of the style. What Jaina hadn't told her Master was that she had been studying the more aggressive aspect of form, Vaapad, on her own. She'd copied instructional holos from the Temple Archive and had been spending most evenings learning and practicing the fundamentals as dictated by Jedi Master of the old order Mace Windu.

Luke was the only Jedi of the New Order proficient in Vaapad, but he intensely disliked the style and discouraged its use. Still, Jaina was confident that she could master it, although she was painfully aware that one needed to be in a real combat situation to employ it properly. The style required one to channel their aggressiveness into the duel, and so it skirted the edge of the dark side.

Jaina allowed her frustration to simmer to the surface, channelling it into the battle and yet remaining seperate from those feelings and not allowing them to dip into the dark. However, she soon found that she had not practiced the form enough, and could not conjure up the required power. Jaina was quickly outmatched as Mara came at her with ferocious, precision-perfect attacks. It was an onslaught, and Jaina had never before appreciated that her aunt had always fought her in the guise of a tutor, the point of their duels to instruct Jaina, not to claim victory over her.

But something had raised Mara's ire, and she'd found a way to unleash it in the sparring square. There was a wild moment of fear as Jaina lost her balance, her right arm flinging out wildly to parry Mara's attack as she hurtled backwards to the ground. She could not keep the grip on her saber as it was knocked out of her hand by Mara's blow, deactivating as it hit the sparring mat. Jaina landed heavily on her rear, somewhat dazed as she looked at her right hand which had come close to being sliced off. She almost thought she could feel the burn of Mara's saber as it had narrowly missed her skin.

Mara looked down at Jaina. "Again," she said.

Jaina rose obediently and called her saber to her hand, igniting the violet blade. This time she was ready for Mara's brute force attack, and Jaina held her ground, trusting on her own strength to deflect Mara's blow. The two sparred for a while after that, and Jaina was relieved when Mara stepped back and deactivated her saber, clipping it to her belt.

"Good," Mara told her approvingly. "Your stamina's improved." She moved to the corner of the sparring square and took a long drink from a water flask. Jaina joined her, the water soothing her parched throat.

"Thanks. You know I've been doing pretty well," Jaina opined, trying to sound casual. "I think I might be ready for the Trials."

"Do you now," Mata's smile was amused. "Too bad it's what I think that matters."

Jaina fought the urge to pout, knowing how much it irritated her aunt. "So when do _you_ think I might be ready?"

"Don't be so eager, Jaina," Mara cautioned her. "It will not serve you well."

"I know, I should be patient and calm," Jaina recited. "But sometimes I can't help but feel that I'm missing out things. I mean, look at everything you'd accomplished when you were my age."

"I accomplished many things,' Mara said sharply, and turned away. "But none of them good."

Jaina looked down at her boots. Her aunt's past as the Emperor's Hand was an open secret, although Mara rarely brought it up unless specifically asked. And yet, Jaina couldn't stop herself from pressing the issue.

"During the Clone Wars padawans my age were leading armies," Jaina argued. "They were given the chance to prove themselves."

"You've been on plenty of missions with me, Jaina," Mara reminded her, a warning in her voice. "But you know your Uncle's view on the matter, and I agree with him. We're not about to send children to war." Mara moved to the side of the practice room, picking up her robe and wrapping it around herself.

Jaina bit her lip, wanting to retort that she was not a child, but thought better of it. "I know Mom and Dad don't want me to take the Trials yet," she said softly. "They want me to stay on Coruscant, and that's not fair. And you and Uncle Luke are conspiring with them."

Mara turned back to her, her expression cold and stony. "You think I'm holding you back deliberately?"

"My training has been _twice_ as intense as some of the other Jedi who've been knighted," Jaina persisted, for now that she'd started this she was unwilling to back down. "I just don't think it's fair that I have to suffer because everyone is too overprotective of me."

"Jaina, you don't know anything about suffering," Mara told her harshly. "You've never experienced it. Don't you know how lucky you are?" she continued, a note of anguish in her voice. "You had the childhood that _none_ of us did. So be angry at me, Luke and your parents if you like, but at least appreciate why."

Suitably chastised, Jaina withdrew into herself. She knew very well that her parents as well as her aunt and uncle had grown up all but orphans in a hash galaxy, and couldn't imagine what she would have done in the same circumstances.

"I do," she apologised. "I'm sorry."

Mara sighed and crossed her arms, regarding Jaina thoughtfully. "Do you know why am I so hard on you in training?"

"Because you enjoy inflicting pain?" Jaina said ruefully.

"No," Mara answered, although a smile tugged at her lips. "I am hard on you because you are incredibly strong in the Force, Jaina. You could be the greatest Jedi of your generation. But power must always be tempered with restraint. It is _because_ of your natural abilities that you must train harder, not despite them. You must be ready for temptation when it inevitably comes."

A familiar shadow passed over Jaina's heart, an old fear resurfacing. "But I'll never be as good as _he_ would have been will I?"

"I don't know what you mean, Jaina." Mara looked away uneasily.

"Yes you do," Jaina challenged her. "I'm talking about my brother. I asked Uncle Luke about it, and he _told_ me that when he reached out to him in my mother's womb, he could sense how powerful in the Force he was going to be." Jaina felt her lip tremble. "What he should have been."

Mara kept her gaze askew and sighed. "Luke shouldn't have told you that. I would have lied, personally. But he can't."

"You told me about him in the first place," Jaina pointed out.

"I shouldn't have done it," Mara shook her head. "I least I had an excuse - I was drunk and you were far too pushy."

"It wasn't fair for _anyone_ to keep it from me," Jaina said, her temper flaring again. "I had a right to know."

Mara finally looked back at her, her face filled with pity and regret. "We were trying to prevent you from feeling exactly the way you are now."

"I could sense what Uncle Luke didn't want to tell me," Jaina continued with anguish, fresh pain which prevent the wound from healing. "They thought my brother was hope after the war, the first of the new Jedi children to carry on the legacy. He was meant to be the new Chosen One, and I'm just...the spare!"

"Jaina," Mara grabbed her firmly by the shoulders. "Don't talk like that, or concern yourself with what might have been."

Jaina took a deep breath and tried to calm herself, but was unable to stop the tears from falling down her cheeks. She desperately missed the brother she had never known, the boy who should have been there for her to look up to, to teach her and keep her company and conspire against their parents with. Her whole life, she had felt as if something was missing, and ever since she'd found out what it was she couldn't stop herself from dwelling on why. She reached out into the Force and felt a profound emptiness, an overwhelming sadness about what _should_ have been, but wasn't.

"Not everything is due to our own decisions and actions, or the machinations of the Force," Mara continued passionately, squeezing her shoulders and forcing Jaina to raise her gaze. "There's no great plan that has gone awry, or that you need to fix. Sometimes terrible things happen for no reason at all, and we must accept that."

Jaina sniffed and nodded, knowing that her master was right. She felt Mara's soft touch through the Force, and allowed her aunt's presence to wash over her like a soothing balm. This was followed by Mara's firm embrace which Jaina accepted gratefully.

"You are not a spare or a substitute, Jaina," Mara whispered softly as she stroked her hair. "Above all else you are loved."

In her aunt's arms Jaina felt her equilibrium return, and while the wound did not heal and perhaps would never heal, the pain receded. Jaina resolved not to bring the subject up again, and to that night go to her mother in comfort and understanding. She'd been avoiding both her parents for the past few days, knowing that it was the anniversary of her brother's death, but now Jaina thought perhaps it was finally time to be honest with them.

Mara's commlink beeped insistently, and she sighed as she drew it from her belt and thumbed it on. "Yes?"

"Master Jade, Syal Antilles is here to see you."

"Send her to my office," Mara answered curtly. "I'll be there shortly."

Jaina didn't miss her aunt's discomfort, and knew that she'd not seen Syal since her broken engagement with Ben the previous year. Neither woman said anything in the short trip to Mara's office, adjoining Luke's in the centre of the Jedi Temple, but Jaina could feel her aunt's unease.

Syal was standing at attention in the centre of Mara's office, back ramrod straight and arms folded over her chest in the body language Jaina had observed in most NRI officers.

"Hello, Master Jade," Syal greeted them formally as they entered. "Jaina."

Mara's face softened and she smiled wryly. "You're too old now to call me Auntie, huh?"

Syal was flustered for a moment. "Of course not," she said, a blush spreading across her pale cheeks. "I just thought…" Syal's face broke into a smile and she laughed. "Aunt Mara."

Mara swept forward and gave Syal a quick but firm hug. Whatever discomfort or displeasure she had felt about Syal and and her son, it had clearly faded upon actually seeing the woman she had known since her birth. Luke and Mara were Syal's hold-parents, after all, and that connection was more important than any troubles between her and Ben.

"How are you, Syal?" Jaina asked, popping herself up to sit on Mara's desk, for which she received an exasperated look. However Mara said nothing and merely took her usual seat behind her desk, facing Syal.

Syal sighed. "It's been pretty tense at headquarters, as I'm sure you can imagine," she told them, relaxing enough to take a seat and crossing one leg over the other. "New security protocols have been put in place, but there's no telling if they'll be able to slice through the encryptions on the datapad they stole. Director Ghent's got a team on it."

"Yes, well I think I might be able to help," Mara said, and Jaina was surprised. She hadn't been aware Mara was the one who had arranged the meeting with Syal.

"Chewbacca heard two lower-levellers talking about the breach, and they seemed to have information which was classified." Mara took two pieces of flimsiplast from her desk and handed it to Syal. "I had Tionne sketch these from his description."

It took Jaina less than half a second to recognise the pair in the sketch as they passed by her - a tall, purple Lasat and a human with dark curly hair. She remembered Quix's sly grin and mocking words: _there ain't no secrets on Coruscant, me lovely. _

"I know who they are," Jaina told them, taking the flimsys from Syal to get a closer look. "Quix Treelaj and Petar Sillow - Zeb knew them in the old days." She looked up and saw Mara and Syal's surprise. "We saw them the night NRI headquarters was attacked."

"Are you sure it's them?" Syal queried.

Jaina nodded. It was too much of a coincidence, not to mention the fact that the Lasat race had almost been exterminated by the Empire years ago, and there would be precious few living on Coruscant.

"Do you think they were involved?" Syal asked.

"No." Jaina shook her head. "They know something though."

"Well we should pay them a visit," Mara suggested.

"Let me and Zeb go," Jaina jumped in, rising to her feet and turning to face Mara fully. "They might flee if a Jedi Master comes after them."

Mara leaned forward on her desk, his fingers steepling together in contemplation. Jaina locked her gaze on Mara's, asking silently for the chance.

"Take Syal for backup," Mara decreed. "And be careful."


	13. Chapter 13

_**1 NRE**_

_It was the second day of their trek through the Myrkr forest, and Mara Jade was counting the hours until she could dispatch Skywalker. Of course, she'd promised Karrde she wouldn't kill him, but Mara had come to accept it was a vow she was prepared to break. Once they reached the base it would be swarming with New Republic officers, and she would likely never get this close to Skywalker again. Mara went over in her mind the reasons why it had to be done. The final order from the Emperor. Justice for his death. Redemption for her previous failure. Revenge for what he had taken from her._

_And yet she was no longer as certain of herself. His touch through the Force the previous night had unsettled her. The probe had only lasted a moment, and yet he had been pure, unfiltered light. It had been almost painful in its intensity, as if Mara had stared at the sun a moment too long. She had also felt the sincerity of his convictions, and knew that whatever else, Skywalker truly believed whatever he had told her._

_But he still had to die. When they were closer to the base, when he let down his guard, she would do it. Mara's hand rested briefly against the blaster which still hung in her holster. She'd been unable to fix it, and yet she kept possession of it just in case. She never went anywhere with an empty holster._

_She glanced over at Skywalker, walking a few feet from her. Despite not sleeping the previous night, he seemed as fresh as a velanie daisy, and Mara felt a stab of jealousy. Whether it was his own stamina or the reprieve he'd given himself from the slight access to the Force he'd been able to achieve, Skywalker seemed unaffected by fatigue. Mara was simply thankful he hadn't tried talking to her again, and they'd spent that morning's trek in blissful silence. However that silence was soon broken by a rustling in the trees to their left, and Mara stopped short._

_"Give me the blaster," she demanded urgently as Skywalker drew level with her._

_"Why?" he asked, his gaze following hers to the treeline where a large vornskr appeared. "Ah," he added. "I'll take care of it." Skywalker ignited his lightsaber with a snap-hiss and moved to approach the beast when another appeared behind the first._

_Mara heard more movement behind them, and whipped around to see another two creatures appear from the south-east. "It's a pack," she said anxiously. Skywalker gave her a worried glance, but handed her the blaster._

_"Please don't shoot me in the back," he said wryly, and turned to the first two creatures._

_"Don't worry," Mara replied. "When I kill you, I assure you the blow will come from the front."_

_"Good to know." There was a hint of humour in Skywalker's voice and Mara rolled her eyes, thumbing the safety off the blaster and aiming it at the vornskrs. The first shot hit one directly between the eyes and it fell down to the earth, dead. The second proved more capable of evading her blasts, pawing at the ground and raising its hindquarters to pounce at her._

_Mara ducked out of the way, barrel-rolling on the ground and getting off two shots, one of which hit the creature in the leg. It howled, but did not fall, and Mara backed away, searching for a better opening. In her peripheral vision she saw Skywalker had killed two of the creatures, but another two had appeared and he was engaging them in battle with his lightsaber. The creatures advanced on him, flicking their whip-like tails which Skywalker deflected with his saber._

_Crouching low to the ground at the eyeline of her own vornskr, Mara let off a string of shots from her blaster, but the animal was agile despite its wounded leg, circling around her. It began to flick its tail angrily, and it was Mara's turn to evade. She didn't have a lightsaber to slice at or cut away the creature's tail, and all she could do was watch it carefully to anticipate its next move while trying to get in a well-placed shot with her blaster._

_One such blast hit the creature in the torso, and it howled in pain, lashing its tail out wildly. This time Mara was not quick enough, and the barbed end of the tail hit her in the back as she attempted to duck out of its path. She fell to the ground with a cry of pain, and the creature began to pounce on her, ready to make its kill._

_But Mara's reflexes were too quick, and she shot the creature twice in the chest mid-pounce. It fell to the ground, dead, and Mara sighed in relief. She looked over at Skywalker who was battling the last vornskr, and Mara pulled herself back up. He had succeeded in cutting off its tail and was now waiting for the creature to make it's final move. When it did, Skywalker finished it in two quick strokes._

_"I think that's all of them," she called to him. There was a tense moment when Skywalker turned to her, his stance still defensive and blade still ignited between them. But then Mara held out the blaster with the handgrip pointed towards him, and Skywalker gave a relieved sigh. Still, he did not deactivate his blade until he had taken the blaster from her and reholstered it._

_"Thank you," he said, and she wasn't sure if he meant for returning the blaster or not making her move to kill him. Perhaps both. Mara probably should have taken the opportunity, but the vornskr attack had clearly demonstrated why it was safer to wait until they were closer to the base before making her move._

_Mara turned away without answering, but the movement pulled at the wound on her back and she gasped involuntarily. The vornskr venom contained a mild poison, enough to stun a ysalamiri or other small animals that made up the vornskr's prey, but was not strong enough to be of any real danger to a human. The area around the wound was growing painfully numb, which would be uncomfortable, but Mara wasn't too concerned. She'd certainly had worse injuries in her lifetime, without the luxury of stopping to tend to them._

_"You're hurt." Skywalker was at her side in an instant, his hand on her shoulder as he examined the welt on her back through the tear in her tunic._

_"I'm fine," she attempted to shrug off his grip, but Skywalker held her firm._

_"No, you're not," he insisted. "You'll get an infection."_

_"I'll tend to it when we make camp for the night," Mara said dismissively._

_"You can't possibly reach that yourself," Skywalker countered, his grip firm on her shoulder. "Let me help you."_

_"I don't want your help," she said venomously, but Skywalker was not cowed. Instead he merely stared at her, his gaze intense and discomforting._

_"Fine," Mara told him, and he finally allowed her to pull her arm from his grip. If it would get them moving again quicker, she would relent. She sat down on a nearby log and Skywalker sat behind her, rummaging around in the survival pack for the medkit. Unconcerned with modesty, Mara removed her tunic, albeit carefully as the movement pulled again on her injury._

_Skywalker's hands were warm as he applied a healing stick to her back to draw out what he could of the poison, and despite herself Mara felt a cool relief pass through her as the pain subsided slightly. Even so, there was an uneasiness at the pit of her stomach, to be so vulnerable in front of him._

_"Why are you doing this?" she heard herself asking, holding her tunic tightly against her chest as her fists clenched._

_"You're hurt," Skywalker answered softly. "Why wouldn't I help you?"_

_"Because I want to kill you," she answered, as if it was obvious. To her, it was. "Because I wouldn't do the same for you."_

_"I live my life trying to do what's right," Skywalker answered as he applied a coat of cool salve with gentle fingers, making Mara shiver slightly. "Not what other people would do in the same situation." He sighed and put a bacta patch over her wound. "And yet you still think I'm just a terrorist."_

_"You say that as if it is my opinion rather than a statement of fact." Mara carefully put her tunic back on, smoothing it down over her torso and swivelling on the log to face him. "What do you call the destruction of the Death Star if not an act of terrorism?"_

_"An act of self defence," Skywalker's chin tilted slightly in defiance. "And in defence of those who could not protect themselves."_

_"You mean your rebel base?" Mara snorted derisively. "The execution of enemy combatants was perfectly legal under Imperial law. Yavin 4 was a military target."_

_"Then what about Alderaan?" Skywalker challenged her._

_Mara looked away and grimaced. In truth she had been as shocked as anyone when she'd heard about the planet's destruction. Everyone had known that Bail Organa was the worst kind of traitor, but to destroy his entire planet? It was unheard of, and only succeeded in strengthening the rebel cause._

_"That was Tarkin's doing," Mara insisted. "He was never authorised to take such drastic action."_

_"I see." Skywalker gave her a sardonic smile. "Because you know, I would assume that when a person orders the construction of a space station for the express purpose of destroying planets, their intention is to actually destroy them. Do you honestly believe that there was anything that happened in the Empire without Palpatine's express approval?"_

_If Mara was honest with herself, she didn't. "Even if that's true, do _you_ honestly believe that it absolves you for making that shot?" she challenged in return. "For taking all of those lives? Not just Imperial officers and stormtroopers, but tech staff, ground crew and other non-military personnel. People just doing their jobs, some of them conscripts."_

_Skywalker looked down, and Mara rose with a weary triumph, brushing the dirt from her trousers as she began to walk away._

_"Six million, three hundred thousand and eighty three."_

_"What?" Mara turned back around, and saw that Skywalker was still sitting on the log. His expression was grave and haunted, but his eyes locked on hers and she was confronted by the intensity of his repressed emotions._

_"That's how many people were on the Death Star when I blew it up," he continued. "Do you think I don't know that their blood is on my hands? Do you think that their lives do not weigh on my conscience every second of every day?" His voice became pained and impassioned. "Do you think that when I am praised and lauded for that act, I feel anything but shame and bitter regret?"_

_Mara was silent, unsure of how to react to his outpouring of emotion. Ever since she had met him, he had been genial with barely a flicker of feeling above or below his sedate Jedi calm. Now she saw, as she had expected, that it had been a thin veneer concealing the passion beneath._

_"But I choose to live with that, because I know that someone has to," Skywalker continued, his voice was thick and gaze intense. "Because three billion people died on Alderaan when it was destroyed, and I couldn't allow that to happen again. Not if I had the opportunity to stop it."_

_"And you think that makes you noble?" she said derisively, determined not to let his outburst provoke the same in her._

_"No," he shook his head sadly, his passive mask once again falling into place. "Quite the opposite, in fact."_

_There was silence for a long time, Mara contemplating his words. Every time she thought he had him fixed, he subverted her expectations. Very few men had ever surprised her – in fact, she would almost admit that Skywalker was the first._

_"Maybe we're not so different after all, Skywalker," she goaded him. "I agree that sometimes the direct approach is needed – that was my job, after all."_

_She expected him to rail against this, to lecture her about his perceived evils of the Empire and the righteousness of the Rebellion, but he once again surprised her._

_"Maybe we're not," he agreed, although he seemed sad and looked away. "We just fought on different sides."_

_Mara didn't know how to respond to that, and so once again turned her back and walked away, not knowing or caring if he was following. He did eventually, and Mara once again saw him on the periphery of her vision, and noted that he was walking closer to her than before._

_"You think in absolutes, Mara," he began, and she looked away. "I know because I used to think the same way. That it didn't matter how something was done, as long as the outcome was good, the action was justified. But now I know how you do something matters as well."_

_"My friend Han was once captured by Jabba the Hutt," he told her, unconcerned with her lack of response. "My first thought was how easy it would be to kill Jabba and rescue him. He was a crimelord, after all, and I remembered all too well the suffering he and his relatives had caused on Tatooine. It would be a public service, I told myself. But then I realised that's what my Master had once meant by starting down a dark path, and I knew that I couldn't go in expecting to kill Jabba, it had to be a last resort. I had to give him a choice."_

_"I know," Mara told him, remembering Skywalker's boldness standing in Jabba's throneroom. "I was there."_

_Skywalker looked at her quizzically. "Why?" he asked, and it took only a few moments for comprehension to dawn. "Oh."_

_"The Emperor knew that Vader had wanted to make you his apprentice," Mara said. "And he could not accept such disloyalty."_

_"Isn't that the way of the Sith?" Skywalker questioned. "To kill one's own master and take a new apprentice?"_

_"It wasn't Palpatine's way," she replied shortly, refusing to look at him._

_"I see." Skywalker was thoughtful. "So you were there to kill me. The rancor almost did the job for you," he added lightly._

_Mara did not need to be reminded that the brute creature had come closer to killing Skywalker than she had. In the end Jabba had refused to let her go on the sail barge, and so she had missed her chance. Complete and utter failure based on a simple mistake - whatever it had been - which had tipped Jabba off that she was not the dancer she had been posing as._

_"What's the point of your little story?" she asked in a clipped voice._

_"To remind you that you have the same choice," he said gently. "Palpatine is gone, and so you have the responsibility of your own actions now, Mara."_

_She didn't answer, and kept her eyes forward as they continued their journey through the forest._

* * *

><p><strong>29 NRE<strong>

The skies were clear above Tatooine as Luke and Ben Skywalker flew in the upper atmosphere. They had circled the planet to look for threats near the south pole and were on the return journey towards Anchorhead. Despite their grim mission, Luke was enjoying the chance to spend some time with him, and they had been trading banter over the commlink like old friends. There had been limited opportunities for Luke to go on a mission with his son since Ben had been knighted, and even when he'd been a padawan Luke had been cautious not to show him any particular attention over and above the other students. It was the reason why Luke had not taken Ben as his own apprentice, and advised the other Jedi in his Order with children to make the same choice.

Luke looked slightly ahead where Ben was flying a black and orange StealthX, the best X-wing available. Whilst Luke appreciated the newer technology, he was old fashioned, preferring to stick with his classic T-65 model. He'd made a lot of modifications to the old girl over the years, and Artoo was so in sync with the systems it hardly seemed productive to upgrade.

"Don't fall behind, Dad." Ben's teasing voice flooded through the comm. "I know it must be hard in that antique."

"You're confusing speed for efficiency, son," Luke rejoined, a smile on his face. "A common mistake at your age."

"That's just what old people say to make themselves feel better," was Ben's retort.

"As opposed to what young and inexperienced people say to puff themselves up?" Luke teased.

"Make no mistake, Dad," Ben replied. "I'm all substance, and no puff." He performed a perfectly executed barrel roll as if to prove his point.

"Oh yes, no puffery at all in that move," Luke said dryly. "Care to put your credits where your mouth is?"

"A race?" The glee was evident in Ben's voice, and Luke briefly wondered whether he should be curbing his son's thrill seeking behaviour rather than encouraging it. But he dismissed that thought as quickly as it had come, for he had learned that while calm and patience had its place, there was nothing wrong with enthusiasm.

"First one back to Anchorhead," Luke decreed. "If I win, you can tell your Mom about that incident on Dantooine I covered for you about." Taking the blame for that rather than Ben had caused Luke two weeks of irritated looks and under-the-breath mutterings from Mara.

"Fair enough," Ben replied easily. "And if I win you can get Mum to stop bugging me about the Jedi Starfighter Corps."

Luke grimaced, since he knew that was going to be a hard sell. For months Ben had been trying to organise the handful of adept Jedi pilots into a squadron, now that there were enough Knights to do so. Mara had disliked the idea, as she resisted anything that separated the Jedi from the regular population. She thought it was too showy, too much like the old order who had placed themselves above the rest. Those Jedi who were gifted pilots would serve far better spread out in the existing New Republic fleet or private enterprise. And yet Luke knew that his son wanted to prove himself, and was desperately seeking an achievement he could call his own.

"You're on," he told Ben, confidant that he would not have to follow through on the promise.

"Keep up if you can, old man," Ben teased, and increased his thrusters, shooting off into the distance.

"Let's show him what we've got, Artoo," Luke told his little droid as he punched in a new flying sequence. His X-Wing surged forward through the atmosphere, quickly gaining on Ben's StealthX within moments.

He heard the rumble of Ben's laugh through the comm. "So you have the speed, Red Five," he teased. "But do you have the stamina?"

"You'll soon find out, Skycrawler," Luke retorted, falling back on Ben's childhood nickname that Leia had once bestowed on him. In return Ben huffed with displeasure into the comm, the use of the nickname having the desired effect in diverting Ben's attention. Luke took advantage of Ben's spike of annoyance, piloting his T-65 up and over Ben's StealthX, the added height pulling him out of Ben's airstream and allowing Luke to maneuver his craft a nose ahead.

But then Luke felt his stomach drop and his good mood evaporate. "Wait," he called to Ben over the comm, who immediately reduced his speed.

"I felt it too," Ben answered and slowed down to hover nearby. Luke pulled his X-Wing down into the lower atmosphere, the desert vast and red below him.

"Artoo, I'm going to start the landing cycle," Luke advised, and the little droid tooted an affirmative response. "Ben, on my wing."

"Got it."

The Jundland Wastes below them were not an unfamiliar site to Luke, and yet they never failed to fill him with slight dread. Young sarlaccs were plentiful here, and the Sand People roamed the area freely and without restraint. They had skirted the area in their earlier investigations of the dark side presence, visiting Ben Kenobi's hut on the outskirts of the Wastes. Luke had felt the taint of the dark side at that location, and knew that their quarry had been there before them. But the Wastes were perilous, and if the Sith did not fear the wilds it meant they were even more dangerous than Luke had feared.

He directed Ben to land their ships in a relatively safe area, where Luke could sense that there was no sarlacc lurking directly beneath or Tusken camp nearby. Luke climbed down onto the rocky ground, feeling sick to his stomach. He looked over at Ben, who was still in the cockpit of his StealthX, although he had removed his helmet and was running a hand through his shaggy ginger hair. Luke didn't miss that his already pale skin was even whiter than usual.

"It's alright, Ben," Luke called out to him. He felt a flash of annoyance and shame through the Force, and Ben hurriedly jumped down onto the ground.

"I wasn't scared," he defended himself, and Luke did not press the issue. He'd felt the dark side many times in his life, more powerful and ugly than what he sensed now, but Ben had never been so close to it before. Luke knew that his son was far more sheltered and innocent that he himself had been at twenty five, and was glad for it. Yet that lack of experience meant that the increased intensity of the dark side presence was going to have a stronger effect on him.

"The Sith is here somewhere," Luke said quietly as Ben approached.

"So that's why the place smells like death," Ben said, wrinkling his nose distastefully.

"No," Luke corrected him. "It is fear you sense." He knelt down on one knee, placing the palm of his hand flat against the red rock to reach out the the creatures lurking nearby below the surface. "The sarlaccs are afraid."

"Is the Sith below us?" Ben crouched down next to him.

"Nearby, perhaps."

Luke reached out through the Force, pushing his way through the cloud of darkness to pinpoint its source. Scraps of his visions assaulted him again; the half-mechanical man grasping Darth Vader's helmet, the child crying in the wood while he searched blindly, Jaina with her blood-red blade. Luke pushed the images aside, refusing to be distracted by them and instead focussing in on the source of the dark side.

He could feel it, and Luke grasped the presence, trying to locate it in the vast wastes. Yet the presence was slippery, thick shields folding in around it to block Luke out and prevent him from touching it further. Then Luke felt a spark of panic from elsewhere, perhaps the very edge of the Dune Sea - another dark side presence which was more refined and yet not as powerful as the first.

Luke emerged from his trance breathless, and saw Ben regarding him with worry.

"Did you find him?" Ben asked.

"Too difficult to see," Luke him, feeling weary and slightly nauseous after the exposure to the dark side. I

"But it is a Sith?"

Luke nodded. He'd been sure before, but now there was no doubt, for the presence he had felt was as warped and bitter as Darth Vader's and Palpatine's had been.

"Master Yoda said this of the Sith in his holocron," Luke told him. "Always two there are, no more, and no less." He should have realised before that the darkness he'd felt belonged to more than one being, and yet Luke had wanted to believe he was mistaken, that the Sith had not returned.

"Two?" Ben's brow was furrowed.

Luke nodded. "A Master, and an apprentice. It seems they're both here on Tatooine."


	14. Chapter 14

_**1 NRE**_

_Night had fallen on Myrkr, and Mara sat cross-legged on her sleeping pallet, shifting uncomfortably. The wound on her back ached, she was exhausted, and yet she knew that she would not get any more sleep that night than the previous one. Her body was screaming for rest, but she would not permit herself that weakness. If Skywalker could stay awake, then so could she. Mara popped another stim-pill in her mouth and forced herself to concentrate._

_They were running low on ration bars, and so Skywalker was roasting some kind of quail he'd hunted over an open fire. Mara took the opportunity to study him, desperately trying to understand the contradictory man she was honour-bound to kill. _

_The firelight heightened the shadows on his face, and for the first time she could see that he was just as tired as she was. But there was more, a deep sorrow he carried that had not been visible in the sunlight, a weight inside of himself that he took pains for others not to see. It was the look of a man with millions of deaths on his conscience, as he'd admitted earlier that day. And yet his regret in the action was obvious, and Mara couldn't quite understand it. She'd never regretted any life she'd taken, because she had been dispensing justice._

_Skywalker handed her one of the quails, and she tucked into it gratefully. After a long day of travelling, she was famished. As, evidently, was Skywalker. He wolfed down his own bird with such gusto Mara thought he must have swallowed a bone or two. _

"_How's your back?" he asked when he was finished eating. _

"_Fine," she replied shortly, although in truth every time she moved the tight skin around the wound pulled back, sending slivers of pain through her shoulder blade. _

"_I can change the bacta patch, if you like," he offered. _

"_No, I wouldn't like that." Mara knew however that it had to be changed to prevent infection, and gave a resigned sigh. "But do it, if you're so concerned." _

_Skywalker smiled and cleaned his hands. Mara removed her tunic again as he moved to kneel behind her with the medpack. She held her back ramrod straight, shivering slightly in the cool night air that filtered through the trees. Skywalker carefully peeled off the soiled patch, and used a healing stick to clean off the excess salve and dried blood. _

"_If I could locate a Force bubble, I could try and heal it," Skywalker offered. Mara had seen him flittering about earlier in the clearing they'd chosen for the night, trying once again to find a gap through which he could access the Force, but he'd been unsuccessful and had given up._

"_Don't bother," Mara told him as he applied more salve to her back. "It will only take a couple of days to heal."_

"_You're very brave." Skywalker sounded impressed. _

"_Hardly," Mara said shortly. _

"_You're probably right to be sceptical," Skywalker said genially, as if to simply make conversation. "I'm not the most gifted healer, although I practice. My sister Leia has a great aptitude for it." _

_He was speaking of Senator Leia Organa, Mara realised. His sister. In the days of the Empire, Mara had seen her around Coruscant, and had only paid her mind as the daughter of a known traitor, and a suspected rebel herself. She'd never been able to find proof of Organa's treachery, though, and Mara wondered if that had been due to the woman's latent Force sensitivity. _

_Skywalker carefully applied a bacta patch to her back, smoothing it down with gentle fingers. "All done," he said cheerfully, and waited until Mara put her tunic back on before he moved back to his seat across the fire. The farmboy modesty almost made Mara smile._

"_So what do you want to do?" Skywalker asked._

"_Do?" Mara raised one sceptical eyebrow. _

"_Come on, Mara," he rolled his eyes. "Sitting around in silence yesterday made it one of the longest nights of my life. It won't kill you to talk to me."_

_Mara smiled at his interesting choice of words. "I don't know what to talk about."_

"_We could play a game," he suggested. _

"_A game?" Her voice was dripping with derision. _

"_Yeah," Skywalker smiled and nodded, unoffended. "Something to pass the time."_

"_I don't know any games."_

"_What, you never played games as a child?"_

_Mara pursed her lips. Her childhood was one of study and training - there had been no time for frolicking or frivolity. "It was not permitted." A shadow of sympathy crossed his face, and she turned away, sickened by his obvious concern. _

"_Well, I know plenty," Skywalker said smoothly. "How about the truth game? It's a good way for people to get to know each other."_

_She stared at him, unable to believe the words that were coming out of his mouth._

"_Basically we ask each other questions," Skywalker continued, either oblivious or unconcerned about her reaction. "And you have to tell the truth. We used to play it in Anchorhead - if you didn't answer you had to take a drink of moonshine."_

"_Sounds like fun," she said dryly._

"_Come on," Skywalker goaded her. "There must be some things you're dying to know about me."_

"_But then I have to tell you something in return?"_

_He grinned. "That's the way it works. Ask something too personal, and you're bound to get the same back. It's a game of risk…and reward."_

_Mara rolled her eyes and sighed, somehow knowing that he would not let the matter drop. And yet a small voice inside of her whispered that it provided the perfect opportunity to learn more about him in hope that he would reveal a weakness._

"_Come on - I'll let you go first."_

_She knew what he was trying to do – humanize himself in her eyes so that it would be more difficult for her to make the killing stroke when the time came. It wouldn't work, she promised herself, and so asked him the most banal thing she could think of. _

"_What's your favourite colour?"_

_Skywalker looked surprised, but then smiled genially. "Green," he told her. "It reminds me of the forest. I never saw one until I left Tatooine." He looked at the surrounding trees for a few moments, as if cataloguing everything he saw for future study and contemplation. _

"_I would ask you what your favourite colour is, but suspect you don't have one," he said as he turned back to her. Mara shrugged; it was a fair assumption. _

"_How old are you?" he asked after a few moments consideration. _

"_How old are you?" she shot back, not caring that she wasn't playing by the rules of his stupid game. Mara wasn't sure why she had reacted in such a way to a harmless question, but for some reason it had irked her. _

_Skywalker, however, didn't seem too bothered. "Twenty five," he answered._

_She had known that, of course. Mara wasn't sure why she had asked him. "I'm about the same," she conceded. "I think."_

"_You don't know?" Skywalker gave her another sickening look of concern and pity._

"_It wasn't important," she dismissed it with a wave of her hand. "My turn," she changed the subject._

"_No it's not." Skywalker furrowed his brow. "I asked you how old you were, and you asked the same of me. I'm next."_

"_Then you asked whether I knew how old I was," Mara smirked. _

_A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Fine."_

"_How did you find out about your sister?" Since he had mentioned her, Mara was curious. The whole story had never really made sense to her, since the Rebels had only released the information regarding Skywalker and Organa after Endor. _

_When Skywalker's smile widened, the sorrow seemed to melt off his face. "I always thought we met by chance," he began, that faraway look in his eyes again as he reminisced. "She came to Tatooine to enlist the help of Ben Kenobi-"_

"Ben?"

_Skywalker looked back at her, shaken out of his reverie. "Obi-Wan," he clarified. "He called himself Ben when I was growing up. Obi-Wan Kenobi was this great man," he continued a little sadly. "Hero of the Clone Wars, master of Soresu and one of the greatest Jedi who ever lived, at least according to the records I've found. But _Ben _Kenobi - he was the man who once found me when I crashed my speeder in Beggar's Canyon and patched me up so that my Aunt Beru wouldn't worry. I always wondered why he was so far from his home, but now I know that he was watching over me."_

_It was difficult not to get caught up in his story. Mara had read about Obi-Wan Kenobi as well, supreme traitor to the Empire. In the holos she had seen and the events she had read about he had always seemed calculating and cold, not at all the warm presence Skywalker described him as. _

_Skywalker was silent for a few moments before he came back to himself and turned his attention to Mara again. "I found out about Leia just after the assault on Jabba's Palace," he said, although he looked uncertain, as if reluctant to share the information. "Master Yoda's final words were that there was another Skywalker, and then Obi-Wan appeared to me and told me I had a sister. I felt that it was Leia - with that knowledge everything made sense."_

"_Why didn't Kenobi tell you when he was alive?" To Mara it seemed unfathomably cruel, not only to separate the siblings, but to not even tell Skywalker about his sister when their intent was to rescue her. Mara didn't understand how Jedi thought at all. _

"_It's my turn," Luke reminded her. "I get to ask another one before I'll answer that."_

_Mara had momentarily forgotten about the game, and berated herself inwardly. "Then ask," she said in a clipped voice._

"_Do you remember your parents?"_

_Mara looked away and bit her lip. That was exactly the kind of question she'd been afraid of._

"_I'm sorry," Skywalker added gently on her reaction. "You don't have to answer that."_

"_No, it's only fair," Mara responded, steeling herself. "I remember my mother a little," she said quietly, locating the long-buried memories which flooded her with sadness. "She had red hair, too." She couldn't remember her mother's face, but had a vague sense that she had been a warrior, or at least Mara recalled that her embrace had been hard and cold because of the armor and breastplate she'd often worn. Her father she had no memory of at all. _

"_I don't know why Yoda and Obi-Wan kept secrets from me and Leia," Skywalker said softly in return. "I suppose they thought they were protecting us." He was silent for a few moments and then looked back at her. "How did the Emperor find you?"_

_Mara shifted uncomfortably, looking down at her hands. She wanted to answer that question even less than the previous one, but for some reason the words began to spill out of her. _

"_I was five, I think," she began. "There was an attack - all I remember was that I was alone, and hiding. But Vader found me," Mara's voice became hard. "He ignited his lightsaber…" Mara shivered at the memory, his blood red blade the only light in the room as he advanced on her. Skywalker looked stricken, as if the information wounded him deeply._

"_The Emperor stopped him," Mara continued. "He took my hand, and told me that he was going to look after me." She looked away to escape Skywalker's obvious emotion and once again his look of sadness and pity. And yet the memories refused to fade away, the remembered fear clutching at her as she hid in the closet, trying not to breathe and give away her position. But Vader had sensed her, even though Mara had tried to make herself invisible. It had been instinctual as well as practiced even at that young age. What little she could remember of her mother included her firm demands that she hide her abilities - all those who had such tendencies were either evil or corrupt, her mother had said. No good could come of the Force or Mara's use of it. _

_But the Emperor had been so kind to her when she'd been convinced to tell him her secret, saying that while Mara's mother had been correct that the Jedi were evil, her abilities did not make her so. Why, he himself used the Force, Palpatine had explained to her, and hadn't he rescued her from the same fate that had befallen her mother and compatriots? She'd been constrained and caged by her mother's decree, Palpatine had continued; he wanted her to fly. _

_Mara's abilities made her special, he had promised her. They made her useful, if she knew how to use them. _

_And she believed the Emperor's word without question, placing all of her faith and trust in the man she believed had saved her. At the time she had him distanced Vader's actions in destroying her home and massacring her family. But if she was honest with herself, she knew that Vader had been acting under Palpatine's order, and that she had been stolen, rather than saved. Had they come specifically for her, she wondered, or had she been an opportunistic acquisition in an attack which had been for another reason entirely? She supposed it hardly mattered. _

_When Mara shook herself out of her daze she felt Skywalker's insufferable gaze on her, and she turned her mind back to her mission. _

"_What would you say your combat weaknesses were?" she asked shortly._

_Skywalker laughed heartily. "And here I thought I'd almost won you over," he said teasingly. "I guess I would say I'm not good at strategy. I tend to fling myself into a battle and trust my instincts to guide me, rather than wait and plan the best approach."_

_That was interesting, and Mara filed the information away. He'd certainly employed a successful strategy at Jabba's Palace, however ill-conceived it appeared at the time. But it seemed that it was the exception rather than the norm, that Skywalker was reckless and easily swayed by his emotions - hardly the traits of a true Jedi. _

"_How long have you been working for Karrde?" Skywalker asked as his next question. _

"_Two years," Mara answered without even needing to think about it. _

_She saw him make quick calculations in his mind. "Since Endor."_

_Mara nodded. "After I failed at Jabba's Palace I went to Sullust, where your Rebel Fleet was in orbit," she told him. "Karrde and his crew were there – they were probably the ones who sold your location to the Emperor by the way." She looked for his reaction, but he only shrugged, as if the information was unimportant to him. "I was figuring out a way to smuggle myself aboard the Rebel flagship when the fleet left the system."_

"_I wasn't there anyway," Skywalker pointed out. "I'd left for Endor with the strike team the day before."_

"_I know that now." Mara grimaced. "I was with Karrde when the Emperor died – I'd met him before, he'd even given me information a few times. I figured he might know what the Rebel's plans were." _

_Mara remembered that dark day – she'd felt the Emperor's death with such force and shattering pain that she'd passed out. Karrde had been there when she woke up – he had been so kind to her, not even asking any questions even though he suspected that she was an Imperial agent and not a bounty hunter as she'd always claimed. He could have left her there to die, but he hadn't. He could have blackmailed her into his service, or turned her over to the Rebels. Instead he'd taken care of her, given her a job and eventually made her his second-in-command. She owed him._

_But she couldn't tell Skywalker that – couldn't show him such a weakness. "I've worked with him ever since." Silence fell between them again, the only sound a light pop from the wood in the fire as it broke down into ash. _

"_Your turn," Skywalker said softly. _

_Mara gave the matter serious consideration, and after a few moments the question became clear. It was something which had been on her mind ever since the Emperor's death, something she'd been wondering about ever since deciding he'd told her the truth in his version of the events on the second Death Star. _

"_Why did Vader save you?" she asked. Mara knew she'd struck a nerve when Skywalker looked away, wringing his hands nervously. "You've always claimed that Vader turned on the Emperor, killed him and died in the process," she challenged him. "Why did he do that?"_

"_Vader...had once been a Jedi Knight," Skywalker said eventually, and Mara could see that he was choosing his words carefully. "He fell to the dark side, and served it for so long that not even he believed there was a chance to return to the light. But I felt there was still good in him." Skywalker seemed far away, his gaze fixed at a spot above her shoulder. "He came to realize that Palpatine was his enemy, and I was not. And in saving me, knowing that it would cost his own life...he became a Jedi once more."_

_Mara stared at him for several seconds, her eyes narrowing. "I thought the point of this game was to tell the truth?"_

"_That is the truth." Skywalker refused to look at her. _

"_But not all of it. There's something else," she pressed, enjoying her advantage over him for perhaps the first time that night. But he was silent for several moments. "It's your game, Skywalker," she said coolly, turning away, disappointed. _

"_He was my father."_

_Mara turned back to him in shock. "What?"_

"_Darth Vader," he said, his eyes finding hers again. "He was my father."_

"_Your father was Anakin Skywalker," she argued. She'd discovered the records herself, and the Rebels had even issued a press release confirming it. _

"_Yes," Luke nodded. "I told you Vader had once been a Jedi."_

_Bitterness settled in the pit of Mara's stomach. Anakin Skywalker. The Hero Without Fear who the New Republic had worshipped as the sire of their savior Jedi, who had been cast as a heroic martyr in their revisionist history. He had been Vader, all along._

"_So he murdered the Emperor to take you as his apprentice." Mara had suspected as much, and their familial connection explained why Vader had sought Skywalker out. _

"_No," Luke said emphatically. "I told you, he turned back to the light. The Emperor had me in the grip of his Force lightning, would have killed me because I refused to turn to the dark side. My father killed the Emperor to save my life, knowing that he would die in the process." He swallowed heavily, his eyes locking with hers. "You asked why he saved me," Skywalker continued. "He did it because….he loved me."_

_Mara looked away, unsure of how to process his words. "The Sith do not love."_

"_Exactly."_

"_You're lying," she insisted, deeply confronted by his words. _

"_I think you know I'm not," Skywalker pressed. "I think you're starting to wonder about all the little things that didn't add up, the assignments the Emperor sent you on that you didn't agree with, the horrible things you saw but dismissed because you were taught there was a greater good."_

_Mara couldn't help but feel wounded. "You're asking me to believe that my entire life was based on lies," she said, her voice stripped and bare. _

_But Skywalker looked at her kindly. "I think you already believe that, Mara," he replied softly. "I'm only asking you to accept it."_

_Mara turned away from him abruptly, lying down on her sleeping roll and wrapping her arms and the blanket around herself. Even though she would not allow herself to sleep, she didn't have to look at him, or listen to his words any longer. She heard Skywalker sigh and settle down himself, not trying to press his advantage any further. _

_Darth Vader was Luke Skywalker's father. The fact kept running itself over in Mara's mind, almost driving her mad. The Emperor must have known, and been concerned about Vader turning against him for the sake of his son. And yet Palpatine had not confided in Mara when he'd given her the order to kill Skywalker. He'd told her that Vader planned to use the boy to overthrow him, and therefore her actions were subverting treason as well as eliminating a dangerous rebel leader. But now, knowing the truth, Mara could not escape one sickening realisation. _

_The Emperor had lied to her._

* * *

><p><strong>29 NRE<strong>

The _Spires Social Club_ was the most exclusive gathering place on Coruscant, with closed membership which catered only to society's elite. It was located at the very top of the tallest building in the Senate District, with athletic clubs, bars, restaurants and other offerings within the plethora of sharp spires which jutted from the building's apex.

Trevin Ravenlok was greeted by name at the door, granted entrance immediately and his usual table prepared. An aide quickly appeared to help Trevin from his repulsorchair into the booth, and another brought him a glass of one hundred year old Whyren's Reserve.

It had been a long afternoon, and although Trevin was less involved with the day to day running of his businesses, he seemed to tire more easily. He was therefore grateful to relax with his whiskey in peace without the interruption of mining assessments, stock reports and partnership enquiries.

Following the fall of the Empire, Trevin had not taken up the rank and position offered to him in the New Republic, instead choosing to continue with private enterprise. So many of his colleagues and friends and been grateful for the amnesty offered by the new government and their eagerness for a smooth transition back to a Republic. And yet Trevin hadn't been able to stomach it, not when he'd been such a staunch supporter of the Empire.

In the days following the Clone Wars he'd courted prestige from the Emperor who had been willing to grant power and wealth to his supporters among the aristocratic houses. Palpatine himself had been nobility, although it had been from a backrocket like Naboo. Still, his breeding and sense were clear to everyone, and Trevin had rejoiced when the disorganised and fractured Republic had been reformed into a stable and secure Empire. Trevin's wife, three sons and eldest daughter had all died in the Clone Wars, leaving only his youngest daughter Sidel, a mere child of four. After years of bitter conflict and war, the Empire seemed to herald a new age of peace and prosperity.

Under Trevin's leadership, the House of Ravenlok had reached new heights of influence, and he had been made Moff of the Bormea sector. He'd given his daughter Sidel everything he could, since the rest of their family was all gone. The finest education, and when she was old enough responsibility over his business interests on Coruscant; a lifestyle any being would be envious of. He'd even arranged for a union with the younger son of the House of Delrond, one of the oldest and richest families in the galaxy.

Yet when he'd returned from Chandrila, he found Sidel changed. She'd not only thrown her lot in with the rebels, but had secretly married one of them - a fighter pilot with no family or breeding.

Trevin remembered that day with a clarity that was almost blinding. Sidel had looked at him, unashamed and unrepentant, and said that if Trevin loved her, if he truly wanted her to be happy, he would join them as well.

The Siege of Coruscant had already lasted weeks at that stage, and Trevin was not blind to the fact that the rebels had already won, and it was only a matter of time before the Empire's death knell. And yet he could not deny that his daughter's pleas had been more effective than the logistics of defeat. That day, he had surrendered his fleet and the Bormea sector to the Alliance. Others quickly followed, although that did not dislodge the bitterness Trevin still felt as a turncoat.

Trevin was distracted from his musings by the approach of a familiar white-haired figure. He was pale and dressed in the blue and orange robes of the NR Senate, a not unusual sight in the _Spires_.

"Trax Avarice, my old friend, how are you?" Trevin greeted him. "Still clattering around that hen-pen of a Senate I see."

The Senator chuckled. "Good evening, Trevin," he said as he slowly slipped into the booth opposite. "Duty is a demanding mistress, I'm afraid."

"I do not envy you, my friend," Trevin said genially. "Have you thought about retirement?"

"Not while Organa is Chancellor," Trax grimaced. "Sometimes I feel as if I am the last line of defence against a rebel insurgency. Perhaps I am the rebel now," he chuckled to himself. A waiter appeared and placed a gin and tonic before Trax, who took a sip from it gratefully.

"I know how you feel," Trevin commiserated, sipping his whiskey.

"Speaking of which, how is your young granddaughter?" Trax asked. "She is a Jedi, is she not?"

"Yes," Trevin frowned. "Kara was knighted five years ago."

"She was Skywalker's apprentice, as I recall," Trax continued. "A high honour, at least in the eyes of some."

"Skywalker," Trevin huffed. "Nothing but 'Rim scum, that one."

"I know what you mean, old friend," Avarice nodded sympathetically. "His sister is of the same mould - as stubborn and short-sighted as her mother Amidala."

Trevin nodded sympathetically. He'd had fewer dealings with Padme Naberrie than Avarice, since he'd been a military man rather than a politician. He'd crossed paths with Anakin Skywalker numerous times, and the man's lack of breeding as well as his supreme arrogance had soured Trevin against the Jedi generals of the Clone Wars.

"Have you heard from your granddaughter?" Trax enquired.

"She commed me from Tatooine." Trevin had been so happy to hear from her, although he had been less pleased when she'd started asking questions about his days in the Empire.

"Oh?" Avarice seemed intrigued. "Skywalker's returned to his home planet? I thought there was nothing there but sand and barbarians."

"Evidently there is a Sith there," Trevin imparted. "Or so Kara tells me."

Avarice was intrigued. "A Sith?"

"Kara thinks it was someone close to Palpatine," Trevin told him. "Someone who has been waiting and biding his time."

"The Sith Lords are a myth, Trevin," Trax said derisively, . "The so-called Darth Vader was nothing more than enhanced intelligence like Grevious, and surely you don't believe the claims that Sheev Palpatine was a Sith." Trax scoffed. "It was all Rebel propaganda."

Trevin shrugged. His granddaughter had seemed concerned about something, and although he had given her some names of Palpatine's favourites, he hardly believed the information could help.

Trax rubbed the side of his face thoughtfully. "The Jedi did not disclose this concern to the Senate," he complained. "Their librarian just gave a report and said nothing."

"I am not surprised," Trevin told him, taking a sip of his whiskey. "They were always a secretive lot."

"Hmmm." Trax seemed deep in thought. "Very interesting."

Trevin didn't answer, for politics had never held much interest for him, even during his Imperial days. He'd been an Officer, responsible for the lives of the men and women under his command and had not cared much for the political fanangling of the Emperor and his court. The Jedi were insular and secretive, that was true, but not to the extent they had been during the Old Republic, and the same could be said about the Imperial system. The Empire had after all been a true autocracy, with Palpatine's word as ultimate law and the walls around his court high. Simply because Trevin had been privy to that inner sanctum made no difference, he considered, and therefore could not complain if the Jedi kept their own counsel now.

The galaxy had indeed changed, Trevin mused to himself - although perhaps not that much. Republic or Empire, the nature of the beast would always be the push and pull of politics; maneuvering and persuasion and pressure from all sides for their voice to be heard; conflict between opposing factions and war when negotiations failed.

For his part, Trevin was content to stay out of that mess and enjoy his golden years in peace.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: For the guest reviewer, I use the italics for the "flashback" sections merely to distinguish them from the main narrative. Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p><em><strong>1 NRE<strong>_

_As soon as they landed the _Millenium Falcon_on Myrkr, Han saw Leia tense and grow pale. Although Han could feel no change, he knew it could only mean that she'd lost contact with the Force just like her brother. _

_"__You alright, honey?" he asked, concerned. "Can you feel Luke?"_

_"__No," Leia shook her head, her lip trembling. "I don't feel anything."_

_It had been expected, but Han could see that the reality of being blocked off from the Force was affecting his wife more than she had expected. He leaned over to the co-pilot's chair and placed a hand over hers. _

_"__It'll be alright," he told her softly._

_"__I know." And as suddenly as it had come, Leia shook off her discomfort to give way to a steely resolve. It was the same determination she had shown on the first Death Star when she'd taken charge of her own rescue mere hours after her home planet had been destroyed, that had kept her cool and calm in the face of torture on Cloud City, that had seen her take down stormtroopers and Imperial officers despite a severe shoulder wound and great disadvantage on Endor. Leia Organa was on Myrkr to rescue her brother, and that was what she was going to so, Force be damned. _

_"__Come on," Leia ordered, already out the door and headed towards the Falcon's ramp. Han followed, although he couldn't deny the sliver of concern which had dug into his heart when hearing that he was going to be a father. He was ecstatic, of course, but Han knew they led dangerous lives, even now in peacetime, and was slightly worried that Leia could not draw on the Force to protect herself and her child if things went wrong. _

_Han stopped briefly in the main hold to collect Threepio, who they'd picked up from Wedge's Star Destroyer in orbit above Myrkr - in case some protocoling needed to be done, Han supposed. _

_"__Come on, Goldenrod," Han said grumpily, and the droid shuffled over to him obediently. _

_"__Oh," Threepio fretted. "I do hope Master Luke is there. I don't like this planet."_

_"__You haven't even seen it yet, Threepio," Han snapped at him. "Now keep up and stop complaining."_

_A muscular, dark-skinned man was waiting for them at the bottom of the Falcon's ramp, arms crossed over his broad chest and a sour look on his face. _

_"__Good afternoon," Leia greeted him diplomatically. "I am Leia Organa Solo, Minister of Trade for the New Republic. This is my husband, General Solo."_

_Han had stopped wincing every time he heard his military title, but he still didn't like it. He nodded in greeting, but the man before them merely scowled,. _

_"__I'm Aves," he said shortly, refusing to shake the hand Leia had extended to him. "Communications Officer."_

_Han raised an eyebrow. "Well your communication skills are excellent."_

_Leia rested a hand on his arm, which Han knew as a firm signal to be silent. "I am looking for my brother, Luke Skywalker," she said in her perfect diction which concealed simmering anger. "He was on this planet when I lost contact with him."_

_"__He's not here," Aves retorted. "Your troops have already searched the place, like they were the kriffing Empire or something."_

_"__Well you can't deny that your operation here isn't entirely legal," Leia responded, an edge of steel to her voice. "I'm sure General Antilles has acted in accordance with New Republic guidelines."_

_Aves sighed harshly. "Well if you want to search the place too, go ahead," he said, turning on one heel and walking across the docking bay as Han and Leia followed. "I'll show you around, but you won't find anything. Skywalker's not here."_

_"__Doesn't mean he hasn't _been_here," Han muttered to Leia as they walked down the hallways of the base. Han noted that it was finely furnished, certainly better than most of the smuggling groups he'd seen over the years. He'd never dealt with Karrde personally, but knew him by reputation to be a cut above the average pirate. _

_Leia began to ask Aves questions about their operations, strongly hinting to her plans as Minister for Trade to legalise and regulate the smuggling industry. Aves softened slightly to that, but still clearly thought Leia was simply buttering him up. Of course, she was, but Han knew that her plans were genuine._

_When they reached the heart of the base Han heard a familiar warble, and turned to see Artoo rolling with speed down the corridor, frantically followed by a young, fair-skinned man with blue hair. _

_"__Ghent!" Aves gave the young man a look of steel. "What are you doing?"_

_"__He escaped again," Ghent defended himself. "It's hard to keep an astromech in a locked room, they have all the keys!" _

_"__Artoo Detoo!" Threepio said exuberantly. "Thank the Maker!"_

_"__That is my brother's droid," Leia said firmly, and Aves scowled again, probably knowing he couldn't talk his way out of this one. "Where is Luke, Artoo?" Leia asked, crouching down to the droid's eye level. Artoo let out a series of hoots and whistles in response, and they all looked at Threepio for translation. _

_"__Oh dear!" Threepio fretted. "Artoo says he and Master Luke were being held prisoner here, in hopes of collecting a bounty. He was separated from Master Luke, and doesn't know where they took him." Artoo warbled again. "He says that this man," Threepio indicated Ghent, "has been trying to access his memory."_

_Han's blaster was in his hand and pointed at Aves' chest. "You better be more forthcoming, buddy." Not only was Han worried for Luke if they were in the process of picking his droid apart, but Artoo had information would be disastrous if it was ever accessed and revealed. _

_Aves looked down at Han's blaster and then back up, sighing with resignation. "I honestly don't know where he is," he told them. "Karrde took Skywalker and Jade and flew off when your Star Destroyer made contact. The plan was to take him to one of the other bases so when you searched here you wouldn't find him. But he never checked in."_

_"__Who is Jade?" Han asked. "Another prisoner?"_

_"__No, she's second in command," Aves explained. "Had a real grudge against Skywalker, wanted the boss to take the Hutt bounty."_

_"__A grudge against Luke, why?" Leia pressed, but Aves shrugged. _

_"__I don't know." _

_"__Could they have crashed?" Leia wasn't about to be fobbed off. "Surely you should do a scan of the forest."_

_"__Can't," Aves said. "The earth and trees have this mineral that scrambles scanning circuits in the general area."_

_"__Well we must send out a search party," Leia demanded. _

_Aves seemed unimpressed. "We don't even know if they're out there - Karrde could have gone dark deliberately, so I _couldn't _tell you where he was. They could be off planet." _

_"__No," Leia said resolutely. "If Luke was anywhere else, I would have been able to feel him." She turned to her husband, putting an insistent hand on his arm. "Han, we have to go find him."_

_"__I know, sweetheart." Han gave Aves a hard look. "You better get together your best men and women for a search party, or else," he told him, brandishing his blaster still pointed at Aves' chest. "And if you've heard of me at all, you'll know I don't bluff."_

* * *

><p><strong>29 NRE<strong>

Zeb and Jaina walked through the lower levels of Coruscant with an air of casual nonchalance. In an effort to blend in, Zeb had abandoned his usual stylish and expensive attire and pulled out some old clothes from the back of the closet. As he'd been thirteen the last time he'd worn them they were a bit tight, and so Zeb had used what he could and scrounged around for the rest. Syal Antilles had provided Jaina with something suitable from her own past undercover work, and so the two of them looked like any other street rats who dwelled in the seedier districts. Jaina had even incorporated her padawan tail into a complicated braid in her hair, so that there was no visible evidence that she was a Jedi.

Still, Zeb was anxious to be back in his old neighbourhood, and even more concerned about bringing Jaina there. He trusted in her abilities, of course - with her Force skills she could probably hold her own in a fight better than Zeb. And yet he knew that all of her training and all of the missions she'd been on had probably not prepared her for the grim violence and apathy of the lower levels.

He'd never really paid much attention to Jaina when he'd been taken in by the Solos and Skywalkers. While Zeb had lived in quarters at the Jedi Temple, he'd spent more of his time with those families than on his own, their open, welcoming warmth an alien concept to Zeb who'd had to fight for position in the gangs of his youth. Despite being the same age as Jaina, Zeb had naturally gravitated towards Micah Skywalker, who was two years older and more his style. Ben Skywalker had his Jedi training, Jaina had her starships and young Cilla asked too many questions. But Micah was a trickster - the odd man out in a family of would-be Jedi.

Master Skywalker had tested Zeb, naturally, after hearing his stories of survival on the streets. Yes, Zeb had a slight Force sensitivity, but despite living in the Jedi Temple he had no desire to be a Jedi. All that bunk about being passive and only using the Force for defence? It wasn't Zeb's style at all. He liked being in the rough and tumble of politics, the backdoor dealings, the persuasive methods used to get the right outcome of a vote, the thrill of outwitting another politician, the arguments in the Senate Chambers that sometimes went long into the night. It was much like gang life, Zeb reflected, only with less violence and more scheming.

Yet Micah had been away with Talon Karrde's organisation for the last year, and as a consequence Zeb had been spending a lot more time with Jaina. He'd found that she was easy to talk to, and had never once been judgemental when he'd told her about his unsavoury past. Of course, his newfound appreciation of her had been helped by the fact that in the past few years she'd grown from a gangly teenager into a beautiful woman.

Still, as close as the now were, and while Zeb had told her much of his early life on the streets, it made him slightly anxious to actually bring her there. Knowing how he'd lived and the things he'd done was one thing; seeing it was quite another.

"Do you think they'll be here?" Jaina asked him quietly so they couldn't be overheard.

Zeb nodded. "Most likely - they're creatures of habit."

"Can you trust them to tell us anything?" Syal Antilles' voice came through Zeb's small earpiece. Since she was known in the district, she was keeping her distance behind them.

"Depends on what they know," Zeb answered. Quix and Petar had always skirted on the wrong side of the law, but he'd never known them to be involved in anything too drastic - certainly not on the scale of terrorism. However, it had been several years since Zeb had seen either of them, and he knew all too well how people could change.

"Are you alright to be down here, Zeb?" Jaina asked, and he noticed that she'd turned off her commlink so Syal couldn't hear her words. Zeb did the same.

"Yeah," he nodded and smiled at her. "Of course."

"You know its a bad idea to lie to a Jedi," she responded, but gave him a sly smile.

"Well if I see one around I'll be sure to watch myself," he teased.

"Hmph." Jaina turned her commlink back on as they continued down the dilapidated street where the neon signs from the various bars, gambling clubs and entertainments were the only lights. Gamblers, drunkards, spice addicts and other unsavory characters bustled around and paid them no mind.

Zeb directed them to the _Red Rancor_. It had been a popular hangout in his youth, the unofficial base of operations for his old gang the Denziens of Chaos. Prior to going on the mission, Zeb had made some discreet enquiries as to the status of that part of his past, and had been relieved to discover that in the seven years since he'd left the group they seemed to have moved on from the _Rancor._

When he saw the state of the place, Zeb wasn't surprised. The red lighting which was the bar's trademark remained, although it was clearly no longer the fashionable hangout it once was, the few clientele consisting of older smugglers and spice addicts rather than energised youth. Zeb was relieved that they wouldn't have a run in with the Denziens sincehe hadn't left them on the best of terms.

"There they are," Zeb whispered, indicating the tall Lasat and human male seated at the bar. They approached and Zeb clapped his hand on Quix's shoulder in greeting.

"What's up, bruv?" he asked, trying to keep his voice light. But it only took two seconds for the pair to notice his and Jaina's attire and guess that their reason for seeking them out wasn't a social call. Still, Zeb was shocked when the two barrelled past him and out into the night. He had expected resistance, not escape.

"Blast!" Jaina said, going quickly after them. She and Zeb ran out into the street, and he could see that Syal was already on their tail, her blaster drawn. Zeb drew his own blaster as he ran, and Jaina pulled her lightsaber from where it had been concealed in her pocket but did not ignite it.

A stun blast from Syal's blaster ricocheted off the a nearby building as Quix and Petar ran into a dark alley. But Zeb was younger and faster than either of them, and he quickly caught up with Petar, tackling him to into a permacrete wall and trapping his arm behind his back to keep him there, his other hand pressing the nozzle of his blaster into Petar's back. Zeb glanced over at where Jaina and Syal had backed Quix up against the opposite wall, Jaina's violet lightsaber blade cutting off his escape route.

"Come on now, ladies," Quix raised his paws outward. "Let's calm down now."

"I think we were very calm," Jaina said evenly.

"Yeah, so why'd ya run?" Zeb asked, pushing Petar's arm further into his back, disappointed in his old friends. Before, he had not believed them to be involved, but their reaction to his appearance was cause for concern.

"Someone's after you, you either kill them or run," Petar said painfully, his cheek pressed against the permacrete wall. "Or have you forgotten Zeb?"

"So I should take comfort in the fact that you ran and didn't try to kill me?" Zeb asked.

There was a beat. "Yeah," Petar said softly.

"I knowns ya since you was a cub, Zeb," Quix gave him a wounded look. "I wouldn't hurt ya."

"We just came to ask you some questions," Jaina said evenly, deactivating her lightsaber and stepping back. Zeb released Petar, and the older man turned and leaned against the wall, rubbing his arm. Keeping one hand on his blaster, Zeb watched them both carefully.

"Yeah, well I know the fuzz," Quix looked distrustfully at Syal. "It may start out with questions, but never finishes with them."

"Only if you have something to hide," Syal said in a clipped voice, although she sheathed her blaster. "If you know something about the attack on NRI headquarters."

"We don't know nothing," was Quix's retort.

Jaina narrowed her eyes. "You're lying."

Quix grunted. "Bleedin' Jedi."

"Alright," Petar held up his hands in defeat. "We weren't involved, I swear that's true. But there have been rumblings down here."

"About what?" Zeb asked.

"Recruiting," Petar explained. "They wouldn't say for what, but they were after people who had a beef with NRI in particular."

"So has that got anything to do with why the NR officers were looking for you the other night?" Zeb questioned, his voice hard.

"Nah," Quix shook his head emphatically. "That was just for thievin', bruv, I swear."

Jaina raised a wry eyebrow, but Zeb wasn't surprised - to people like Quix, petty crime was a necessity, it was simply how one survived on the lower levels. Zeb didn't judge him, since he'd grown up the same way, and if not for the patronage of Leia he'd still be doing exactly that.

"Why would we want to attack the government?" Petar asked them. "The last thing we want is them swarming through here looking for terrorists."

"Yeah," Quix agreed. "You can't game the system if the system ain't there."

"They're telling the truth," Jaina said, and clipped her lightsaber back to her belt.

"So these people who were recruiting?" Syal pressed.

"Young'uns," Quix's ears twitched. "Zabraks - the girl dark, the boy fair."

Syal gave Jaina a knowing look, since they matched the description of the pair who'd overcome her and Micah. "So they came down here after they escaped headquarters," she reasoned.

"Are they still here?" Jaina asked.

Petar shook his head. "Nah - they gave the hard sell to a few gangs and then get off planet."

"But how?" Jaina queried, her brow furrowed. "Security's tighter than ever."

Petar chuckled. "There's always a way off planet," he told them.

"Care to share any details?" Jaina crossed her arms and looked annoyed.

Petar shrugged. "Not really."

"Wasn't there a Sith that was a Zabrak?" Syal asked, motioning to Jaina to drop it. "Micah said it looked like those two used the Force in their escape."

"Darth Maul and Savage Oppress?" Jaina asked with one eyebrow raised. "Come on, Syal, even if they weren't both confirmed to be dead, Maul would be ancient by now."

Zeb thought back to the history lessons he'd attended at the Jedi Academy, and from memory Darth Maul had come back from the dead before. It wasn't outside the realm of possibility that he had done it again. He certainly had a reason to hate the New Republic and the Jedi.

"He could have had offspring," Zeb suggested.

"But it's still a huge leap of logic," Jaina argued. "We should focus upon what we know." She turned her gaze back to Quix and Petar. "Or rather, what_you_ know."

"Did they say who they were working for?" Syal asked. Ever the consummate professional, she wasn't about to argue a point once it had been lost.

"Some woman," Petar shrugged. "They kept calling her the dark lady, said she would take care of anyone who joined them."

"A dark lady?" Jaina mused to herself. "I don't remember reading about anyone with that title."

"Sure sounds like a Sith name, though," Zeb pointed out, remembering all of the stupid titles he'd once gone through in the Jedi Archives.

"Did they take these recruits off planet with them?" Jaina asked, turning back to Quix and Petar.

Petar shook his head. "They gave them some kind of disc, said they'd be in contact with the details."

"Can we go now?" Quix asked impatiently. "That's all we know I swear."

"Yes, you can go," Syal agreed and Zeb looked at her in shock.

"What do you mean?" Jaina asked, equally surprised. "They know more."

Zeb suspected the same, even without Jedi powers. He looked at Quix, and while his face was impassive, his whiskers and ears twitched ever so slightly.

"I'm sure they do," Syal said, stepping closer to them with her hands held behind her back in military fashion. "That's why they're going to become NRI assets," she smiled and tossed her blonde hair. "They'll be our eyes and ears down here on the ground, and help us flush any collaborators out."

"And why would we agree to that?" Petar asked petulantly.

Syal gave them a hard look, her steely grey eyes like ice. "You'll find I can be very persuasive."


	16. Chapter 16

_**1 NRE**_

_On the morning of the third day Mara awoke with a start. She hadn't meant to fall asleep and yet it seemed her exhaustion had finally gotten the better of her. It was a bitter reminder that she had fallen a long way from her skills and abilities as the Emperor's Hand._

_She flipped over and saw that Skywalker had already rolled up his sleeping roll, stowed it away in the pack and was leaning against a tree. Her eyes met his, and she realised that he had been watching over her while she slept, in case of a vornskr attack._

_He said nothing, and so neither did she, rising and stowing away her own sleeping roll. The ration box was open between them, and Mara forced down a protein bar, feeling Skywalker's eyes on her the whole time. The sky was grey above them, and it seemed as if a storm was brewing._

_"We better get moving," she said shortly after she had braided her hair, swinging the travel pack over her shoulder. She regretted the action almost immediately as the heavy pack hit against her back and scraped her injury, but Mara shrugged it off with a grimace._

_They walked for some hours, and Mara was curious by his silence. Perhaps he was regretting telling her the truth about Vader the previous night. If the information got out, it would be damning blow not only to Skywalker's credibility, but that of the fledgling new government._

_"How did you find out about Vader?" she asked quietly, not certain that he would answer._

_"Is this a continuation of our game?" he asked with an uneasy half-smile._

_"No," Mara said shortly. "I'm asking a question like a normal person, and it's up to you whether or not you answer."_

_Skywalker walked beside her for several long moments before speaking. "My Uncle Owen told me that my father had been a navigator on a spice freighter. He was my father's step brother, you see, and when he and Aunt Beru...took me in, all they wanted to do was shield me from that world." Skywalker fell silent again, his thoughts likely dwelling on the simple guardians who had sacrificed so much to raise him. "Just before I left Tatooine, Obi-Wan said that my father had been a Jedi Knight who had been killed by Vader - he didn't think I was ready for the truth. So you were right," Skywalker smiled grimly. "Ben did lie to me. And when I fought Vader on Bespin, he told me the truth after he cut off my hand." His right hand flexed, and the action seemed involuntary. She wondered if the cybernetic part bothered him._

_"So everyone who wanted to protect you lied to you, and Vader did neither," Mara reasoned._

_"Not then, no," Skywalker agreed, and his hand flexed again. "He wanted to turn me. And yet even then he couldn't bring himself to kill me when I refused. He'd been searching for me for so long - I guess ever since he heard my name."_

_Mara look down at her boots, crunching through the undergrowth. "You're right."_

_"Oh?"_

_"The Emperor was furious that the Death Star had been destroyed," Mara told him, and raised her gaze again. "He ordered me to find out who was responsible - this was before you became the literal poster boy for Rebel propaganda."_

_Skywalker grimaced, and whether it was about her involvement in his past or his distaste for the propaganda machine she couldn't tell. Mara thought back to the months following the destruction of the Death Star. While the Imperial Fleet was occupied with pursuing the Rebels from Yavin 4, she'd been charged with exposing the culprit. It had been easy enough to ingratiate herself with some drunken fighter pilots who weren't shy about exposing their rebel connections. Once she'd had his name and home planet, it had been easy enough to collect information and report back to the Emperor._

_"I guess once I told them about the Lars homestead, Vader knew exactly who you were," Mara continued, carefully watching his reaction. "He must have been kicking himself," she added lightly. "He's the one who ordered the place razed when the stormtroopers couldn't find the droids there."_

_Skywalker swallowed heavily and looked deeply troubled. It must be difficult, Mara mused, for a man so mired in what he believed to be righteousness to know that his own father had inflicted some of his deepest scars. Skywalker could very easily have been in that homestead when it was searched, and Vader would not have had any more qualms dispatching a teenage boy than the farmers who lived there. Had Vader railed against himself, she wondered, when he'd realised how close he'd come to being responsible for his son's death? Had that finally been what had broken him free of the Emperor's hold?_

_She and Vader had left the Emperor's throne room together after she'd made her report, and Mara distinctly remembered one of his gloved hands closing around her neck as soon as the doors had slid closed behind them. He hadn't even bothered to use the Force to choke her, his vice grip around her throat strong enough to lift her up and against the wall with one hand. He'd told her to be careful, and that one day she might not be so eager to run the Emperor's errands. One day, there may be no further use for her._

_At the time she'd dismissed it as one of Vader's incomprehensible outbursts and had not linked it to the report she'd just made. Or if she had, it was only to believe that Vader had been jealous she'd found out the information before him. In retrospect though, his anger finally made sense. She had delivered the knowledge of Luke's existence to Palpatine, and in doing so had damned him._

_"So what are your plans after all this is over?" Skywalker asked, and Mara refocused her attention. "Are you going to stay with Karrde's organisation?"_

_"What else would I do?" Mara heard a rumble in the sky, and looked up at the dark clouds._

_"You're strong in the Force, Mara," he said seriously, placing a hand on her arm. "You could be a Jedi."_

_"A Jedi?" Mara scoffed, shaking off his touch. "Your New Republic will probably arrest me for war crimes, once you tell them who I was."_

_"I won't tell them," Skywalker assured her. "In any event there was a general amnesty for Imperial soldiers," he added. "They can't prosecute you for anything you did under the Emperor's order."_

_"The amnesty only covers crimes committed before the commencement of the new government," she reminded him._

_Luke seemed amused. "Have you committed any crimes against the New Republic since then?"_

_"Well I don't think they're going to take too kindly to me killing you," she told him seriously._

_He laughed and continued to walk. Mara pursed her lips and halted momentarily, irritated by his amusement. Clearly, he no longer saw her as a threat, which presented an opportunity. A few drops of rain began to fall from the darkened sky._

_"You know I'm not joking," she called after him, wanting everything to be absolutely clear. It was only fair. "I'm not going to change my mind."_

_"If you say so," Skywalker answered, and they stared at each other for several long moments. It began to rain heavily, and Skywalker laughed again, turning his face upwards so that the water splattered against his cheeks._

_"Well, at least the vornskrs will leave us alone for a while," he said cheerily._

_"Ugh," Mara replied. "Must you find an upside to everything?"_

_"So I'm a positive person," Luke shrugged and began walking again._

_Mara's mind was whirling as she followed him slowly. He was correct that the vornskrs would likely return to their burrows because of the rain, which would mask their scent anyway. They were less than a day's walk from the base, which was a distance Mara was sure she could cover alone._

_This was her opportunity, while Skywalker was distracted and tired from two nights without sleep. Mara rolled the question over in her mind for several minutes as the rain continued to fall, surrounding them in a wet curtain and turning the earth below their feet to thick mud. Calming herself, Mara tried to recover her old assassins instincts._

_Then she struck, heaving her body into Skywalker's from the side and throwing him off balance, then landing a forceful punch to his face. He drew his saber but she was too quick, striking a blow against his wrist and sending the saber careening away and disappearing down a nearby slope. He ran after it, but Mara was quick behind him, locking her arm around his neck in a choke hold. She wasn't sure how, but after a few moments struggle he pulled himself out of her grip and whipped around to face her._

_He was certainly more skilled in hand to hand combat than some of her past opponents, but Mara had more practice. Skywalker also seemed to simply want to fend her off, whereas Mara was invested in victory. They both reached for the blaster in his holster, but Skywalker got there first, although she grabbed his wrist to point the nozzle upward and preventing him from firing on her, while at the same time hooking her leg around the backs of his knees and taking them out from under him. He dragged her down with him, and they both flailed in the slippery mud trying to clasp the weapon which had been knocked from his hand._

_They struggled, but she found purchase in the mud first, her hand grasping the blaster. Mara launched herself to her feet and pointed it at him, her finger resting on the trigger. Still kneeling in the mud, Skywalker raised his head and looked directly down the barrel, then sighed and raised his arms in surrender and defeat._

_"I told you the blow would come from the front," she told him, breathing heavily and thumbing the setting from stun to full power._

_"You don't have to do this, Mara," he told her, meeting her eyes rather than focusing on the blaster which was only a few inches from his head._

_"Yes I do," she told him shortly, even though her hand shook. "You have to die. I've never failed before."_

_He looked at her for a long moment, and she wondered if he could see the hesitation in her eyes._

_"Fine," he said, nodding. His arms still raised palms outward, he rose to his feet and Mara tracked his movement with the blaster. "If you think it will give you peace, then shoot."_

_Her finger nudged the trigger, but she did not pull it. Mara bit her lip, trying to remind herself of why it needed to be done. Compliance, justice, revenge. But the Emperor hadn't told her the whole truth about Skywalker - what else had he told her about her marks to ensure that she felt justified killing them? How could she be sure of anything he had said?_

_"But do it on your own terms," Skywalker continued, seeing that she was faltering. "You have a choice, right now. You can follow orders, and shoot me. Do what the Emperor could not and kill the last of the Jedi," his voice broke on the last word. "Or put down that blaster, and choose your own fate. Come with me, if you like," he added, his voice shaking. "So that I won't be the last anymore."_

_The rain fell heavily around them, but Mara still felt the hot tears upon her face. She'd heard people begging for their lives before, but never like this. Never had another's words touched her like Skywalker's had; never had someone caused her to hesitate._

_It was his loneliness, she realised, that had reached her; the isolation he felt being the last Jedi in existence, no one to share his knowledge with. His sister was strong in the Force, but she was focused on politics. He had many friends, but they did not have the connection to the Force that he did. For the first time, Mara realised that Luke didn't just want to live – he wanted to be her friend, wanted to learn from her, and teach her in return. It wasn't an apprentice he was seeking. It was an equal._

_The Emperor had controlled her, made him an instrument of his will, had used her to commit what she may have been unjustified acts, and yet Skywalker was reaching out to her - Skywalker saw good in her, and only asked that she embrace it._

_The blaster dropped into the mud by her feet. Skywalker closed his eyes and sighed with visible relief, and Mara wiped the tears from her cheeks angrily. He moved forward, as if to embrace her, but Mara stepped back out of his reach, wrapping her arms around herself defensively as the rain continued to fall heavily around them._

_Then suddenly a massive beast crashed into Skywalker, flinging him to the ground a few metres away. The vornskr pinned Skywalker down, and Mara saw him struggle in vain as the creature dug its claws into Luke's chest, making him cry out in pain._

_Mara knelt down, fumbling in the mud for the blaster she'd dropped. Her fingers closed around it gratefully and she rose on her haunches, shooting at the creature. But the heavy rain obscured her vision, and the blaster bolts only succeeded in getting the beast's attention. He looked over at her and growled ferociously, it's whip-like tail flinging around and knocking the blaster out of her hands. She cried out in pain as the venom spread through her hands, and Mara stumbled back, trying to get out of range of the beast's tail._

_She slipped in the mud and went careening down a slope, her back hitting the base of a tree with a sharp thud. Mara winced, the bark scraping against her previous injury, and she scrambled in the mud to try and lift herself back up. Her fingers closed around something cold and metallic, and Mara pulled Skywalker's lightsaber from the mud with fierce relief._

_Adrenaline pumping through her veins, Mara climbed back up the slope to where Luke was physically tussling with the vornskr. His hands were clamped around the creature's throat, keeping it's jaws away from finishing him, but he was flagging and could not resist much longer. Mara crept up behind the creature as silently as she could, then at the last moment ignited the blade and plunged it into the creature's back._

_It collapsed lifelessly on top of Skywalker, who let out another cry of pain. Mara knelt down beside his prone form in the mud and with great effort pushed the dead beast off him._

_"Skywalker," she said urgently, examining the deep wounds in his shoulders and the dark blood staining his tunic. "Luke. Try to stay awake." She patted his cheeks urgently._

_His eyes fluttered open, and he let out a groan. "You could have let it finish me," Luke rasped, his eyes on her face._

_"No, I couldn't have," Mara told him, looking away deliberately. "We have to get you to shelter." She looked through the dim light at the surrounding trees, her vision slightly blurred by the rain, but thought she saw a small cave in the distance. "Come on," she ordered, and helped him rise. Skywalker groaned again, leaning heavily on Mara as she helped him to the cave._

_She spread out his sleeping pallet and lay him down on it, lighting up a glowstick so she could see properly. The vornskr's venom sunk further into her hands, but she ignored the biting pain. It was a slight injury compared to the massive claw marks in Skywalker's chest. Mara used a vibroblade to cut off his ripped tunic, and she winced at the severity of the injuries, cleaning off the mud and blood as best she could with the healing stick and applying salve and bacta patches to the worst areas. Unfortunately they had few left, and Mara felt guilty knowing that she'd used one in an effort to fix her blaster, and others on her own injury._

_"Thank you," Luke said softly when she finished. He reached for her hand, his thumb running gently over the marks from the vornskr venom. The gesture was almost intimate and Mara felt a flash of unease._

_"Let's get one thing straight, Skywalker," she told him coldly, pulling her hand away. "Just because I decided not to kill you doesn't mean I like you. It doesn't mean I want to be a Jedi and it certainly doesn't mean that I won't kill you in the future if you annoy me too much."_

_Luke laughed weakly. "Noted." His eyes fluttered closed again, and he quickly drifted off to sleep. Mara regarded him for a few moments, amazed that in sleep he seemed almost boyish, as if in finding his rest his burdens slipped away. His face was caked in mud, and Mara retrieved a rag from the survival pack and gently cleaned his skin, unsure of why his prone, unconscious form ignited a nurturing instinct within her._

_The strangeness of the situation was not lost on her. Not half an hour before, she had been ready and willing to kill Skywalker, and now she was tending to his injuries and cleaning his face? It was absurd, and yet Mara did not stop herself from dampening the rag with water from the canteen to gently wipe the mud and blood from Skywalker's cheeks. She noticed that he had deep scars running across one side of his face, and wondered how he'd gotten them._

_Mara realised that despite her investigations there was a great deal she did not know about him. The uncertainty of that struck her deeply. She knew in her heart that what he'd told her about Palpatine had been the truth - he'd been right, on some level she must have always known his true nature. But she'd been willingly blind, too preoccupied with her own perceived importance, the privileges afforded to her and self-satisfaction in her abilities to ever question him. The knowledge sickened her, and yet freed her at the same time. It was as if a great weight had been lifted from her, as if the Emperor's voice in her head - his command to kill Skywalker - had dissipated into the ether._

_He had more scars across his shoulders and torso, thin white lines which criss-crossed his pale skin in a fractal pattern. He'd told her that the Emperor had used Force lightning against him, and Mara was too familiar with its effects to believe the marks were anything else. But the scars were far worse than any she'd ever seen - Palpatine had only ever used the lightning on her once, when she was sixteen and had failed to complete a mission. The man she'd been sent to kill hadn't seemed guilty of the crimes levelled against him, and she had reported back to the Emperor that perhaps the intelligence he'd received had been faulty._

_Palpatine had flown into a rage, for how dare she question his orders or believe herself a better judge of character and circumstances than he. He'd hurled lightning from his fingertips and it had been the worst five seconds of her life. Mara had spent the night in bacta, and the next day he'd been apologetic, visiting her in the medbay and stroking her hair in a fatherly fashion. She was still young, he'd said, and he understood her error but she had been given great responsibilities and he expected her to fulfil them. Otherwise, how could he trust her?_

_Mara had never questioned him after that, and if she ever second-guessed her orders, she only needed to run her hand over the white scars on her left shoulder and bicep to steel herself. She lightly traced Skywalker's marks which blossomed over his entire torso, more numerous and deeper than her own, indicating where his blood had boiled within his veins. He must have been very close to death, she realised, when Vader had stepped in to save him._

_Skywalker jerked slightly in his sleep, and then began to shiver. Mara belatedly withdrew both blankets from the survival pack and lay them over him, tucking the edge under his chin and smoothing it down over his shoulders. She managed to find some wood which was not too damp from the rain outside and built a fire at the cave's mouth to keep them both warm and ward off any more opportunistic vornskrs._

_The venom in her hands was making her skin swell, and they ached terribly, but she'd used the last of the healing stick and bacta patches on Skywalker. She cut the remaining rags into long strips with the vibroblade and bandaged her hands as best she could, the pressure increasing the pain shooting through her palms and up her fingers, but Mara knew it would be worse if left to swell._

_Then she retrieved his lightsaber and blaster from where she'd discarded them on the ground and sat back against the wall of the cave, ready for her night-long vigil._

* * *

><p><strong>29 NRE<strong>

"So what is this planet again?"

Toula looked over at her half-brother Whit, who had looked up from his datapad to glance out the viewscreen of their Firespray as she finished the landing cycle. The sky above them was yellow-hued on account of the high sulphur deposits which leaked from the planet's core, and in the distance loomed a gigantic military fortress.

"Bastion," she reminded him. "We're here to see Vilim Disra."

"The Imperial," Whit nodded, remembering. Disra had been a Moff under the Empire, or so Toula's research had informed her. After the fall of the Empire and in the age of the warlords he'd entrenched himself in the Sartinaynian system and his compound on Bastion. He'd been the last Imperial lord to fall to the New Republic, but had been cleverer than his predecessors in that he'd pursued negotiations rather than surrender or annihilation. He acknowledged the jurisdiction of the New Republic through lip service only and continued to administer to the system as he saw fit, acting as both governor and senator, although he never went to Coruscant. As it was a sparsely populated collection of worlds there was no opposition to his rule, and the NR government were hardly concerned with a system where there was no conflict, allowing Disra his peculiarities. His continued devotion to the fallen Empire had earned him the nickname "The Imperial."

"Do you think he will agree to our mistress' plan?" Whit asked, glancing at the compound on the distance, his gaze lingering on the fortified gates and heavily artillery guns.

"I think he would agree to any plan that sees the New Republic suffer," Toula said, inclining her head as she considered the matter. "We will soon find out."

Whit grunted dismissively and refocused his attention on the datapad - he prefered machines to people, and usually let Toula do the talking. He was her younger by only six months, as evidenced by the slightly smaller horns which crowned his head. Neither one had known their shared father well, having being raised in his harem on an Iridonian colony. Still, it had been a blissful childhood, until their father's compound had been attacked by a rival. Whit and Toula had been the only ones left alive, and forced into slavery. Those years had been almost unbearable for the both of them, and Toula felt her blood start to simmer just thinking about it. She channeled it, as she had been taught, into the mission.

Toula watched her brother tapping away at his datapad, and wondered whether she should leave him to it and go meet Disra alone. It had been weeks since they'd stolen the datapad from New Republic Intelligence, and yet he was still working to crack their codes. Whit was useful in a combat situation, but he was a poor negotiator, and Toula weighed up the advantage of having him as backup against the need to access the NRI information in the datapad.

But before she could make up her mind, sudden flash of pain struck through Toula's body and she momentarily went blind. It was agony, and yet it passed as soon as it had come. She knew that it could mean only one thing.

"The Dark Lady calls to us," Toula pressed one hand to her temple, knowing that Whit could feel it too from the way he'd shut his eyes tightly.

Their mistress never commed them directly, instead sending out her desire to speak with them through the Force. If Toula and Whit did not call her immediately, she would send them a second message - this time much more painful. So Toula set to work typing in the complicated codes into the cockpit's comm unit that would scramble their signal and ensure their call could not be traced.

The Dark Lady appeared in hologram, although she wore a black robe with a hood that covered her face to conceal her appearance. Toula had never seen who her mistress was, not even when she and Whit had visited her compound.

"Hello, my young apprentices." The Dark Lady's cool, crisp voice cut through the air. "What news do you have for me today? Have you accessed the New Republic files yet?"

"We are still working on the datapad, my Lady," Whit said, throwing Toula a nervous glance. He was exceptionally skilled in mechanics and slicing, his natural ability enhanced by the cybernetic augments in his brain and arms. And yet the New Republic security systems on the datapad they'd stolen from Coruscant had so many layers of encryptions Whit had been unable to hack it. Yet.

"Has this simple piece of machinery eluded you?" the Dark Lady asked sardonically.

"I've gotten through ninety levels of encryptions already," Whit defended himself. "The NR security protocols are the best in the galaxy, I just need more time."

"An excuse means nothing," the Dark Lady retorted. "Only results matter."

"Yes, my Lady," Whit bowed his head. "I will not fail you again."

"Well, Toula," the Dark Lady turned her cowled head towards the pilot's chair. "I hope your report is more elucidating."

"We have already recruited several to our cause, my Lady," Toula said hurriedly. "They are most eager to assist."

"They are most eager to be paid, you mean," the Dark Lady pointed out. "But that is no vice. We must all survive one way or another."

"We're on Bastion now, my Lady," Toula added. "As scheduled."

The Dark Lady chuckled to herself. "Ah, yes, Disra," she said. "No doubt he will be eager to assist as well, and will likely not require the same incentives as the others. Remember, children, once you know what someone wants, that is all you need to offer them. For some, its credits, for others, power, and more often than you may think, revenge." The Dark Lady nodded to them. "Until next time, my dears."

The image of their mistress disappeared and Whit went back to working on his datapad, eager not to disappoint the Dark Lady again. But the words turned over in Toula's mind: _credits, power, revenge._

She was not naive, and knew that her mistress was speaking of her and Whit as well. They wanted all of those things; enough credits to live in the luxury they'd only breifly known, the power to make others do their bidding as they had been forced to serve others in their youth. Revenge, certainly, against those who had enslaved her and Whit, those high-ranking men who had flourished under the Empire and yet been fetted by the New Republic despite the atrocities they'd committed.

And finally, revenge against the Jedi, those beings whose Clone Wars had destroyed the Zabrak homeworld Iridonia so many years before Toula's birth. It was because of the Jedi that she had never hunted in the rainforests, had never hiked the red canyons or swum in the black seas. The planet had been made uninhabitable when in the final days of the Clone Wars the Jedi had dropped a Fission bomb from space to eliminate their Separatists enemies.

And yet it was the Zabrak who had paid the price, despite the claims from the Jedi that they'd evacuated civilians. Although intellectually Toula knew that the new Jedi Order was not responsible for the actions of the old, as her mistress had told her they were still spun from the same evil cloth, and that the Jedi Order no matter how well intentioned would inevitably cause only harm to others.

And yet, beyond the thoughts for revenge, Toula wanted knowledge. The Dark Lady had started to teach her and Whit how to unlock the power she and Whit had inside themselves, to use their darkness and hate to do wonderful things. Not only to follow in the footsteps of their forebears Maul and Oppress, but to eclipse their successes.

Toula didn't care about the Empire, or the Republic, or even what her mistress planned to do with the army she was gathering. As long as she and Whit got what was owed to them, that was all that mattered.


	17. Chapter 17

_**1 NRE**_

_When Luke awoke, the first thing he became aware of was a sharp pain through his chest. He struggled to rise, but the pain only intensified and forced him back down. Then Luke remembered the frantic battle with Mara in the rain, the blaster she won from him and her finger tensing on the trigger._

_And yet, she had not fired, Luke remembered with relief. He had suspected, but he hadn't been sure until that moment that Mara had been capable of overcoming her indoctrination and the final order from the Emperor. She had shown a strength Luke felt humbled by._

_"I don't see what you have to smile about," Mara's cut through Luke's musings, and he looked towards the source of her voice. "You've been half-savaged by a vornskr."_

_Mara was sitting cross-legged against the cave wall, and Luke also noticed that she'd built a fire near the entrance to keep the area warm but to allow the smoke to escape. She looked exhausted, and Luke guessed that she must have tended to him the previous night. His blaster was resting on the ground beside her, as was his lightsaber. Her hands were bandaged, and Luke realised that she must have used the last of the bacta patches on his injuries._

_"Being alive is always something to smile about," Luke countered, rolling onto his side and attempting to lift himself up._

_"You need to rest," Mara said and looked conflicted._

_"I'm fine," Luke said as he struggled into a sitting position, not without some difficulty. "We need to get back to the base so they can go get Karrde."_

_"You really are unbelieveable, Skywalker," she shook her head in disbelief._

_"How so?" Luke asked._

_"Because after what happened yesterday, any reasonable person would have said 'sod you and your employer, I'm almost dead thanks to the both of you'."_

_"You didn't go through with it," he pointed out, reaching for the ration pack and opening it. "And I'm still alive." He ravenously ate three ration bars while Mara watched him incredulously. When he finished Luke looked around for his tunic, for the first time feeling the cold morning air on his bare chest._

_"I had to tear it up to treat your injury," Mara told him. "I suggest you cut a hole in that blanket and use it as a poncho. Hardly in style, I'll admit, but considering what you were wearing anyway…" She smiled at him, and her saw her teeth for the first time._

_"Thanks for the fashion advice," Luke said dryly, hauling himself up to his feet and grasping the blanket to do as she suggested, wincing as the movement pulled at his injuries. She handed back his lightsaber and he gratefully clipped it to his belt once the job was done. Mara hesitated for a moment, and then held out the blaster as well._

_"You keep that," he said, pushing it back towards her. "You may need it to save my life again," he added with a grin. Mara merely huffed and holstered the blaster, but Luke was sure he'd seen the corner of her mouth twitch._

_They resumed their journey back to the base a short while later, although Luke's chest ached with every step and they had to walk slowly. The storm the night before had turned the earthy forest floor into a thick mud which further hampered Luke's movements._

_"You should go on ahead," Luke suggested as he struggled through a bit of bog, the jarring movement making him slow._

_"And let you get mauled by the next vornskr that comes along?" Mara shook her head. "If I don't get to kill you, I'm not about to let some animal do the job."_

_They walked in silence for some time, with Luke too exhausted to talk and Mara evidently not inclined to. He'd learned that seemed to be in her nature, despite the change in circumstances._

_"Skywalker, " she said eventually, her eyes on the trees ahead. "I want you to know that what you told me about your father… I won't tell anyone."_

_Luke smiled. "I know." Somehow, instinct told Luke that he could trust Mara Jade._

_Mara huffed and turned away, probably irritated by his declaration. Perhaps he should not have said anything, since it was clearly a large concession on her part._

_"I'm not ashamed of it," Luke told her, wanting Mara to understand. "Or of him. But Alliance High Command thought it best if it was not...public knowledge."_

_"Well, they're smarter than you," she told him. "People who want the Jedi Order to be resurrected hardly want to see the son of the man who helped exterminate it at the helm."_

_"He turned back to the light in the end," Luke insisted._

_"A deathbed conversion doesn't change anything he did," she said. "Just like me not killing you now doesn't make up for all the people I've killed in the past."_

_"Under the Emperor's order," Luke said. "He indoctrinated you."_

_Mara sighed and looked away. "No, you were right, Skywalker," she said sadly. "There were times when I questioned whether what I was doing was right. I saw the evils in the Empire and chose to justify, rather than question them. I always thought I was so strong, but I was nothing more than a puppet - I should have cut the strings earlier."_

_Luke put a comforting hand on her shoulder, and although she flinched, Mara did not pull away. He considered that progress._

_He heard voices in the distance, and the sound of footsteps through the trees. But Luke was shocked when a small party emerged, some in smuggler's attire, a few in NR troop uniform, and leading them none other than his sister and brother in law._

_"Leia," he called to her, almost collapsing in relief. "Leia, I'm here."_

_She caught sight of him and smiled brilliantly, crossing the distance in mere moments and throwing her arms around him._

_"Luke," she sobbed happily, holding him tightly. "I was so worried."_

_Pain stabbed him through the shoulders at her firm embrace, but Luke ignored it, thankful to be with his sister again._

_"I'm fine," he told her with relief, but Leia had noticed his flinch and pulled away._

_"Luke you're hurt," Leia said anxiously, for the first time noticing his makeshift tunic, and as Luke followed her gaze he realised one of his cuts had started bleeding again, staining the blanket red._

_"He's fine," Mara cut in. "Karrde's the one who needs help."_

_"That's right," Luke turned back to Leia. In the happiness of his reunion, he had momentarily forgotten about Karrde. "Our shuttle crashed and Karrde was injured - we had to leave him there," he added, then turned to the NR troops. "Can someone go back to the base and inform them, the crash is about one hundred kilometres east of here."_

_One of the lieutenants saluted and started to run back to the base. Mara looked like she wanted to follow, but Luke knew she wouldn't be able to run easily with her own injuries. That and the way the rest of the NR troops were staring at her, he doubted they would let her go._

_"This is the same Talon Karrde who kidnapped you," Han said sceptically. He had come to Luke's side as well and without him realising it was supporting him by the shoulders. Luke relaxed gratefully into his hold._

_"Yes," Luke nodded. "He needs medical attention."_

_"And her?" Han nodded to Mara, his free hand hovering over his holster._

_"Mara Jade," Luke introduced her. "She's the woman who saved my life."_

* * *

><p><strong>29 NRE<strong>

Luke, Kara, Eren and Ben were huddled around the small comm station in the main hold of the _Fury's Lament_. Illuminated between them were the holographic figures of Mara and Jaina in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, who had been informing them of recent developments.

"We've made some contacts on the lower levels," Jaina reported. "They told us that the two Zabrak who infiltrated NRI headquarters have been recruiting. They apparently are working for someone called the Dark Lady."

"And they had the Force?" Luke asked.

"Micah seemed to think so," Mara nodded. "Although they used tech as well."

"I only sensed two Sith here on Tatooine, and one was only an apprentice, I'm sure," Luke said.

"Do you know if they were male of female?" Mara asked.

Luke shook his head. "They both had strongly developed barriers, and blocked me as soon as they sensed my probe. This dark lady could be the master and only brought one of her apprentices here," Luke reasoned. "But why leave one behind? And it doesn't make sense that she would subvert the Rule of Two."

"Either Palpatine and Vader clearly did," Mara pointed out. "One of them had to have trained the Sith you're sensing."

"Or perhaps the dark lady is someone else entirely," Ben spoke up. "Perhaps she's not a Sith at all - to be frank Micah's not the best judge of Force abilities," he continued. "These two Zabrak could just be skilled criminals and nothing more."

Luke stroked his beard in contemplation. It was true that Micah had stopped attending the Jedi Academy at fifteen, and therefore his Force senses were less refined than Ben's. Still, Luke trusted his younger son's instincts.

"Did you know of any other people the Emperor or Vader were training with the Force, Mara?" Eren asked.

"Well there was Shira Brie," Mara said thoughtfully, and gave Luke a look. "But I killed that bitch myself."

"We never found her body, though," Luke pointed out.

"She's dead, I'm positive," Mara said firmly.

"Starkiller was redeemed and died before the Corellian Treaty," Luke added, remembering the events that Leia had related to him. "And Shadowspawn was defeated on Mindor." Both had been secret apprentices of Vader and Palpatine respectively, which only proved that both of them had tried to break the fundamental Sith doctrine of the Rule of Two.

"Anyone else?" Eren asked.

"I'm not sure," Mara said, her brow furrowed as she was clearly searching her memory. "The Inquisitors were disposed of over the years by Palpatine himself once they grew too powerful. I wasn't aware of any other Emperor's Hands or whether they had the Force or not. Sidious guarded his secrets well - he could have had an army of Force adepts, or none, I can't be sure."

"My grandfather told me about a few people he thought may have been Palpatine's protegees," Kara opined. "Wilan Yoti, Moff of the Atravis sector, for example."

Mara gave it a few moment's thought. "Palpatine had a base in that sector, on Mustafar." She gave Luke a long look, and he knew that she was referring to the events involving his father on that planet. "He might have entrusted it to a dark side ally."

"Perhaps," Luke said. "It has a pedigree for a Sith training ground." It was where Anakin Skywalker had died, and Darth Vader truly born. The mere mention of still caused stab of pain in Luke's heart, even after all these years.

"Slightly obvious, though," Mara added. "If Palpatine was truly subverting the Rule of Two you would think he would try harder to conceal the fact from Vader. Who else, Kara?"

"Danguard To, Sacree Opal," Kara listed off her datapad. Luke had heard all of the names already, and hadn't recognised any of them. But Mara had been firmly entrenched in the Empire, and would know better than anyone if any of Kara's names were possible options. "Fulton Bha'lava," she continued. "Fariah Ma, Svel Delrond-"

"Wait," Mara stopped her. "Delrond?"

"Yes," Kara nodded, looking down at the notes on her datapad. "The Delronds were once one of the richest families in the galaxy - they were the leading House among the Coruscanti aristocracy during the Old Republic and the Empire. My grandfather was good friends with the patriarch Nic Delrond, but from what I understand he and his five sons all died in the Civil War."

"I knew a Delrond," Mara said, and looked thoughtful. "He was an Imperial Commander on the Emperor's private Star Destroyer."

"That ship wasn't part of the Imperial Armada at Endor," Luke nodded. "But it was destroyed during the Liberation of Coruscant." He remembered because it was the last ship destroyed in the Civil War as the Alliance had broken the blockade around Coruscant, and their ground troops together with the Resistance movement had claimed the capital.

"Doesn't mean he was on it," Mara pointed out, and Luke nodded absently in agreement.

"Was he Force sensitive?" Eren asked.

"I don't know," Mara grimaced. "My sensing skills weren't developed back then."

"Can you do some research, Mara?" Luke asked. "It's at least a lead."

Mara nodded. "Jaina and I will work with Syal and these assets of hers to try and get to the bottom of this."

Luke did not miss Ben's flinch at the mention of Syal Antilles, but thought it best to pretend he had.

"May the Force be with you," Luke told them both as he ended the call. Then he turned to his companions and forced a weak smile. "Good work, Kara," he addressed his former apprentice.

"I can call grandfather again, and ask him for more information on the Delronds," she responded, shutting down her datapad.

"Tomorrow, perhaps," Luke advised. He knew that the old man had never approved of him or his Jedi Order, and didn't want to press him too hard.

Ben sighed and clasped his hands on the table. "I still think that we should go after these Sith," he said. "We know where they are now."

"We don't know exactly where they are," Luke reminded him.

"But we could find them easily enough," Ben added, piercing Luke with a hard look.

"We do outnumber them two to one," Kara pointed out, and Ben nodded to her in support.

"That's right," he said. "And none of us are mere apprentices."

"If numbers meant anything, the Alliance would have never succeeded at Yavin or Endor," Luke reminded him firmly. "Palpatine and Vader were merely two, and between them they killed thousands of Jedi. No, it is better to wait, and plan rather than rushing to confront an enemy we know nothing about." It was a lesson Luke had learned the hard way.

"But it seems pointless to do nothing, knowing that they're out there," Ben refused to back down, and Luke could see the thirst for glory in his eyes. "Surely it is better to confront them in a surprise attack."

"I agree with Master Skywalker," Eren said evenly, putting a hand on Ben's arm in an effort to calm him. "We know nothing about this enemy, other than that they are Sith."

"What else do we need to know?" Ben pressed.

"Firstly, we need to know who they are," Luke said a bit more sharply than he intended. "What are their motivations? Why are they here on Tatooine? What are they hoping to achieve? When you can tell me the answers to those questions, Ben, we can go after them."

Ben's jaw set firmly, and he looked down at his hands, clearly unhappy with Luke response. "Fine," he said as he stood up and left.

Luke sighed and rubbed his beard again, as if it would help him find the answers.

"I'll go talk to him," Eren said quietly, and left the room as well.

Kara looked at him with a mixture of sympathy and concern. "He does have a point, Luke," she said softly. "What if the Sith leave Tatooine now that they know we're here looking for them?"

"I suspect they've known we're here for some time," Luke reasoned. "If not from the very moment we arrived."

"And what if they attack us?" Kara asked with some distress.

"We will defend ourselves." Luke sighed and looked towards the empty doorframe where Ben had stormed out. "You know, Kara," he added wistfully. "We raise our children trying to teach them not to make the same mistakes we did, and yet sometimes they turn out just like us no matter what we do."

"You say that as if it's a bad thing," Kara said kindly.

"It is if they take on our flaws as well as our good qualities," Luke mused, and turned back to Kara with a sad smile. "And I, unfortunately, am hopelessly flawed."

Kara gave him a knowing look. "You perhaps less than most, Master."

Luke looked down at his hands, always uncomfortable with the praise of others. Wistfully, he wished that Mara was with him, to deflate his ego in that perfect way of hers which somehow allayed his fears and quashed his doubts.

"I hope that I am like my father in some small way," Kara said quietly, and Luke looked back up at her. It was a welcome reminder that his problems should not be the sole focus of his attention, to always be comforted and reassured by others. They had their own doubts and concerns which required his understanding.

Luke placed his hand over hers. "You remind me a great deal of him, Kara," he told her, "and your mother as well." For in the young woman he saw the fierce determination and bravery of Sidel that had allowed her to defy her upbringing and family to fight for the Alliance at great danger and cost to herself; and also the great heart and generosity of his dear friend Oren, who following the Battle of Yavin had taken the young Luke under his wing.

"But always remember that you are yourself first and foremost," Luke continued softly. "That is all your parents wanted from you, and all you must do to keep their memory alive."

* * *

><p>The rooms they had rented in Anchorhead were small, and had required Ben to share with his father. It was unfortunate only because of their argument over the best course of action earlier, and tension still simmered between them. When Luke had turned in for the night Ben had already been in his bunk although not yet asleep. But his father had merely crawled into his own bunk across the narrow room and had not said a word, which left Ben lying in the dark to contemplate.<p>

Ben knew that he'd been childish in questioning Luke's judgement earlier, for he was not only Ben's father, but Grand Master of the Jedi and head of his order. On quiet reflection Ben had realised the wisdom in Luke's words, although he still didn't quite agree with him. He'd been more affected than he should have been knowing that his mother and cousin were working with Syal, which had brought unpleasant memories to the forefront of his mind. That, coupled with Ben's frustration at the lack of progress since his father and Kara had arrived on Tatooine had steamed him up in an effort to focus on the task at hand. But in the dark, Ben could not control where his thoughts lingered.

"Dad?" Ben called out quietly into the darkness, softly enough so that if his father was already asleep he wouldn't be disturbed.

"Yes?" Luke called back, somewhat wearily.

"How old were you when you and Mum got married?"

There was a short silence before his father answered, probably taken off guard by the left-field question. "About your age," Luke said. "A little older."

"And how did you know it was the right time?" Ben queried.

"Because she said yes." He could almost hear his father's smile.

"It was that simple?" From the stories Ben had heard, even the highly edited versions of his youth, that could hardly be true.

"No," Luke confirmed. "It wasn't simple at all." He sighed softly, and yet it was a happy sound. "I think I was lucky that the circumstances all came together at that moment - that your mother had agreed to help me establish the Academy, that we were able to spend so much time together, that she was there for me during a low moment which allowed my feelings for her to become unchecked..." His voice trailed off and Luke sighed again, this time wistfully.

"Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if she hadn't agreed to train with me after Myrkr," he mused. "Would we have spent years dancing around each other, meeting only on occasion and ignoring the connection that both of us felt but didn't want to admit? I don't know."

"So it was because you were both Jedi," Ben reasoned to himself.

"No," Luke said firmly.

"But it made it easier, didn't it?" Ben challenged him, sitting up in his bunk and leaning against the wall. His father lay in the opposite bunk, staring at the ceiling. "For a Jedi, duty must always come first."

Luke sighed and sat up himself, swinging his legs down to the floor and folding his hands together, regarding Ben thoughtfully. It was hard to see in the dark, but it almost seemed as if his father was disappointed.

"That is true for many people," Luke said evenly. "Including Syal Antilles."

Ben looked away. He'd known that his reaction earlier had made his questions transparent, but he hadn't expected his father to call him on it.

"The duty of a Jedi is no less important than that of anyone else," Luke continued, and Ben knew that, of course. It had been drilled into him since childhood, to have a healthy respect for those without the Force. The Jedi were not gods, his father had always told them, and they must never act like them. A Jedi were servants; not a ruling class, and certainly not above any other being.

"I'm sorry about earlier, Dad," Ben said softly, bringing his knees up to his chest and hugging them as he had done when he was a child. "I know I shouldn't be so eager to attack."

"I like to hear your point of view, Ben," Luke told him gently. "Don't apologise for that, and don't feel like you can't question me. But always examine your reasons for doing so."

Ben nodded, but then realised that his father probably couldn't see the action. "Yes, father." He lay back down in his bunk and pulled the blankets tight around himself despite the heat of the room. Luke did the same, and peace once again settled.

"Do you miss Mum?" Ben couldn't help but ask. He'd seen the way his father had looked at Mara's small holographic form earlier, his gaze tender despite the businesslike tone of his voice.

"Yes," came his father's soft reply. "I miss her very much. I always do, even if we are apart only a short while."

"And if you had to choose, between her and fulfilling your duty?" Ben couldn't stop himself from asking. "What would you do?"

There was silence for a long time. "Goodnight Ben," was his father's eventual reply, and Ben heard him shift in the bunk to turn away from him and find his rest.

Ben continued to stare up into the darkness, sleep unwilling to come to him.


	18. Chapter 18

_**1 NRE**_

_For Leia Organa Solo, life thankfully returned to normal once they had rescued Luke from Myrkr. Well, as normal as could be expected. Luke had agreed to stop traipsing about the galaxy in search of Jedi knowledge and artifacts, and to prove to Leia his resolve to stay he was showing her the new apartment he had rented on Coruscant. _

_"This is beautiful, Luke," she said, surveying the plush surroundings and huge open windows where the Coruscant skyline glittered beyond a private balcony and landing platform. It was located in 500 Republica, a highly regarded residence for Coruscant's political elite and where Leia and Han themselves kept a modest home. "But how can you possibly afford it?"_

_Luke looked sheepish. "I have my commission."_

_"You resigned your commission, Luke," Leia reminded him. "And I know what the pay for a retired General is." She looked around at the open veranda where they were standing, the comfortable-looking circular couches and the decor which was warm and inviting. Leia had an overwhelming sense of familiarity that she couldn't quite place. _

_"The landlord took pity on me." Luke looked down at his boots and smiled secretively. _

_Leia raised an eyebrow at him, crossed her arms and tapped her foot against the polished floor. "Why?"_

_Luke looked up at her, his blue eyes sparkling, and Leia realised that he'd been waiting to reveal this to her. "Because my mother lived here."_

_"Padmé?" Leia was shocked, looking around the room, now again understanding why it had felt so familiar. "This was her home?"_

_She heard Luke's unspoken thought which for her sake he did not voice. _And our father's._But Leia couldn't bear to think of it in those terms, would not let her thoughts contemplate that Anakin Skywalker had once lived in this place with his wife. _

_"It makes me feel close to her," Luke mused, and indeed he looked content in his surroundings, as if he had been raised from a child in the luxurious rooms which surrounded them, rather than a barren moisture farm. "I never had any images or feelings of her like you did, and being here…" He trailed off and smiled sheepishly, looking back down at the ground._

_"I'm happy for you, Luke," Leia stepped forward and embraced him. "But don't lose yourself too much in the past," she advised as she pulled away, squeezing his arms gently. It concerned her, sometimes, the devotion Luke had to uncovering every detail of their parent's lives, even if the knowledge caused him pain. She was worried that he wasn't focusing enough on the present and his vow to rebuild the Jedi Order. Leia knew what an arduous road that would be, and almost regretted her choice to serve the new government in a political capacity, rather than allowing Luke to teach her the ways of the Jedi and help him in his task. But he seemed that he had at least found himself a potential candidate in his ordeal on Myrkr. _

_"Tell me about this Mara Jade," Leia implored him, taking a seat on the plush couch. "You want to train her as a Jedi."_

_"If I can convince her." Luke remained standing, his hands clasped behind his back. It was an old habit Luke seemed unable to shake; standing to attention when he felt he was about to be interrogated. _

_"Who is she?" Leia pressed nonetheless. The tolerance and forgiveness of those who had captured and held him hostage still astounded her, but Luke had insisted that no charges be brought against them. In fact, he had suggested that Karrde was a perfect choice for her plans to regulate the smuggling profession. Leia had only briefly met the man when he'd been recovered from the crashed shuttle and in the medward while Luke was having his own wounds treated. He'd been surprisingly erudite for a smuggler, but nevertheless shrewd and clever._

_And then there was the young woman who'd accompanied Luke through their three day trek through the Myrkr forest - Leia had sensed a connection between them, but Luke had told her no more than that she was Force sensitive, and she'd saved his life from a vornskr attack. _

_"She was an Imperial…" Luke looked away, troubled, and was silent for several moments before continuing. "Have you ever heard of the Emperor's Hand?"_

_Leia recoiled. It had been an open secret in the Imperial Court, yet another tool for the Emperor to exert power and incite fear. If Palpatine wanted someone publicly arrested or executed, he would send Vader. It would be official. If Palpatine however, simply wanted someone eliminated quietly, he would send his Hand. That person disappeared, and nothing could be traced back to Palpatine. _

_"She was the Emperor's Hand?" Leia was incredulous. "Palpatine's personal assassin? And you want to _train_ her?" _

_"Yes," Luke said firmly. Then he took a seat beside Leia and reached for her hand. "Leia, she's renounced the Emperor," she continued. "Mara was ordered by Palpatine to kill me - please let me finish - she had the chance to do it on Myrkr, she had a hundred chances. But she didn't," he said emphatically. "Instead, she saved my life. She could have let that vornskr kill me, and her conscience would be clear. I believe she's broken free of whatever hold Palpatine had on her, and has the potential to be a powerful Jedi."_

_Leia was unconvinced - it wouldn't be the first time Luke's head had been turned by a pretty face and he hadn't sensed the woman's duplicity. And yet from the little exposure she'd had to Mara Jade it didn't appear that she had been trying to curry Luke's favor at all. Instead she'd been rather abrasive and rude to him - hardly the actions of someone wanting to get close to a mark. But how could Leia ever trust her, knowing that Mara had been ordered to kill her brother? _

_"The new Senate and Republic military are full of former Imperials," Luke pointed out, as if anticipating her objection. "It was a necessity of peace, and I don't see why Mara Jade should be treated with less forgiveness and understanding than the Moffs, who I assure you were far more culpable for Imperial atrocities than her."_

_"But Luke," Leia protested, squeezing his hand. "The Emperor's Hand? Who knows how many people she's killed!"_

_Luke looked at her sadly. "Less than I have."_

_"It's not the same," she insisted, although she already knew she'd lost the argument. _

_"No, it's not the same," Luke agreed, his voice growing hard. "I was allowed to grow up in relative peace and made the conscious choice to serve the Alliance. She was a child who was taught that serving the Empire was her only purpose."_

_Leia felt her heart twinge with sympathy. "A child?"_

_"Yes," Luke nodded. "She was taken by the Emperor from her home and fed Imperial propaganda from the age of five. What else was she supposed to believe?"_

_Leia was still unsure. "Luke…"_

_"I just keep wondering what if it had been one of us?" he pressed. "What if Palpatine or Vader had found either of us, and raised us to be Sith? How would we have known that what we were being taught was evil?"_

_He was right, of course, and Leia felt suitably ashamed. It was a fear that had long plagued her nightmares – that rather than the warmth of Breha's arms and the wisdom of Bail's words, she had instead grown up in the cold, dark corridors of the Imperial Palace, Palpatine feeding her anger and hate until that was all she thrived on, while Vader stood aside and allowed it to happen, slowly wheezing with his mechanical breath, saying nothing in her defence. Sometimes, in the still of night, she heard it and feared that they had come for her at last. _

_"Mara doesn't agree with me, you know," Luke told her. "She thinks that she was weak not to break free of Palpatine's hold sooner." _

_"And you're sure she has now?" Leia pressed, wanting him to be certain. _

_"Yes," Luke said again, and then looked down at their joined hands. "I...I told her about father."_

_"You WHAT?!" Leia pulled her hands away and leapt to her feet, her fists clenching angrily. Not only was it not Luke's secret to tell, but he'd let the information slip to a former Imperial? How would people look at her if she knew she was from the same bloodline as that tyrant? How could she hold her head high in the Senate without someone calling her a hypocrite? "She could ruin us!"_

_"I know I can trust her," he insisted, rising as well and taking Leia's hands again. "I feel it."_

_Leia sighed deeply, and looked into Luke's eyes which held such certainty and confidence. It was simple, either she trusted Luke's judgement, or she didn't. _

_"If you're certain," Leia told him. "I trust you, Luke, and so I guess I trust her too." And just in case, Leia resolved to make friends with Mara Jade as soon as possible. _

_"Thank you, Leia," he said with obvious relief. _

_"I have some good news as well." Leia smiled, her hands folding lightly over her lower abdomen. "Han and I are going to have a baby."_

_Luke's face cracked into a smile and he immediately leapt forward to embrace her. "Leia, that's wonderful!" he said with delight, pulling back to arm's length. "When is..er...it due?"_

_"_He _is due towards the end of the year," Leia told him. _

_"I'm so happy for you," Luke said, and she could feel his joy through the Force. "And yet I sense you are uncertain."_

_She should have expected that he would pick up on it. "I tried to look into his future," she told him with worriedly. "But I couldn't see anything."_

_"Sometimes we're not meant to see the future," Luke said seriously._

_"I thought you could try," she pressed. "You're so much better at this than I am."_

_"He's your child, Leia-"_

_"Please," she said, taking his hand and pressing it against her still-flat belly. _

_Luke sighed in defeat, and closed his eyes. She felt his gentle touch in the Force, that welcoming caress she would forever identify with comfort and family. The small life inside of her jumped at his touch, and she felt it blossom pleasantly, her bond with her brother now extending to her child. _

_When Luke opened his eyes, he gave her a small smile. "I couldn't see anything in particular, Leia, but that is not unusual. I did feel his strength," he told her. "The Force flows through him very strongly."_

_Leia was satisfied by that for now. "There will be a lot of pressure on him," she noted. "To be a Jedi, to embody the hope we all have for the future."_

_Luke folded her into a calming embrace and stroked her hair. "Whatever else, he will be loved," he told her firmly. "And he will always have his family, no matter what." _

* * *

><p><strong>29 NRE<strong>

Jaina sat cross-legged on her parent's couch, staring nervously at her hands. Han and Leia were seated across from her, and Leia's face was wet with tears. The conversation had started out innocently enough, with Jaina telling them about her adventures with Syal and Zeb on the lower levels and their conference comm with Luke and the others on Tatooine. And then Jaina had shared with her parents what she had promised both Mara and herself she would. Granted, it had taken a few days longer than expected, but Jaina had finally worked up the courage.

She told them that she knew about her stillborn brother, about their hopes for him, about her anxieties at not living up to his potential, about the pressure that came with being their only child.

"So I guess that's it," Jaina said, looking back up at her parents again. Although Leia had been crying, her face was strangely impassive, and although her father's eyes were dry his face was contorted in worry and pain. "Except that I wanted to say I'm sorry," Jaina added. "For blaming you, for not telling you that I knew, for...believing that because you loved him so much it meant you loved me any less. It wasn't fair."

"No, _we_ weren't fair to you, Jaina," her mother said softly, rising from her spot on the couch and moving to Jaina's side. She brushed Jaina's hair back behind one ear. "We thought it would be easier for you if you simply never knew, and I didn't even think that of course you would feel it. Maybe we made that choice because it was easier for us." Leia drew Jaina into her embrace and held her tightly, kissing the top of her head and stroking her hair. "You are such a gift, Jaina," she said softly. "I hope you know that."

They held each other for some time, and after a while Jaina heard movement from the opposite couch, and then the warm presence of her father as he sat on the other side of her and put his arms around them both.

"We're a small family," he said, his voice slightly rough. "But that's okay, eh? It works."

Jaina laughed to ease the tension, breaking the embrace since none of them were comfortable with extended displays of affection. "Yeah, it works," she added lightly. "At least I never had to share my toys."

Han ruffled her hair and laughed. "Yeah, you got far to proprietary around them even with your cousins."

Leia exhaled and shook her head indulgently as Han and Jaina continued to joke with one another, but Jaina would see the smile on her mother's face and knew that everything was going to be alright. It was as if a burden had been lifted from all three of them, and they could move on. Eventually Han and Jaina's conversation shifted to potential modifications to the Falcon, and Leia began to tap away at her datapad, going through that day's Senate reports and occasionally adding in pointed quips about the Falcon's age and capabilities.

Their chatter was interrupted when Threepio wandered in from the hallway, a collection of clothes in his arms "General Solo," he called as he waddled over. "How many vests do you require for your trip?" he asked in a fretting tone. "I have packed your full dress uniform of course."

Jaina raised andeyebrow and gave her father a look. "You're making Threepio pack for you, Dad?" she asked. "Uncle Luke wouldn't like that," she added teasingly. Her uncle thought of Artoo and Threepio like family, and was always firm that they treat them and all other droids with respect and courtesy.

Han shrugged. "I've done a lot of things over the years your Uncle Luke wouldn't like," he countered. "Giving the golden mouth something to do other than skwark hardly rates a mention. And he's our droid, isn't he?"

"I don't even remember anymore," Leia said, and began to count off on her fingers. "He was built by Anakin Skywalker, left with grandmother Shmi, inherited by Owen Lars, reclaimed by Anakin, given to Padmé, taken on by Bail Organa, given to me, stolen by Jawas, bought by Owen Lars, inherited by Luke and given to me again."

Jaina had known that the droid along with Artoo had been through quite a bit, but had never heard it described so succinctly. "You've had quite the exciting life, Threepio," she said with a chuckle.

"Oh, yes I suppose so, Mistress Jaina," Threepio replied rather regretfully. "Rather more exciting than I would have liked."

"In any event, he's communal Skywalker-Solo property," Han added. "Besides, he likes packing. Don't you Threeps?"

"I am always happy to be of service, General Solo," Threepio said, although he sounded put out at the nickname Jaina had given him as a child when she'd been unable to pronounce his full name. Jaina of course had stopped using it at the age of six, but her father seemed gleeful in keeping it alive.

"Pack three shirts and two vests, Threepio," Leia told him. "Hopefully you won't be gone very long," she addressed Han.

"Where are you going anyway, Dad?" Jaina asked.

Han sighed theatrically. "Back to Corellia. Things are still pretty tense."

The doorbell buzzed, and Jaina reached out to a familiar presence. "It's Zeb," she announced, getting to her feet.

"Well what's he waiting for?" Han said. "COME IN!" he hollered loud enough that Zeb was sure to hear him through the walls. Leia delicately covered her ears and gave Han an exasperated look, and Threepio made small movements with his feet as if the decision on whether to open the door or first deposit the clothes in his arms was a monumental one. Zeb solved that dilemma by letting himself in and sauntering into the living room, greeting them all with a smile and a nod.

"No point standing on ceremony, Zeb," Han needled him. "You should know by now just to let yourself in."

Zeb shrugged easilly. "I'll keep that in mind." But Jaina knew that he would continue to knock - he was too cautious even though he was practically one of the family.

"Well I think it demonstrates excellent manners," Threepio began. "A trait sorely missing in civilised society these days."

"Get back to packing, Threepio," Han all but growled. "And don't forget my bloodstripes."

The droid huffed and waddled back down the hallway, but Jaina was distracted by the small smile on her mother's face. She realised that Zeb was standing next to her, but much closer than he would have normally. Her new relationship with Zeb was hardly a secret, but Jaina simply did not feel like sharing it with her family yet.

"Do they have any leads on the bombing?" Jaina asked her father, eager to draw attention away from her and Zeb.

"From what Syal Antilles tells me, the Human League," Han grimaced. "They've let my no-good cousin out of prison and he's back in charge of those sleemos. The cell that's claimed responsibility is in hiding, and Thracken's distanced himself from them."

"But you still think he was behind it?" Jaina asked. She had been just a toddler during the Corellian crisis, and remembered nothing of being captured by her father's cousin along with Ben and Micah. Rather, she had fond memories of growing up on Corellia after that, as her mother had continued to serve as governor for six years after the crisis.

"I _know_ he's behind it," Han said darkly. "I told Syal we'll have to watch out for him once we get there."

"Syal is going to Corellia as well?" Leia seemed confused. "I thought she was helping you and Mara with your investigations, Jaina?"

"She was," Jaina nodded. "But she has to go where NRI sends her, and they were happy to pass the Coruscant investigations over to the Jedi." She turned her head and smiled. "Zeb's helping us too."

"Is he now?" Han raised one eyebrow, and he and Leia shared a look.

"Jaina tells me they're old friends of yours, Zeb," Leia said cautiously. "I hope that this isn't putting you in an awkward position."

"It's unavoidable," Zeb shrugged. "We all make our own choices."

"Please be careful," Leia pleaded.

"We will, Mom," Jaina assured her.

"Trust me, Leia, the lower levels are a dream compared to the Senate," Zeb joked, which seemed to cheer Leia up.

"Well, you two are off somewhere I suppose," Leia composed herself in an instant and waved them away. "You better get going." Then she resumed her work tapping on her datapad.

"Come here, little wonat," Han held out his arms for Jaina, and she went into his embrace. He hadn't called her that since she was a little girl, so named for the small Corellian animal with furred toe-pads which allowed it to creep about silently, and Jaina's childhood tendency to sneak up on her father from behind to scare him.

"Clear skies," Jaina told him. "Maybe when you get back we can work on getting those repulsors on the Falcon like I was telling you about?"

"Yeah." Han patted her head gently. "I'd like that." He pulled away from her embrace but kept his arm draped over her shoulder. "Now listen here," he said seriously, his gaze drifting over to Zeb. "It sounds like this mission of yours could be pretty dangerous, so I want sharp eyes and cool heads, alright? And Jaina, take care of our boy here." He grinned and clapped Zeb on the shoulder, who smiled and rolled his eyes.

Jaina laughed and pushed him away playfully. "Dad," she chastised him.

"You let your old man have his fun," Han swatted her hand away. "And you go have yours," he said as he pushed them towards the door. However, just as they were exiting, Jaina heard his final, anxious call behind her as he belatedly realised what he'd said.

"But not _too_ much fun!"


	19. Chapter 19

_**1 NRE **_

_Talon Karrde sat in his office on Myrkr, catching up on various reports and requests that had gone unanswered during his convalescence when Mara Jade strode into the room and took a seat in front of him. It was unlike her not to knock, but Talon sometimes wondered if she deliberately changed her habits occasionally to prevent people from anticipating her actions. _

"_How nice to see you, Mara," he told his second in command, although she'd been by his side during most of his time in the medward while his broken leg mended enough to walk. _

"_You've removed the ysalamiri from the base," she said shortly, and although Talon prided himself on his deductive reasoning when it came to human nature, Mara frequently confounded him. _

"_Yes," Talon nodded. "I thought it would make things easier for you, and there is no further use for them now Skywalker is gone."_

"_You didn't care about them affecting me before," Mara said, her green eyes flashing with what could be anger, but could also very well be gratitude._

"_I didn't realise how much they did," Talon said carefully. _

_Mara looked away. "So Skywalker told you did he?"_

"_As a matter of fact, we were able to have a lengthy conversation while we were both in the medcentre." When Talon had first awoken after his bacta treatment and seen Skywalker unconscious in the bed next to him with what looked like half his chest ripped out, Talon had been afraid that Mara had indeed killed him. Oh, Talon had always known that Mara was the Emperor's Hand, and had guessed that she had been ordered to dispatch him, which was why she'd been so desperate to find him when when they'd met on Sullust. Talon had provided information to Mara on several occasions in the years prior, but he had never seen her so unsettled as that time before the Battle of Endor. _

"_Skywalker is a strange man," Talon continued, and watched Mara closely for any reaction. He'd always been impressed by what he'd heard about Skywalker, and yet he'd known better than anyone that propaganda machines, be they Imperial or Rebel , were by their very nature generous and overly flattering to those they depicted. So he'd been curious as to the real Luke Skywalker, the rebel hero, the Jedi, the only man ever to survive the Emperor's wrath. _

_It had surprised Talon greatly to find that Skywalker quiet and unassuming, and yet firmly skilled and capable - one had to be to survive a few days in the wilderness with a woman like Mara Jade. And yet it was Skywalker's odd compassion that intrigued Talon the most - the request that his droid be returned to the New Republic no matter what happened to him, his willingness to help Talon when he'd been injured, even though he was his captor. And the way he had spoken of Mara, telling Talon that to those with the Force the presence of the ysalamiri was not as innocuous as he had assumed. The absence of the Force could be very painful, Skywalker had said, and although ostensibly he was speaking of his own experiences, Talon had understood his subtle hints. Mara never would have said anything, but the ysalamiri had clearly been affecting her for some time, and so Talon had removed them from the base. _

"_I offered to exterminate the ysalamiri," Talon added, thinking that the offer was very generous given that the creatures could be used so effectively against Jedi. "For a price, of course. He refused."_

_Mara looked back at him, and yet she did not seem surprised. "Wasn't willing to pay?" she smirked, and yet something in her tone conveyed that she didn't believe it for a second. _

"_He told me that he didn't want to be responsible for the massacre of beings who, through no fault of their own, posed an inconvenience to him." Talon had of course pointed out to Skywalker that blocking his access to the Force was a severe threat rather than a mere inconvenience, but the man could not be swayed. It was the final act that had earned Talon's respect. "But he offered to pay me not to sell the information about the ysalamiri's affect to anyone else."_

"_Ah," Mara nodded. "How much did you ask for?"_

"_Nothing," Talon said, and finally Mara looked surprised. "I swore to keep the information confidential to repay my debt to him. He did save my life after all."_

_Mara crossed her arms. "I did have some involvement in that, Talon."_

"_Of course, Mara," Talon nodded. "I'm very grateful to you as well." He wanted to tell her how proud he was of her, for shaking off her final ties to the Emperor, for not going through with an act that he was sure would have haunted her for the rest of her life. _

"_What else did Skywalker tell you?"_

"_Nothing of import" Talon waved his hand. "But I know Skywalker's asked you to train with him." He'd relied on his own sources for that information, since Skywalker had been tight-lipped on the subject._

_Mara exhaled harshly. "He's a damned fool," she said shortly. "I'm not going to train with him."_

"_So what if you do?" Karrde opined. "It doesn't mean you have to be a Jedi."_

'_When I make a commitment, Talon, I stick to it," she said firmly. "You know that."_

_Karrde nodded, and her words made sense. Mara didn't do anything halfways, and if she committed herself to training with Skywalker, she wouldn't simply use him for her own purposes and then abandon him. _

"_Well we've both been invited to the Liberation Day ball next month," Karrde told her, passing over the invitations with the signature of Leia Organa Solo at the bottom. "A good opportunity to let him down gently. Or not."_

"_You almost sound as if you want me to go with him," Mara accused, flicking an eye over the invitations and then looking away. _

"_I do not," Karrde answered. Mara was one of the best employees he'd ever had, and he was loathe to lose her "But I do want you to be happy, Mara - I don't want you to squander any opportunities you may someday regret." _

_Skywalker had only spoken of Mara's Force potential when Talon had prodded him. Mara had been there for a short while, but she and Skywalker got into a somewhat terse conversation over Mara not getting her own injuries to her back and hands treated properly, and she'd stalked out of the room in a huff. Talon had watched Skywalker's gaze follow her, and then linger on the empty doorway through which she'd walked. Curious, Talon had asked him just how strong Mara was in the Force. Skywalker had been quiet for a few moments, still watching the empty door, but then had said; "Stronger than she knows."_

_Talon had not pressed him further, but had been ruminating on the thought for several days. He'd been a boy during the Clone Wars, and all too well remembered reading about the thrilling exploits of Skywalker and Kenobi, the last great heroes of the Old Republic. _

_"I must admit, tales of the Jedi always intrigued me," he continued conversationally, and Mara rolled her eyes. "And Skywalker seems a decent sort."_

"_He certainly is that," Mara said, but out of her mouth the words sounded like an insult. _

"_Shall I accept on your behalf?" Talon asked. "To the ball, I mean."_

"_Fine." Mara rose and strode out of the room as tersely as she had entered it._

* * *

><p><em>With a perfectly executed roundhouse kick, Mara knocked her sparring partner to the floor and then stood in a defensive stance in case it wasn't sufficient to end the match. <em>

_Shada D'ukal lay on the training mat and, looking rather annoyed with herself, raised her hands in submission. Mara sighed with disappointment as she leaned forward to help Shada to her feet. She could have kept going._

"_What's gotten into you today, Mara?" Shada asked, flipping her sleek black ponytail over her shoulder. "That's the best I've ever seen you fight."_

_Usually Mara and Shada were pretty evenly matched, which made them excellent sparring partners. In fact if Mara was honest Shada tended to best her more often than not. But for this session Mara had dominated in intensity and skill. Maybe it was the pent up anger she had at the entire situation; at Organa Solo, at Karrde, and especially at Luke Skywalker. Or maybe it was the return of the Force, that additional energy back in her blood which made her stronger, faster and more reactive. _

_Karrde had always suspected her Force sensitivity, of course, but had never thought that the presence of the ysalamiri had done anything but block access to it. He'd never known the empty feeling it had caused, the wry pain in her heart, the coldness of her blood. And she'd never said anything, soldiering on because she told herself it was unimportant. _

_She hadn't realised exactly how much she'd missed the Force until she'd stood with Skywalker in that sliver between the ysalamiri bubbles. In that moment she'd felt Skywalker's mind brush against hers, and she'd been too slow to block him. He'd seen the darkness in her as well as her complete and utter hatred for him, and yet he had not recoiled. He'd kept reaching out to her. _

"_Ready to go again?" Mara asked, her pent up energy not yet spent. _

_Shada cocked her head to the side. "Always."_

_They began to spar again, and Mara channelled her drive into the movements; block, block, kick, strike, block. Her muscles relaxed into the movement, and Mara gave herself over to the movement as her opponent matched her move for move. _

_Shada had been with Karrde's organization for around six months and had little time for pleasantries. As such, she and Mara got along very well. Shada was exceedingly skilled, which was to be expected as she too had once been a mercenary. Of course, neither Shada nor Mara ever discussed their similar pasts, although Mara had investigated Shada's history with the Mistryl Shadow Guard when she'd joined Karrde's organisation and had no doubt that the woman had done to same for her. There was a level of professional courtesy between them which could be mistaken by others as friendship. _

"_So I heard you and Karrde were invited to the Liberation Day celebrations," Shada said conversationally as she attacked Mara with a perfectly executed punch combination which took Mara some effort to block._

"_Yes," Mara confirmed as she swerved to the side and reformed herself into a defensive stance and then launched forward with a high kick. _

"_It's quite an honour," Shada pointed out as she crouched into a low position to avoid Mara's blows. _

"_So they say." Mara had mixed feelings, about returning to the city which had once been her home, about attending an official function inextricably linked to the rise of the New Republic. A year ago, Coruscant had fallen, marking the official end of the Empire. Those few who still held Imperial sympathies had called it an invasion; the rebels had called it a liberation, and so marked it as a national holiday. It was embarrassing, really, how quickly the Empire had fallen after Endor. Without the central leadership of Palpatine and Vader, many had switched loyalties to the Alliance which already had overwhelming public support. There were still some Moffs or those of Imperial rank out there in the galaxy, jealously guarding a few systems, but they were warlords now._

"_I've heard that Skywalker wants to train you as a Jedi," Shada said between kicks as the two continued to spar, although now she was slightly out of breath. Mara should have expected that she'd discovered that information, although she was sure neither Skywalker nor Karrde had talked. She respected Shada's abilities in that regard, and her lack of shame in asking Mara about it directly. Although she didn't like it._

"_Yes he does," Mara said._

"_Are you going to do it?"_

_Mara smiled wryly as she twisted Shada's arm around her back, temporarily immobilizing her. "Gunning for my job, Shada?"_

_Shada twisted out of her hold and spun around, so the two women were face to face. "Only if there's a vacancy."_

_Mara laughed and released Shada, somewhat admiring her forthrightness. She crossed the sparring square and grabbed her water bottle, taking a long drink. Shada joined her, eyeing Mara as she drank. _

"_So are you going to see him?" Shada wiped her mouth and looked at Mara expectantly._

_Mara exhaled harshly. "At the ball? I'm sure we'll cross paths."_

"_He's good looking," Shada gave her a wicked look, although the muscles of her face barely moved. "I wouldn't turn down his offer to train me, if you know what I mean." She winked, and the tiny corner of her mouth turned up slightly. On Shada, the look was practically lascivious. _

"_Well you're welcome to him," Mara told her shortly._

_Shada tossed her ponytail again. "I don't have the Force."_

_Mara shrugged, ready to end the session and escape Shada's questioning. _

"_So what are you going to wear?" Shada pressed, switching as was her habit from one topic to another in an instant. _

"_I...don't know," Mara said, realising that she hadn't thought that far ahead. She knew from experience that such functions were to some extent a fashion parade for the Coruscanti glitterati, and she would be representing Karrde's organisation so she would have to fit in. _

"_You can buy something when you get to Coruscant," Shada suggested. "Or you can borrow something from me. In fact," she added, giving Mara a rare smile. "I have the perfect thing."_

* * *

><p><strong>29 NRE<strong>

Luke walked slowly through the throne room of Jabba's Palace, his boots clacking against the floor and echoing through the empty chamber. It was much as he remembered it from thirty years earlier when he had boldly stood before the Hutt and tried to bargain for Han's life. Although that time the chamber had been full of beings, and Luke remembered how the presence of so many at such a tense moment had clouded his Force senses slightly. Perhaps that had been the reason why he'd never picked up on Mara's presence there.

Smiling to himself, Luke turned to the corner where the dancing girls had been grouped, whispering quietly to one another. Mara had been there with them, appraising him, waiting for her opportunity to strike.

But now he was utterly alone in the empty chamber. The remaining Hutts had abandoned the place, thinking it cursed. That was probably the reason why no other opportunistic crime organisation had tried to move in, and the only current residents of the planet were the womprats that scurried around the deepest bowels of the place.

Luke walked over to the grid in the floor and the chasm below which had once held the rancor. On the trip to Dagobah he'd gone over the events of the day in his mind, examining his actions for mistakes and possible remedies. He'd realised that instead of throwing a rock at the sensor which controlled the large gate, he could have easily manipulated it with the Force. At the time, he'd chided himself for panicking in the heat of the moment and not using his abilities to their full extent.

Crouching down, Luke ran his fingers over the grating, calling to mind old memories long buried. He'd changed his mind later yet again, realising that using the Force was not always a necessity, and that his basic survival skills needed to be honed and utilised just as much as his Force abilities. It was easy to be a powerful Jedi; to be a well-rounded Jedi was more important.

It was likely Mara's influence, he mused to himself. He'd once been so young and brash and full of his own power, certain that he was right in every instance simply because of his deeds and his extensive study, first of Yoda's holocron, then of others as he had discovered them. But looking back Mara had taught him so much - he had received just as much benefit out of their training together as she had. Sometimes Luke wondered at the kind of man he would have become without her, but quickly pushed that thought aside. It was not pleasant.

At the fringes of his senses, Luke felt something odd; almost familiar. And yet it was clouded in darkness, trying hard to conceal itself behind a wall of hatred. Luke didn't move from his position, or make any move to tighten his internal barriers. Rather, he let the darkness flow through him, explore him, and pass over him.

As it did, Luke realised that he had been wrong before. He was not alone.

* * *

><p>Eren Pax felt uneasy exploring the former palace of Jabba the Hutt. There had been several discussions about the place, and it was the next obvious location to search now that they had exhausted all avenues of enquiry in Anchorhead. There had been no new visitors, other than herself, Ben and Luke Skywalker and Kara Ravenlok, and no one had seen or heard anything out of the ordinary. They had briefly visited Mos Espa, but that was a metropolis compared to Anchorhead, where the residents seemed even less inclined to talk.<p>

Now they knew that the Sith were hiding out somewhere in the Jundland Wastes, it made sense to search the area. They knew that the Sith had visited Ben Kenobi's hut, and it seemed logical that they would also visit Jabba's Palace.

Eren had decided to search the tower adjacent to the main rotunda, which held a viewing platform at its very apex looking out over the entirety of the Dune Sea. The hot south wind whipped through Eren's short hair, and it almost reminded her of her home on Utapau. She'd grown up in the rocky crevasses with the tribe of humans descended from settlers who had crashed on the planet quite by accident hundreds of years before. They had been refugees fleeing their war-torn homeland, and without the supplies necessary to repair their vessel, they had made the sinkhole covered world their own. They had lived in harmony with the native Pau'ans, even interbreeding with some of the Ancient Ones over time; the humans sharing their technology and building ingenuity, and the Pau'ans sharing their wisdom gained in their long lifespans.

It was this intermingled heritage that Eren felt compelled her to be a Jedi. Tribal life was much like the life of a Jedi of the Old Republic, with little importance on blood or family ties and great emphasis on the survival of the group as a whole. Eren did not even know who in her tribe had been her mother and father, and this mattered little; they were all her family and all equally important to her.

Eren forced herself away from her musings and resumed her examination of the tower, seeking any evidence that the Sith had been there before them. Although the only sound Eren could hear was the whistling wind around the cupola above her, a deep unease settled in the pit of her stomach.

She had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

><p>On the east landing platform of Jabba's Palace, Ben Skywalker tried to quell a surge of glee which flowed through him as he found a vessel docked in one of the bays, certain that it belonged to their quarry.<p>

Ben looked over the sleek hull of the ship and shivered. It reeked of the dark side. And yet he could sense no specific presence within. Whoever the Sith were, they were not at home.

Boldly, he approached the ship, recognising it as a Sorosub 2000, a top of the line luxury yacht. It was impeccably kept, and yet Ben could see the age of the vessel nevertheless, and guessed it had to be at least forty years old. He ran his hands lightly over an unfamiliar crest painted on the hull, depicting a black clawbird with gold strands clutched in its talons. The name of the ship, _Peerless Joy_, was inscribed in High Galactic rather than Aurebesh, and Ben traced the letters gently.

The ship was sealed, but Ben had a way with machines. He placed his palm on the keypad by the ship's ramp which was currently flush against the hull and barring any entrance. Reaching out through the Force, Ben became one with the machine, the conduits and passages extensions of his own veins, it's internal mechanisms in sync with his brain.

It did not take too much effort for the gangway to disengage and slowly lower itself down onto the landing platform. And yet Ben hesitated.

It would be prudent to call his father and the others on the comm for backup, and yet Ben knew that the Sith could return at any moment. He also knew that the Sith were loose inside Jabba's Palace, and could be engaging his comrades at that very moment. Perhaps he should go help them instead, or at least comm them. And yet Ben was acutely aware that his father and Eren were Jedi Masters, and Kara a knight of some skill. He didn't want to draw attention to any of them with a comm call if Sith were nearby, or interrupt any plans they may have in place.

What would his father do? Ben centered himself, and sought guidance. His father was always telling him to be quick to think, and slow to act. To learn as much as he could about an enemy before engaging them, unless there was no other option. What would serve the mission, rather than his own desires to help his friends and confront the Sith? Ben looked up into the ship, knowing that he may never have another chance to access it. The answer to all of their questions could be inside that vessel.

Deciding, Ben quickly typed a message on his commlink and sent it simultaneously to Luke, Kara and Eren. _Sith inside the palace. Be careful._

Then he walked up the gangplank and into the Sith's ship.

* * *

><p>Kara Ravenlok was quickly regretting her offer to search the lower levels of Jabba's Palace. The stink was incredible, and dirty-looking water pooled around the edges of her boots as she walked through the droid foundries filled with spare parts and robots who had long since run out of power. She had found nothing in her search so far, and Kara moved on to the remaining subterranean chambers.<p>

It was empty and cavernous, with a stone staircase leading up and out to what she recalled from the blueprints was an outdoor courtyard bracketed between the main rotunda and the secondary tower. On one wall was a collection of what looked like preserved brains from the ancient monks who had built the palace. Kara had felt queasy hearing about them from Luke, but seeing them was another matter entirely.

Her wrist commlink beeped, but before Kara could check the message, a shiver went down her spine and her mouth turned to ash. It was the same disturbance in the Force she'd felt that day in Anchorhead. In an instant Kara had spun around, her lightsaber ignited to illuminate the chamber with a ghostly blue glow.

Before her stood a man she guessed to be in around his late fifties, dressed all in black. He was pale skinned, and his dark hair was streaked with grey. A black lightsaber hilt hung at his side, and yet he made no move to grasp it. Instead, his blue eyes tinged with yellow-orange rings bored into hers.

"Hello, Kara," he said, his lips curling into a smile. "We finally meet."


	20. Chapter 20

_**1 NRE**_

_Leia stood in the centre of her bedroom, hands on her hips and scowling at her own indecision. Before her on the bed lay several dresses, as she had been unable to decide which would be most appropriate for that night's ball kicking off the Liberation Day celebrations._

_Of course, there was the blue of Alderaan to show solidarity with her fellow refugees. Red and white had been the official colours of the Alliance, accordingly adopted by the New Republic and represented in its crest, and as such Leia knew that they would be popular choices. White also represented her senatorial past and had become somewhat synonymous with her during the Rebellion. Sometimes Leia felt so far away from the girl she had been only a few years previous, a determined spitfire devoted only to her cause and ignoring the chance for anything else. Princess Leia who had clad herself in white senatorial gowns as well as white fatigues sent a message to those surrounding her; that she was unadorned and single-minded. White was the colour of duty; the colour of queens and dignitaries and decision makers. She wore the dark blues and oranges of a New Republic Minister now, and found herself shaded. More nuanced, perhaps._

_Han ambled in from the outer living quarters and cast a cursory glance over the collection of gowns on the bed. "Making the decisions on which nations rise and fall, princess?"_

_Leia allowed herself a gracious smirk at his little joke, but was far more concerned with the fact that one of his arms was hidden behind his back, and the other far too casually hooked in his trouser pocket._

_"What do you have behind your back?" she asked him._

_Han's face cracked into a familiar grin. "Can't get anything past you, can I?" he said, and held out his hand with great flourish. On his palm rested a small blue box tied with a neat white ribbon. "Happy Liberation Day," he told her._

_"What's this?" she asked, unable to keep the pleased smile from her face as she took the box from him._

_"Open it and find out, Minister," Han teased her._

_"Are you trying to start a new tradition?" she asked him as she undid the tightly tied ribbon. The newly-coined Liberation Day had been Mon Mothma's brainchild, a way for everyone on Coruscant and the rest of the galaxy to commemorate the final fall of the Empire. A week's worth of celebrations had been organised for the inaugural event, with the ball planned for that evening. And yet the giving of gifts seemed a step too far, in Leia's opinion._

_"For us, maybe," Han told her, as if sensing her confusion. "It makes more sense than gifts for Life Day or Naming Day. Today we're actually celebrating something we helped accomplish."_

_Leia was touched by his thoughtfulness, and opened the box to reveal a beautiful round locket nestled among blue felt. The silver chain was delicate and simple, but Leia gasped as she saw the blue-green gemstone in the centre of the setting. In the light the stone glinted, and deep within its core there were streaks and strands of every known colour of the spectrum._

_"This is an Alderaanian Opal," Leia breathed, and looked up at Han with tears in her eyes. "How did you get this?" Even in her childhood, Leia had known that such stones were rare and expensive, mined in the deep core of the planet. Now that Alderaan had gone they were a true rarity._

_"I had Karrde track one down for me," Han explained. "He's damn good."_

_"But it must have cost a fortune," Leia protested._

_"What do I care about credits?" Han said, as he took the necklace from Leia and moved around to stand behind her, draping it around her neck. "I just figured I'm going to be able to take this kid to Corellia one day, and show him his heritage, but Alderaan's gone." Han fastened the clasp and rested his warm hands gently on her neck. "At least you'll be able to show him this."_

_Leia felt her eyes water and her heart fill with overwhelming love for her husband._

_"The Han from six years ago would have cared about the credits," she said softly, reminding herself of how much he had changed. Or rather, she corrected herself, how much his true self had come to the fore._

_"The Han from six years ago would probably be dead in a ditch somewhere by now, if it weren't for you and Luke." Han paused, his large hands squeezing her shoulders gently. "I'd probably still be a wall ornament in Jabba's Palace."_

_Leia turned around and put her hands on Han's chest, looking up at him. "Or if it wasn't for the two of us, you might have paid him off sooner and never had to go through that."_

_"Nah," Han put his arms around her, his hands pressing softly into the small of her back. "I would have peeved him off sooner or later. You both saved me," he said seriously. "In every way possible."_

_"When did you become such a sap," she teased him lightly, but was unable to stop smiling._

_"Well I'm about to become a father," he told her. She pressed close against him, even though her belly was still relatively flat. "I have to start being sappy and telling bad jokes-"_

_"Start telling bad jokes?" she queried._

_Han laughed. "Alright, alright," he said cheekily, and stole a kiss from her. "You've got my number."_

_"I always did," she told him with affection. "I love you, Han."_

_To his credit, he didn't go for the easy option and tell her that he knew. Instead, he kissed her again, murmuring against her lips, "Don't forget it."_

_"Never," she whispered back, and drew him closer._

* * *

><p><strong>29 NRE<strong>

In the dark chambers of Jabba's Palace, Svel took his time to drink in the sight of the young woman before him. He examined and appraised Kara's dark features; her high cheekbones and dark eyes so familiar to him. He'd seen her in Anchorhead, of course, that day when the Skywalker's had been absent and he couldn't resist sneaking in there to watch her as she cleaned her X-Wing. But he'd been unobserved then, felt but not seen. He hadn't had the pleasure of seeing the steel in her eyes.

"Who are you?" Kara asked him, her crisp Coruscanti accent cutting through the air like a vibroblade. "How do you know my name?"

"How could I not know you?" Svel asked, smiling at the girl. "You look so much like your mother," he added. He'd barely known Sidel Ravenlok, the woman to whom he'd been betrothed practically since birth, although they had spent enough time together before Svel took up his commission for him to fix her beauty in his mind. He had not loved her, but had been slighted all the same when he'd heard she'd married a Rebel, that she was actively fighting in their cause and that she had played a role in the Invasion of Coruscant.

He should have married Sidel, uniting the Houses of Ravenlok and Delrond in a common purpose: the progenation of a new Galactic Order, a fresh Sith bloodline created from the highest aristocratic lines. Now Svel would fix that mistake. He would procure Kara Ravenlok for his son, and through their line the Sith dynasty would be born.

"You're Delrond, aren't you?" Kara challenged, holding her saber outwardly so the tip pointed towards him.

Svel smiled, pleased. "Clever girl." Did she have ability as well as brains, he wondered, and drew his own saber, igniting the blood red blade. Before he could allow her to play the role he had designed for her, Svel had to be certain she was worthy.

Kara stepped back slightly and into a defensive pose, and Svel did not miss the action. It was a Jedi move, but he paid it no mind. She would be broken of those habits soon enough.

"Why did you come here?" Kara asked.

As his answer Svel simply attacked, spinning his saber in a classic attack utilising Form V. Their blades clashed and Kara parried, quickly using the basic yet effective defence of Form VII. It was an excellent move, her footwork and the power behind her thrusts perfectly balanced, but Svel had expected no less from a student of Skywalker's. His dueling skills were legendary.

They crossed sabers again, and although Svel pushed her limits, he did not go in for any kill moves, content to assess her skill as if they were merely sparring. However Svel quickly discovered that he had underestimated her, as he realised only a second too late she had been deliberately backing up against the wall of brains preserved in large glass jars. Her back against them, Kara parried the thrust of Svel's saber and then stepped aside before slashing the jars above them with her blade. The contents of the jars poured over Svel, and he thrashed around blindly for a few moments, spluttering about in the viscous yellowed liquid.

When his equilibrium returned, Svel saw Kara standing in the centre of the room, her blade still ignited and her stance defensive. She'd had the opportunity to flee to the protection of her comrades but she had not done so. Interesting.

"A reckless act, young Jedi," Svel taunted her. "Would your master approve?"

"How did you know my mother?" Kara asked, ignoring his jibe.

"If you know my family name, you should already know that," Svel said, approaching her slowly. "Your mother and I were to be married, my dear. I should have been your father, Kara, not that Rim scum she swept up from the gutter."

Kara inhaled sharply, and Svel could feel her anger spike red hot. She lunged at him, her saber swinging wildly, and Svel engaged her with glee.

* * *

><p>Fin crept silently through the shadows which embraced the walls of Jabba's Palace, feeling the pull of the Force. The Jedi were here. Fin hadn't been sure why he'd suggested to his father that they explore the home of the once smuggler-king, only that his instincts told him to do so. Evidently, the Force had led him exactly where he wanted to be.<p>

Fin was at home in the shadows, he knew how to navigate them. One of the Jedi was in north tower, another in the bowels of the palace, and yet another by the landing platforms. But the strongest presence, the one who radiated pure, sickening light, was nearby. Fin could feel him.

Keeping to the walls and in the dark shadows, Fin descended the stairs into the former throne room where Jabba the Hut had once kept court. It was empty now, save for a figure in Jedi robes hunched over the large grated section of the floor, deep in contemplation.

"You might as well come out." The figure spoke, his 'Rim accent unmistakable although perhaps tempered slightly by years lived in the Capital. He stood and turned, his gaze focussed directly on Fin's hiding spot in the dark. "I know you're there."

Skywalker looked at him, as if he could see through the darkness, as if his gaze could pierce any shield or barrier Fin had erected. He realised that he had been recognized - if not his face, than his presence in the Force. He drew his lightsaber immediately and brandished the blood-red blade.

Skywalker simply looked back at him, unconcerned. "Who are you?" he asked, cocking his head slightly to the side. "What do you want?"

"It doesn't matter what my name is," Fin told the older man. "I'm the man who is going to kill you."

"I see." Skywalker had the audacity to smile.

"I am serious, old man."

Skywalker laughed. "My boy, you have to understand that I have heard many such claims," he gestured to himself with both hands. "And yet here I remain."

"That's because you've never met me," Fin proclaimed, slipping into the attack stance. Then he rushed at Skywalker, swinging his blade quickly in an effort to throw the Jedi off balance. Skywalker simply stared at him, and only at the last moment ignited his green saber to fend off Fin's attack.

Fin had to admit, Skywalker's reputation had not been exaggerated. He slid easily between several forms of lightsaber combat within a few moves of each other, parrying Fin's attacks with practiced ease. But Fin had the power of the dark side to fuel him, and he called on his hatred for Skywalker, who represented everything he had been raised to loathe, on his thirst for power and dominion over others, to correct the mistakes of the past.

He felt a surge of power through his veins and Fin attacked Skywalker again. And yet it was not enough as once again his attack was thwarted by Skywalker, who seemed to move as fluidly as the rippling wind. Their sabers clashed, red on green as Fin stepped up the intensity of his attack, but Skywalker matched him move for move, that same arrogant smile never leaving his face.

At one crucial moment, Skywalker found his opening and kicked at Fin's abdomen, which he had left unprotected for less than a second. Fin went careening to the floor, barely able to keep hold of his lightsaber.

Skywalker looked down at him, unconcerned. "This fighting seems rather unproductive."

Fin felt rage boil within him, at Skywalker's presumption, at his arrogance, and most of all at his superior skill. Leaping to his feet, Fin let out a great roar as he ignited his saber again and rushed towards Skywalker, ready to beat him or die in the attempt.

* * *

><p>Eren ran down the spiral staircase of the tower, hearing Kara's cry for assistance through the Force. Ben's comm message had been clear, and it seemed that Kara had found herself a Sith. Flying across the small courtyard and down into the subterranean chambers, Eren pulled her saber from her belt, igniting it as she ran down the stairs and into a gloomy chamber were Kara and the Sith were locked in a fierce lightsaber duel.<p>

The Sith spun and parried Eren's thrust as she approached, and Kara took advantage of his distraction. But the Sith was ready for her, calling to his hand another saber hilt from his robes and igniting it, blocking her blow. The three fought, Eren and Kara with each of their blue blades, and the Sith with his two red ones. Eren quickly discovered that the Sith was an accomplished duelist, and held his own against the both of them.

Then the Sith froze, as if he felt something disturbing, his face stripped of all save a sickening fear. He spun out of the duel with Kara and Eren, pulling his sabers free and flinging out with his arms. They were knocked back by a forceful blow through the Force, and Eren flew through the air, barely retaining control of her own body to spin mid-air and land into a crouch. Kara did not fare so well, falling in a pile of limbs onto the ground.

When Eren looked up, the Sith was gone, and when she reached out through the Force she felt his form retreating...but where? She moved to Kara's side and helped the young woman up.

"Are you alright, Kara?" she asked.

Kara nodded, although she looked a little dazed. Eren tried to reach out for the Sith presence again, but this time the way was jumbled, as if the Sith's Force sense had gotten confused with another's. Concentrating, Eren tried to separate them...and then she felt the unmistakable presence of Luke Skywalker in the rooms above. It seemed he was duelling a Sith of his own.

"Come on," Eren tugged on Kara's arm. "We need to get to the throne room."

* * *

><p>Red and green sabers clashed between them, and Luke was impressed by the young Sith's technique. It was unrefined, but powerful, and the Force flowed strongly through him, yet to be tamed. It was this and his age that made Luke think the young man was the apprentice, not the master, and so Luke was fighting to defend, not to win.<p>

The Sith fought left handed, which Luke found intriguing. Still, it took little effort to adjust to the altered style, mirroring the Sith's movements easily. As they fought across the length of the chamber, Luke saw a small object fall from the boy's robes, but he did not notice it, and so Luke pushed it from his mind to focus on the duel.

The young Sith's face was intense, and Luke could feel him drawing on the dark side to augment his power and keep up with Luke's fluid movements. As for himself, Luke needed no such assistance, allowing the Force to direct his movements with pure instinct, his blows becoming gradually more powerful as he wore his opponent down.

And yet the Sith was determined and refused to give in. Eventually, Luke grew weary of toying with the young man, realising that the boy's Sith master could also be loose in the palace. The Sith apprentice quickly took note of Luke's distraction, and lunged forward with a powerful swing of his saber. But it had been a feint, and in two strokes Luke first knocked the saber from the Sith's hand, sending it flying across to the other side of the chamber, and then sliced through the boy's arm just above the wrist, severing it completely.

The young Sith howled in pain and collapsed to the floor, clutching his arm. Luke stood above him, an overwhelming pity coursing through his senses. He'd been through that same ordeal once, the shame and pain intermingling until it felt as if the body could no longer take the onslaught of agony. But Luke did not regret the action - it was far better to injure to end a duel than to be forced to kill.

"What's your name, son?" he asked kindly, extinguishing his blade and clipping the hilt back onto his belt.

The boy looked so young, despite clearly being in his late twenties. But felled he had the air of a child, his lip trembling as she grasped his severed stump, covering it shamefully with his sleeve. "Fin," he spat out spitefully.

"I don't know what has led you down this dark path, Fin," Luke continued. "But it is not too late - it is never too late."

Fin looked up, his gaze murderous and Luke was saddened to see flecks of orange and yellow in his dark eyes. Hate rolled off the boy in waves, so intense Luke took a step back.

"Why?" Luke asked, genuinely curious. "Why do you hate me so much?" _Other than the fact I've just cut off your hand_, he thought ruefully.

Either Fin did not have an answer, or he simply refused to give it. He turned away from Luke, crawling on the ground back over to his saber, and Luke almost admired his courage.

"There is no answer there," he continued gently, allowing Fin to continue to move slowly towards his fallen weapon.

Luke heard footsteps, and turn to see Eren and Kara run into the room, sabers in hand. "Nice of you to join us," Luke said smoothly. "Where have you been?"

"Duelling a Sith," Eren said evenly, and she looked far more composed than Kara, who was unusually pallid and unsettled.

"Ditto," Luke said, indicating Fin on the floor, still diligently crawling across to where his weapon had fallen. "You see, Fin," he addressed the young man. "My friends have come to my rescue, but where is your Master? He had abandoned you - he cares nothing for you." The boy was young, Luke thought to himself, perhaps he could get through to him and convince him to abandon the dark.

Fin grasped the saber in his right hand, but before he could ignite it the entire building was rocked with a shattering explosion. The entire side wall of the throne room and staircase crumbled, opening what remained of the chamber to the harsh winds outside. It took Luke a moment to realise that they were not natural and he lifted a sleeve to shield his face from the swirling sand which invaded the area. A large ship hovered in the opening the explosion had created, and Luke realised that they had fired their lasers at the wall, which had relented to the onslaught.

The gangplank of the ship was down, and a figure in black stood at the apex, one arm holding onto the ship's hull and one hand outstretched towards them. Fin rose into the air, being carried back towards the ship by his master's hold.

"Luke!" Eren screamed from behind him, and he didn't require further instruction. Luke held out his own hand to capture Fin's form and pull him back. But he was met with strong resistance, and for a moment Fin hovered above the ground, suspended between Luke on the ground and the other Sith in the ship. The boy screamed, and Luke realised that his insides were in danger of being torn apart if they both kept their Force grips on his body.

Luke looked up at the Sith on the ship, and their eyes met for the briefest of moments. But it was enough for Luke to understand. There was no way the Sith would allow Fin to be taken prisoner. Either he would retrieve the boy, or he would allow him to be torn apart in the struggle. It was a choice Luke didn't need to think about, and he dropped his hand. Fin's body was swiftly taken inside the ship, and the gangway closed behind them. Then the ship took off over the desert, and Luke could do nothing but let it happen. Eren and Kara were at his side in moments, watching the retreating ship as the wind and sand died around them.

"I think they jettisoned something," Eren said, squinting into the distance, and Luke did not doubt her enhanced eyesight, courtesy of her Pau'an heritage.

"We can go see what it was," Kara said, but Luke's attention was elsewhere, walking across the floor of the throne room to where the object had dropped from Fin's robes earlier. It was a rock of some kind, quite ordinary, but when Luke picked it up a painful jolt coursing through his entire body. Stowing the item quickly away in his robes, Luke turned back to Eren and Kara, realising that they were one Jedi short.

"Where's Ben?" he asked.

As if on cue he heard a call through the Force, very much like the weak sound of a child who had fallen from his playset and was desperately calling for help.

_Dad…_

"Outside," he told Eren and Kara and ran out of Jabba's Palace, into the hostile desert where Eren had seen an object fall from the ship. The dunes were high and his feet sank into the sand with every step, but Luke did not stop until he reached his son. Fear gripped him as he found Ben's prone form at the bottom of a sand dune, but Ben smiled up at him weakly.

"Ben, what happened?" Luke asked, kneeling down in the sand and began to examine his son with shaking hands. If he'd been dueling the apprentice Sith, and Kara and Eren had been dealing with the master, what had Ben been up to?

"I found their ship," Ben said weakly, and Luke quickly assessed that he was not seriously injured, just winded. He'd been able to cushion his blow with the Force. "I was exploring when the Sith came back, but I was able to get to the escape pod chute as they were leaving."

"You jumped?" Luke asked, and looked up to see Kara and Eren had caught up with him.

"They were still flying low," Ben explained, and sighed. "Would you rather I stayed there?"

"No," Luke told him, relief flooding his voice as he squeezed Ben's shoulder lightly. "No I would not."

"I didn't have time to find anything useful, but I did managed to plant a bug in their navcomputer," Ben said as he sat up gingerly. Luke immediately moved to support his son's shoulders and help him up.

"Once I key into their course using the tracking systems on the Fury," Ben continued with a satisfied smile. "We'll know exactly where they're headed."


	21. Chapter 21

_**1 NRE**_

_The vast ballrooms of the former Imperial Palace were teeming with guests there to attend to the first inaugural Liberation Day ball. The rooms were much like Mara remembered, except flags with the symbol of the Rebel Alliance - no, the New Republic - were hung where the Imperial crest had once been proudly displayed. Karrde was at her side, the passive look on his face concealing a simmering excitement. To see the high vaulted ceilings, intricately moulded architecture and gilded trim must be impressive for a first visitor, but to Mara the sight was so familiar it was difficult to share his enthusiasm._

_The dress Shada had lent her was beautiful, if a little daring for the occasion. It was made from a dark green shimmersilk, and the full skirt fluttered pleasantly around her legs. The front of the bodice was tight-fitting and high necked, but there was no back at all to the dress, the material skirting around the side of her breasts and leaving her skin bare from the nape of her neck until the skirt began at the small of her back. Her wore her hair unbound, allowing the loose curls to flow around her shoulders, and had also borrowed a circlet of jade glitterstones from Shada which she wore on her crown._

_Mara had asked Shada when she'd ever had occasion to wear such an outfit, and the other woman had simply looked at her with knowing gaze and raised one eyebrow. Mara hadn't enquired further. It actually felt good to be back in finery, and Mara couldn't deny that she sometimes missed the fashionable clothes she'd once worn to events at the Imperial Palace. Any modesty had been drilled out of her early in life, and as they walked through the crowd Mara could see that her dress was hardly the most audacious in the room. Republics and Empires may rise and fall, Mara thought to herself with amusement, but the fashionistas hardly seemed to change at all._

_"Ah, there is Minister Organa," Karrde said as he spotted Leia over the other side of the room, standing with her husband who kept tugging at the high collar of his full dress uniform. "I do want to talk to her about her proposal."_

_"Go ahead," Mara urged him, although she didn't really want to be stuck the whole night chatting about regulating trade and legitimising the smuggling profession. She didn't want to be there in the first place, but it was her duty to support Karrde in his business dealings, and it would be a snub for her not to attend when Organa Solo had singled her out with an invitation. That, and Mara had one other call of duty._

_She found Luke propping up a wall on the side of the ballroom. He was dressed elegantly in black and grey, although several medals adorned the breast of his tunic._

_"Hey, Skywalker," she greeted as she approached him. "You look very shiny."_

_Luke grimaced and brushed at the metal, as if he wanted to sweep them all off his chest. "Leia asked me to wear them. Since I resigned my commission she can't make me wear full dress like Han, but she was persuasive about these things." He looked her up and down and swallowed heavily. "You look very nice," he said, certain that he was meeting her eyes when he did so._

_"There's that farmboy charm," she teased him, and his face creased into a self-deprecating smile. "You know I never took you for the unsociable type," she continued, leaning her back against the wall beside him. He'd certainly never wanted to stop talking when they were on Myrkr. "Why are you hiding over here?"_

_"I'm not, really," he said. "But this is such a formal event, I'm afraid I'm a bit out of my depth. I think I offended the Baroness Devela when I called her Madame."_

_Mara raised her eyebrows - among the rigid and pompus Coruscanti elite, that was indeed a faux pas. "You should have addressed her as My Lady."_

_"Well, I'm a farmboy, like you said Mara," he said genially. "I'm afraid I haven't gotten the hang of social protocols yet."_

_"It's a different kind of war," she agreed, surveying the room. "Except you never know whose side you're on. The seven highest ranking aristocratic houses own practically everything on Coruscant," she told him, leaning into him conspiratorially. "That's the Earl and Countess of House Willish over there - their family built half of the Senate District." She pointed out a pale elderly couple with white hair and pinched faces, then a dark skinned man and woman. "Next to them is the Baron Ravenlok and his daughter."_

_"Oh, I know Sidel," Luke told her, looking over at Sidel Ravenlok and giving her a small wave. Sidel smiled and waved in return, then inclined her head towards the elderly couple and rolled her eyes. "She was invaluable to the Alliance."_

_"So the rumors she married a Rebel are true," Mara mused. Even though Myrkr was in the Core and she was in the information business, Coruscanti gossip was slow to reach her. Not that she'd had a particular use for it, not like the old days._

_"Yes, a good friend of mine, actually," Luke told her, and Mara fought the urge to roll her eyes. Of course he was. "He must be at home with their daughter," he added. "I don't know anyone else, though," he added, urging her to continue._

_Mara scanned the room. "The Fileishi of House Tretril are by the bar, which doesn't surprise me," Mara continued to point out the various dignitaries. "Might as well be called House Lush." She wrinkled her nose in distaste, remembering an evening in which she'd been required to ferret some information from Count Fileishi. It had not taken too many drinks to get him talking, but the smell of his alcohol-laced breath still made her gag. "And the Giranis of the Pike House are here, interesting." Mara grabbed a glass of wine from a passing waiter as she studied the pair of Togrutas. That particular family had fled Coruscant in the early days of the Empire when the pro-human policies had started to form a clear pattern._

_Of course, Mara had grown up learning that such actions had been necessary. The Separatist movement which had torn the galaxy apart during the Clone Wars had been primarily made up of non-humans. As such resentment had brewed, and Mara now saw that Palpatine had taken advantage of that for his own ends, her insides twisting bitterly at the realisation._

_"The one thing you have to know about the aristocracy is that above all else, they're out for themselves,' Mara told him seriously. "They'll fawn over you, flatter you, and support you while your stock is high, and abandon you as soon as someone more useful comes along. They've seen the end of the Old Republic, the rise and fall of the Empire and now your New Republic is in power, but it makes no difference to them. Play along with their little games, and you'll do fine Skywalker," she advised._

_Luke looked at her warily. "Where did you learn all of this?"_

_"Oh, I had to attend these for years," she waved her hand airily. "It's a good way to gather intel."_

_"Or stalk a target?"_

_Mara shrugged. "Sure."_

_They lapsed into silence, and Mara watched Luke surveying the crowd._

_"Have you given any more thought to my offer?" Luke asked eventually, trying and failing to sound nonchalant._

_Mara sipped her wine. "Yes."_

_"And?"_

_"And I'm still thinking." She wanted to broaden her powers and strengthen her connection with the Force, but Mara simply wasn't sure if she wanted to be a Jedi. It was an idea she had railed against her entire life, but on the other hand, it had turned out that practically everything she had ever believed in had been wrong. At the beginning of the night she'd been so sure that she was going to tell Skywalker no, but she found herself uncertain yet again._

_She had a good life with Karrde's organisation, and there could be exciting times ahead if Organa Solo's plans came to fruition. And yet Mara couldn't shake the memory of her and Skywalker in the rain on Myrkr, her blaster pointed at his chest. Come with me, if you like, he'd said. So that I won't be the last anymore. The words kept running themselves over in her head._

_"The Senate has agreed to let me refurbish the old Jedi Temple," Luke turned to her. "I'm going there tomorrow to explore - why don't you come with me? No pressure," he added quickly._

_In truth she was somewhat curious about the Jedi Temple. After it had been sacked at the end of the Clone Wars the Emperor had sealed it shut and forbidden any to enter into the grounds._

_"Alright..." she agreed. But before she could add any caveat, Sidel Ravenlok breezed over to them, her flowing pale blue gown setting off the dark tone of her skin to perfection._

_"Hello, Luke," Sidel kissed his cheek in greeting, and Luke's unease fell away, smiling and embracing her in return. "Are you going to introduce me to your friend?" she asked as she pulled away._

_"This is Mara Jade," Luke said, and Sidel smiled warmly as she shook Mara's hand._

_"Forgive me, Mara," Sidel said. "Have we met before? You seem so familiar."_

_Mara had likely been below Sidel's notice in the Imperial Era. If the Ravenlok heir had noticed Mara at all she likely would have thought Mara was just another social climber looking for someone to latch onto. She didn't ever recall them crossing paths, although Mara had certainly known who she was. Nor had she guessed Sidel's rebel sympathies, which told Mara the woman knew how to keep her true motives hidden._

_"I grew up in the Imperial Palace," Mara replied, unwilling to elaborate further. She did not miss the tiny, querying look Sidel gave to Luke._

_"Mara works for Talon Karrde," Luke said smoothly._

_"Oh, really?" Sidel's face lit up in a bright smile. "Leia was telling me all about her plans, they sound wonderful." She reached forward and linked her arm with Mara's. "You simply must introduce me to him Mara," she added, leading her away. "I'm sure you don't mind, Luke."_

_"Not at all," Luke smiled graciously. "See you tomorrow, Mara," he called after her. "1300 hours."_

_Mara let herself be led away by Sidel, seeing little point in resisting. She steeled herself for a warning from the woman, and wondered whether she had recognised her after all. Mara had been expecting a visit from Leia Organa Solo or her husband, urging her to stay away from Luke or pressing her to keep their secret about Darth Vader's true identity, but as yet there had been no contact. Sidel did however lead them over to where Leia was standing, for the moment alone. Mara couldn't help but appreciate Leia's perfectly fitting white gown and elaborate hairstyle, and yet she noticed that around her neck hung a simple silver chain and locket with an opal setting._

_"Leia, dear," Sidel greeted her, finally releasing Mara to kiss Leia on the cheek. "We're looking for Talon Karrde, Mara here was going to introduce me."_

_"I'm afraid Han has enticed him away for a sabacc game," Leia recounted with a long suffering sigh, although she gently touched her locket. Then she turned to Mara and gave her a warm smile. "Hello, Mara. I'm so glad you could come."_

_Mara nodded politely, unsure if the warmth of the other two women was genuine or a front. She didn't dare try and reach out through the Force, knowing that Leia would likely detect any attempted probe._

_"My brother tells me he's asked you to stay on Coruscant and train with him," Leia said evenly._

_"Oh, are you a Jedi too Mara?" Sidel asked._

_"No," Mara responded, shifting uncomfortably._

_"Luke says that she's very strong in the Force," Leia told Sidel. "He want her to help him start his Jedi Academy."_

_"Oh, you must!" Sidel enthused. "Luke is a dear man, but he is so alone in this undertaking. And then we can see more of you, Mara."_

_Mara wasn't sure why Sidel wanted to see more of her, she'd barely spoken two words since they'd met. "I haven't decided whether to accept or not."_

_"I hope you do, Mara," Leia said, touching her arm lightly. Mara looked at the other woman in surprise. Did she simply want to keep Mara close to keep an eye on her? That couldn't be it, since if Leia was truly concerned about Mara's intentions, she'd want her as far away from Luke as possible. "If only to make me feel less guilty for not helping him myself." Leia smiled and Sidel gave a pearly laugh, but it seemed to Mara that there was a layer of truth behind the light comment._

_But she wouldn't be pushed into this, Mara decided. Not by Karrde, not by Organa, and certainly not by Skywalker. She would go to the blasted Temple, but that would be the end of it._

* * *

><p><strong>29 NRE<strong>

With a blaze of blue streaking light, the _Peerless Joy_ entered hyperspace. Svel leaned back into the pilot's chair, contemplating for a few moments before he went to confront his son. They hadn't expected to run into the Jedi that day, but Svel had known that it was bound to happen sooner or later, and had given Fin clear instructions not to fight the Grand Master alone. But his son had defied his order, lost his hand, and could have ruined everything Svel had spent years carefully planning. Svel did not try to dampen his disappointment or anger, but instead used to to fuel him, to solidify his resolve. His son needed a reminder that Svel was the Master, and his instructions were to be heeded no matter the situation.

Svel made his way back to main hold of the ship where Fin was crumpled in the couch beside the dejak table, nursing the stump of his arm. He looked up when Svel entered the room, his face a mixture of shame and fear.

"I told you not to confront Skywalker." Svel's voice was soft and dangerous. "You were not ready."

"Should I have run?" Fin asked, his dark eyes defiant and his tone sharp. "The Sith do not run."

"The Sith are patient," Svel told him harshly. "The Sith wait in the shadows for their opportunity. They do not strike before they are ready, and reveal to the enemy all of their weaknesses!"

"I'm tired of waiting," Fin rose, his tall frame seeming to fill the room. His fear melted away and was replaced with white-hot anger, so quick and sharp Svel almost flinched.

"I'm tired of lurking and hiding," Fin said, his voice venomous. "I'm tired of _you_, father. I'm more powerful than you, I know it. Skywalker knows it, I felt that from him. I don't need you anymore."

Svel felt his blood burn, and without warning he drew his saber, lunging at his son. Fin ignited his own blade, his eyes bright with anticipation. The two fought aggressively, their red blades clashing against one another furiously in the small ship's quarters. Despite his missing limb, Fin was not only holding his own, and Svel felt within his son a great surge in his Force power. It was almost as if there was a finite amount of usable Force in the room, and Fin was monopolising it, leaving Svel weakened and exposed.

Fin had finally tapped into the hatred and fury which would make him a true servant of the dark. And yet not even Svel was expecting his son to deliver a blow so powerful it knocked the saber from his hands as he was thrust back with a powerful Force push directed only by the flicker of Fin's dark eyes. Svel's back hit the hull of the ship painfully and he sank to the floor as his son advanced on him, red saber held against his throat. Fin's irises were rimmed orange and red, the expression on his face murderous and blazing with power and purpose.

Svel had always known that one day his son would kill him. It was the way of the Sith, after all; a Master to wield power, and an apprentice to covet until he was strong enough to take it. Palpatine was the exception of course, and as Darth Sidious he collected and discarded apprentices as he saw fit. And although Svel admired his former Emperor, he worshipped the Sith of old. So Svel accepted and expected that one day, his son would be strong enough to turn on him. It was not his fate to build the Sith dynasty - it was his son's. He was ready for death, if that was the act that would make his son a true Sith.

And yet Fin hesitated. He held the blade to his father's throat with his right hand, so close that Svel could almost feel the burn of it against his chin, but his son did not strike. Breathing heavily, Fin stared down at him, and Svel felt his son's anger recede. The saber deactivated, and Fin clipped it back onto his belt, his jaw clenching visibly.

Then he turned and stalked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Fin walked through the corridors of his father's ship, hot tears stinging in his eyes but he refused to let them fall. He knew he should probably go to the medbay and get a droid to look at his arm, but Svel did not even slow down as he passed by the entrance, seeking something more important than treatment of a physical ailment.<p>

He had sparred against his father many times, but never had they fought in such a way. Never had Fin felt the drive and power that coursed through him, and he found it incomprehensible. Why had he been able to summon up such brute force against his own father but not against Skywalker? Could it be he had felt his father's disappointment and anger so deeply that he'd had no choice but to strike back? And yet he had not been strong enough to make the killing blow, even though the dark side had whispered to him to do it.

But how could he? Svel was his father. The only one who had ever cared about Fin, the only family he had. But Fin knew now that he was stronger in the Force than his father, his potential greater - he had felt it when Skywalker had reached out to him, felt Skywalker's own surprise and perhaps a little fear at Fin's power. He'd also sensed a strange familiarity, as if Fin had felt Skywalker's presence before. Or perhaps not Skywalker's presence himself, but a presence that closely matched Skywalker's.

To be alone with his thoughts, Fin retreated into the monuments room, a chamber which had been set aside for the treasures he and his father had accumulated. They had spent years roaming the galaxy together, chasing down leads and rumors to find every Sith and Jedi artifact that they could; holocrons, crystals and artifacts. The mask of Darth Revan. The lost Sith scrolls of Andeddu. The ancient Darkstaff, although the power had long been drained from it. Lumiya's lightwhip. The skull of his mother's rancor, which had perished not long after she herself had died. As a boy, Fin had sat inside its large jaws, pretending that it was still alive, that it was carrying him carefully in its mouth while his mother rode on top, taking them to safety.

The collection was precious, for through these items and the Force Fin had seen the past. Palpatine's Senate robes had shown him it was Darth Sidious he had orchestrated his own appointment to Chancellor. The lightsaber of Mace Windu had shown Fin the power and art of shatterpoints, although he had yet to master them. He had seen Jedi and Sith history through these objects, which held more information than any holocron.

At the heart of his collection was his treasure trove of Skywalker artifacts. An engine from an old T-16 Skyhopper, a blaster rumoured to have been from the rebel base on Hoth. A red-bladed shoto Fin had paid a bounty hunter an obscene amount to steal. A deactivated R7 droid Skywalker had once used when his R2 unit was unavailable.

Fin searched through his treasures, placing his hands on each of them in turn and drawing out their sense memories, trying to place the familiarity that had passed between him and Skywalker when they had dueled. He had only ever been able to glimpse fragments from Skywalker's objects, and at a much lower success rate than Fin was used to. It was if the Force had blanketed Skywalker with its protection, shielding any outsider from gleaning too much of his personal history.

Finally Fin came to the pride and joy of his collection - a blue-bladed lightsaber recovered from the bowels of Cloud City on Bespin. The hand itself had long since disintegrated, but Fin had been able to track down the saber, although it had taken many years. Skywalker's first lightsaber, the one legend told had once belonged to his father Anakin.

It had never yielded anything to him in the past, as if the Force was guarding it's secrets close with this object more than any other. But this time as soon as Fin picked up the handle with his right hand he was assaulted by a barrage of images - the face of a young teenager alight with pride and accomplishment as the saber's construction was completed - a frantic brattle against a white-haired Sith Lord and the sharp, burning pain of his opponent's saber slicing through his arm - the loving embrace of a dark-eyed woman - the wry smile of a friend and comrade as they fought back to back - the impertinent laugh of a young Togruta as she took down a squad of droid soldiers.

Fin's hand began to burn against the saber's handle which had become unbelievably hot, but he held on. These were not Skywalker's memories, he was seeing, Fin realised - they belonged to someone else.

Clarity dawned, and Fin saw once again the massacre of the Tusken camp on Tatooine. Except this time, _he_ was the dragon with its blue fire and sharp claws, slaughtering all in his path with precision and rage. And finally, he saw his own reflection in a looking glass hung on one of the Tusken tents. Tall, sandy-haired and with a Jedi padawan braid - a man Fin had seen many times in his own research of the Clone Wars. And yet this man was fuelled by rage and pain and anger, the intensity of it sending an electrical current through Fin, making his grip loosen on the saber's hilt.

Fin backed away, breathing heavily as the saber fell to the floor with sickening clatter. The dragon had been Anakin Skywalker, still a padawan, he realised. That was the Skywalker-like presence he'd felt before, he just hadn't known who it was. There had been darkness in the hero's heart so young, although the stories about him made that difficult to believe. But Fin was seeing a history through sense memories that could not be denied.

Somewhat hesitantly, Fin knelt down on the floor and reached for the saber again. This time, he channelled the burning pain the contact caused back through the Force and used it to fuel himself. His thirst for knowledge and clarity overcame the pain, and Fin clutched the saber tighter, opening himself up to the Force and tearing the memories from the object violently.

This time, Fin saw Anakin Skywalker with yellow eyes and a dark hood, leading Clone Troopers up the steps of the Jedi Temple. With the same lightsaber Fin now held, he cut down his Jedi brethren in the vast chambers, slaughtering the younglings too trusting and surprised to resist. He saw him reach out a hand and make the dark-eyed woman, heavy with child, clutch at her throat; he saw an epic duel in fire against his former friend and comrade, ending in unimaginable pain as his flesh melted away. He saw himself kneeling before his Sith master, and being granted his new name.

Breathing heavily, Fin came out of the trance, finally knowing the terrible and exhilarating truth the Force had tried so hard to hide from him before.

Anakin Skywalker was not only the dragon, Fin realised. Anakin Skywalker was Darth Vader.


	22. Chapter 22

_**1 NRE**_

_It was with some apprehension that Mara walked through the grounds of the former Jedi Temple on Coruscant, keeping pace with Skywalker's eager strides. It had been neglected for over twenty years and yet the Emperor had not demolished the place as one may have expected. Rather it had continued to stand empty in the centre of the city, as a reminder of Palpatine's power. He was one man, and he had annihilated the Jedi Order which had stood for a thousand years. If the Jedi had been helpless to stop him, what chance did anyone else have?_

_It made Mara shiver, as if the place held a million ghosts following their movements with watchful eyes. She wrapped her arms around herself protectively as they climbed the vast steps leading up to the ziggurat._

"_Why do you want to rebuild this place?" Mara asked Skywalker, seeing that he was equally affected by the disturbance in the Force - probably more so. "So many died here."_

"_That's exactly why we need to reclaim it," Luke told her, his eyes on the temple above. He was wearing the coarse white robes of a Jedi Knight that day, and a long brown cloak which billowed behind him as they climbed the steep steps. For the first time since Mara had met him, he truly looked like a Jedi, and she wasn't overly comforted by it. _

"_The Jedi must be reborn here, in the place where the old Order died," he continued. "This Temple was defiled, and turned into a place of darkness. We must bring light in again, and lead the Jedi back home." _

"_We?" she asked him, trying to keep her voice light. "Don't go throwing that word around too liberally, Skywalker. I haven't agreed to help you yet."_

_Luke gave her a small smile. "Of course." They soon reached the base of the ziggurat and the entrance to the vast caverns that made up the temple proper. _

"_Look there," Luke guided her, pointing to the stone pillars surrounded by rocks and debris on either side of the door. "According to the images I've seen, there were once statues of great Jedi Masters standing at the entrance. They must have been destroyed during the attack."_

_Mara eyed the rubble, imagining the imposing statues which had once stood there, intimidating all who entered. "I thought the Jedi were meant to be humble," she said in a clipped voice. _

_Luke shrugged. "The Temple had stood for thousands of years and I suppose some hubris crept into the Order. Perhaps they lost sight of their true purpose, and so were blind to the darkness that was growing right under their noses."_

_Mara looked at him, surprised that he would criticise those who he had always seemed to revere._

"_I don't deny that the Jedi made mistakes," Luke continued on seeing her reaction. "In fact some of the rules and traditions I've discovered in my research I've found difficult to understand or agree with. And I will not be bound by them."_

_He started walking again towards the entrance, and Mara hastily followed. The large double doors were blocked, and looked as if they had been perma-sealed. Luke gave her a grin. _

"_Will you help me?" he asked, indicating the door. _

_Mara crossed her arms and gave him a hard look. "I'm certain you can do that by yourself."_

"_True," Luke nodded. "But if I've learned anything in the past few years, its that just because you _can _do something on your own, doesn't mean you should."_

_Mara sighed and uncrossed her arms, extending out her hand towards the door while Luke did the same. She could feel his presence in the Force next to hers as the reached towards the door, and Mara allowed herself to be guided by him to find the weaknesses in the solvent. Such refined use of the Force had never been her strength, and yet together it seemed a simple task._

_The doors blasted open with a force which surprised the both of them, and Luke laughed nervously as he made his way towards the now open entrance. _

"_You see," he called over his shoulder. "We work well together, Mara."_

"_Shut your stoopa mouth, Skywalker," she said lightly as she followed him, and was answered only by his pleasant laugh. They walked through the mezzanines of the large central chamber, with Luke explaining his plans on where he wanted to house the Academy for the teaching of lessons, for the reconstruction of the Archive, for public viewing rooms and learning centres so that all would have access to their knowledge. The new order would not be shut away, hoarding their secrets and maintaining their mysticism, he told her. They would be a resource to the people. _

_Despite herself, Mara was impressed by his plans, and slowly her fears began to melt away. She'd known since Myrkr that Skywalker was no ordinary Jedi; now she saw why. Although he wore the robes of an Old Republic Jedi, Luke Skywalker was truly a new breed - or what had they called him back in the days of the Rebellion? The New Hope. _

_And yet some doubt still lingered. Mara leaned against a large circular pillar in the main mezzanine and regarded Skywalker thoughtfully as he talked at length about public goodwill. Could she be one of his Jedi, under his instruction and order? She'd served too long under another, and didn't want to give up her freedom so soon after she had reclaimed it._

"_I know you're concerned about having another master," Luke said as he turned to her, as if he had sense her thoughts. Mara quickly fortified the barriers in her mind to stop anything else leaking out. "I understand that, Mara, I do. And I don't want you to do anything you feel uncomfortable with. We can learn from each other."_

_His words made sense, and Mara sighed heavily. "I'm just not sure about this, Luke."_

"_Stay, please," he asked, taking a step towards her. "Help me. You can leave at any time, and I'll understand. But become a Jedi first."_

_Was he offering her a way out? To be a Jedi in name only, and go wherever she wanted once Knighted? "But once I am a Jedi won't I need to stay with the Order?" she asked carefully. "Even if it would just the two of us to start with."_

"_No," Luke told her emphatically. "I don't want my Jedi to be constrained by Knighthood – I don't want them to be mine at all." He gave a self-deprecating smile, and turned back towards the vast caverns, his dark blonde hair glinting in the sunlight that filtered in from above. _

"_I will train anyone who wants to learn, teach them everything I know, and when they are Knighted they can choose to stay and serve with the Order, or they can leave and take their knowledge and skills out into the galaxy. But they will never be considered lost, and they will never be abandoned. They will always be Jedi." He turned back and his gaze locked on hers, pleading with her, challenging her. _

_Mara cast her eyes down to the floor. "I wonder if your old masters would agree with you," she said softly. He was talking of an entirely different Order than the one that had been destroyed. If his plans came to fruition, he wouldn't so much be rebuilding the Order as reinventing it. _

"_I haven't seen them," Luke told her. "Not since my father, Yoda and Obi-Wan appeared to me on Endor, and they didn't speak then. I think…I think they want me to do this on my own. They tried to control fate once before, and it ended only in darkness." He swallowed heavily, and Mara could tell he'd given the matter a great deal of thought. "I cannot be the kind of Jedi who would cast out another simply because they disagree with me, or wish to serve other than at the whim of a Master's council." He was quiet for a moment, waiting for her to lift her gaze back up to his. _

"_Do _you _agree with me?" he asked when it did._

_She took a deep breath, then smiled and nodded. "You certainly know how to sell it, Skywalker." _

"_Then you'll stay?" He stepped forward, an excited, desperate hope in his eyes._

_She took a deep breath. "I promise I'll stay until I am a Jedi, if you promise not to try and convince me to stay after that."_

_It was a compromise, a way for her to increase her abilities and yet leave without guilt at the end of it, and a way to him to test his teaching skills without fear of training someone he did not know. _

_Luke's eyes were bright, and his face split into a wide grin. "I promise." _

"_But don't expect me to call you Master," she warned him. "Because I won't, not ever."_

"_I wouldn't want you to," he told her, and stuck out his hand. "So we have a deal?"_

_Mara rolled her eyes, but shook his hand. "Alright, farmboy."_

"_Good," he said, still grinning, and from within his robes he retrieved a lightsaber hilt, although Mara saw immediately that it was not his own. "Here," he added, holding it out to her. "I made this just in case."_

_Mara took the saber from him and examined it for a few moments. It was a finely constructed blade of a simple yet elegant design, slightly shorter than Skywalker's own hilt, with an asymmetrical pommel cap. It was quite distinct from the saber she'd once wielded as the Emperor's Hand, and yet when Mara ignited the deep blue blade she found it to be perfectly balanced and lighter than her old model. _

"_So you can practice, until you make your own," Luke told her, in case she had misinterpreted the gift. "When I built mine I modelled it on Obi-Wan's, to honour him, and if I'm honest the schematics I found in his hut on Tatooine were all I had to go on at the time. But for your blade I designed something unique. That...seemed appropriate."_

_Mara shut off the lightsaber and held it in her hand, the metal cool and comforting against her palm, allowing Skywalker to babble on. When she finally looked up, she saw that he was nervous, perhaps fearful that she would dislike or misinterpret his gift. _

"_Thank you," she told him softly, unsure of what else to say. It was all that appeared to be required, for Luke smiled again, more easily this time._

* * *

><p><strong>29 NRE<strong>

In a training room of the Jedi Temple, the violet blade of Jaina's lightsaber saber clashed heavily against her opponent's green. Tenel Ka was lithe but strong, and she held her ground, their crossed sabers crackling at the impact point. Jaina grinned and shifted her weight onto her back foot, pulling her saber away and stepping out of Tenel Ka's forceful swipe.

It had been a while since Jaina had been able to spar with her friend; at twenty two Tenel Ka had just returned from the Hapes system where she'd been assisting her former Master Kirana Ti. A freshly minted Jedi Knight, Tenel Ka was a worthy opponent, the movement of her saber fluid and precise, and the two fought to a stalemate.

"Enough for today, Jaina?" Tenel Ka asked, although she did not wait for an answer as she extinguished her saber and headed towards to bleachers surrounding the sparring square. Jaina was somewhat relieved and followed, sinking gratefully onto the lowest rung of benches and reclining back.

Tenel Ka was tall and long-limbed, and when she stretched her arms above her head to cool down after the match it made her height seem even greater. Jaina had once been jealous of her friend's stature, the long crimson and copper hair she often wore in a fish-tail plait down one shoulder and her perfect, smooth skin. As a teenager Jaina had always felt slightly self-conscious of her small frame and slightly prominent teeth. Of course, she'd grown out of such thoughts, and had learned that standing next to the most beautiful woman in the room had its advantages. It meant she could watch others unobserved, gauge their reactions and personalities before they're even noticed her.

"Did you have a chance to see your parents while on Hapes?" Jaina asked as she took a sip of water to rehydrate herself.

"No," Tenel Ka sighed somewhat sadly, stretching one long leg against the bleachers. "Kirana Ti thought it best for the investigations if we didn't go to the palace."

Jaina grimaced in sympathy. Tenel Ka's father Prince Isolder had been raised as the only surviving heir to the affluent and matricarcial Hapes system, and had somewhat unconventionally married Teneniel Djo, a Dathomiri witch and now Queen Mother. She'd never been able to get the full story of that out of anyone, but Jaina knew her parents and aunt and uncle had been involved somehow.

"Besides," Tenel Ka added. "If my father knew about Master Skywalker's suspicions he wouldn't have let me leave again. I'm certainly not going to tell them anything now that we know there are Sith on Tatooine."

"I know how you feel," Jaina commiserated. For a moment she wished her parents were several thousand light years away and thus unable to constrain her, but she quickly pushed that thought aside as selfish and unkind. "Mara's in charge while Uncle Luke's away, which means I have to stay here with her."

"Coruscant has it's appeal though?" Tenel Ka said slyly, gracefully sliding onto the bench next to Jaina and elbowing her playfully. "Zeb's here after all," Tenal Ka teased. "Oh, don't look at me like that," she continued at Jaina's stare. "It's completely obvious, don't try and deny it."

Jaina sighed. "Yeah, he's here." She couldn't help but smile, her feelings for Zeb still awash with the exhilaration of a new relationship. It helped that they had been working closely together on their mission, while afforded them the time to sneak away and be alone most nights. Although on that subject Jaina was still cautious, not wanting to rush into anything.

"Well congratulations, he's totally hot to trot," Tenel Ka enthused.

Jaina laughed. "What?" Tenel Ka was usually very stoic and serious, but did occasionally express moments of levity with those she knew well.

"I wouldn't kick him out of the bed for eating snack-crackers, is all I'm saying," Tenel Ka winked.

"Have you ever kicked anyone out of your bed?" Jaina countered. Her friend had an even worse reputation for breaking hearts than her cousin Micah.

Tenel Ka shrugged. "I suppose not," she grinned wickedly. "Never had any cause too."

"No one would dare eat crackers in your bed I guess, Tenel Ka," Jaina continued to tease her, for while her friend was good-natured and jovial, she was equally fastidious and severe, every inch a Hapan princess.

"They're otherwise occupied," Tenel Ka winked at her, and they laughed together. "But I'm happy for you, Jaina," she continued. "Plus, it makes things easier for everyone."

Jaina felt her good humour fade. "What do you mean?"

"Well he's practically a Solo anyway," Tenel Ka shrugged. "If things work out between the two of you, it makes everything...nice and convenient."

"That's not why I'm with him," Jaina said defensively.

Tenel Ka looked horrified that Jaina had taken offence . "I know...I didn't mean…"

Jaina turned away, disturbed at what Tenel Ka had said so easily assumed. She was so certain that she'd chosen to be with Zeb because of her growing feelings for him, the one thing in her life not dictated by her family or her duty. But was she simply falling into the position everyone expected her to take?

But those thoughts were interrupted by an insistent buzzing from Jaina's wrist, and she flipped it on. "Solo here."

"Jaina," her aunt's voice came through the comm. "Come to the Master's Council, please." And in typical Mara fashion, she hung up before waiting for an answer.

"Must be important," Tenel Ka said somewhat longingly, but Jaina wasn't feeling particularly sympathetic to her friend in that moment. Of course Jaina knew she hadn't made that comment about Zeb to hurt her, but Jaina was still slightly annoyed. Besides, attending the Master's Council was hardly exciting compared to going on off-world missions.

"I better go," she said, hopping up and heading out of the sparring rooms, across the vast mezzanines and up to the central spire of the Jedi Temple which had been home to the Masters Council chamber under the old Order and the new.

When Jaina entered the Council was already in session, and she saw her uncle's holoprojection standing in the centre of the Master's circle. Jaina crept silent behind the chairs and moved to stand at Mara's right shoulder, her aunt giving her a small nod of recognition.

"The Sith Master revealed himself to Kara as from the family Delrond," Luke was saying. "We must assume that he was the commander from the Emperor's Star Destroyer you told us about, Mara. He's the right age, and seemed to have had Imperial training."

"Svel Delrond," Mara nodded. "Well at least we have a name now."

Jaina looked at her aunt, but received a gentle push back with the Force. Later. Jaina knew that while she and Zeb had been investigating the lower levels, Mara had been researching the man she'd once crossed paths with during the Imperial Era. Now it seemed, they had confirmation that he was indeed the Sith.

"And the apprentice?" Mara asked. "Who was he?"

"He called himself Fin, but that is all we have to go on," Luke told them. "Although it was strange that Delrond rescued him. Usually the Sith would abandon their apprentice to their fate - their Order is sink or swim. There must be an emotional bond between them."

"Or he simply didn't want the apprentice to be captured," Mara reasoned.

"No," Luke shook his head. "I felt concern from Delrond, more than a Sith master should feel for his apprentice. And in Fin, I felt a familiarity."

"What do you mean?" Cilghal asked, her bulbous eyes blinking.

Luke took a deep breath and took a few moments before answering. "When I was on Dathomir," he began. "I did feel something...I dismissed it as remnants from my previous visits, but I recognise it now. It was the boy Fin."

"He'd been there before you," Mara reasoned. "Why?"

"Dathomir is a planet teeming with the Force," Kirana Ti spoke up. "Even though the Nightsisters are long gone it is a natural target for Sith investigation."

"But why now?" Mara asked. "Right before Luke and Kara went there?"

"Perhaps Master Skywalker's visions were caused by their presence there," Cilghal reasoned. "That is where the Disturbance began."

"Then someone needs to go back," Luke told them. "Perhaps I missed something. Master Ti, perhaps you and Jedi Ka would be most appropriate," he suggested.

Kirana Ti nodded. "Yes, Master. Of course."

Despite herself, Jaina felt her heart sink a little - she would have loved to go to Dathomir, to explore such a world where the Force was so powerful.

"Can I suggest that Master Pax and Jedi Ravenlok meet you there?" Luke continued. "They dueled Delrond here on Tatooine, they know his presence now and may assist you."

"What about where the Sith are headed now?" Mara asked.

"Ben was able to attach a tracker to their ship," Luke said, unable to keep a smile of pride from his face. "When we get a reading on where they are headed, I will follow."

"Let us know immediately," Mara said, and Jaina could see that her hands were clasped a bit too tightly in her lap. "And we'll send backup."

"This is all very well, but it still leaves us nowhere on the Dark Lady," Kam Soulsar spoke up. "The two Sith you encountered were male and human, so who is instructing the young Zabrak?"

"I have been researching the Jedi Archives," Tionne said. "And can find no reference to such a title, other than it was an alias once used by Shira Brie."

"It's not her," Mara said resolutely. "She's dead."

"Can you be absolutely sure, Mara?" Kyp Durron, himself recently returned to Coruscant, asked her. "One hundred percent?"

Mara sighed heavily. "No."

"Then someone should investigate," Luke told them. "How about you, Kyp?"

"Fine by me," Kyp answered, and Mara clenched her jaw. "Perhaps Padawan Solo can fill me in on what she has discovered about the Zabrak so far to assist in my investigations," he added, and Jaina nodded somewhat regretfully, hoping that the assignment was not being taken away from her.

"Alright, everyone, you have your instructions," Luke said, clasping his hands in front of him. "May the Force be with you."


	23. Chapter 23

_**1 NRE**_

_Luke eyed the holocamera before him uneasily. Although it was not yet recording, it still made him nervous. Luke hadn't wanted to do the interview at all, but Mon Mothma and Crix Madine had talked him into it. It was important for the galaxy to know their heroes better, they had said, and reverse Palpatine's anti-Jedi propaganda. Leia and Han had done theirs months ago, to a welcome reception and great appreciation of the people galaxy-wide. They had taken Han and Leia's love story into their hearts, that of the Rebel princess who had lost everything but her determination to fight against the Empire, and the rogue smuggler who had given everything up to help her._

_That didn't make Luke feel any better, though. Leia was a consummate politician, had been giving speeches and facing interrogations since she was fourteen years old. Han had a confident, gregarious personality and was always quick with a joke to charm and disarm. But Luke, although he was easy and sanguine around his friends, found himself forever a farmboy in front of those he did not know well. In battle or stressful situations, he could get by, but in everyday life he often found himself tongue-tied. Not to mention that Luke needed to be very careful not to give anything away about his family history._

_Mara had asked why he didn't just lie, and offered to teach him the art of subterfuge, but he had refused. Then he'd added lightly that since she was now in training to become a Jedi, she should try to avoid lying, and she'd laughed for a long time. Leia had schooled him in political maneuvering to avoid a question rather than lying, but Luke wasn't sure it would ever be one of his strengths._

_He wished either woman, or both, were with him now for moral support. Instead, he was alone, and Luke told himself he was being ridiculous, that he had faced Sith and warlords and murderous bounty hunters, and yet he was afraid of a little interview? One in which Madine said that he himself had vetted the topics and that they had complete control over the situation. Luke reached out to the Force to calm himself, and found a small measure of comfort._

_It wasn't too long before two beings entered the small interview room, a tall male Togruta in a nondescript tunic and trousers, and a purple-hued Twi'ek in a modest black dress that nonetheless clung to her body in an attractive fashion._

_"Oh, Master Skywalker," the Twi'lek greeted him enthusiastically, bounding over and shaking his hand. "It is so wonderful to meet you." She looked him up and down and gave him a toothy smile. "You're wearing your Jedi robes, fantastic," she added. "You look wonderful in them, by the way."_

_"Uh...thank you…?"_

_"Oh!" the Twi'lek blushed. "Nabrina'vida," she introduced herself. "But you can call me Nabrina. Or Nab. Or whatever you like, really." She smiled prettily, but it only made Luke more nervous._

_"I'm Majoka," the Togruta introduced himself, and shook Luke's hand. Then he went over to the holocamera and started fiddling with the equipment._

_"Call me Luke," he told them both._

_"You may know me from the Starz Channel?" Nabrina said as she and Luke sat down in the interview chairs. "Best and Worst Dressed on Coruscant, 101 Sexiest Citizens of the New Republic, that sort of thing."_

_"Oh." In truth Luke didn't have any idea who she was or the programs to which she had referred._

_"I know that is all rubbish," she said, self consciously adjusting her thick-rimmed glasses. "I want to be a serious journalist, and this interview is my big break."_

_Luke smiled genially. "I hope I can help."_

_"I'm sure you can, Luke." Nabrina beamed at him. "Don't worry about anything - NRI have final cut on the interview, so I'm sure they'll take out anything unflattering."_

_Somehow, Luke was not reassured, but forced a smile. Why was he participating in this farce?_

_"Are you ready, Luke?"_

_He cleared his throat. "Sure."_

_"Maj?" she asked over her shoulder._

_"Ready, Nab," Majoka answered, and began recording._

_"Luke Skywalker," she began, flashing him another bright smile. "Perhaps the most famous name in the galaxy. The man who blew up the first Death Star. Hero of the Rebel Alliance on Hoth, Endor, Mindor and countless others. The General who helped liberate Coruscant from the Empire just over one year ago. The last of the old Jedi Order, and dare we hope, first of the new. That's quite a resume."_

_"I suppose so," Luke tried and failed to smile._

_"Hold tape," Nabrina said to Majoka, and he stopped recording. Then she leaned over and put her hand on Luke's knee. "There's nothing to worry about, Luke," she told him gently. "Don't worry about the camera. We're just having a nice conversation here, getting to know each other. Okay?"_

_Luke took a deep breath and exhaled, put at ease by her words. "Okay," he nodded. Nabrina leant back and nodded, signalling to Majoka to start recording again._

_"Let's talk about your childhood, Luke," Nabrina said, adjusting her tone to remove all of the previous bluster. "You were raised by your aunt and uncle, correct?"_

_"Yes," Luke nodded. "Actually, I was not their blood relation. My grandmother Shmi married Cliegg Lars, who was my Uncle Owen's father. When my parents…" Luke paused. "My father's friend and fellow Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi took me to Tatooine not long after I was born, and they took me in. They were fine people."_

_"That was when you were separated from your twin sister?" Nabrina asked._

_"Yes," Luke nodded. "Masters Kenobi and Yoda thought it best to separate us for our own protection, and Bail Organa took Leia in while Obi-Wan took me to Tatooine."_

_"And you never knew about each other?" Nabrina said with genuine emotion, and Luke shook his head. "How terrible."_

_"I suppose they thought it was for the best," Luke said, that old pang of hurt rising again. "And I try to be thankful that we were reconciled eventually."_

_"Would you say the Force brought you together?" Nabrina asked._

_Luke smiled, grateful for a question far more suited to him. "The Force is mysterious and we can never be sure it it truly has intent, but I believe that no matter the circumstances, Leia and I would have found each other."_

_The questions continued in the same vein for a while, and Luke found himself loosening up the more he talked._

_"Let's talk about your parents, Luke," Nabrina changed track from a line of questions about Luke's understanding of the Force. "We know that your father was Anakin Skywalker, a great Jedi hero of the Clone Wars. In fact, he even earned the nickname The Hero Without Fear."_

_Luke cleared his throat with discomfort. "That's right."_

_"But what about your mother?" Nabrina continued. "Rumor has it that you've discovered her identity."_

_"Her name was Padmé Naberrie, otherwise known as Queen Amidala of the planet Naboo," Luke began, grateful for the direction of the question. "She first met my father during the Blockade of Naboo, when her starship landed on Tatooine for repairs. My father was a slave owned by a junkshop owner-"_

_"A slave?" Nabrina asked with sympathy. "Oh my, how terrible."_

_It was always surprising to residents of the Core Worlds that there had been slavery long before the Empire. They never gave much thought to the 'Rim, which was wild and savage and had never been fully tamed by either the Republic or the Imperials. Slavery was still widespread on Tatooine and countless other worlds, and Luke was determined that Jedi efforts in the coming years would be directed to its elimination. It had disappointed him to learn that the Old Republic Jedi had not done the same._

_But he chose not to share this with the galaxy just yet, and so directed his attention to telling Nabrina about his father._

_"Anakin helped my mother and her Jedi escorts - one of whom was Obi-Wan Kenobi - obtain the parts they needed by winning a podrace," Luke continued. "Anakin was freed and taken to Coruscant to join the Jedi Order under the tutelage of Obi-Wan. Ten years later, he was tasked with Padme's protection when her life was threatened by the Separatists."_

_Nabrina leant forward in her chair, engrossed in Luke's story. It felt good to talk about happier times, and at least this point Luke was eager to share with others. His mother had been a great hero, too._

_"The Jedi of the Old Republic were not allowed to form attachments or to marry," Luke said with some sadness. "But Anakin and Padmé...fell in love, and I suppose what they felt for one another was too strong to resist. They married in secret following the Battle of Geonosis."_

_Nabrina sighed happily. "That is so romantic," she said. "But it all ended in tragedy, of course," she continued. "Anakin we know was killed in the Jedi Purges, but what of your mother?"_

_"I don't know how she died," Luke answered, and at least that was the truth. The circumstances of his and Leia's birth and how they had ended up in the custody of Obi-Wan and Organa respectively was still a mystery. "But I suspect the Emperor was responsible - she was a vocal opponent of the Empire's formation."_

_"And yet years later you stood before Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader," Nabrina said. "The two men indirectly responsible for both of your parent's deaths, and you did not seek revenge on them?"_

_"Revenge is not the way of the Jedi," Luke told her._

_"Rumor has it that Darth Vader was himself a fallen Jedi," Nabrina continued, consulting her notes. "Perhaps an apprentice of Count Dooku who took his master's place after the Clone Wars. You fought against Vader three times, is that right?"_

_"Technically, yes," Luke nodded, a little uneasy. "He was one of the pilots flying against us when we made the assault on the first Death Star. I then fought against him on Bespin, when he took my hand." Luke held up his prosthetic right limb. "And finally, we duelled on the second Death Star during the battle of Endor."_

_"Where you defeated him."_

_"The Emperor and Vader tried to manipulate me into serving the dark side," Luke said carefully. "They threatened my friends, my sister, and I am ashamed to say that for a moment I gave into my anger." He paused for a moment, contemplating whether to elaborate considering Nabrina looked rather scandalised._

_"But then I realised that the path of the dark side was not an option for me, and that I would never become like Vader and Palpatine. That I was a Jedi, as my father had been. I threw away my lightsaber and renounced the dark, even though I knew it left me with no defence." Luke sat up a bit straighter, that moment still one of pride. "I was of no use to the Emperor if I could not be turned, and so he tried to kill me with Force lightning. At the end, Vader turned against his master to save me."_

_Nabrina looked at him, wide eyed and following his every word. "Why?"_

_Luke thought carefully about his next answer, the same one Mara had asked him on Myrkr. It had felt good to tell the truth to her, as if a weight had lifted off his shoulders._

_"I...knew that there was good still in him - that deep down, he was still the Jedi he had once been."_

_"How did you know that?"_

_Luke looked down at his clenched hands, contemplating his answer. He could tell the truth and finally, people would know. Even if the NRI censored the interview, he guessed Nabrina's reporter's instincts would get the word out somehow, and he'd be pressed for a public statement. Surely Madine and the others would not force him to lie to a direct question? He could end all of this deception._

_"A Jedi can look into another's soul," he said as he looked back up. No matter how much he wanted to do it, Luke could never betray Leia in such a way, could never cause her additional pain. "I felt the good in him and I was right."_

_Nabrina looked captivated and a little in awe of him. "Do you know what they're calling you, Luke," she said softly. "Out there in the galaxy?"_

_Luke shook his head._

_"They're calling you incorruptible," she told him with a smile. "You are their hope, Luke, their shining light in the darkness. I can see that it makes you uncomfortable, but it is the truth. There are so many out there who have suffered under the Empire, and because of you they are now free."_

_"I...hope I don't disappoint them," was all he could say._

_"I'm sure you won't," Nabrina flashed him a brilliant smile. "Now, you were able to redeem him, so do you have any suspicion on Darth Vader's true identity?" she asked, and he was momentarily paralysed by the question. "Luke?" she pressed._

_Luke looked at the holocamera, and then down at his hands again. "I am certain that he was once a Jedi," he said eventually as he glanced back up, careful to look Nabrina directly in the eyes and keep his voice steady. "One who lost his way, but died in the light. I am thankful to him for saving my life, and allowing the Jedi Order to be reborn."_

_It seemed to work, and Nabrina moved on. "What are your plans for the new Jedi Order?"_

_"The Senate has granted me permission to begin restoring the Temple on Coruscant," Luke slipped far more easily into his answer this time. "I have taken on an apprentice, and once she is Knighted I will take on another, and then another, all of whom I hope will teach others in turn. It will take time, but the Jedi will thrive once again to serve the Republic."_

_"That is wonderful news," Nabrina told him. "Although there was anti-Jedi sentiment at the end of the Clone Wars, public opinion has swung back in their favour, most would say thanks to you, Luke."_

_"There were always allies of the Jedi, even during the dark times," Luke told her. "Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, and many members of the Rebel Alliance who kept hope alive."_

_"And yet some are concerned that the Jedi had too much power in the Old Republic. Will your new Order mimic the old in all aspects?"_

_"I don't agree with the Jedi serving as a military arm of the Republic," Luke told her. "We are peacekeepers first and foremost, and while any Jedi I train may also join the New Republic Navy or any other official office, the Order itself will not. That is why I resigned my commission."_

_"And the rules against attachment?" Nabrina asked._

_"I have not made all my decisions yet," Luke told her with an easy smile. "But since I would not be here unless my father broke that rule, I must consider whether it is a suitable one for the new order."_

_"Luke Skywalker," Nabrina said formally. "Thank you for your time. We'll be following your progress with great interest."_

_Luke smiled in relief. "As will I."_

* * *

><p><strong>29 NRE<strong>

"The Chancellor recognises the honorable senator for the Darpa sector." Zebula Pavish read from a datapad in the Chancellor's pod of the Senate Chambers, and then took a seat beside Leia Organa Solo.

In his own senate pod, Trax Avarice stood and approached the lectern as the pod rose up into the centre of the chamber. Chancellor Organa looked at him expectantly, and Trax saw her jaw clench with displeasure, as if she knew what issue he was about to raise. She probably did, he reasoned with utter distaste, being a Jedi.

"I wish to draw to the Senate's attention a number of concerning matters," Trax began, placing his hands on either side of the lectern for emphasis. "Recently Jedi Master Tionne Soulsar made her report to this assembly, and yet I have discovered that she failed to mention several Jedi activities of relevance."

A pod on his right raised up, and Trax saw the senator for the Chomell sector, Pooja Naberrie stand up at her own lectern. "Surely the Jedi must have many activities which they do not have the time nor the reason to inform the Senate about."

Trax eyed the woman with distaste. Of course Naberrie would defend the Jedi - she was first cousin to Skywalker and Organa Solo.

"Perhaps so," Trax conceded. "But I am speaking of a grave threat to the Republic. I have been informed by a reliable source that Master Skywalker and several other Jedi are investigating rumours of a Sith resurgence on Tatooine."

There was gasps and muttered conversation throughout the Senate chamber, and Organa held up her hand for quiet. "And?" she asked.

"And if this is correct, surely the Jedi should have informed the Senate of this threat!" Trax said with exasperation.

"Senator Avarice, you are well aware of the charter given to the Jedi Order by this Senate upon its establishment," Organa stated, her voice even. "If I recall you insisted on some of the clauses yourself." Her statement was met by general amusement in the chamber, and Trax scowled. "Therefore you know that the Jedi have discretion in such reports, in the interests of public safety. If secrecy is required in their investigations to aid in their execution, it is permitted."

"All I am saying is that the Senate should be advised of all Jedi activity," Trax continued. "Considering that this government funds their Order!"

There was a general tittering throughout the chamber, and Trax could see that there were several senators nodding their heads. At their core, most people were afraid of the Jedi with too much autonomy, even though Skywalker's Order was much more open than the previous one.

"As it does New Republic Intelligence," Organa said harshly. "And the Republic Navy, and yet I do not hear you demanding reports from Director Ghent or Admiral Antilles about their investigations of any potential threats to the Republic."

"Chancellor, you should recuse yourself in this matter," Trax declared, trying another track. "You have a clear conflict of interest."

The chamber murmured, and Trax knew he had to tread carefully. Organa Solo was exceedingly popular among the senators and with the general public. She stared at him from her position in the Chancellor's pod with steely eyes.

"You yourself are a Jedi Master," Trax continued, knowing that he had to test the waters. "Although you are no longer under the direction of the Jedi Council, you cannot deny that you are sympathetic to their decisions and interests. You own brother is Grand Master of the Jedi, after all."

There was a general outcry of protest, with Naberrie demanding that he withdraw the accusation and several other senators agreeing. Although throughout the chamber Trax could see that he had supporters - some people agreed with him.

Leia raised her hands to calm the chamber down, then turned her attention of Trax. "Senator Avarice," she began, her voice as calm as the still lakes of Navaro. "Being a Jedi simply makes me a servant of the people, the Republic and the Force, the same as being Chancellor. There is no conflict there. And yet no one can serve two masters, and so when I became Chancellor I gave up my seat on the Masters Council of the Jedi Order, and am no longer involved in their official activities. Everyone in this room knows this." She took a moment to look around the chamber, which had fallen completely silent at her words.

"I took this action without prompting, and without request from anyone. I had hoped that certain senators would follow my example and remove themselves from various boards, committees and orders which may conflict with their official duties." Leia pierced Trax's gaze. "And yet, Senator Avarice, I note that you continue to be the Chairman of the Commerce Guild and the Manni Banking Clan. Perhaps your constituents on Ralltiir should be asking whether you have a conflict of interest between representing their needs and the interests of those organisations."

The chamber erupted with enthusiasm and applause, and Trax knew that this battle went to Organa. She was too popular, and unless he turned public opinion against her she would continue to trump him time and time again.

He sat down in his chair, bitterness settling deep into his heart. For years he had waited for the opportunity to oust Organa, ever since she had been elected, in fact. He had been disappointed at every turn, and now knew that he must take matters into his own hands. Surely there must be some way to discredit her - he simply needed to find it. At least, Trax consoled himself, he had planted a seed of doubt, and the news of a potential rise of the Sith would spread quickly through the capital.

Of course, he didn't believe in the Sith - that ancient order and obsession of the Jedi which had been lost to history. And yet the Jedi still feared their legend, as they had done in the Clone Wars to spread fear and grasp power for themselves. The Rebels had done the same during the Civil War, claiming that at the heart of the Empire was a Sith in the form of Palpatine. It had served their ends, a shorthand to claim Palpatine's supposed evil nature, and the lie had swung many to their side. But Trax was a survivor, and he had learned well. If people still feared the Sith, he would use this rumor to his advantage.

At the end of that's day's session, Trax didn't bother going to the Spires or any of his usual haunts. He went directly back to his lavish apartments, determined to devote that evening to coming up with a way to eliminate his political rival once and for all. And yet when he entered his apartments, his butler droid handed him a small package which had been delivered urgently that day.

Trax furrowed his brow and regarding the package curiously, since there was no return address. Sighing, he opened it up and saw that it contained a holodisc and a hand-written note with a single word scrawled on it: liar.

He played the disc in his entertainment unit, and up on the screen popped a purple-hued Twi'lek, gushing about her upcoming interview subject, Luke Skywalker. Trax sat down to watch the holo with only slight interest.

He had seen the footage before, of course. Practically everyone in the galaxy had been glued to the holonet for the first official interview with Luke Skywalker twenty-eight years earlier. And yet, as Trax watched it closely, it seemed the holo was different than what he remembered. Some questions he did not recall being asked in the aired version, and often Skywalker's answers were longer than they had once been. Nor was there any cutaways to holos, footage or re-enactments to augment Skywalker's tale.

Trax realised that the copy which had been sent to him was the raw, unedited version of the interview, before the NRI had censored anything they did not feel was flattering to Skywalker, the Alliance or the New Republic. He watched the holo carefully and noticed that Skywalker did not come across as well as he had in the edited version. He frequently looked down at his hands, rephrased his answers and stammered.

Trax had been in politics long enough to know when someone was avoiding a question, and Skywalker wasn't even good at it. The original interview had included his words, of course, but the stammers and gaps had been removed, and the vision had moved from Skywalker's face to holoreels or re-enactment footage to conceal his hesitation. Watching the original version Trax could see every crack, every concealment and every non-answer.

Looking down at the note in his hand, Trax read it again.

_Liar._


	24. Chapter 24

_**1 NRE**_

_Mara walked swiftly through the hallways of the Jedi Temple. Over the past few months she and Luke had spent much of their time overseeing its restoration, and even now the once empty halls were filled with constructions workers and other personnel. The rest of the time, she and Luke spent training together, and despite herself Mara was enjoying it immensely. In the short time she had spent with Skywalker she had come to know a deeper and clearer understanding of the Force and her potential. Before, it had been merely a tool, and she a tool herself in Palpatine's hands. But now she was making her own choices, discovering her own abilities and despite occasionally chafing under Skywalker's tutelage, she felt freer than she had ever been._

_A part of her did miss smuggling of course. She was in constant contact with Karrde, who was in the middle of forming his Smuggler's Alliance and working with the New Republic on trading reform. It sounded like exciting and important work, but Mara told herself that she had made her choice, had made Skywalker a promise and she would not break that. When she was a Jedi, she could return to Karrde's organisation if she so wished, start her own company, or do anything she wanted. Her destiny was entirely in her own hands, although such a thought frightened her more than she cared to admit._

_She found Skywalker in the one interior nature enclosures, modelled after an Naboo garden complete with millaflowers and sapflowers which gave off a pleasant, calming scent, an orchid of shuura trees, and a small lake with water so clear you could see brightly coloured fish swimming about. Mara was unsurprised to find him near water; Luke seemed to have an affinity for it._

_He sat cross-legged and barefoot on in the grass, his cloak folded around himself, but Mara could tell that he was not in a trance. Next to him was an open durasteel box, and surrounding that a multitude of tattered books._

_"Hey, Skywalker," she said as she sat down next to him, crossing her legs and mimicking his posture. "You weren't there to meet me this morning."_

_Luke looked up from the open book in his lap, and she saw that there were deep circles under his red-rimmed eyes. Mara guessed he hadn't slept the previous night._

_"Sorry, Mara," he said. "I was distracted."_

_"So I see. What are these?" she asked, indicating the books._

_"Obi-Wan's journals. I found them in his hut on Tatooine."_

_"Seems careless." Knowing how many secrets Kenobi had kept close, writing them down seemed rather dangerous for the cautious Jedi. She picked one book up and flicked through the yellowed pages, seeing a gentle, sloping scrawl in Simplified Galactic._

_"Oh, they were encoded," Luke told her, indicating the open box beside them. "In this. It's taken me this long to slice it."_

_"There's got to be two dozen journals here," Mara observed._

_"He was on Tatooine for almost twenty years," Luke reminded her, and he had a point. Mara briefly wondered if the journals documented the descent of a madman. He was already halfway there in Mara's opinion for writing in books rather than on a datapad, and said so._

_"I understand it," Luke said with a small smile, running his fingers over the pages reverently. "It's tactile."_

_"So what did Kenobi have to say for himself?" she asked, fighting the urge to roll her eyes._

_"A great deal," he told her, flicking through to the beginning of the journal in his lap. "Listen to this – Dear Qui-Gon-" he began to read._

_"Who's that?" Mara interrupted him_

_"His Jedi Master," Luke looked up at her. "According to Yoda's holocron, he and Obi-Wan were sent to negotiate the Blockade of Naboo, when my mother was Queen. He was killed in the battle."_

_"Oh." For some reason, Mara felt there was more to that story, but didn't want to sidetrack Luke and indicated for him to continue._

_"Dear Qui-Gon," Luke began to read again, although he seemed to find some of it difficult. "I am tired of talking into thin air, so I have decided to write down my meditation. I've discovered that Anakin is alive – no – I should use his new name. Darth Vader. I immediately went to the Lars homestead, as this changes things dramatically. Owen and Beru decided to let Luke carry the name of Skywalker rather than Lars, evidently to honour Anakin's mother. I saw no problem with this before, as he is their child now and it is thus their decision. However with Vader alive the situation is much more dangerous for us all. I know that Anakin hated this planet and would have no reason to return, and it is too late for Owen and Beru to claim Luke as their child. I seek your guidance Master, and hope you will come to give me counsel."_

_Luke looked up at her as he turned the page. "There's no more of that entry," he told her._

_"Perhaps this Qui-Gon person did appear to him," Mara reasoned._

_Luke nodded, but looked troubled. "None of them have appeared to me," he said sadly. "No matter how many times I reach out to them through the Force."_

_For that, Mara was secretly glad, if only because she thought they would not be pleased with her as Luke's choice of student. "What else does it say?" she asked, seeking to distract him._

_Luke turned back to the journal obediently and flipped through the pages. "I saw a desert rose in full flower today, and it reminded me of Ventress; a bloom of adversity in a harsh and barren climate, reminding me always that life finds a way."_

_"Who's Ventress?" Mara asked._

_Luke shrugged. "I have no idea - I don't recall the name in the holocrons or historical records."_

_"Sounds like your father wasn't the only one playing fast and loose with the attachment rule," Mara smirked._

_"I doubt that's it," Luke responded seriously. "I've been able to recover some of his mission reports from the Clone Wars. He did have a liaison with the ruler of Mandalore once - a Duchess Satine."_

_"He put that in his report?" Mara was incredulous and a little disturbed._

_Luke shrugged. "He followed the rules - admitted his attachment and sought to prevent it happening again."_

_Mara scowled and looked out across the pond where a soft, artificial breeze created ripples. The more she heard about the conduct of the old Jedi Luke revered so much, the more she disliked them, and the more she questioned whether she should become one at all._

_Luke picked up another journal and skimmed through the pages, stopping halfway through. "I – I visited the boy again today," he began. "It has become difficult to evade Owen Lars, but I have discovered Luke likes to watch the sunset on the ridge above the homestead and if I hide behind one of the vaporators I can remain unseen. I remember when I first brought Luke to Owen and Beru, they were watching those same suns, and I felt maybe there was hope. I'm not sure how much hope I have left."_

_"The Emperor has reigned for ten years and I hear little from Yoda. Bail Organa has long since stopped sending missives, no doubt for security reasons. I saw him and little Leia on the holonet a few days ago at a dedication ceremony on Coruscant. I wonder if I have stolen something precious from her and Luke. Should I have raised him as my own son in the Alderaanian court? They could have at least known each other, if not known the truth. And yet I must tell myself that it is for the best. Even now I can sense Luke's strength in the Force, a light I have never before experienced. The boy uses the Force without even knowing it, when he is fixing vaporator parts or driving his skyhopper – he's a good a pilot as Anakin ever was. I fear that his power will begin to manifest itself in other ways. And yet-" Luke stopped suddenly and looked down at the rippling pond._

_Mara took the journal from him. "And yet he is a humble child," she read aloud. "He has Anakin's recklessness and drive, but none of his arrogance and conceit. Sometimes in the right light he is Anakin, as bold and brash as my dear friend ever was." She looked back up at Luke and saw that he was staring at the fish swimming just below the surface of the water, his jaw clenched._

_"And yet I made so many mistakes with Anakin," she continued. "Mistakes I am afraid I will repeat if I get too close to Luke. The boy is sweet, and yet Anakin was sweet also as a boy, before the Jedi and war and hardship changed him." She lapsed into silence._

_"Did he ever look at me and not see my father?" Luke asked, anguished as he turned his gaze back to her. "Did my Aunt and Uncle? Maybe Madine is right about us keeping the facts about Anakin a secret from the galaxy. Who could ever know the truth and see me, rather than the son of Vader?"_

_"Your sister doesn't," Mara pointed out. "Or Solo, or any of your other rebel friends."_

_"They knew me before."_

_"Well I didn't," she told him. "And I don't. I see nothing of him in you."_

_It was the truth, and if Skywalker had not told her himself, she would never have believed that Luke Skywalker had any relation to Darth Vader. They were polar opposites, in her opinion. In fact, the only person she thought less like Luke than Vader was Palpatine himself. Yet somehow Mara felt she had not given him comfort. She picked up another journal and flicked through it._

_"Dear Qui-Gon," she read, "I cannot fully describe to you the fear I felt today. I know that young Luke likes to race his Skyhopper through Beggar's Canyon, and I have taken to concealing myself on the ridge to watch him. Today he was alone, and as skilled a pilot as he is Luke takes chances he should not. The boy was not seriously hurt, and I wonder if he even felt the pain of the crash, but I had to take him home and tend to his injuries. I know Beru worries about the boy in that machine. Owen worries too - but for an entirely different reason."_

_Mara realised that Luke had told her of this event, back on Myrkr. She looked over at him, and he was dipping his fingers in the water to let the fish nibble lightly at his skin. He was likely thinking back to his own memories, supplementing them with Obi-Wan's words._

_"Luke is fifteen now," Mara continued to read, "and he told me of his plans to join the Imperial Academy when he is of age. Qui-Gon, I am at such a loss of how to proceed - I simply cannot let the boy do this, as I know that with his skills he will rise quickly through the ranks, and it surely would not be long before Vader becomes aware of him. If that happens, all is lost, and yet I cannot reveal myself to Luke, cannot tell him of his greater destiny. The boy is not ready for it, and in fact I doubt he will ever be ready. All I can do is wait, and look to the Force for guidance."_

_Mara closed the journal slowly and looked back up to see that Luke was watching her. She regarded him for a few moments, wondering how Kenobi had had so little faith in him. He'd trusted the Force, but had not trusted the strength of the boy he'd clearly loved. And yet Mara knew that she would never truly know Luke as Kenobi had, would never know the young brash farmboy who'd lived on Tatooine and dreamed of the stars. A part of that boy was still there, and she saw glimpses of him sometimes, but Mara knew that somehow he had been lost forever, stripped away by the weight of duty and purpose, as had the girl she'd once been._

_They were both damaged, she realised, both lost children who would never be found again. She saw understanding in his eyes, and Luke reached for her hand, holding it gently as they sat in silence. And yet Luke remained open and hopeful, willing to share with her this glimpse into the man who had been his first Master. The man who'd kept him from his sister, lied to him, and then sacrificed himself to give Luke drive and purpose. But despite those faults, Luke still loved him, as he still loved his father despite the fact that he'd killed Luke's guardians, taken his hand and tried to force him to embrace the dark. He was so different from the Jedi who had come before him._

_Mara didn't know what to say, didn't know how to share such thoughts, how to let him know the esteem in which she held his compassion, even though outwardly she derided him. But Luke squeezed her hand, and somehow she felt that he understood._

* * *

><p><strong>29 NRE<strong>

It was time to leave Tatooine, and Luke gathered his few belongings from the Anchorhead rooms they'd rented and then headed to Tosche Station to pay the remainder of their bill. Fixer and Camie stood behind the counter and were unrepentant about charging him extra for a cleaning service Luke was certain had never been provided. But he'd paid without comment, because he knew the harvest had been slight that year and although they'd never been friends, they reminded Luke of the boy he'd once been, the one who'd once gotten so excited about a space battle above the planet he'd dragged them all outside to watch it. It was an innocence he'd long since lost, and yet he liked the reminder.

"May the Force be with you," he told them both as he left.

"Hey, small fry," Fixer called behind him, and Luke turned in the entrance. "You...you've done good, you know."

"Yeah," Camie nodded, a small smile on her face. "You got out - just like you said you would."

From the couple, it was high praise indeed, and Luke smiled and nodded goodbye before heading towards the Fury's Lament in the desert a short distance away. He could sense that Eren was in the cockpit making the calculation for the trip to Dathomir and Ben was configuring the results from his tracking device with the help of Artoo. He could see Kara outside the ship, preparing her X-Wing for storage in the Fury's hold.

"All set?" he asked as he approached.

Kara gave him a tight smile and nodded. "Ready to go," she told him. "Although I think I can be of more use to you tracking the Sith."

Luke had been expecting that ever since he'd tasked her and Eren with the mission. "It's important that we find out their motivations. The answer is likely on Dathomir."

"That and you don't want the Sith near me," Kara said, crossing her arms over her chest. She had of course told him everything about her encounter with Delrond, including that he'd been watching her previously and was fixated on her family legacy.

"You're right," Luke nodded. "Delrond obviously has some kind of plan for you, and therefore it makes sense to keep you out of his reach."

"And you, Luke?" she challenged him. "The apprentice said he wanted to kill you."

"Someone has to be the bait," he said with a smile.

"But why does it always have to be you?" she pressed.

"Because I'm older, and head of the Order, and therefore my duty is to protect all of you rather than myself." He patted Kara on the shoulder and then went up into the ship.

He found Ben by the comm station, tapping furiously while Artoo bleated in greeting.

"Hi Dad," Ben said without looking up from his screen. "Give me one second…" He continued to tap for a few more moments, and then turned to Luke with a look of pride. "Naboo."

"I'm sorry?"

"That's where the Sith have landed."

Luke felt his heart sink as the suspicions he'd had for some time were confirmed. Slowly, he made his way over to the dejarik table and sat down. Then carefully using his sleeve to keep his skin away from it, Luke retrieved the rock Fin had left behind in Jabba's Palace and placed it on the table. He'd tried to hold it a few times in the day since their encounter, but it had caused such a searing pain that Luke had been putting it off until absolutely necessary.

Taking a deep breath, Luke picked up the rock and this time held it in his bare hand, a familiar feeling of pain and nausea flooding through him. He remembered Obi-Wan on the Millenium Falcon growing suddenly ill as he'd felt the destruction of Alderaan through the Force. Luke had felt it too, but had dismissed the feeling of unease and slight pain as grief for the Aunt and Uncle. It was the same feeling which flooded him now, only a thousand times worse, and Luke could almost hear voices which saw a bright blue flash in the sky, the collective moment of panic and finally, the death of billions of souls, each one like the prick of a needle inside his head.

When Luke opened his eyes he found himself slumped against the table and saw that Ben, Kara and Eren all surrounded him with identical looks of concern.

"This is Alderaan," Luke breathed, opening his palm again and examining the rock. "A piece of it anyway."

"Alderaan?" Eren asked, her brow furrowed. "From the asteroid field?"

Luke nodded. "The Sith must have gone there. They collected this." He dropped the rock on the table.

"Why?" Kara asked.

"Why would they come to Tatooine?" he asked her. "Why are they headed to Naboo?" Luke rubbed his eyes wearily. "I have to call Leia."

Ben quickly brought over the portable comm unit and placed it on the table in front of Luke, dialing Leia's direct number. She answered immediately, and looked concerned.

"Luke, are you alright?" she asked. "I sensed a disturbance."

"I'm fine," he assured her. "Is Mara there?" he asked, and Leia answered in the affirmative. His wife quickly appeared to Leia's left elbow and Luke was relieved. He quickly explained the situation to both of them.

"Naboo?" Leia repeated, taking hold of the opal locket that always hung around her neck and squeezing gently. "Why?"

"We all spend a great deal of time there," Luke reasoned. "They are learning about us. Dathomir, Alderaan, Tatooine and now Naboo. I bet if I sent someone to Yavin, Endor and Hoth they would have been there too."

"No, it's more than that," Leia said resolutely. "Naboo is our family home, Luke. And they want to taint it, violate it, because that's what the Sith do."

"It's clearly a trap," Mara said cautiously. "They want you to find them. They knew you would eventually"

Leia nodded. "Yes."

"Well," Luke managed to smile. "Obi-Wan once wrote that when facing a certain trap, all one can do is spring it and see what happens."

"Obi-Wan also made a lot of mistakes," Mara reminded him.

"What else would you suggest?" he asked her.

Mara was quiet for a moment, and even through the hologram he could see her concern. Luke wished he'd waited until he was alone to comm them so he could have a proper conversation with her, but knew that they must act quickly now.

"Corran's already on Naboo," he reminded them. "We can rendezvous him with and seek out the Sith together."

"I'll send backup," Mara told him.

"Not you though, Mara," Luke cautioned her. "And no more than one Master. I need you there to protect the Temple."

Mara sighed and then gave him a curt nod before disappearing out of frame.

"Be careful, Luke," Leia told him softly, the same words she'd said before he left Coruscant.

"I will," he promised her, and ended the call. His companions looked at him with concern, and Kara put a gentle hand on his arm

"I still need you two to go to Dathomir," he told her, and thankfully, she nodded without protest. "Make contact with the Singing Mountain Clan, and investigate the old Nightsister stronghold more thoroughly than we did before."

"I have a better idea of what to look for this time," Kara said, squeezing his arm before getting up to go finish preparing her ship.

"We'll let you know if we find anything," Eren nodded and stood as well. "I better finish making the calculations."

"I'll get our X-Wings ready to go, Dad," Ben said as he rose.

"Ben-" Luke held out his hand, and his son sat down again.

"If you're going to ask me to go back to Coruscant, you can save your breath," Ben cut him off. "You know that I know Naboo better than any other Jedi, save you and Aunt Leia. I found the Sith, I should have the chance to help defeat them."

"Alright," Luke conceded, too tired to argue and knowing that his son was right. "Go get the ships ready, and I'll comm Corran and fill him in." He certainly didn't have the strength yet to get up from the table.

"Dad." Ben didn't comply, but looked at him, grave concern on his face. "The Sith apprentice - I think I saw him in Mos Eisley."

"Mos Eisley?" Luke looked at son in confusion.

"Before you arrived," Ben explained. "There was this man in the marketplace - he said his name was Fin, I only just remembered. I got this funny feeling about him...but he didn't have the Force. I checked."

Luke rubbed his beard in contemplation. Surely it could not have been ysalamiri - all those who knew about their effect had kept the secret well. And Ben would have felt an absence in the Force in the general area, not localised to one man. Could the Sith have found a way to shield their very presence in the Force from other users? If so, why had they not done so the entire time they'd been on Tatooine? Unless, of course as Mara had said, they'd wanted to be found.

"Tell me exactly what happened," Luke demanded, determined to get to the bottom of these strange events.


	25. Chapter 25

_**1 NRE**_

_Deep in her meditation trance, Mara found only pain and bitter accusations. When she retreated inside herself, there was darkness that she didn't know if she could escape from, blood staining her hands that she could never wash clean. _

_"__Mara."_

_She heard Luke's gentle voice calling her back from the void, and came out of her trance with a gasp. She was sitting cross-legged in a meditation room, Skywalker in the exact same position before her. But his face was the picture of concern._

_"__What did you see?" he asked gently._

_Mara swallowed heavily, the images from her trance still dancing in front of her eyes. "The faces of the people I've killed."_

_"__Mara, you must learn to forgive yourself," Luke told her. "Only then will you find peace."_

_"__Or I could just stop meditating," Mara suggested wryly. "That would solve the problem, too."_

_"__That would bury the problem," Luke responded, the ghost of a smile on his face. _

_"__Interesting wording. Buried or not, it won't change anything," she stated. "Those people are still be dead by my hand."_

_"__You thought you were doing good," Luke tried to console her. _

_"__Service to evil is still evil." She shook her head. "I cannot be absolved of the things I did." She was silent for a moment and then pierced him with a steely glare. "I killed Rebels too, you know," she said, her voice deliberately cold. "Not often, the Rebellion was Vader's purview. But if I discovered them, I was their judge, jury and executioner. Maybe I even killed some of your friends...you don't know," she goaded him, desperate to make him despise her as much as she did herself. "Perhaps we should compare notes, there's a high probability."_

_But rather than be shocked or angered by Mara's words, rather than recoiling as she had wanted him to do, Luke just sat there passively, staring at her. _

_"__Do you think telling me that changes anything I've said?" he asked. "I don't care what you've done in the past, Mara. I care about the choices you make now." _

_"__But nothing will erase what I've done," she insisted. _

_"__Nor should it," Luke told her. "But what you can do is make a vow, right here," he said, placing his hand over hers and squeezing gently. "Promise yourself that you will not strike another, except in defence of yourself or others. Swear that you will not kill, unless there is no alternative in order to preserve life."_

_It was hard not to be inspired by his words, although Mara still doubted that she could achieve what he was speaking of. The guilt would always be there, and while she had learned to live with it, actually moving on from it was another matter entirely. Did she have the courage to make such a vow, not only to forsake anger and violence, but to define herself by it?_

_Thankfully Luke did not press her, and instead suggested they move onto that day's physical training. Mara was grateful, since sparring was something she was completely familiar and comfortable with. That day, however, it seemed far more challenging than usual, and Mara kept hitting a wall. _

_Although Mara was a match for Skywalker in a physical fight, when it came to lightsaber combat there was no doubt his skills were superior. She kept trying to draw on the Force for the additional power to finally best him at lightsaber combat, but kept coming up short. A flash of irritation shot through her._

_"__Don't get angry, Mara," he warned her as their sabers clashed. "Remain calm, and you will find a way through."_

_But Mara was sick and tired of his words, of his endless lectures. At those thoughts, she felt a surge of power, and she grasped it eagerly as she fought back against him. Luke spun out of her reach and deactivated his lightsaber, looking disappointed. _

_"__You're drawing your power from dark emotions," he told her. "Using your anger to fuel yourself. A Jedi draws on the light."_

_She huffed indignantly and deactivated her saber, clipping it to her belt. "That's how I've always done it." As the Hand it had never mattered how she'd drawn her power, just that she'd accomplished her objective. _

_Luke looked at her sympathetically. "Master Yoda used to chide me all the time, telling me that training to be a Jedi was like learning to walk all over again. When you're a child, it's instinctual, and you don't care how you take those first steps, so long as you take them. But as a Jedi you must be precise and deliberate with every step you take, because each one either leads you to the light or dark."_

_He held out the hilt of his saber in his palm, and it floated up into the air, held securely in his Force grip. "Try and take it."_

_Mara held out her hand palm outward and focused on the saber hovering in the air. She reached out through the Force, allowing it to flow through her, to draw the hilt towards herself and into her hand. But the saber didn't even budge in the air, too securely held by Luke's Force hold, and Mara exhaled with frustration. _

_"__Don't give up," Luke told her. "Concentrate."_

_At his words she felt her anger rise to the fore again, but this time she pushed it aside, determined not to draw on those emotions. She sought to calm herself, to be at peace and at one with the Force,and reached out for the saber again. But Luke's hold on it was too powerful, and not matter how hard she tried, she could not call it to her._

_"__I can't do it," she said, frustrated. "Not without touching the dark side." Maybe she just wasn't cut out the be a Jedi, perhaps she should avoid the temptation altogether and return to the smuggler's life._

_"__The dark is seductive," Luke told her, allowing his saber to fall back into his hand and he clipped it back onto his belt. "It comes to you quickly, so you think it is more powerful, but if you are at peace, if you seek clarity, you will find the strength."_

_Mara crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him sceptically. How did he know of such things? He had only ever served the light, he did not know the thrill and exhilaration of the dark._

_"__Think of it this way, Mara," he said with a light smile when she did not answer. "You like to be in control, right?"_

_She eyed him. "Of course."_

_"__Well when you're angry or aggressive, you're never in control," he told her. "You may think you are, because you feel powerful, but the dark is using _you_, not the other way around."_

_"You're always taking about letting yourself be a conduit of the Force," she countered. "By that logic isn't the light side using you just as much as the dark?"_

_"No." Luke shook his head. "Because when you are passive, you are open to considering the situation from every angle not just the one that gives you the best view. Then you can make a true choice to act, to guide the Force in the way you want it to go, rather than unleashing raw power and being unable to direct its path. That was Palpatine's downfall." Luke's gaze drifted in that way she had become accustomed to, when he was deep in thought. "In Vader he created something he could not hope to control," he added._

_"But he controlled me." Mara's insides twisted bitterly at the thought. _

_Luke's eyes flicked back to her, his expression softening. "He doesn't control you now, Mara."_

_"__Those are pretty words, Skywalker, but you don't understand at all," she said, frustrated and annoyed by his sympathy. "You don't...know how this feels."_

_"__I do understand, Mara," Luke told her seriously. "More than you know."_

_Mara huffed and looked away. She just couldn't believe that Luke Skywalker struggled with the dark like she did. Since she'd been a child and Palpatine had convinced her to stop hiding her abilities, he'd poured darkness into her, flattered her, fed her arrogance and conceit, praised her cool detachment and the ease in which she could carry out orders. Skywalker had lived on a farm and had then been taught by two Jedi Masters. He'd never had to struggle against the dark like she had. _

_"__Come here." Luke held out his hands, palms upward. "Do you trust me?"_

_Mara didn't answer, but she moved towards him and placed her hands over his so that their palms were touching. His fingers closed around her wrists gently and she felt him open up to her through the Force. _

_She was assaulted by a wave of feelings and memories, and a gnawing pain so deep it took her breath away. Mara saw his memories of the battle on the second Death Star, felt the anger and hatred brewing inside of him until he'd unleashed it. She saw him in a furious rage against his father, until he overwhelmed the dark lord and took his hand. She heard the Emperor's praise and felt a hatred beyond compare, the seductive pull to destroy them both and take the ultimate power for himself. _

_It was in that moment Mara realised that she had been entirely wrong about Skywalker. _

_Now she understood why his presence in the Force had always been so bright, why the light he emanated was so strong it was blinding. It was because that much light was necessary to counteract and drown out the streak of dark that could only be hidden, and never erased. For the first time, Mara saw exactly how powerful Luke was - more so than any of the old Jedi, even more than Palpatine. If Luke ever gave into that darkness inside of him, his strength would be unparalleled. If he ever turned it on her, sought to control her like the Emperor had, she didn't know if she would be able to stop him. _

_Mara broke away from his grip and stumbled back, breathing heavily. Luke looked at her sadly, his usually bright blue eyes dark and cloudy. Mara ran her hands over her tight braid and down her neck, trying to calm herself, to erase the glimpse inside his soul that had deeply frightened her. _

_Then she turned on one heel and walked swiftly out of the room._

* * *

><p><em>The setting sun lit up Coruscant with a brilliant amber glow, and from his balcony Luke watched the light fade. The morning's session with Mara had been disturbing for both of them, but Luke knew he'd had to show her. He had told her of course, exactly what happened on the second Death Star and how he'd touched the dark side, and yet until that day he hadn't realised that she'd never quite believed him; did not think him capable of such darkness. <em>

_Despite her wry comments and expert words designed to prick and deflate his ego, when it came down to it, Luke had realised that perhaps she held him in higher esteem than he deserved. So he'd had to show her the truth, the way the dark had called to him - as it still called to him. He wouldn't hide himself, not from her. And if that he had driven her away, so be it. _  
><em>But then Luke felt her familiar presence outside of his apartment, and sent a welcome to her through the Force while unlocking the door. Mara entered and soon joined him out on the balcony, looking around as she did so. <em>

_"__Nice place, Skywalker," Mara said lightly, although he could feel her uncertainty. _

_"__Thanks," he replied in the same light tone, and looked at her as she came to stand beside him. He noticed that she had let her hair down from the tight braid she usually wore for training. The setting sun lit up the gold strands among the red, and Luke forced himself to turn away. _

_"__A bit exposed though," Mara commented._

_"__There's a forcefield around the entire balcony," he told her. "Invisible from this side, but it forms a privacy screen to prevent anyone from looking in." Luke realised that she'd just been making conversation to break the tension, and she hadn't actually cared about Luke's apartment. He felt a little foolish for his pointless words and they lapsed into silence again, watching the sunset together. _

_"__I'm sorry I left before," Mara told him just as twilight fell. _

_"__It's alright," Luke told her tightly, his eyes still on the city. "I...understand if you no longer wish to train with me."_

_"__I thought about leaving," she admitted. "The power you have, Luke, it frightened me. For a moment I was afraid of what you could do with it - Palpatine had used his power to control me, and I can never let that happen again. I'll die first."_

_Luke nodded, pained. _

_"__But I came here instead," she told him, putting a light hand on his arm. "Because I realised that you're not like him."_

_"__I could be, though," Luke turned his head to her, troubled. "If I make the wrong choice, choose the wrong path, I could become him...or my father."_

_"__I don't believe that," Mara told him earnestly. "Palpatine never tried to be good, and your father...it's different. Yes, there's darkness in you, Luke, but there's also light - so much that the darkness could never stand a chance."_

_He was touched by her understanding and faith in him, not blind, as if had been before, but with the full knowledge of who and what he was. He was buoyed by it also, at her belief in him, given by one not accustomed to doing so._

_"__Thank you" he said, his hand covering hers on his arm. "So...you'll stay?"_

_Mara sighed deeply and pulled away from him. "I'm not sure," she said, turning her back and wrapping her arms protectively around herself. Her pain and uncertainty was palpable, hanging about her like a shroud. Luke wanted to go to her, embrace her and tell her how much her faith was returned. But he sensed that it would only make her withdraw further. _

_"__You feel that you're not capable of resisting the dark," he spoke instead. "But you are, I know it." But Mara's back remained rigid, her body tense as his words hung unanswered in the air._

_"__When I served the Emperor," she said after a long silence. "I had a weapons master - he was a Zabrak, from a warrior caste. I particularly admired the Iridonian blades he fought with - such beautiful weapons of precision and power if used correctly. One day he made a point to explain to me the forging process."_

_Luke was unsure of the direction of her words, but listened silently, watching her perfect posture as she faced away from him into the darkness of his apartment. _

_"He told me that before such a weapon is forged, the raw materials have the potential to be anything," Mara continued. "But to make the blade the steel must be heated to remove imperfections, and any elements of low quality cast aside. Then it must be hammered into shape, polished and sharpened until it is exactly what its maker wants. And the result is beautiful - so much more than the formless lump of metal it was before. But the price of such beauty is that it no longer has the potential of the raw material. It is a weapon; that is it's only function. It cannot made into anything else." Mara's voice trembled as she took a ragged breath. "It is no longer good for anything else."_

_Luke's heart ached at her words, aghast that she had been taught something so terrible when she had been too young to question it. He stepped forward and gently put his hand on her shoulder, squeezing slightly in what he hoped was comfort. _

_"__But a weapon is inanimate," he told her. "It has no thought or choice as to how it is wielded. You are in control of yourself now, Mara - that is the difference." _

_Mara took another ragged breath, and although she did not answer, nor did she pull away. _

_"__You say there is light in me - enough to drown out the dark," Luke added, tugging on her shoulder slightly to try and get her to face him. "Can you not feel the same light in yourself?"_

_"__No," was her terse response. However she turned, the city lights playing across her face and the shimmering tears that spilled from her eyes._

_"__Well I feel it," Luke told her resolutely, tipping her chin so that her face was no longer in the shadows. "And I will help you find it, if you let me."_  
><strong><br>**

* * *

><p><strong>29 NRE<strong>

Han grimaced as he walked through one of the seedier slums of Coronet with Chewbacca beside him. The Wookie growled softly with distaste and concern at their surroundings.

"I know, buddy," Han told him as he glanced around the streets of what was colloquially known as the human quarter. Other than Chewie, there wasn't a non-human in sight. Briefly, Han considered whether he should have brought Syal Antilles with him rather than Chewie, but then he chastised himself for that thought. He'd always been adamant that he would never play by the rules of the pro-human element on Corellia or anywhere else. He wouldn't allow them to change his behaviour one bit, even if doing so may be best for the mission.

Besides, Syal was busy debriefing CorSec back at their Headquarters, and Han was happy to leave her to take care of that so he didn't have to do so. They'd only arrived on Corellia that morning, and Han's first stop had been the Medical Institute where Yara Riu was still convalescing from the attack on government house. The young Jedi had received burns to 90% of her body after being caught in the explosion, along with a multitude of shattered bones and internal injuries. She'd spent three weeks in bacta before they'd been able to revive her so she could put herself in a healing trance. Yara had been cognizant enough to talk to Han when he'd visited her, and seemed cheered up by his presence.

Han was thankful to see that she'd be okay, and had felt rather guilty that she'd suffered such brutal injuries in the attack when he'd gotten off with a broken leg that had mostly healed. Han still limped a little, but the doctors had told him that it was to be expected at his age. Bacta wasn't miracle juice, after all. There was also a pragmatic part of Han that was relieved to think they had a Jedi to call on if things got ugly. And Han knew with his cousin Thracken Sal-Solo out of prison, the ugly odds raised exponentially.

They soon reached their destination, a particularly dingy bar crassly named _The Master Race_. There was a human guard outside, who held out a bo-rifle to prevent their approach.

"Humans only," the guard growled. "That thing can't come in here."

Han eyed them both. "You wanna tell him that?" he asked, and in a flash Chewie had torn the guard's weapon away from him and had his claws around his neck. The guard whimpered as Chewie cast him aside, slumping against the wall and making no further attempt to prevent their entry.

The bar was full of smoke from the hookah pipes which rested on every table. Drinks were being served by scantily-clad Twi'leks, and there was another dancing on the small stage to one side of the bar, but all of the patrons were human. Han shook his head in disgust - these scum were happy to objectify non-humans they so despised, as well as use their tech like bo-rifles and hookahs, but still claimed them as inferior. It made him sick.

The patrons all glared at Han and Chewie as they entered, giving them each equally disgusted looks. Han wondered if their distaste for him was the fact he'd brought Chewie in, or that they'd recognised his physical resemblance to their leader. But no one bothered them, a wise move in Han's opinion. Chewie may be getting older, but he was still as menacing as ever.

Han followed the raucous laughter to the cluster of tables at the back of the bar, where the ale flowed freely and the hookah smoke was the thickest. At the centre of the group was none other than Thracken Sal-Solo, Han's first cousin and all around scum. He'd led his Human League in an attack on the Corellian system sixteen years earlier in an effort to seize control of the government and oust all non-humans from the planet. Leia had been serving as the Governor of the system at the time and either by chance or design Luke, Mara and their two sons had been visiting, involving them all in the crisis. Thracken had been imprisoned, of course, although the sentence was meant to have been life, and Han hadn't been able to find out why he'd been let out.

It didn't take long for Thracken to notice Han and Chewie standing there, and his face transformed into a bitter scowl. He was much as Han remembered him, a little fatter, a little greyer, but still the same scumbag who'd once kidnapped Han's daughter and his two nephews.

"Well if it isn't General Solo," Thracken greeted him, even his voice resembling Han's except it was pitched lower and had a rasp indicating over inhalation of hookah smoke. "Miss me, cousin?"

"Not really," Han said as grabbed himself a chair and took a seat, apprising Thracken thoughtfully. His cousin was surrounded by a dozen cronies, ranging in age from fifteen to perhaps fifty, and all of them glared at Han suspiciously, including one young man whose familiarity struck Han in the gut. He had black hair and dark eyes, but Han knew the kid instantly. He was careful not to let the recognition show on his face, his gaze slipping around equally to the other men at the table and then back to Thracken.

"So why are you here?" Thracken asked, his gaze drifting to Chewie who was standing at Han's shoulder, bowcaster in hand.  
>"Can't a guy drop by his home planet and congratulate his cousin when he gets out of prison?" Han asked, keeping his tone light. "Especially since you were meant to be in there for the rest of your Sith-forsaken life."<p>

Thracken smiled smugly. "Your wife isn't the Governor any longer," he said. "The new regime is more...sympathetic to my talents."

"Oh?" Han responded harshly, a layer of steel in his voice. "The new Governor have any children he needed you to steal?"

Thracken laughed, and his cronies tittered along with him. "You're not still mad about that, are you, cousin?"

Han glared at him, and behind Chewie roared a warning. "Cut the bantha crap, Thracken," Han growled. "Why'd they let you out?"

"Control your pet here, and I'll tell you." Thracken eyed Chewie with a mixture of of fear and disgust. Han sighed and glanced at Chewie, patting the Wookiee's arm gently to calm him down.

"Enlighten me."

"It's simple, Han," Thracken began, clasping his hands on the table in front of him and leaning forward. "Everyone's on edge since that attack on Coronet House."

"Which your Human League has claimed responsibility for," Han countered.

Thracken pointed to himself innocently. "_My_ League? I was in prison, Han, how could I be involved in such a terrible act?"

Han knew exactly how, but played along to get to the information he wanted. "So why let you out?"

"Why, to calm things down, of course," Thracken explained. "Without my firm hand to guide the League, I'm afraid it became quite a lawless and fractured movement. They needed someone to take control of these rogue factions, steer them back on the right path. Someone who has been rehabilitated."

Han scoffed. "You? Rehabilitated?"

"Why yes," Thracken smiled. "They let me out, and I agreed to calm things down. And you see, it has worked - no more attacks!" He laughed heartily and his brethren joined in, sharing amused and conspiratorial glances.

"Tread carefully, Thracken," Han warned him. "Or you may get a death sentence next time." He patted his blaster for effect.

"I'll keep that in mind, cousin." Thracken told him. "Now since you got what you came for…" he gestured towards the door.  
>"Won't you have one of your boys escort us?" Han asked. "It's a long walk back, and I broke my leg in that little attack on Coronet House which you had nothing to do with." Han swept his hand in what was meant to look like a careless gesture.<p>

Thracken sighed and waved his hand. "Fine." He glanced over at the black-haired young man. "You take General Solo and his...friend back to CorSec Headquarters."

Han stood and followed the young man out the back to a darkened alley and got in one of the speeders waiting there. The kid didn't even look at him or Chewie as he escorted them, nor when he started up the speeder and drove them up and into the bustling Coronet airlanes.

When they were a safe distance away, Han sighed and shook his head. "What are you doing, Micah?"

"I'm undercover," Micah said shortly, his eyes on the sky ahead.

"Really," Han said sarcastically. "And here I thought you were just going through a belated teenage rebellion. Dying your hair, hanging out with the wrong crowd…"

"Karrde sent me," Micah explained.

Han gave him a hard look. "_Talon Karrde_ sent you here to infiltrate a terrorist organization, knowing that not only are you related to their ringleader, but were once held captive by him?"

Micah shifted in his seat. "Well, he sent me here to investigate them…"

"And you decided to join up to do that," Han sighed, unsurprised. "You're lucky Thracken's as dumb as two planks, kid," Han shook his head. "And that he doesn't give two kriffs about his underlings."

"Not lucky, I knew that," Micah said. "I researched his habits, and I remembered. You know, from before."

"Oh, before?" Han pressed. "You mean before when he captured you, your brother and my baby girl, held you for ransom and was fully prepared to kill you if it would achieve his goals? That before?"

"Yeah," Micah said a little uneasily. "I was only five, but I remembered that he would never even look at his men, just order them around."

"You're playing with fire, Micah," Han said seriously. "Thracken's a fool, but it's the fools you have to watch out for."

Micah finally glanced over at him, although Han found the dark hair and eyes rather disconcerting. "I know what I'm doing, Uncle Han."

Chewie growled from the backseat, voicing his faith in Micah's abilities. Han didn't disagree, but the whole thing felt too dangerous, and hit far too close to home.

"Have you found out anything?" Han asked, knowing that it was pointless to try and change Micah's mind. The worst he could threaten to do was comm Mara, but Han knew she had enough to worry about.

"Not much," Micah told him, his eyes back on the sky ahead. "I'm using the same cover as before, Dax Towlin, since its still active. That got me inside, but I'm still new, they don't trust me yet."

"Well I certainly didn't believe that baloney from Thracken about him preaching peace and love to his fellow xenophobes," Han said with distaste. "I need to have a long talk with Governor Meelin about poor decision making."

"Thracken's got a man on the inside," Micah told him. "Someone who has the Governor's ear, and convinced him to release Thracken from prison. His code name is Slice Hound."

"Of course it is." Han ran a tired hand over his eyes. Then he retrieved a small secure comm from his pocket and gave it to Micah. "Take this, and if you find anything else out let me know." He paused, and then ruffled the kid's hair affectionately, making Micah squirm away. "And if you're in trouble, Micah," he added seriously. "Even a whiff, comm me and I'll be here in a second."

"I'll be careful," Micah promised, but Han still had a sinking feeling in his stomach. He knew that for a Skywalker, the term careful was completely relative.


	26. Chapter 26

_**1 NRE**_

"_I thought we'd work on hand to hand combat today." Mara stood in the centre of the sparring square, hand on her hips as she stared Luke down. She looked as if she was expecting a fight._

"_Alright," Luke shrugged and looked back at her. "But you're already pretty proficient at that, Mara." He knew from experience, since he'd been soundly beaten by her on Myrkr. _

"_Not for me," she told him pointedly. "For you, Skywalker."_

"_Me?" Luke was confused. "You think I need to improve?" Yoda had taught him to use his whole body in battle, not just his saber, and Luke thought his skills were on par with most if not better. At least, he'd only lost a duel once, and that was to his father on Bespin. _

"_You're unbeatable with a lightsaber, Skywalker," she told him, anticipating his objection. "The best I've ever seen. But without your weapon? You skills leave a little to be desired."_

"_I'm a good fighter," he defended himself._

"_You're a good _evader_," she corrected him. "You spend so much time dodging blows and jumping around your opponent that you forget a well placed punch can be just as effective."_

_Luke shifted his weight from one foot to the other, his pride slightly dented by her assessment. "I think I do okay."_

"_Yes, you're perfectly adequate," Mara nodded. "But is that all you want to be? I hardly think so. I've asked Shada D'ukal, from Karrde's organisation, to come and train with us."_

"_Mara, I don't think that's necessary..." _

_Mara looked slightly hurt, raising her chin defiantly. "You said that we would learn from each other."_

_Luke sighed, and realised he was being petulant. "I did," he agreed, reminding himself that his and Mara's relationship was less master and student than a dual apprenticeship. "Okay, tell Shada to come over."_

"_She's here," Mara gave him a rare smile, and flicked on her comm. "Come on in, Shada."_

_A striking woman about Luke's age, with smooth tan skin and sleek black hair entered the training room. _

"_Shada D'ukal," she introduced herself, and shook Luke's hand firmly._

"_Luke Skywalker," he smiled weakly at her. _

"_I know." Shada looked him up and down, and Luke felt rather scrutinised. "Shall we get started?" _

_What followed was the most rigorous and perhaps rewarding training session of Luke's life - even Yoda had not pushed him as hard as Shada did. He'd learned a variety of combat forms from the Jedi Master, who had made him practice kata movements for the different lightsaber forms over and over every morning on Dagobah. But Shada taught him the kata of the Mistryl Shadow Guard, a purely physical form of combat which incorporated no weapons and employed a vigorous combination of punches, kicks and other bodily strikes along with strong defensive moves. _

_As for Mara, she was in her element, and Luke discovered that she was an excellent instructor, running him through the moves, helping them perform them correctly, and then completely besting him in sparring sessions and giving no quarter. Shada would then comment and critique his performance and help him improve or show him alternate moves he could have used. _

_It had been so long since Luke had been the student, and he found that he had missed it. Above all, he loved learning, and the accomplishment of improving his skills. It was burdensome to always be the one who needed to have the answers, and Luke gave himself over to instruction. It also proved to him that Mara would make an excellent teacher of young Jedi, although he couldn't allow himself to hope that she would take a padawan once she was a Jedi, or even that she would remain with him to help build the Order. _

_At the end of the day Mara decided to go for a run around the Temple grounds to cool down, as was her habit. Luke had once offered to join her, but she declined and he had discovered that she needed the time alone after spending all day in another's presence. Therefore Luke and Shada were left alone in the training room, and he felt her sharp eyes on him._

"_Thanks for today, Shada," he told her with a grateful smile. "Maybe we can do it again, I probably have a lot more to learn." _

"_Sure," Shada told him, and although her expression didn't change Luke could see that she was pleased. _

"_In fact, once I get the Academy going, maybe you could come and teach a class every once in a while," Luke added. _

"_I'd like that." The corner of Shada's mouth twitched. "Although it might be a while before you have enough students, if you're going to train them all one at a time."_

_Luke sighed, that very problem had been weighing on his mind for a while, although he did have some ideas about training a multiple younglings at once. "I know," he agreed. "I'm very new at this, and it helps that Mara already knew most of the fundamentals. I'm hoping that when I'm finished training her I'll have a better idea of how to do it next time."_

_Shada looked at him thoughtfully. "You know she's going to come back to the organisation once she's done here, right?" she queried. "Or go out on her own, if not that. But I don't think she'll be able to help you any longer."_

_Luke nodded sadly. "I know." _

"_I hope you also know how hard it's been for her, even giving you this much," Shada pressed, and Luke was touched by her concern for Mara's wellbeing. "Trust doesn't come easily to people like us."_

_Was there a warning in there? Luke peered at Shada, but her face was inscrutable. "I'd never break her trust," he said simply._

_Shada nodded. "Good." Then she collected her things and left. Luke sat on the bleachers in the training room for some time, thinking, and was still there when Mara returned from her run._

"_Don't you ever go home?" she teased him as she packed up her bag and threw it over her shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said when he didn't reply, making her way towards the changing rooms. _

"_Mara-" Luke called after her, and she turned around, bag on her shoulder and a curious expression on her face. _

"_Something else, Skywalker?" she asked. "Make it quick, I really need a sanisteam."_

"_I just wanted to ask…" Luke swallowed and decided to rephrase. "My friend Wedge is getting married next week. I was wondering if you'd go with me." He'd wanted to ask her that morning, but wasn't about to do so in front of Shada. _

"_With you?" Mara raised a sceptical eyebrow. _

"_As friends, of course," he added quickly_

"_Are we friends, Skywalker?" Her tone was light, but there was an edge to it. _

"_I consider you my friend, Mara," he told her. "Whether you consider me yours is up to you."_

"_Hmmm." Mara made a noncommittal sound in her throat. _

"_Come on, Mara - it will be fun," he promised her. She lived such an isolated life on Coruscant, refusing offers from Luke to socialise outside of training. He knew that Leia had also reached out to her and been rebuffed, and was concerned by Mara's solitude. He understood it, of course, believing that if she didn't form emotional bonds with Luke or his family it would make it easier to leave once she finished her training, but since he wasn't keen on her doing so he was hopeful of showing her that such connections were strengths not weaknesses. Being a Jedi was also about compassion and connection - that was his core belief no matter what the holocrons said. _

"_Alright," Mara consented, rolling her eyes. "What have I got to lose?"_

"_Nothing," he called after her with a grin as she walked towards the change rooms. "Except maybe your reputation," he teased._

_Mara made an obscene gesture at him behind her back, and Luke chuckled to himself lightly._

* * *

><p><strong>29 NRE<strong>

The streets of Theed bustled with life. It was market day, and every courtyard of the city was lined with stalls selling fresh foods, spices, textiles, trinkets and anything else one could think of. Fin Delrond walked through the produce market with his father beside him, watching everything and anyone. The spice merchant peddling exotic wares from the desert near the equator of the planet, the apple seller who shrewdly guarded his stall against thieves, the fishmonger who called to passers by in a loud voice. Cataloguing the traits and habits of others was second nature to Fin, he had always found it necessary to remember his surrounds in case some part of them could be useful.

Fin flexed his new prosthetic left hand, a nervous tick he had developed to cope with the odd sensation. It was as if he had a phantom limb, and yet he could feel the artificial fingers at the end of it instead of a ghost arm. The left hand was there, and yet Fin knew it would never be there again.

"The Jedi will find us again," Svel was telling him softly, so that they could not be overheard. "Two of Skywalker's Jedi are here now, can you sense them?"

Careful to keep his shields in place, Fin reached out through the Force and felt two flashes of light in Theed Palace, a kilometre or so to the north of their location. He nodded to his father.

"They will sense us soon," Svel told him. "We will allow them to do so, and Skywalker will come."

"And the Ravenlok girl?" Fin asked absently.

"She was his apprentice, it is likely Skywalker will bring as many Jedi as he can," Svel said as they strolled out of the produce market and by the canal which lead up to the palace. "In any event we will obtain her eventually."

In truth Fin cared little for his father's intentions on that front. He acknowledged the wisdom in it and of course would acquiesce to his wishes, but Fin was more concerned with other goals. Although he had become slightly more enthusiastic about the plan once he had seen the Ravenlok girl, who was every inch the aristocrat who had been described to him; tall, dark and beautiful. A worthy matriarch to a new Sith dynasty.

"When we are ready to strike, you must leave the Grand Master to me," Svel said firmly as they walked beside the canal.

"I can take him, father," Fin protested, stopping and putting a firm hand on Svel's arm. "I have learned from my last encounter with him - I will not fail again."

"No," Svel said with finality. "I must be the one to face the elder Skywalker, and you the younger. It is fitting."

Fin thought back to the moment on the _Peerless_, when he'd held his saber to his father's throat. They both knew now that Fin didn't need to follow his father's orders, that he could wrest control from Svel anytime he wanted. But Fin also knew he could not kill his own father - at least, not yet. He needed Svel's guidance and assistance to take down to Jedi, to fulfil their plans which could not be completed alone. It was not the way of the Sith to need another, at least, not once the student had surpassed the master in ability and power as Fin knew he had done. But despite himself, he loved Svel, the father who had tucked him in at night and soothed away his nightmares, who had taught him to control and refine his abilities, who had shown him the wonders of the galaxy. Fin was not ready to cut that tie yet.

"You do not trust me with Skywalker, but leave me to confront his son?" Fin queried, pushing all other thoughts from his mind and focusing on the last at hand.

"Ben Skywalker is nothing," Svel waved his hand dismissively and began to walk again. "You can easily beat him."

"He is also the son of Mara Jade," Fin countered, walking at his father's side and glancing around to ensure they were not being overhead. "A powerful Jedi herself."

"Jade," Svel huffed dismissively. "She's never been anything more than a Hand, but now she serves Skywalker instead of Sidious. The Emperor should have left her to die as a child on Mandalore with the rest of Death Watch."

Fin nodded, reminding himself that he had been less than impressed with Ben Skywalker when they'd met in Mos Eisley. And yet, the utter failure of his confrontation with the older Skywalker had rattled Fin's confidence. He flexed his prosthetic again, fresh hate burning inside of him.

"And what of the gift to our friend in the Senate?" Svel asked as they moved through another courtyard, this time the stalls containing bright swathes of fabrics, ready-made clothes and other accessories.

"He has done nothing as yet," Fin answered. "Perhaps he has not made the connection."

"That is not unexpected," Svel waved his hand airily. "The former Moff Avarice was always a shrewd man. He will discover and use the information when the time is right."

If used correctly, it could discredit Organa and Skywalker beyond repair. They had always been depicted as the representatives of the Rebel Alliance, a unity between the Jedi and Democracy. If their Sith heritage was discovered it would be disastrous for their public image, and people would start to wonder. If Anakin Skywalker, The Hero Without Fear, could fall to the dark side, so could his children. And yet the galaxy's love for Skywalker and Organa, as well as Anakin's memory, was so strong it would be difficult to convince people of the truth.

If Fin had not seen it with his own eyes, if he had not watched the Clone Wars hero kneel before Palpatine as Anakin Skywalker and rise as Darth Vader, he may not have believed it. If he, who hated Skywalker and everything he stood for had required proof, the billions who adored him would need much more to be persuaded.

And yet it made a strange sort of sense - why Vader had turned against Palpatine at the end, why Skywalker had always been so cagey about his parents, why Darth Vader had appeared out of nowhere when at the time Palpatine's apprentice had been known to be Dooku. Even his father had not known, and he'd personally served with Vader during the days of the Empire.

Fin was pulled from his reverie by the sound of voices to his right, and a pique of intuition which told him he needed to listen. While his father moved on to inspect the nearby stalls, Fin lingered, lounging against the stone wall of the courtyard like any other disaffected youth. His attention was drawn to the Gungan milliner whose stall was brimming with brightly coloured hats. An elegant old woman with fine white hair tied into a high bun was the stall's only customer, and the two were chatting amiably.

"Oh, Sola, yoousa gonna love this new hat I designed just for you," the Gungan said effusively, pulling out a grand cloche hat brimming with flowers.

"Oh, just for me, Lyonie?" Sola asked, a kind smile on her face. "And not for Mirti Qui who I saw you showing it to fifteen minutes ago?"

"Aww, you know meesa too well!" Lyonie laughed. "Did been a slow day."

"Well, you are in luck, Lyonie," Sola said as she inspected a blue dress hat with a peacock feather. "I just received a comm from my dear nephew, and he is coming to visit."

"Oyl, moole, moole!" Lyonie exclaimed. "Da great and bombad Luke Skyswalker?"

Fin did not move from his position against the wall, but listened with greater attention, now knowing why the Force had steered him in their direction. He took a closer look at the old woman, and this time he saw the familiarity. Fin's investigations of Skywalker had always been focused on his paternal line, as that was the source of his Force abilities. He had however been diligent to research his mother's side of the family, and although far less importance had been placed on the Naberries, Fin now recognised the woman as Skywalker's maternal aunt.

"I always tell him," Sola was saying, and Fin refocused his attention to her words. "That he does not visit me enough, and now he only comes because of some mission!" Sola laughed slightly to herself, putting the dress hat on her head and looking at herself in the small mirror hanging up beside the stall. "I said that this doesn't count as a proper visit and I insist he come again soon and bring his whole family." She put the hat back down on the stall.

"Ohhhh, Sola, yousa bad talking to a Jedi like that!" Lyonie waved her finger at Sola.

"When the Jedi in question is one's nephew, Lyonie, it is quite justified," Sola smiled and picked up a sedate blue fascinator with embroidered flowers, a gemstone at the centre of each.

"Hesa gonna be staying long?" Lyonie asked as Sola attached the fascinator to the bun in her hair, examining the effect in the mirror.

"Until he's found whatever he's looking for, I suppose," Sola shrugged.

"Yousa should gos looky at my sister Tarynge's stall, Sola," Lyonie advised. "She got a berry fine shawl that will match that hat - maken you berry smilin."

"Hmmm," Sola removed the fascinator and handed it to Lyonie along with a few credits. "I think I will do just that." The Gungan gave her back the item packed in a fine box.

"Yousa tell dat nephew of yours to come see Lyonie," she said. "Meesa got lots of nice hats his wife go nutsen for."

Sola laughed. "I doubt my dear Mara likes hats, but I will tell him. Goodbye, Lyonie."

"Selongabye!"

Fin had lost his father in the crowd, and so sent a quick message through the Force that he would catch up with him later. Careful to remain discreet, he followed Sola Naberrie through the marketplace as she indeed visited another stall to purchase a blue shawl with gold trim. She chatted amiably to the Gungan for a while, and Fin learned that Skywalker would be arriving the very next day.

When she was finished her shopping, Sola walked through the narrow streets of Theed, and Fin followed her until she reached a stone mansion in one of the city's oldest and most prestigious distincts. She went inside, and Fin took up a position on the street opposite, watching and waiting.

But his thoughts were frantic. How was Skywalker already on his way to Naboo? It had been their plan to arrange things in Theed first, then to allow themselves to be sensed by Skywalker's Jedi so he would come to face them. They now had little time to solidify their plans, which could ruin everything.

Apparently Skywalker was a powerful seer, perhaps he had seen their presence on Naboo in a vision? But he'd not had foresight about their presence on Tatooine, and Fin's gut told him it was something else. Instinctively, Fin reached into the pockets of his dark robes, seeking what he knew was not there - what he'd lost on Tatooine.

The rock from Alderaan had been his talisman for over a year now, since he had retrieved it from the asteroid field. It had not yielded much to him through his psychometric abilities, and yet it was infused with a powerful sense of death and destruction, carrying the power of the Death Star's laser and the rush of annihilation. It was a conduit to the dark side, and Fin would hold it to feed on the overwhelming potency - that was, until he'd realised on the way to Naboo that it was gone.

Fin realised he must have dropped it in the duel against Skywalker, and cursed his inattention and carelessness. Now he'd ceded it's power to Skywalker, allowing him to locate them before he and Svel were ready. It could ruin everything.

The side door to the mansion across the street opened, drawing Fin's attention away from his internal musings. Sola Naberrie appeared, dressed in a casual jumpsuit and a broad-brimmed hat and carrying gardening tools. She set about to work in her small garden, pruning roses, tending to the vegetable patch, all the while humming softly to herself. Fin watched her every move, his eager eyes taking in her habits and cataloguing them for later study.

He could turn this to his advantage - he could learn from observing the Naberrie woman. She was Skywalker's family, and Fin comforted himself that now he knew exactly where the man would come when he arrived. Slipping further back into the shadows, Fin smiled to himself, a new plan forming as he watched the old woman potter in her garden.

The Force had led him here, Fin decided. It had shown him the way to defeat Skywalker once and for all.


	27. Chapter 27

_**1 NRE**_

_Mara met Luke at the entrance to the former Imperial Gardens, which under the New Republic had been renamed the Serenity Gardens. Once barricaded off and only accessible by the highest echelons of Imperial society, Mara saw that the high gates had been removed, with access now open to all. _

_Luke smiled at her approach, and Mara took a moment to appreciate his formal attire. He wore dark blue trousers and high boots, a crisp white tunic buttoned up to his chin, and a fashionable blue half-cape which crossed over his chest and draped down one side of his back. His chest was insignia free, save for a small silver button with the Rebel Alliance symbol, and another gleaming on his wide belt. _

_"__Mara," he greeted her warmly. "You look beautiful."_

_Mara had by coincidence also chosen to wear blue, although her dress was of a less daring cut than the one she'd worn to the Liberation Day ball months ago. Even so, the bodice was tight and left one shoulder bare, and the billowing skirt caught the light to reflect different shades of deep aquamarine. _

_"__Well, that's a step up from nice," Mara teased him, remembering that was how he'd appraised her appearance at the ball. "How come you don't say such things when I'm in my training clothes and dripping with sweat?"_

_Luke laughed. "Take pity on me today, Mara," he asked. "And accept a compliment."_

_"__You look very stylish," she conceded. He rarely wore his Jedi robes to their training sessions, leaving them as ceremonial attire. She was glad for that, and although his usual attire of nondescript, plain tunics and trousers was practical, they were utterly uninspiring. Mara found that he wore fashionable, well-cut clothes well, and found herself admiring the pleasant way the cape cut tightly across his chest. "Is this vintage Old Republic?" she found herself asking, lightly brushing her fingers across the soft fabric against his shoulder, the wool of his half-cape soft and finely spun. _

_If Luke was startled by her behaviour he didn't show it. "I'm not sure - Leia gave it to me," he told her. "She said it reminded her of Bail."_

_Mara withdrew her hand and forced a smile. "It suits you."_

_"__Thank you." Luke's smile was warm, and he held out his arm, bent at the elbow. Mara hesitated only a moment, deciding for once to drown out that voice which always searched for ulterior motive, and slipped her hand into the crook of his arm. _

_They walked inside the gardens and through the pathways lined with silver-leafed Galek trees until they came to the Ithorian rose garden, where the blue flowers were in full bloom. It was also teeming with people, and Luke quickly led them over to where Leia was talking quietly with her husband. Her burgundy gown was beautiful, the high waist and generous folds of the skirt concealing her rounded belly. Although Mara was aware of her pregnancy through Luke, she had not heard a peep of it on the holonet, and assumed Solo must have paid off some highly-placed individuals to get the holopress to leave her alone for a few months. _

_Luke hugged his sister in greeting and received a rough but affectionate pat on the shoulder from Solo, while Mara hung back, a little unsure. But Leia was not so shy, stepping forward and greeting Mara effusively, kissing her cheek and complimenting her dress. _

_"__Hey, Jade," Solo smirked at her. "So the kid hasn't got you chained up in the Jedi Temple after all."_

_"__Han," Leia hit his arm warningly. _

_"__It's just been a while since we had the pleasure of her company, is all," Han shrugged. "Although I use the term loosely."_

_Mara grimaced. While she had thrown herself into Jedi training with Skywalker, she had shirked from his frequent invitations to spend downtime with his family and friends. In fact, she had only met Wedge Antilles once, when he'd come to visit Skywalker at the Temple, and now she was attending his wedding. _

_"__Ignore him, Mara," Leia gave her a warm smile and elbowed her husband in the ribs. _

_Luke touched her arm lightly. "I have to go stand up with Wedge," he said, indicating where the Rogue Squadron leader stood with the celebrant. "I'll see you after."_

_Mara shooed him away with the wave of her hand and tuned back to Leia and Han, forcing a smile onto her face. _

_"__Try harder, Jade," Solo teased. "It's not at all convincing." Mara's face dropped into a scowl and she glared at him, making Solo roar with laughter. "Now that, I believe." _

_"__How is your training going, Mara?" Leia asked politely, ignoring her husband. "Luke says you're doing very well."_

_If that was the case Mara wondered why Leia had asked her. "If he says that, I'm sure it's the truth." She had to admit, Organa was determined. Despite Mara's frequent rebuffs of Leia's overtures of friendship, she still kept trying. For what purpose, Mara still wasn't sure, although the old Mandalorian saying to keep your enemies as close as battle armor came to mind._

_"__There's Iella," Leia indicated the entrance to the rose garden where a blonde woman in an elaborate green dress and beaming smile began to walk up the path which had been marked out with blue petals. "Oh, she looks beautiful."_

_Mara cast her glance back up to the other end of the aisle where Antilles stood with an identical smile, gazing at Iella adoringly as she walked towards him. Skywalker was at his side, beaming with pride and happiness. He caught Mara's eyes for a moment and nodded to her, but Mara looked away, only to be confronted by a curious look from Solo, as if he had been studying her. _

_Resolved not to give him the satisfaction of a reaction, Mara kept her eyes on the soon to be wedded couple and did not look away for the rest of the ceremony._

* * *

><p><em>The wedding reception took place in the central rotunda of the Serenity Gardens, which had been lit up with thousands of brightly coloured firelights. Mara chatted to Luke quietly in between a parade of his friends and acquaintances who came over to wish him well, enquire about the Jedi Temple and in the case of his Rogue buddies, ask when he was going to join them at the bar. <em>

_"__There's Oren," Luke said to her, in the same way he'd been pointing people out to her all night. He waved at a dark-skinned man who approached them with a genial smile. He carried a small girl of perhaps two in his arms, decked out in a sparkly silver party dress and matching tiara. _

_"__Luke, my friend," Oren greeted him. "Kara," he said to the small child who had one arm tight around her father's neck and the other over her mouth self consciously. "Say hello to Luke."_

_"__Hewo, Luke," the little girl said through her fingers. _

_"__Hello little one," Luke smiled at her broadly. "You look very pretty," he added. "You know my sister is a princess, but even she doesn't look as pretty as you in a tiara."_

_Kara giggled and looked at Luke adoringly, her self-conscious hand falling away from her face. _

_"__This is my friend Mara," Luke introduced her, and Kara turned her large brown eyes to where Mara stood._

_"__Mara," the young child said. "Hewo." _

_Mara wasn't sure how to react - she had little experience with children. Still, she knew enough to force a smile at the young child, and that seemed adequate for the moment. _

_"__It's nice to meet you, Mara," Oren said genially. "My wife tells me that she keeps trying to coerce you into going to her society events but you always have other commitments." _

_"__Ah, yes, Jedi training," Luke covered for her. "It's very time consuming."_

_"__You're still a bad liar, Luke," Oren laughed. "But I don't blame you, Mara, I wouldn't go to those things either. But Sidel is determined to ensnare you, so watch out. She's around here somewhere." _

_Great, Mara thought to herself. She didn't dislike Sidel, far from it, but she didn't want to be drawn into Coruscant society when she had so many other things on her mind. Yet the young woman was relentless, as if she and Organa had formed some kind of conspiracy to draw her into their acquaintance._

_"__I think Kara might be Force sensitive, Luke," Oren changed the subject, as the young girl looked at them with large dark eyes. "She started crying the other day, wanting her Ewok toy, and I swear it moved of its own accord."_

_"__Oh?" Luke seemed intrigued. "Why don't you bring her by the Temple tomorrow? I can do some tests, and I have some...plans you may be interested in."_

_"__Great," Oren smiled. _

_"__Daddy, dance wiv me," Kara demanded, tugging on her father's collar. _

_Oren laughed and hiked Kara up further on his hip. "Alright, darling," he said. "I'll see you tomorrow, Luke." He nodded to them. "Mara, stay strong," he winked at her, and then twirled away with Kara onto the dance floor. _

_Luke's gaze followed the pair wistfully, and Mara was surprised by the intensity of his longing. She'd certainly never picked up on that before, although she was aware that he was very much looking forward to becoming an uncle. But Mara had never before considered that Luke may wish to marry someday, and continue his family line. In fact, in the six months she'd known him he'd had the lifestyle akin to that of a monk, or at least as far as she was aware. She didn't even know of he was interested in that sort of thing. _

_Except...there was that Twi'lek which had interviewed him a few months ago. The next day Mara had commented that she hoped the woman hadn't grilled him too hard, and he'd stammered and blushed and was very quick to begin the training session. _

_For a moment she watched Luke as he watched the people on the dance floor - Wedge and Iella wrapped up in each other, Oren twirling his little girl around the floor, a Corellian she'd been introduced to earlier by the name of Corran Horn and his girlfriend Mirax. Luke looked rather wistful, and Mara studied the lines of his face. Shada had once called him good-looking, and objectively Mara could not disagree that Luke Skywalker was a handsome man. _

_But Mara pushed those thoughts quickly aside - what was she thinking? It was Skywalker, for kriff's sake. Preachy, overbearing, farmboy Luke Skywalker. Polished boots, combed hair and a fashionable outfit did not change that. _

_"__Would you like to dance, Mara?" Luke turned back to her and held out his hand. "It seems foolish just to stand here."_

_Mara smiled wryly. "You'd rather make a fool of yourself out there?" But he took his hand and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor, if only to prove to herself that it meant nothing. _

_"__I might surprise you, Mara," Luke said as they began to move in time with the music. _

_"__Your sister teach you how to dance?" she enquired as he spun her gently around the floor in time with the other couples._

_"__My Aunt Beru," he told her wistfully. _

_"__You're good," she said, impressed by his performance of the intricate steps the dance required. _

_He gave her a winning smile. "You see?"_

_"__It was a fair assumption," she told him without shame. _

_"__Well, fundamentally dancing isn't that much different from fighting," he observed. "And you've helped me with that."_

_She cocked her head to one side. "I suppose."_

_His hands were warm on her back, and Mara felt a small flutter inside of herself. She dismissed it as the wine kicking in, and yet with the nearness of him that sudden spark was proving hard to extinguish._

_"__I'm glad you came tonight, Mara," Luke said softly, and as the music slowed he drew her closer to him to accommodate the more sedate pace of the dance. "Not just as my student, or training partner, but as my friend. I want you to be involved in my life."_

_She looked up at him and her mouth felt dry. "Even if it's only for a short while?"_

_The corners of his eyes crinkled as he smiled. "I would hope that even if - when - you finish your training and leave, you won't forget about me." _

_"__How could I ever forget you, Skywalker," she said dryly. "Even when I'm dead I'll still be hearing you bleat about Force drills in my head."_

_His answering laugh was light and carefree, and yet despite that she felt his hand squeeze hers a bit tighter, his other hand splayed across her back press against her more firmly._

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Well doesn't that make a pretty picture."_

_Leia followed Han's gaze to where Luke and Mara were dancing and laughing quietly together._

_"__What makes you say that?" she asked evenly. "Just because she's training with him doesn't mean that she likes him."_

_"__Oh, I think he annoys the shavit out of her," Han conceded, and then laughed. "They're perfect for each other."_

_Leia couldn't disagree, on seeing the sparkle in her brother's eyes or on feeling the leap in his heart whenever Mara was around. She liked Mara, but Leia was eminently practical. "I wouldn't print the wedding invitations just yet, Han," Leia warned him. "Sometimes love takes time. It isn't as easy for everyone as it was for you and me."_

_Han chuckled. "I don't remember it being particularly easy, sweetheart."_

_"__The love was easy," she told him. "Admitting it the difficult part, I admit." She rubbed her swollen belly, feeling her baby boy move inside of her pleasantly. Anxious for peace and quiet, she'd decided not to let the wider populace know of her pregnancy. It was nice to be around friends for once and not have to conceal her ever growing abdomen, and was thankful that Wedge had banned attendance from the holopress. _

_"__Well, as I always say, never tell anyone you love them unless one of you is on the brink of death," Han drawled._

_Leia laughed. "When have you ever said that?"_

_"__Eh, it's implied."_

_"__Hmmm." Leia rubbed her belly again and looked over at Mara, wondering if she should try and approach her again that night._

_"__You may as well give up, Leia," Han advised, putting a lazy arm around her shoulders and kissing her cheek. "She doesn't want to be your friend."_

_Leia shook her head, refusing to accept defeat. "She's just cautious. I understand that."_

_Han's gaze drifted back to Luke and Mara. "She certainly seems more disposed to your brother, though," he added with a sly smile. "You can sense what Luke's feeling," Han continued. "Is he in love? Certainly looks like it to me." _

_"__No, not yet," Leia surmised, although from the way her brother was smiling at Mara she could see why Han had said so. Luke loved everyone, of course, he had that boundless compassion which had made him reach out to Mara Jade in the first place, that made him continue to reach out to her despite the walls she constantly erected. She could sense that her brother liked Mara very much, but that his feelings were not fully developed yet. Leia doubted if he even knew his own mind on the matter. _

_"__He's on the edge, I think," she continued. "Maybe they both are. But don't push, Han," she warned him. "Let them find their own way." _  
><strong><br>**

* * *

><p><strong>29 NRE<strong>  
><strong><br>**  
>Jaina, Zeb and Kyp Durron sat in one of the private back rooms of the <em>Red Rancor<em>, the kind usually reserved for drug deals and gang meetings. Kyp had mind tricked the bartender into letting them use it, and all three of them were disguised as lower-levellers. Zeb sat at the table mildly drinking a pint of ale, while Jaina hovered around the closed door anxiously and Kyp lounged against the back wall.

"When did you say they would get here?" the Jedi asked.

"2100 hours," Jaina confirmed. Zeb checked his chrono and saw that they still had another half hour to go. It wasn't Zeb and Jaina's first meeting with Quix and Petar since Syal had convinced them to become assets of NRI, but it was the first time Kyp had joined them. Jaina had told him everything they had gleaned about the Zabrak pair and their Dark Lady, but he'd insisted on meeting their spies himself. Zeb would have much preferred Mara accompany them if it had to be a Jedi Master, but she was preoccupied with running the Order while Luke was offworld, so they were stuck with Durron.

"I still think this is a bad idea," Zeb shook his head and sullenly took a gulp of his ale. "As soon as they see Durron they're going to bolt."

"So we catch them," Kyp shrugged.

"And ruin what little goodwill we have left with them? They're criminals - they don't like Jedi,' Zeb insisted. "The only reason they're talking to Jaina is because I've vouched for her."

"Well to be honest Zeb, I'm not too concerned with hurting their feelings," Kyp said with barely concealed arrogance. "We've got a job to do, and I intend to do it."

"I know we do, and Jaina and I were managing fine before you came along," Zeb insisted, standing and advancing on Durron. Who did this puffed up Jedi think he was, anyway? "These guys grew up on the streets, they just don't think about things the same way you do. They do what they can to survive."

"Hey, I had a rough childhood, too," Kyp said dismissively. "But I got out and made something of myself without blaming my circumstances."

"So did I, but we both had help - or are you so full of yourself you can't remember?" Zeb countered, Durron making him angrier by the second. Just because almost thirty years had passed since Durron had been pulled from the gutter didn't make it any less the truth - if not for Han Solo and Chewbacca, Kyp would probably still be in the service of the Hutts, and if not for Luke Skywalker's mercy he might be in prison, not sitting on the Jedi Master's Council.

Durron's black eyes narrowed and a muscle in his jaw twitched. "I remember where I come from, Pavish," he said, his voice low and dangerous. "I don't have any desire to return there. But here you are, walking your old streets and hanging out with your scum friends. You seem to be enjoying it a bit too much."

"Master Durron-" Jaina tried to intercede but Zeb waved her away.

"You think I might be tempted back into the gang?" he asked with a cold smile. "At least I'm not in danger of letting a dark spirit take over my body and almost blowing up an entire star system."

"Zeb!" Jaina's hand held his arm in a vice grip of warning. "That's enough."

But Kyp Durron merely began to laugh, a hollow sound which echoed throughout the small room. He straightened, drawing himself up to his full height, but Zeb wasn't intimidated. The two men eyed each other for several seconds, and Zeb saw Durron's hand fall casually to his side, to where Zeb knew his lightsaber was concealed beneath the tattered robes.

"Master Durron, why don't you go back into the bar area," Jaina suggested. "When they get here I'll turn on my comm so you can hear everything, but Quix and Petar will think it's just a normal meeting."

Durron broke eye contact first, glancing at Jaina and inclining his head in acquiescence. Then he stalked out of the room without another word, and Zeb went sullenly back to sit at the table, drowning the rest of his ale. When he'd finished Zeb banged the glass back on the table with a little more force than intended.

"So that's the guy you had a crush on?" he said spitefully.

Jaina gave him a hard look and sat down beside him. "You want to talk about this now?"

Zeb shrugged. "I just don't see it. He's a right prat."

"Who _cares_ what he is," Jaina replied, this time putting her hand on his leg and squeezing gently. "I don't like him getting involved in our mission either, but antagonising him isn't going to make him back off."

Zeb sighed heavily, knowing she was right.

"Besides," Jaina said with a sly smile and squeezed his leg again. "I have a crush on _you_ now." Then she leaned in and kissed him full on the mouth. Zeb felt his annoyance and jealousy melt away, lifting one hands to run through her hair and pull her closer to him. Jaina kissed him possessively, aggressively, as if she was claiming him and Zeb was more than happy to reciprocate. They were so wrapped up in each other than neither heard the door slide open again.

"Ohhhhh!" A familiar voice came from the doorway. "Looky what we have here."

Zeb pulled back to see Quix and Petar enter the room as the door slid closed behind them. Jaina, breathing heavily, blushed and looked down at her hands, but Zeb kept his gaze on the pair, determined to seem unruffled

"You're early," Jaina said softly, her cheeks red.

"It always pays to act unexpectedly," Quix's grin made him appear even more feline than normal. "Didn't they teach you that in Jedi school, dearie?" He looked around the room again. "Blondie not here?"

"Are you complaining?" Zeb asked tersely.

"Course not, bruv," Quix said, and took a seat across the table from him. "Just curious is all."

"Curious as to how you're going to get your creds," Zeb suggested lightly, retrieving a small pouch from his jacket and placing it on the table between them. "Don't worry, I brought them."

Petar took the pouch and pocketed it without bothering to count the credits to make sure they hadn't been short-changed. Zeb knew that it was a sign of trust, and felt even more guilty about the Durron situation. Quix and Petar were playing a dangerous game, and even though they were being well compensated for it, Zeb worried for their safety, especially since they still didn't know who was pulling the strings or what their plans were.

Jaina jumped slightly beside him and then put her hands under the table to conceal the movement of her turning on her wrist comm. Durron must have nudged her through the Force, and Zeb forced himself to turn his attention back to Quix and Petar, squashing the sudden urge to run down the hallway and punch the Jedi Master in the face.

"So what have you got for us today?" Jaina asked lightly.

"Straight down to business, huh?" Quix grinned at her. "I like that, and from what we saw from the doorway, I think your boy here likes it too."

To her credit, Jaina simply stared back at Quix, unruffled. Clearly she'd gotten over her embarrassment of earlier. "Did you get anything from the smugglers the Zabrak recruited?"

"They're being unusually tight lipped," Petar spoke up from his position at Quix's shoulder, his arms folded over his chest. "No one is inclined to talk."

Jaina waved her hand as if brushing away a fly, and Zeb wondered if Durron was sending her a message through the Force. "So do you have anything of use?"

"Of course!" Quix grinned. "Why else would we arrange a meeting? It ain't to stare at your pretty face, luv."

Petar withdrew a small disc from his pocket and threw it on the table. "How about that, Jedi?" he said somewhat smugly. "I think we deserve a bonus."

"What is it?" Jaina asked as she picked up the disc and twirled it between her fingers in examination. Then she yelped in pain, jumping to her feet and throwing the disc back on the table.

"Jaina?" Zeb rose as well, grasping her arm. "What have you done?" he demanded angrily.

But both Quix and Petar looked as shocked as Zeb. "Nothing!" Petar said, his eyes wide and his head shaking emphatically. "I swear."

Jaina had her injured hand clutched against her chest. "I'm fine," she said, nodding at Zeb. "I'm fine," she added in a louder tone for the benefit of Durron through the comm. "I felt...the dark side."

Zeb gingerly reached for the disc and picked it up. It made him feel slightly queasy, but had no other adverse affect. He examined it closely, the metal cold and unfamiliar in his palm. It was about the size of a datadisc and was nondescript.

"That there's what the young'uns were handin' out," Quix explained. "I managed to lift this one from a Gammorean and replace it with a fake."

"So if the Zabrak or this Dark Lady contacts them using this, we should see the message too," Zeb nodded and carefully put the disc in his pocket.

"I should think so," Quix shrugged. "Now...about that bonus…"

Jaina gave him a hard look. "I'd hardly call this beyond your purview," she said. "Tell us about one of your secret routes off-planet, and maybe we can talk bonus."

Petar eyed her with a sardonic smile. "I don't think so, Jedi."

"Yeah, what if we show you and you try to put us in the clink for smugglin'?" Quix added, his long tail twisting about uneasily. "Instead of a bonus we have to work off a debt."

Jaina looked shocked, surprised that anyone would doubt her motives. "You can trust me."

"Right," Petar was still smiling, but it became cold. "Like when you promised you wouldn't bring any other Jedi down here? I know that creep outside is one of yours."

To her credit, Jaina's expression didn't change, but Zeb knew the jig was up. "Well, Durron, you better come in," he said with resignation. It was less than a second later that the Jedi Master strode into the room, unlit lightsaber in hand. Evidently he hadn't waited for Zeb's invitation.

"Well who is this tall drink o' water," Quix said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm Jedi Master Kyp Durron," he announced with thinly concealed arrogance.

Quix made a disgruntled face. "Never heard of ya."

Zeb concealed a smiled behind his palm as Durron scowled.

"Here to take us in, _Master_ Durron?" Petar asked, and shot Zeb a look of utter contempt. Zeb's smile faded immediately and guilt laced through him.

"It's not like that," Zeb said emphatically. "Durron's working the case with us."

"We don't like Jedi," Quix practically growled, the fur of his back rippling slightly in agitation. "We made an exception for your girlfriend-"

"Hey, I'm not his_girlfriend_," Jaina interjected.

"Oh, well excuse me, luv," Quix shot back, his claws tapping against his blaster holster.

"Yes, clearly the most pressing thing at the moment is defining your relationship status, Padawan Solo," Durron glared at her, his finger itching against the switch on his lightsaber hilt.

Ignoring Jaina's confusing comment, Zeb stepped between the two. "Everyone calm down," he said. "I know we broke our agreement," he told Petar and Quix calmly. "I'm sorry about that."

"We still need your help," Jaina added. "Master Durron's been tasked with tracking down the Dark Lady."

Petar scratched the side of his neck and sighed. "We don't know where she is."

"But you know who does." Kyp clipped his lightsaber back onto his belt and folded his arms. "And where_they_ are."

Quix and Petar shared a long look. "The Trileen District," Quix told them with some reluctance.

"Whose patch is that now?" Zeb asked. He'd been out of the game so long he wasn't sure how the gangland territories were situated.

The look Quix gave him was full of so much sorrow and pity that Zeb knew in an instant why they had been so reluctant to give anything other than the barest of information. They'd been trying to protect him.

"The Denizens of Chaos." Zeb ran a hand over his eyes tiredly, wanting to avoid Jaina's gaze. But then he felt her warm arm gently squeeze his bicep.

"Your old gang?" she asked, and Zeb nodded mutely.

Durron snorted. "What a complete surprise."

Quix snarled at Durron, and then turned back to Jaina. "I'll say this you you, luv, since I'm sure these two won't listen. You stay away from the Denizens, eh? They're not to be crossed." He stepped forward and placed a claw hesitantly on Zeb's shoulder. "We can't help you no more, bruv. You...take care."

Zeb swallowed heavily, unsure of what to say. Petar gave him a nod and then followed Quix towards the door. Blocking the exit however was Durron, his face stony. He stared at Quix for several long moments, and then exhaled harshly and stepped aside.

Jaina squeezed his arm again, but Zeb said nothing, feeling numb as he watched Zeb and Quix walk out of his life again.


	28. Chapter 28

_**1 NRE **_

_Luke had chosen one of the outer courtyards of the Jedi Temple for the gathering that day. The gardeners had just finished, and the area was surrounded by leafy ferns which gave the place a calming atmosphere. Several large meditation stones stood in the area, and this was were most of his guests were gathered, with Luke standing before them and running his speech over and over in his mind. _

_Sidel and Oren Ravenok had indeed come with their daughter Kara in tow. There was also the five year old Eren Pax he'd found in his travels to the world Utapau, and she was accompanied by a native Pau'an from her tribe, Ullali. The orphan Kyp Durron, a human boy of ten Han and Chewie had freed from slavery during their military efforts on Kessel, was also in attendance. Then there was Hera Syndulla, a Twi'lek he'd been acquainted with during the Rebellion, and her eight year old son Caleb. _

_Making up the rest of the assembly was a four year old Rodian boy Yollo, a female Mirialan of age six called Arwin, and Meghren, a Nautolan girl of five, all accompanied by their parents. He was also grateful to see that Leia and Han were there as well for moral support, and he secretly hoped as a sign of trust and solidarity concerning their own unborn child. _

_Following his interview with Nabrina'vida being broadcast repeatedly on the holonet, he'd been inundated with requests from parents to test their children for Force sensitivity. Those present that day were those he'd had time to seek out on Coruscant or remembered from his travels, and he planned to do more tests and research trips in the next few months. He'd even spoken at length with Corran Horn at Wedge's wedding, pleased to discover that Corran's father had once been a Jedi and he'd learned a few things as a boy. Admiral Ackbar had also been pestering Luke to visit his niece Cilghal on Mon Cal, who he was certain was Force sensitive. But they were adults who would require one on one training, which Luke was not yet ready to provide - those in attendance that day were the children he hoped would become his first class of younglings. _

_"__Thank you all for coming," he greeted the assembled group, his hands behind his back and his voice clear and decisive. "As you may be aware, I was tasked by my Jedi Master, the great and wise Yoda, to pass on what I had learned. I took this to mean the reconstruction of the Jedi Order."_

_He gestured to Mara, seated on a stone to his right. "Many of you know Mara Jade," he continued, and she gave them a thin smile and a kind of half-salute. "I am currently training her to become a Jedi, and when her training is complete I will take on another apprentice. This was the way of the Jedi of old, and I agree with it. To complete Jedi training it is essential to have one on one instruction with a master. And yet it was also the way of the Jedi to instruct younglings in the ways of the Force from childhood, to teach them the fundamentals until they were ready to become padawan learners."_

_"__Under the Old Republic, the Jedi younglings came to live at the Temple from a young age, so that they could immerse themselves in the Jedi ways." He noticed that a few of the assembled group began to look uneasy, and Sidel Ravenlok even hugged her daughter a little closer to herself. Leia rubbed her swollen belly protectively. _

_"__That is not a tradition I intend to follow," he said, to the visible relief of his guests. "To be a Jedi is only one facet of a person's life, and while I hope that the Order becomes the family of anyone it teaches, I believe it is important for the students to be with their own kin as well." He saw Kyp Durron look down at his hands, and Luke resolved to talk to the boy later._

_"__Therefore I propose to hold training sessions here at the Temple," he continued. "Perhaps once a month at first, but increasing in frequency as our numbers grow. Over the next several years I plan to have trained several older apprentices to knighthood, who will in turn teach others. Hopefully by the time these children here are thirteen, we will have set up the Academy for full time study. Then when a youngling is sixteen, they will be assigned a Master for one on one instruction."_

_He surveyed the reaction of the crowd, Han giving him an encouraging smile; Hera gave a serious but supportive nod._

_"__Master Skywalker," the Pau'un spoke up in a grave and dignified voice. "The Jedi of the Old Order trained padawans for many years before they were bestowed with Knighthood. You yourself are only a Jedi Knight of two and a half years standing. Is this approach not foolhardy?"_

_Luke nodded. "I don't disagree with you, Ullali. I am not yet a Jedi Master myself, so how can I presume to teach others?"_

_Ullali inclined his grey head slightly in deference. "I do not mean to disparage you, Master Skywalker," he said, and Luke noted that even though he had corrected the Pau'un's misuse of the term 'Master,' Ullali continued to use it. It seemed that no matter how many times Luke shied away from formal titles, others continued to cling to them. _

_"__No, you are right to question me," Luke responded. Although Ullali was not Force sensitive, he'd spoken at length with him when Luke had visited Utapau tracing Obi-Wan's final mission of the Clone Wars. Ullali was one of the Ancient Ones, and not only had he lived through many decades of the Old Republic, he'd met several Jedi in his life. He and Luke had talked for hours about the Old Order, the Force and Pau'un philosophy, and Luke greatly respected his opinion. _

_"__I gave the matter a great deal of thought," he continued, glancing over at Mara, who gave him a nod of encouragement. "I considered waiting until I had a full mastery of the Force before teaching others. But that could take several years yet - if ever. I suppose I could then take on a class of older apprentices and train them all at the same time, but I believe it is dangerous to break away from one on one instruction." Luke had discussed the issue with Mara and his sister, and could only hope he was making the right choice. _

_"__The New Republic is young, and she will need a strong Jedi Order to protect her in the years to come." Luke looked over the small gathering and was glad to see he had their full attention - even the young children. "This means passing on my knowledge as soon as possible, and I truly believe that I will learn as much from my students in the ways of the Force as they will learn from me. I cannot rebuild the Jedi Order - we must do it together." _

_Ullali put his hands gently on Eren's shoulders and gave Luke an approving look. "You speak with a wisdom beyond your years, Master Skywalker," he declared. "Eren and I will stay on Coruscant so she can attend your classes."_

_Sidel Ravenlok hugged her daughter Kara and shared a warm look with her husband. "We will bring Kara as well," she announced. The others in attendance soon joined in with enthusiasm, and then Luke took time with each of them privately to answer their questions and listen to their opinions. Eventually he came to Hera and her son, and saw that her eyes were bright with tears._

_"__That was a lovely speech, Luke," she told him softly. "I wish Kanan was here to see this all happen." She looked around the courtyard and although she was smiling, Luke felt her deep melancholy and grief. _

_"__He is here, in a way," Luke told her, and put his hand on young Caleb's shoulder. "He is one with the Force now, but I am certain that he is watching over the both of you. And his strength in the Force runs through you, Caleb," he addressed the young man, whose pale green lekku twitched slightly in sadness. _

_"__I have his lightsaber," Caleb spoke up, indicating the silver hilt he wore on his belt. Hera sighed deeply, but looked proud. "I always wear it." _

_Luke squeezed Caleb's shoulder gently. "Bring it to my class," he said. "And I will teach you how to use it."_

* * *

><p><strong>29 NRE<strong>

Syal Antilles twirled a lock of blonde hair around one finger absently as Han filled her in on what Micah had told him. Usually, she was far more careful not to give away any habits, but Han was practically family. Besides, it helped her think.

"At least his cover is still active," Syal said. "It makes things easier."

Han sighed heavily. "To be honest Syal, I don't think of any of this as easy."

Syal couldn't help but smile at Han's obvious concern for his nephew. "Don't worry, Han," she reassured him. "Micah can take care of himself - he's done it before."

"Actually I was referring to the fact that the Human League have some slug on the inside," Han retorted, drumming his hands on the conference table.

"Sure." Syal picked up her datapad and began scrolling through the Corellian personnel files. "He didn't have any clue on who it could be?"

Han shook his head and leaned back in his chair. "It has to be someone close to Sekel."

Syal grimaced. Valaris Sekel was the current Governor of Corellia, the very same position Leia Organa had once held, although there was no evidence he was held in the same esteem as she once was.

"I met him when I was here before the attack," Han continued. "Man's a complete imbecile."

According to Syal's information, Han wasn't that far off the mark. Sekel was a native Corellian from a highly influential family, and Syal gathered that was how he'd managed to get himself elected. She hadn't been able to uncover any pro-human leanings, however, other than the early parole granted to Sal-Solo and the promised pardon if he reigned in the Human League.

"So what is Thrackan's plan?" Syal mused half to herself as she scrolled through pages of government employee files. "Public opinion regarding the Human League is lower than ever since the bombing."

Han waved his hand. "All Thrackan probably cared about was getting out," he said. "I doubt he's thought beyond that."

"Still, we need to find this Slice Hound, before he can exert any more influence over Sekel."

"Chewie's looking into it," Han told her. "People tend to be less careful about what they say when he's around - as if they think the fact he can't speak Basic means he can't understand it either."

Syal nodded, scanning her datapad but finding only generic information. "I've still got some friends in CorSec," she said absently. "They may have a better idea of who the spy could be, because this intel is useless." She closed down the datapad and sighed. "Your Star Destroyer's still in orbit, right?"

"The _Nonsense_? Yeah." Han eyed her, his face cracking into a lopsided grin. "You after one of their X-Wings?"

Syal's personal ship had been undergoing maintenance when they'd left Coruscant, so she'd come with Han in the _Falcon_. She didn't mind the freighter, but it felt far too large around her. Syal liked to be enclosed in the cockpit of her blue-winged X-53 fighter with nothing but the stars around her and in complete control of the vessel. She wasn't cut out to be a co-pilot or a passenger, and had felt out of place and useless in Han's ship.

"Am I that transparent?" she asked with a sheepish smile.

"Nah," Han waved a hand again. "I just know the look is all. All us pilots get it - your father, your Uncle Luke, and me." Han pointed at himself with his thumb. "Jaina, too," he added after consideration. "People say the Force runs strong through a family, and I guess with all that I've seen I have to accept that. But so does a love of flying, and you can't ignore it, or run from it. You have to surrender to it or you'll go mad."

Syal couldn't disagree - she missed flying with Rogue Squadron more than anything else. She was still officially a member, but her duties with NRI meant she could not devote much time to their missions. She and Jaina Solo were more like backup pilots, their assistance never refused but nor were they part of the regular squad.

"Do you think Commander Allien will let me use one of theirs?" Syal asked.

"I'm sure they have one," Han answered. "They've got a couple of squadrons on board. I'll comm her."

"Thanks, Han."

"Don't mention it." Han rose and buttoned up the top button of his dress uniform, then tugged on it with discomfort. "I've got to go meet with Sekel now, but I'll comm Allien on the way. If you happen to come up with a game plan for this mess while you're up there that would be great."

"I'll try," Syal smiled and watched Han leave the room. Then she sat back in her chair and lifted up her knees, holding her legs against her chest to form a shelf for her chin. It was an old habit from childhood, when she and Ben used to hide in the ventilation shafts of the Jedi Temple and spy on the older classes and training sessions. Ben had been preoccupied with the Jedi even that young, but his parents would only let him attend the youngling classes and he'd been obsessed with finding out what the older students were learning. Syal had been curious as well although she herself was not Force sensitive, and it had been a fun to play at being an undercover agent like her mother Iella. But Ben had been lanky even as a boy and couldn't always fit into tight spaces, so Syal had often soldiered on alone, with pride at her superior skills. If Ben having the Force had been an accident of birth, then so was her slight frame and flexible limbs allowing her to maneuver through small tunnels and walls. They each had advantages the other did not, which was what had always made them such a good team.

Only in childhood, though, she thought sadly, for time had pulled them in different directions, as it had pulled her away from Rogue Squadron and into the planet-bound duties of an NRI officer.

But Syal knew that her intelligence skills were of far more use to New Republic than her talent for flying, on this mission in particular. Coruscant aside, Syal knew Corellia better than any other planet in the galaxy. Both of her parents had been born there, and she'd made frequent visits when she was a child nor to mention on NRI assignments. Corellia was her heritage, and she wasn't about to let some two-bit xenophobic pull it back into the Empire's anti-alien policies.

Duty and service were all that she had left. Once, there had been happy, carefree times, tender embraces and long, complex discussions with the only boy she'd ever loved, but that was lost to her now. It had been Syal's decision in the end, and she refused to regret it. But she remembered the way he used to pillow his head in her lap, and she would stroke his ginger hair while he looked up at her with clear eyes as blue as the lakes of Naboo where they had shared childhood summers. She remembered playful games growing into teenage exploration, of stolen kisses when they were able to get away from their parents' watchful eyes; of hours spent in the flight simulators trying to best each other's times, and the playful competitions continuing once they each got their own ships. She remembered the way he would look at her, whether it be from across a crowded room or in his passionate embrace, and feeling so cherished and loved it took her breath away.

But she also remembered bitter fights and prolonged silences, of long separations while on differing schedules. Both of them served the New Republic, and yet their missions seldom aligned and neither of them were willing to refuse their own assignment simply to accompany the other on theirs.

She loved Ben Skywalker, and Syal knew that she would always love him. But in the grand scheme of things, that meant little. It didn't stop him from being righteous and self-burdened about his Jedi heritage, and it didn't stop her refusal to accept anything less than his full devotion. It didn't stop that lingering doubt in the back of her mind that she would never be a Jedi, and therefore would never have what his parents had with each other; that her skills, talents and duties would always be seen as lesser and therefore their relationship unbalanced. He had never voiced such opinions, and if asked he would likely swear on his soul that it was not the case, but Syal could not shake such doubts.

In the end, he had not fought for her, and that had made things clear enough.

But she still had her memories, which she kept in the secret part of her heart. Where they would be secure and undefiled, to be taken out occasionally in tender reminiscence, but otherwise buried deep and safe where only she could find them.

The hallways of Coronet House were practically empty, save for the Corsec agents at every corner, looking militant and alert. But Han walked through unmolested, for most either remembered him from the days when it had been his and Leia's primary residence, or otherwise recognised his uniform identifying him as a New Republic General.

Han soon reached the Governor's private office and after signing in with Sekel's secretary and making chit-chat with the Corsec officers on duty, went inside. Han made a mental note to talk with the Corsec officers in greater detail later, although most were the same men and women who'd served him ten years earlier. Han trusted them with his life and would not entertain the notion that they were Human League spies.

Sekel's personal bodyguard Manel Wain, on the other hand, Han didn't know and had no reason to trust. He was a pale-skinned man, blonde-haired and apparently acquainted with Sekel's family, which was how he'd gotten the position. He'd been Sekel's bodyguard when the Governor had been Minister for Agriculture and unlike the rest of his security team, was not affiliated with Corsec.

Wain stood against the back wall of Sekel's office, and Han nodded to him as he entered. The man gave him a curt nod back, and Han turned his attention to the other occupants of the room; Sekel himself, fair, portly and balding, and a brown-furred Selonian, who turned and rose as he made his way further into the room.

"Honoured Solo!" the Selonian exclaimed, her gleaming pointed teeth revealed as she smiled. "Oh, Honoured Solo, is that really you?"

Han peered at the Selonian as recognition flooded him. "Dracmus?"

"Yes, it is I," Dracmus scurried over to him happily. He'd first met the Selonian during the Corellian Crisis sixteen years earlier, when she had helped him escape the Human League's clutches. "I am Den Mother of Selonia now," Dracmus said proudly. "I speak for all of my sisters."

"Well, that's great, Dracmus," Han congratulated her. The Dracmus he remembered had been a fierce warrior and yet also a bit of a ditherer, and he hoped she'd improved her decision-making skills. Or perhaps decision making on Selonia was of less importance than for humans. Selonians did not quite have a hive mind, but were prone to groupthink. Dracmus had once described the seven hundred sisters in her own family clan to be closer than human relations, but not quite so close as the cells in ones body. Han still had trouble wrapping his mind around that metaphor.

"What brings you to Corellia?" Han asked. Although all part of the same system, Corellia, Selonia, Drall and the Double Worlds were all self-governing and zealously guarded their territory. The only neutral part of the system was Centerpoint Station, and it was usually there that the heads of state for each world met one another. When Han had been on Corellia for inter-system negotiations earlier, each planet had sent a minor minister to meet with himself and Sekel. It must be a matter of some importance for Dracmus to herself journey to Corellia and attend them at Coronet House.

"We were just explaining our disappointment to Governor Sekel about the release of the criminal Thrackan Sal-Solo," Dracmus said distastefully. "I said to him, does he not recall what kind of man this Sal-Solo is? A man who would dishonour and harm his own clan? He does not deserve the bearing of your name, Honoured Solo!"

From behind his desk, Sekel gave an oily smile. "And as I explained to Clan Leader Dracmus, Sal-Solo has already located the persons responsible for the bombing, and they are being processed for prosecution as we speak."

That was news to Han, but it didn't surprise him. Thrackan's minions were dispensable, and they had evidently served their purpose. Dracmus looked similarly unhappy, and glanced towards the entrance to the room Han had walked through. He turned his head to see another occupant of the room he had not noticed before, a tall black-furred Selonian he assumed must be Dracmus' bodyguard.

"I have to say, Sekel," Han addressed the man carefully. "Thrackan doesn't deserve the leniency you've shown him." He watched Wain closely for see if he would give anything away, but the man remained impassive. "He tried to seize power once before, and he'll do it again."

Sekel laughed. "General Solo," he said jovially. "You underestimate your own people - the only way your cousin could improve his standing here on Corellia is if the people vote him into office. He has done his government a service and for that he has received an appropriate reward, but the Human League are still a discredited organisation. They do not even have a seat in parliament!"

"Then why do you not simply ban the organisation?" Dracmus pressed. "They are already responsible for one attack on your own Capitol building at a time when Selonian representatives were in attendance. We fear for our Selonian brothers and sisters here on Corellia."

"Honoured Dracmus, please believe we are doing all we can to manage the situation," Sekel said a little too easily. "It is against our constitution to ban such organisations, and the rehabilitation of Sal-Solo proves that their opinions can be changed."

Han looked at Sekel closely, declining to speak for the moment. Did he actually believe the tripe he was trying to sell, or did he have deeper motivations? What if he was not being influenced by a mole at all - what if Sekel himself was a Human League sympathiser? It would explain the pardon - Thrackan was as rehabilitated as Han's left boot.

"You see, here is General Solo," Sekel continued, indicating Han. "A New Republic representative to ensure peace and prosperity in the system. Do you not feel safer with him here and his Star Destroyer in orbit? No insurgent would dare try anything else."

Dracmus looked sullen, although she softened when she looked at Han again. "I have much trust and respect for Honoured Solo," she said somewhat begrudgingly. "I will remain on planet to continue discussions, if he would consent to attend."

"Of course," Han forced a smile and patted Dracmus' arm. "I'm here to help."


	29. Chapter 29

_**1 NRE**_

_On the private beach of the Varykino villa on Naboo, Leia lay in the soft white sand as the warm summer winds drifted lightly over the waters to create soft waves which lapped at her feet. Leia felt at peace on the island, as close to tranquility as she had been able to find since leaving Alderaan. All too often Leia wished that she'd taken one last look at the snow-capped mountains, had swum once more in the deep blue seas and fixed everything of her homeworld into her memory. More than anything, Leia wished that she'd embraced her mother one last time and told her she loved her, rather than simply giving her a wave from the spaceport. She wished she'd kissed her father's cheek and held him tightly, rather than dismissing his desire for her to be careful with a laugh and a light punch to the arm. _

_It had been a dangerous mission, but Leia had held then the arrogance and folly of youth, and the thought that she might not ever see her beloved parents or homeworld again had never crossed her mind. She made no such mistakes, now. Every time she left Han or Luke or Winter she would embrace them tightly and give them a firm "I love you." Just in case. _

_"__Leia?" _

_She heard Sola's gentle voice call from the house, and Leia turned to see her aunt walking regally down the steps which led to the beach. Leia struggled to get up, her rounded belly making standing with grace or speed rather difficult. However Sola had floated to her side in moments, her strong hands helping Leia to stand and find purchase on the sand beneath her feet. _

_"__My dear," Sola cupped her face and smiled warmly. "How are you today?"_

_"__Alright," Leia replied, and rubbed her swollen belly absently. "He's been very quiet this morning," she said with some relief. Usually, her son was so active, spinning in her womb and punching out his little hands and feet as if he was already eager to join the world. At night she would lay in bed as Han rubbed pomegrail oil into her belly and whisper "Not yet, little one," since there was still a month to go before the due date. Then Leia would sing Alderaanian lullabies and usually he would calm down enough to allow Leia to sleep. _

_"__He has the Naberrie spirit," Sola told her proudly, and helped Leia back up the stairs and into the house where the maid quickly brought them a pot of tea. Leia had already had a cup with breakfast, but was happy to share a pot as it had become her and Sola's ritual. Content, she relaxed onto the chaise and smiled warmly at her aunt. _

_"__I remember when Padmé was a little girl," Sola added as she poured the tea. "She could never sit still, I was always trailing after her with something she'd forgotten - a shoe, a scarf or a hair clip." She laughed lightly in reminiscence and handed Leia a teacup, made exactly to her taste with a dash of milk and two spoons of sugar. "She learned how to sit still, though," Sola added somewhat sadly. "A Queen must have poise and grace, and never fidgets."_

_"__My mother used to say that to me," Leia said softly. "Breha Organa, I mean," she added quickly when Sola's face betrayed a flicker of hurt. "I could never sit still, either."_

_Sola abandoned her tea and came to sit beside Leia, taking her hands and squeezing them lightly. "Of course Breha was your mother," Sola said, perhaps as much for her own benefit as Leia's. "I'm sure Padmé would have wanted them to raise you, since she could not." _

_Leia was touched by her aunt's kindness. "Do you...wonder why they did not bring Luke and me here?" she asked. _

_Sola looked down at their joined hands and gave a slight sigh. "I suppose they thought it would be too dangerous," she said slowly. "It was...difficult here on Naboo once the Empire reigned, and taking in two infants who were not my own may have raised suspicions, so close after Padmé's death." When Sola looked up again, her eyes were bright with tears. "I wish they had told us, though. Even just to know that you were alive - we would have stayed away, if that's what they wanted. But I wish I had been able to look up in the sky these past years, and know that you were both out there, somewhere."_

_Leia reached forward and embraced Sola, although she could not comfort the woman by saying that she wished the same. It was an impossible choice, and one Leia had decided not to dwell over any longer. The last twenty-five years were done and could not be altered, but the future was entirely in their own hands. _

_"__I'm sorry to be so silly," Sola said as she pulled away, dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief she retrieved from the fold of her dress. "I am grateful for the time we have together now. When does Luke arrive?"_

_"__In two weeks," Leia confirmed, grateful to move to other conversation. _

_"__We must have a celebration when he gets here," Sola said. "If I can tear Darred away from his fishing to help organise one, of course," she added lightly, and Leia smiled. Sola's husband had arrived at the villa early that morning intent on taking Han out on the waters. "You still need to meet the rest of the family, since your last visit was cut short."_

_"__Hopefully Luke doesn't get himself kidnapped this time," Leia joked. _

_"__He should hope he does not," Sola laughed. "Or he will have me to answer to."_

_They drank their tea and chatted about Sola's plans for the family reunion; apparently there were Naberries all over Naboo who were anxious to meet her and Luke. It was nice to be part of a family again, Leia decided; it had been so long since she could defer responsibility to another, and for her part Sola seemed intent on taking care of everything. _

_However as the day wore on Leia began to feel unwell. At first she simply thought it was the baby kicking, but when she pressed a hand to her stomach there was no movement. It started as simple unease; a slight nausea. But then it grew until Leia's head felt light and her body heavy, and she knew something was seriously wrong. Leia struggled to stand as she felt something clawing at her insides, a sharp pinch spreading from her womb and into her blood._

_"__Leia?" Sola cupped her face in her hands, her uncontrollable fear seeping from her, intermingling with Leia's own, amplifying it until she could feel nothing else but that and the pain. _

_"__It's the baby," Leia said desperately, holding her belly as another slice of agony cut through her. It felt as if she was being torn in two as darkness fell about her like a shroud. "Get help…" was all she managed to gasp out before her entire world went black. _

* * *

><p><strong>29 NRE<strong>

Luke and Ben walked up the familiar stone steps of the Naberrie house in Theed, and as always Luke felt his heart lighten. Naboo had become a second home to him, and he had so many fond memories of the house as well as the villa in the lake district. It had been too long since he'd visited, as his Aunt Sola had reminded him when he'd commed her.

The butler Tain let them into the house where Sola now lived alone. Darred had died three years earlier, and of course Luke's grandparents were long gone. Whilst Pooja and her family resided on Coruscant where she served as the Senator for the Chommel sector, Ryoo still lived in Theed with her husband, as did their six children and four grandchildren. As such, Sola was rarely without company.

Except it seemed, that day, as when Luke and Ben were shown into the parlour Sola sat alone in her armchair. Even though she was in her mid-eighties, Sola's posture was perfect, her hands resting lightly on the armrests of her chair as if she was a queen giving audience. And yet she did not seem to notice their entrance, as if her mind was far away.

"Hello, Auntie," Luke crossed the room and bent down to kiss the old woman's cheek. "It's Luke."

Sola's face broke into a smile as she swatted at him. "I know it's you, Luke," she said. "My mind hasn't gone yet." Her eyes turned to her great-nephew, crinkling at the corners as she smiled. "And of course, Bennie." She held out her arms, beckoning the young man closer, who grimaced at the nickname, but knelt down to give her a firm hug.

"It's good to see you, Aunt Sola," he said, kneeling by her chair as he had done since he was a boy. Ever since Luke had first visited the house thirty years earlier there had been an ever-replenished bowl of sweets on the caf table, and Ben reached for one without needing to look, unwrapping it and popping it in his mouth.

"You've gotten so tall," Sola commented as she patted Ben's head. "You must take after your grandfather, because heaven knows you didn't get that height from your parents."

"Sola, stop teasing," Luke said gently through a smile as he settled himself on the chair next to her.

"What other joy does an old woman get out of life?" Sola asked back, stroking Ben's hair softly. "Now, how long do I have with you boys before duty pulls you away?"

"We have an audience with Queen Nebulla this afternoon," Luke said somewhat regretfully. "But we should be back by tonight." They were of course staying in the house since Sola wouldn't have accepted any alternative plans.

"Is there trouble, Luke?" Sola asked as she turned to him, for the first time sounding slightly uneasy.

Luke took one of her hands in both of his. "We've tracked two Sith here to Naboo," he told her. "We think that they've been researching our family history - so I want you to be careful."

"A Sith?" Sola asked, her earlier mirth dissolving into steely consideration. "I thought they'd been wiped out."

"So did we," Luke replied with a grimace.

"Well I'm sure the Queen will give you the support of the army," Sola added, her mind as ever quickly turning to the matter at hand. "We do not forget that our beautiful world produced the evil that was Palpatine. We cannot allow another Sith to take hold here."

"We won't, Aunt Sola," Ben said firmly. "We'll stop them."

"Master Horn came to see me when he first arrived," Sola noted, patting Luke's hand absently. "I was under the impression that he had not found anything."

"The Sith only arrived on planet shortly before we did," Luke said solemnly. "I've filled Corran in - he's at the palace now meeting with the Queen's security council."

Sola sighed with resignation. "Then I should not delay you."

"We can stay a few more minutes," Luke said, loathe to leave the comfort of his Aunt's house so soon. Or at least until the security detail he'd ordered for Sola's protection arrived.

"Well then," Sola's countenance immediately brightened again. "Tell me, how is dear Jaina?" she asked. "Surely she must be a Jedi by now."

Luke smiled. "Soon I think, Auntie," he said. "But that decision rests with Mara."

"You must bring all of the family here for Jaina's knighting ceremony," Sola insisted. "I don't care to travel to Coruscant at my age and I refuse to miss it."

"Of course, Sola," Luke patted her hand. "I'm sure Jaina would like that."

"Dear girl looks so much like Padmé," Sola observed wistfully, and glanced at the large holo of her sister which hung above the mantlepiece. In the image Padme was not a Queen or a Senator, but perhaps the young woman Sola remembered, her hair unbound and her smile broad. Luke had spent many hours sitting in Sola's parlour staring at the image, reflecting on the woman who had been his mother. The resemblance to both Leia and Jaina was undeniable, but Luke believed there was something of himself in Padmé's smile.

Always, he remembered Leia's words of her; _beautiful, kind, sad_. What a burden it must have been, Luke had mused long ago, to see the man she loved so dearly turn against her and everything she believed it. He'd meditated at length on the subject, trying to unlock a memory of her; a skill that had come so easily to Leia but Luke had always found difficult to master. Visions of the future came to him unbidden and frequently, although they often made little sense. But the past was as foreign and mysterious to him as an uncharted star system.

Eventually, his determination had borne fruit, although it was bitter to taste. He was able to bring to mind only a voice, soft and weak with pain. _Obi-Wan...there is still good in him...there is still... _

Luke tore his eyes away from the image and refocused his attention on Sola, who had been expressing her eagerness to see all of her grandchildren in the same room.

"It has been a long while since we had a family holo taken," she pointed out. "And I have yet to meet young Zeb, who I hear has captured my dear Jaina's heart."

Luke's eyebrows shot up in surprise, and Ben choked on the boiled sweet he was eating, coughing and spluttering on the floor as Sola patted his back firmly.

"What makes you say that?" Luke asked. He knew that Zeb and Jaina had become better friends in the last year and there had been some innocent flirting, but it was the first he'd heard of an actual romance.

"Both your wife and sister mentioned it," Sola told him, absently running smooth circles on Ben's back as he calmed down. "You know my dear Leia comms once a week, and I had a nice chat with Mara the other day as well."

"Well, they would know," Luke shrugged, a smile working its way onto his face. No one was better at ferreting out a secret than Leia and Mara.

"And you, young man," Sola addressed Ben, pinching his cheek. "Your mother tells me you have been working entirely too hard."

Ben ducked his head sheepishly, and his hair fell into his eyes. "I'm a Jedi now, Aunt Sola," he replied. "I have to work hard if I'm going to be the first Jedi in history to become a Master by twenty-seven."

"You almost became the first Jedi in history to die by choking on a sweetie," Luke pointed out dryly.

"What a way to go through," Ben replied, and popped another into his mouth. "My obituary could read: _Ben Skywalker, Jedi Knight and Sweet Enthusiast. Sorely missed by confectionary companies_."

"It seems the only thing you're _not_ working hard on is your jokes," Luke shot back with a smile.

"Boys, please," Sola shot him a silencing look and then turned back to Ben. "I'm serious, my dear. Does being a Jedi means you are not allowed to do anything else?" she pressed. "I thought all of that nonsense was done away with."

Luke smothered his broadening smile with one hand - Mara had been on the comm to Sola again about her wayward children. She'd been concerned about Ben since his estrangement from Syal Antilles, and had more than once complained that her son seemed to have taken after Luke in the tendency to throw himself into Jedi duties when he was upset. Luke had pointed out quite rationally that Mara was no stranger to internalising her feelings, and his wife had simply huffed and turned away. Clearly in Sola she'd found a more sympathetic ear.

"I...have responsibilities," Ben tried to argue, his levity falling away. "I want to create a Jedi Starfighter Corps, and I have much more study to do to master Vapaad, and there's this Sith threat..."

Sola ruffled Ben's hair affectionately. "You can do all of that, dear one," she said kindly. "But listen to your old Auntie when she says that duty alone never made anyone happy."

Ben opened his mouth as if to respond, but was interrupted by Sola's butler Tain appearing in the doorway.

"Madame Naberrie, you have another guest," Tain said, and indicated a young dark-haired man in Jedi robes who entered the parlour behind him.

"Master Skywalker," Zekk greeted him, and bowed. "You sent for me?"

"Ah, yes," Luke rose from his seat and crossed the room to shake Zekk's hand firmly. "Did you bring the troops?"

Zekk nodded. "Two forces of Theed security on loan from the palace - they're outside setting up a perimeter."

"Luke?" Sola asked, rising from her chair. "What is going on?"

Ben rose with her and put a hand on her shoulder. "They're for your protection, Aunt Sola," he told her.

"I will not be kept a prisoner in my own home," Sola said firmly.

Luke returned to her side. "You won't be, Auntie," he told her in a tone that warranted no argument. "But Zekk will be here when Ben and I cannot be, just in case."

Sola's expression softened, and she took Luke's hand to squeeze it firmly. She had never denied Luke anything he had ever asked of her. "If you insist, my darling."

"I do."

"Master Skywalker," Zekk cut in. "Master Horn is waiting for you at the palace."

Sola squeezed his hand again. "You both be careful."

Luke smiled; he'd lost track of the number of times he'd been told that in the past few weeks. "I promise, Auntie," he said, and kissed her cheek.

* * *

><p>In the throne room of the Theed Royal Palace, Corran Horn gave every appearance of rapt attention as the Prime Minister of Naboo waxed poetic about the upcoming Unity Festival. In actuality Corran was carefully eyeing the gathered members of the Royal Court.<p>

Queen Nebulla was seated in her throne behind the desk of state, her jet-black hair up in an elaborate braided style. Her light brown skin was visible through her finely-boned fingers peeking out from beneath the large purple sleeves of her dress, but her face was shielded by pale white makeup which succeeded in partially obscuring her expression. She was young, perhaps eighteen, but carried herself in a way that gave credence to the Naboo belief that youth was no hindrance to ability.

To the Queen's right was Boss Trell, an Otolla Gungan with tawny-coloured skin, pronounced ears and a long neck which leant her a regal aura. Although Theed was Nebulla's dominion, a seat was always given to the head of the Gungan High Council, and decisions regarding the planet were made in concert. War, Corran had often found, drew former enemies together, and while relations between the Gungans and humans of Naboo remained a tad strained, it was far more harmonious than it had been previously. Or so the history download had told him before he'd travelled to the planet, but he'd found no reason to doubt it authenticity now he had been on the world for some months.

There had been times in the past few weeks when Corran had doubted his insistence on staying even though he had uncovered no evidence of a threat. In truth he longed to return to his family on Coruscant, but knew that even if he was there, in all likelihood they would not be. His wife Mirax was exceedingly busy as head of the Smuggler's Alliance, and his son Valin was probably still on his mission to Rodia. Of course his daughter Jysella was still a padawan and therefore kept planetside, and it would be a joy to see how much she was learning.

But Corran trusted in the Force and his own instincts which had told him that Naboo was where he was needed. It was with some treacherous relief that he'd been right, and that the Sith which had been discovered on Tatooine were now on Naboo. After months of fruitless searches, social functions and political events, Corran was itching for a fight.

"Master Horn," Queen Nebulla spoke up, cutting off her minister's speech. "Your presence honours us, but I understand your visit today is not to view our historical archives as before."

"No," Corran conceded. "Master Skywalker will arrive shortly and explain."

There was a small rumbling of excitement between the gathered ministers, and Boss Trell's translator spoke to her quietly. Only Nebulla and her handmaidens seated behind her did not react.

"We will be honoured to welcome Grand Master Skywalker," Nebulla said, and although her expression did not change she seemed pleased. "I should have known he would be coming when Jedi Zekk requested a protective detail from our Security Chief for Madame Naberrie."

Corran was impressed that the Queen would be aware of such small details, but he was saved from answering when an attendant announced Luke's arrival. Corran smiled to himself as he watched the assembled group sit up straighter in their chairs and turn their faces towards the entrance. Queen Nebulla's posture was already perfect and she did not move, and neither did Boss Trell, although Corran felt a spike of anticipation through the Force.

Corran had known Luke for almost thirty years, far too long to be intimidated by his friend's presence. Yet it always amused him to see people meet the Jedi Grand Master for the first time, and Corran had to admit as Luke walked across the throne room towards them the sight was impressive. Although Luke was an unassuming man, shorter than the average and sporting a greying beard, his presence was undeniable. He shone brilliantly through the Force, so much so that it seemed perceptible even to those who did not have such abilities.

As a child Corran's father had taught him some Jedi techniques and told him tales of his Jedi Master grandfather, but he'd never expected to become a Jedi himself. But when Wedge had first introduced Corran to Luke it had only taken a few minutes before he'd been convinced that he was a man he could follow into anything. Luke had a way of speaking which made someone feel as if they were actually being listened to, and cared about what they had to say.

"Greetings your Majesty," Luke bowed deeply to Nebulla. "Most high Boss," he bowed again to Trell. "Thank you for receiving me."

"You honour us, Master Skywalker," Nebulla said, inclining her head slightly.

"The honoured Boss Trell is happy to meet the great Jedi Master," Trell's translator spoke after the Boss had spoken in Gunganese.

"Please tell us about this new threat," Nebulla entreated.

Corran listened to Luke explain, since he'd only spoken to him only briefly on the comm. The vague sense of foreboding Corran had felt on Naboo now made sense, when Luke explained that the Sith seemed to be tracking his family history. He would make a point to mediate later and see if the Force would reveal anything further to him.

"I expect that the Sith will soon make their presence known," Luke was saying. "I recommend you put your security forces on high alert in case of disturbance. They may target civilians - I know that the Unity Parade is to begin your festivities, and that is likely why they chose this come of year to come."

"Master Horn has already been working with the Theed Regulars," Nebulla nodded to Corran. "Perhaps he can continue to advise them."

"I would be happy to," Corran said, secretly pleased. It would be nice to get back to his Corsec roots.

Luke, however, looked forlorn. "I must apologise for bringing such danger to your planet," he said. "I am the reason that the Sith have returned to Naboo."

Trell said something in Gunganese, her bulbous eyes fixed upon Luke, but strangely her translator did not speak. Clearly the words were for Luke alone, and due to his frequent visits to the planet over the years he appeared to be fluent, for he seemed to have no trouble understanding.

"Thank you, Boss Trell," Luke smiled. "You are very kind."

"This is not a fight between Jedi and Sith," Nebulla said evenly. "But one between good and evil. We are all participants, Master Skywalker, and therefore we are all required to do what we must."

Luke inclined his head. "Indeed."


	30. Chapter 30

_**1 NRE**_

_There was darkness all around her, clouding her vision, smothering the voices around her until there was nothing but a haze of pain and shadow. It was as if Leia was drowning in a sea of thick clouds, struggling to keep her head aloft and turned towards the light while invisible hands kept pulling her down into the depths._

_Every now and then she could surface and catch glimpses of what was going on around her. The first time, the countryside of Naboo whipped past her with incredible speed, and next to her was Sola, driving the speeder. The pain in her abdomen was indescribable, and Leia weakly raised her head._

"_Theed…" she managed to rasp. She'd made preparations to have the baby in the capital, which housed the finest medical facilities on the planet. Theed's meddroids were top of the line and the envy of the Mid Rim, but the lake district was too provincial for such technology._

_Sola shook her head, looking anxious and concerned. "I'm sorry, it's too far, Leia," she said, accelerating slightly. "We don't have time. I'm taking you to Lago, it's the nearest town with a medical facility. I've commed Darred and Han, they'll have to meet us there."_

"_No," Leia tried to hold onto consciousness but felt the darkness come once again to claim her. "Theed..."_

_The second time, she was lying in a stark white room being hooked up to machinery. Two women were also present, and Leia started to panic - she was hardly elitist, but a human could not possibly hold the sum of medical knowledge and procedure a droid did, so there was a greater margin of error._

"_Please be calm, Madame Solo," the elder of the two said. "I'm a doctor, and I'm going to help you."_

"_My baby..." Leia tried to reach down to her stomach, but found that she couldn't move._

"_I've administered a sedative," the doctor said. "Your baby is in distress, and we need to perform an emergency c-section." She nodded towards the younger woman. "The nurse is now going to give you a general anaesthetic."_

"_No," Leia said weakly, trying to bat the nurses' hands away but of course it was hopeless. "I want...awake…"_

"_Trust us, Madame."_

_Leia felt her consciousness slipping and tried to counter the effects of the drug through the Force. But it would not answer her call, or perhaps she simply wasn't trained enough._

"_Han…" she called out desperately as she once again fell into the shadows. "Jacen..." she called out to her child with the name they had chosen for him, trying to grasp that tenuous link so that he would not be pulled away from her._

_Yet she sank alone into the darkness, until she could not even see the light from where she had fallen. She dwelled there for some time, thrashing about it the darkness trying to breach the surface again, but only succeeding in making herself fall further. It was only when she stopped struggling and allowed the shadows to envelop her that she stopped sinking, and was instead held suspended by the black tendrils. Only then could she claw her way back to the surface._

_The third time Leia awoke, she was in another room, although it still had the stark white walls and gleaming silver equipment of a medcentre. She was laying in a bed, although the back was propped upright so she was in a semi-sitting position, and Leia lifted her head to look around. Through the large transparisteel window she could see greenery and a distant lake, and on the other side of the room were more windows, although through them was an empty corridor._

_Leia was too scared to look down at her abdomen, so instead focused her attention on her arm, where a clear liquid was being pumped into her veins intravenously. Since Leia still felt groggy and disoriented, she assumed it was more sedative, and reached to pull the tubes out._

_A small hand stopped her, and Leia looked up to see the kind eyes of the nurse. "Madame Solo," she said gently. "You need to rest."_

"_Han?" Leia's mouth was dry and her tongue sluggish._

"_Your husband is on his way," the nurse told her. "I...I'm so sorry, Madame Solo," she added. "I'm afraid-"_

"_Don't say it," Leia ordered her. If she didn't say it, then it couldn't be true - if the words were kept from crossing the nurse's lips, a wild, irrational part of Leia believed that she could keep it from being real. But deep down she knew what had happened, even if no one ever spoke the words to her._

"_Bring me my baby," she said to the nurse._

"_Madame..."_

_Leia's blood was ice in her veins as the shadows folded around her heart. She stared at the nurse calmly and coldly. "Bring. Me. My. Baby."_

_The nurse seemed frightened, and as if compelled to obey she backed out of the room. This time, Leia did not try to fight the dark shadows which clung to her, rather she let them hold her upright, to give her strength. The nurse came back with a bundle of cloth in her arms and a glazed look in her eyes, but Leia felt no guilt for using her Force abilities on the woman._

_Leia took the small baby with shaking hands, taking in a shuddering breath as she held him against her chest. She stroked the dark hair that crowned his tiny head, sorrow overwhelming her as she faced the undeniable truth. The only thing she could think was how much he looked like Han, and inside her heart crumbled to dust._

_She tried to reach out through the Force to him, as she had done when he was in her womb. But she felt nothing. No life at all._

_Darkness swirled around Leia once again, only this time it pinched at her skin, drawing out a quiet rage from within her. Her grief mixed with anger and despair, flowing outwardly like blood from a wound. The windows began to shake slightly, and then the clear fluid in the drip beside her bed began to boil. The nurse seemed to snap out of her trance, looking around fearfully and called for help._

_The doctor strode in, and shot the nurse a contemptuous look. But then she put a gentle hand on Leia's shoulder. "Madame Solo," she said softly in an effort to calm her down. "We must take him now, before you hurt yourself."_

"_No," Leia shook her head. The doctor nodded towards the nurse, who seemed to regain her composure and shakily rounded Leia's bed. The doctor reached for Jacen, prying Leia's fingers away._

"_No!" Leia tried to hold him to her breast, to keep him with her as the glass of the windows shattered. The nurse held Leia's shoulders firmly, pinning her back against the bed as thedoctor pulled Jacen from her arms and fled from the room. "No…" Leia wailed, unable and unwilling to control herself. The room began to shake, as if the very earth below the building was breaking apart. The nurse screamed, but Leia barely heard it - all she would hear was the pounding of her heart, the rush of her blood, the primal wail of her own fractured soul._

_And then her pain shifted into something else. Something almost pleasurable in the damage she knew she could cause, to make each and every person in the area feel her anguish. Didn't they deserve to be punished, an insidious voice whispered - wouldn't it be justified, as they had not saved her child? The shadows enveloped her, and she gave herself over to it, to release herself to the void without a care of who she dragged down with her._

_But then she felt warm hands on her face, and as if from far away a familiar voice calling out her name. Leia blinked, and soft brown eyes came into focus before her._

"_Leia," Han said desperately, his face stricken with fear and tears wet on his cheeks. "Sweetheart, it's me."_

_It was that old nickname which had once driven her insane every time it had been spoken. Later, she'd realised exactly why she had hated that particular nickname so much, when there were so many others said in that sardonic, mocking tone of his. Perhaps because she'd known, deep down, that there was a part of him that wasn't mocking - that actually meant it, that every time he said it his heart was crying out to hers._

_Leia let go of a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding, her gaze locking onto Han's to pull herself away from the brink. The shaking stopped and silence fell in the small room. The darkness receded; Han's warm presence chasing away the taint which had grasped for her soul. It had been the dark side, she'd touched, Leia could recognise it now. She'd felt it before on occasion; when Alderaan had been destroyed and when Luke had told her Vader was her father. But this was the first time she had almost given into it, had fully felt its insidious pull._

_She began to cry, and Han pulled her into his tight embrace. His tears mingled with hers as his large hands stroked her hair, and Leia found her equilibrium again. The darkness was still there, on the fringes of her consciousness, but Leia knew how to recognise it now. She knew how to fight it._

_A soft breeze filtered in through the shattered window, and Leia turned her face towards the light once more._

* * *

><p><strong>29 NRE<strong>

The Singing Mountain Clan of Dathomir were well-named, their home carved inside cavernous mountains which dwarfed the plains below. The settlement was so high that the fierce winds constantly blew past the openings carved into the rock, but the resulting sound was melodious and soothing.

Kara cast an admiring gaze over the Dathomiri warriors assembled to greet them in the great hall; their strong, exposed legs, their detailed armour made from rancor hide, the elaborate headdresses and their proud, beautiful faces. She had enjoyed her previous time on the planet, and had spent many enjoyable evenings in the hall, when the witches removed their headdresses and told stories and ballads, light from the firepit dancing across their high cheekbones and gleaming teeth as they laughed and sang.

Damaya was the matriarch of the Singing Mountain Clan, and sat on a throne carved into the rock of the mountain itself. "Welcome again, Kara of Clan Ravenlok," she called lightly as they approached.

Kara gave Damaya a slight bow, and Eren mimicked the motion. "Greetings, Damaya," he said clearly so that all assembled could hear. "Clan Mother of the Singing Mountain. May I present my companion Eren Pax, Jedi Master."

"Eren," Damaya nodded. "We are always honoured by the presence of a sister Jedi."

"Thank you, Clan Mother." It was Eren's first visit to Dathomir, but Kara had schooled her on all of the necessary protocols.

"But why have you returned so soon, Kara?" Damaya asked. "Master Skywalker did not find the source of his visions here."

"There have been some developments," Eren answered for her - as the senior Jedi it was her perogative. "We have reason to believe Sith may have indeed visited your planet recently."

There was a general murmuring amongst the witches, but Damaya held up her hand and everyone fell silent.

"Sith?" she asked, and Kara could see the concern clear on her face. "That is troubling indeed."

"We believe that these Sith may have been the cause of the disturbance Master Skywalker and I were searching for on our last visit," Kara explained.

"As I recall, you did not find any indication of the dark side then," Damaya said evenly, a hint of suspicion creeping into her voice. "What has changed?"

"We encountered the Sith and his apprentice on Tatooine," Eren told them, looking Damaya directly in the eyes as Kara had told her. The witches held that any lie could be uncovered through prolonged eye contact. "Master Skywalker believes that they'd been visiting planets important in his family history."

Damaya leaned forward slightly on her throne, regarding them curiously. "Yet he did not sense their presence here before."

"We didn't know exactly what we were looking for," Kara suggested. She and Eren had discussed the matter at length on the trip through hyperspace, how Luke could have missed that the Sith had been on Dathomir before him. Eventually they had decided the most likely option was that on Tatooine the Sith had wanted to be sensed, although for what purpose was still unclear. Other than surprising them at Jabba's Palace, they had been a step behind the Sith all of the way, dancing to their tune. Hopefully they could find something on planet which would be useful.

"We did learn the name of the Sith - Svel Delrond, a former Imperial Commander," Eren was telling the assembled warriors. "His apprentice's name is Fin, but that is all we know of him."

Damaya's gaze drifted over her sisters. "Mataylia," she called to a woman wearing shimmering green hide and a headdress of purple and blue feathers. "I sense you recall something which may be of use."

Mataylia stepped forward with some trepidation. "Yes," she nodded at Kara. "As you know, sister, some years ago I was in the thrall of the Nightsister clan of the Smoky Rivers. Before Masters Skywalker, Organa and Jade came to liberate those of our souls that could be saved. One of the Nightsisters was married to an Imperial...I think Svel was indeed his name."

Kara sighed - she and Luke had not searched the Smoky Rivers on their last visit, since their aerial survey had not indicated any human lifeforms in the old Nightsister settlement. She turned to Eren with a grimace, to communicate this, and she saw the Jedi Master's Pau'an cheekbones tense in contemplation.

"Will you take us there?" Kara asked Mataylia, knowing just much she was asking of the woman. But she was a Dathomiri warrior, and to her credit Mataylia squared her jaw and nodded in agreement.

Eren's comm unit beeped, and she examined it for a few moments and then began typing a reply. "It's Kirana Ti and Tenel Ka arrived from Coruscant," she said to Kara lowly as Mataylia spoke with Damaya, no doubt receiving instructions to report back anything they found. "I'll tell them to meet us there."

* * *

><p>The Smoky Rivers were almost a week's rancor ride from the Singing Mountain, but it was only a short trip in the <em>Fury's Lament<em>. By the time Eren, Kara and Mataylia had reached the former Nightsister settlement in the midst of marshland between the rivers, Kirana Ti and Tenel Ka were already waiting for them, their two-person B-Wing a short distance away.

A dozen or so mud huts were scattered around the settlement, and the place looked as deserted. The red sky above gave the place an eeire desolation, and Eren didn't blame Luke and Kara for thinking that there was no reason to search it thoroughly.

"This isn't what I expected from a Nightsister camp," Tenel Ka observed as they walked through the settlement, the reddish-grey fog which gave the rivers their name thick around them. She wrinkled her nose as the pungent smell from the nearby swamps, and Eren smiled at the young woman's distaste.

"It wasn't to start with," Kirana Ti told them, picking her was carefully through the sinkholes which were smattered around the campsite. "The Nightsisters were an ancient race - wiped out during the Clone Wars. Yet their teachings remained, and when the witch Gethzerion was banished from the Singing Mountain Clan, she found them. She gathered the other banished, taught them the Nightsister ways and made a stronghold in the old Imperial penal colony."

Tenel Ka rolled her eyes, since she had probably heard the story a thousand times from her mother, but Eren appreciated the knowledge since she had scant knowledge of Dathomiri culture other than what Kara had told her.

"And this place?" Eren asked, looking around the settlement which was far less grand than the dwellings of the Singing Mountain.

"We were a small clan," Mataylia said, clearly ill at ease. "I was young, then. One day Gethzerion came, enslaving our men and killing all those who refused to join her. Ava was the first - she had always been fascinated with the Nightsisters of old - she used to tell strange stories about one who lived further out into the swamp. It was foolishness, no one could live any deeper, not with the smoke in the air."

"Ava," Eren filed the name away. "That was the woman married to Delrond?"

"Yes," Mataylia nodded. "He came from the stars seeking the Nightsisters, and she claimed him as her mate. She taught him the ways of the Force in secret, since it was forbidden to teach a man spells."

"I did not know any of this," Kirana Ti said, her brow furrowed. But Eren remembered that Kirana Ti had returned with Master Skywalker from Dathomir following his, Mara and Leia's first visit there, so had likely never been close to Mataylia. Eren had been just a girl then, attending the Academy classes and waiting for the day she would become a padawan.

"I escaped not long after," Mataylia continued as if Kirana Ti had not spoken. "I lived in solitude, not believing myself worthy to join a clan until Master Skywalker came." She put gentle hand on Tenel Ka's shoulder. "Your mother would bring me food sometimes."

Tenel Ka smiled. "She had a habit of doing that from what I gather."

But Eren was unconcerned with such matters, her focus on the mission. "Do you know what happened to Ava or Delrond?" she asked, wondering if his Nightsister wife was still out there. Could _she_ be the Dark Lady?

Mataylia shook her head. "I never saw her again." She stopped before a large hut with the symbol of a clawbird carved over the entrance. "This was where they lived," she gestured towards the hut. "I...I will wait out here."

A chill passed through Eren as she ducked to enter the hut, the remnants of the dark side faint but nonetheless there. She recognised the presence she'd felt on Tatooine while dueling Delrond, and turned to Kara for confirmation.

"This is the place," she agreed, looking through the trinkets collected on a table - left out as if the occupant had run out in a rush and hadn't had time to tidy up or take their belongings with them.

Eren found a small wooden box with the same clawbird carved into the top - Delrond's sigil. Inside was a tattered piece of flimsiplast with an old-fashioned holoimage of a man and woman still clear. The woman was perhaps twenty-five, with flowing blonde hair and pale skin - her belly was round and full with child, but despite that her carriage perfect and erect. She looked directly at the holocamera, her grey eyes hard and cold. The man beside her was perhaps thirty years younger than the one Eren remembered from Tatooine, but his dark hair and intense gaze was unmistakable.

Wordlessly, she handed the holo to Kara, who immediately paled, her fear spiking through the Force. Eren knew that the young woman had been having nightmares ever since Jabba's Palace, the encounter deeply unsettling her.

"It's Delrond," Kara said in a shaky voice. "Mataylia was right, he was here - and married to a Nightsister."

"Not just that," Tenel Ka spoke up from the corner of the room, studying a small wooden piece of furniture Eren soon realised was a crib. Tenel Ka lifted out a small blue blanket, old and worn yet clean. She held the blanket out across her chest, so that the embroidery could clearly be seen: another clawbird, a rancor and the name _Fin_.

"So Fin is not just Delrond's apprentice," Eren realised with sickening dread. "But his son."

Kirana Ti looked uneasy. "The boy has not only had Sith heritage, but Nightsister as well?"

"But I thought the Nightsisters were defeated," Tenel Ka said, looking confused, clutching the blanket nervously to her chest. "Isn't that when my parents first met?" She looked skyward, doing the calculations in her head. "It was 4 NRE - twenty five years ago."

Kiranai Ti nodded. "Yes. This Fin could only have been a small child, perhaps still an infant."

Eren sighed deeply, the bad feeling she'd had upon entering getting worse. "We should comm Master Skywalker with the information."

"And then we go to Naboo as well, right?" Kara challenged. "To help him and Ben."

Eren was torn. "There's enough Masters away from Coruscant as it is," she argued. "I feel it is unwise to leave the Temple so unprotected."

"But the Sith are not _on_ Coruscant, " Kara insisted. Eren sympathised with the young woman, since her affection for Luke was strong, and her concern understandable.

"No, but the Dark Lady might be," Eren pointed out. "We don't know where she is, or what her Zabrak apprentices are up to." She did not feel that this Ava was the Dark Lady, since there was no evidence she had any connection to the Sith pair and Eren felt that a Nightsister mother would be her child's instructor rather than his Imperial father. No, she felt that Ava was dead, and Svel had raised her son, teaching him the dark ways as he'd been taught by both the Emperor and Ava.

"I vote for Naboo," Tenel Ka spoke up, and Eren could see she was eager for glory. As a young Knight it was understandable, but Eren was older, wiser and had actually felt the insidious and sickly presence of the Dark Side in Delrond - something she had no desire to experience again.

"Kirana Ti?" she asked, decided to defer to the older woman given her place on the Council. "Where should we go?"

Kirana Ti looked back at the blue blanket Tenel Ka was still holding against her chest, and then at Eren with clear resolve. "Naboo," she decreed. "If this Delrond is a Sith as well as being trained by the Nightsisters, Luke and Ben are going to need all the help they can get."


	31. Chapter 31

_**1 NRE**_

_Luke had left her a message at the Temple, cancelling that day's session but not leaving a reason why. He'd blocked his presence in the Force so Mara could not even get a read on him, and he refused to answer his comm. It took her the better part of the day to track down a member of the Naberrie family on Naboo, and finally Mara had been able to speak briefly with Luke's aunt Sola who informed her of the terrible news. _

_It was then that Mara made her way to his apartment at 500 Republica. He'd given her the codes a while back in case of an emergency, so she entered the apartment but did not actually expect to find him there. And yet he was standing on his balcony, staring unblinking at the sunset. She was surprised he hadn't immediately jumped in his X-wing and set course for Naboo, but then she felt the instability of his grief through the Force, and knew that he would not allow himself to go to his sister until he was firm enough to comfort her. Once again, Mara was amazed at his selflessness, and yet saddened by his burdens. Who was there to comfort him, when he was so concerned with giving solace to everyone else? _

_"__Skywalker?" she called to him softly, approaching him with caution. He did not answer, and as she drew closer she saw that while his face was impassive, his cheeks were wet with tears. Mara put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently. "I'm so sorry, Luke."_

_He turned, perhaps at her rare use of his given name, and her heart broke at the pain in his eyes, darkened with anguish to a deep blue. Moved by instinct, she cupped his cheek with one hand and stroked the reddened skin with her thumb, unable to express in words the comfort she wished to give him. _

_Luke bowed his head, and she wasn't sure if she pulled him into an embrace, or if he moved first and she accommodated him, but suddenly her arms were around him and his face was pressed against her shoulder. She could not feel him weep, his body utterly still, but his tears were wet against the fabric of her tunic, his fingers digging into her shoulderblades. She stroked the hair on the back of his neck gently and let him cry, her own heart sinking at his palpable despair. _

_Eventually she lifted up his head again, cupping his face in her hands. She wiped away the tears with her thumbs and stroked his cheek softly. He stared at her, and she saw nothing, a sudden emptiness gnawing at her heart at his sorrow that was so deep it could not penetrate his expression._

_If she would never know who initiated their embrace, she would forever remember that it was she who had kissed him. It was instinctive, although she had never had such instincts before, to press her lips gently against his as a form of comfort and solidarity. It was a chaste kiss, but when she pulled back there was a spark in his eyes, the first real indication of life she had seen since entering his apartment. _

_All she knew was that she couldn't bear his lifelessness any longer, and so she kissed him again, wanting to ignite the spark she had found. This time he returned her kiss, his lips parting, warm and soft under hers. She drew him in deeper, pulling out his pain and sorrow and taking it into herself, dispersing it so that there was nothing left but her lips on his, her hands running through his hair and his body pressed against hers. _

_It seemed right, as if they had always been moving towards this moment. He clung to her desperately, taking her kisses and caresses and demanding more. In return she stole his sorrow, drawing it out like poison from his mind and took it inside herself. She knew how to break such dark thoughts and scatter them, dissipating their power to release their hold on his mind. And yet the action did not cause her pain despite the rawness and jagged edges of his suffering. On the contrary, his passionate embrace enlivened a fire within her and she willingly gave herself over to it._

_For perhaps the first time in her life, Mara had no thought for what tomorrow would bring, did not analyse her action for possible repercussions or exercise her habitual caution. Instead all she felt was Skywalker's body and presence in the Force melding with her own; to bring them both joy and relief in a world of bitter sadness and disappointment. It was the cliff they'd been teetering on for months, neither one brave enough to even toe the edge and look into the waters below. _

_But now Mara simply held Luke tightly against herself, and threw them both off._

* * *

><p><strong>29 NRE<strong>

Mara slid into a booth at the _Mother Jungle_, an Ithorian diner which in recent years had become a frequent haunt for herself and Leia. Her sister-in-law was already there, dressed in a casual blue jumpsuit and her dark hair braided over one shoulder; in appearance as far away from a princess and Chancellor as one could get. Although her face was known galaxy-wide, they'd found that sometimes the simplest disguises worked the best.

"Mara," Leia greeted her with a warm smile. "Right on time, as usual."

"It was a relief to get away from the Temple," Mara confided in her. "Administration is not one of my strengths - I can't wait for Luke to get home so he can take all of that shavit back over."

Leia's smiled turned knowing. "Yes, I'm sure that is the reason."

Before Mara could give a witty rejoinder they were approached by the Ithorian owner of the restaurant, the elderly but elegant Nimu.

"Madame Prestor," she greeted Leia in heavily accented Basic. "And Madame Claria," she nodded to Mara. "It is lovely to see you again. The usual?"

"Yes, thank you Nimu," Leia said, and Mara nodded in assent. Of course, their actual identities were well known to the staff due to the frequency of their patronage, but Nimu ran an impeccable and private establishment ensuring that their presence had never been leaked to the holopress.

"I thought Jaina might be joining us," Leia noted when Nimu had left to prepare their order. "She's been training so hard I barely get to see her." Mara didn't miss the wistfulness in Leia's voice - even at nineteen, Jaina was still her baby.

"She's down in the lower levels," Mara told her, keeping her voice low so they would not be overheard. "Still on the case of the Dark Lady's recruits down there."

"Ah," Leia nodded, a pleased smile tugging at her lips. "So that's where Zeb was in a rush to get off to."

"I'm surprised he didn't tell you, Leia," Mara said, since she knew how close the young man was to her sister. Although, Mara smiled to herself, it seemed he was now much closer to Jaina, and likely didn't want to court the young woman under Leia's watchful eye.

"I've found as Chancellor, sometimes to the less I know the better," Leia said with a slight grimace. "Plausible deniability and all that."

"Of course," Mara nodded. "Avarice still on your case then?"

"Was he ever off it?" Leia raised an eyebrow in response, and through the Force Mara felt her bristle in irritation.

"He was in the Jedi Archives today," Mara told her. "Or so Tionne informed me."

"That's strange." Leia fell silent for a moment as Nimu returned and placed two glasses of Ithorian brandy on the table along with a platter of starfruit and dried covado berries. She thanked the Ithorian and waited until she was out of earshot before continuing.

"I'm surprised Tionne let him in after the grilling he gave her during the last report to the Senate," Leia said, nibbling on a slice of starfruit.

"Well the Archive is publicly accessible," Mara reminded her, swirling the brandy in her glass before taking a sip. "She couldn't exactly refuse him entry."

"I suppose." Leia rubbed her temple tiredly. "Do you know what he was looking up?"

Mara smiled and handed her a datapad, having anticipated the question. "Luke may have wanted Jedi knowledge accessible by all, but I made sure Ghent wrote a tracking program into the software so we would know who was looking at what." She remembered how uncomfortable that had made Luke at the time, but in the end he'd accepted her advice and it had proved useful over the years.

Leia took the datapad and examined the results of Avarice's archive searches, scrunching her nose in displeasure.

"_Anakin Skywalker_," she read the data entry titles Avarice has accessed. "_Sun of Suns prophecy, The rise of Darth Sidious, The Blockade of Naboo, History and Legends of the Sith, the Redemption of Darth Vader_." Clearly having read enough, she put the datapad down. "It makes a strange sort of sense. He doesn't believe that the Sith ever existed, but now he needs the threat of their return to run a scare campaign."

"Is that all you think it is?" Mara asked. Her danger sense had been pricked at moment Tionne had told her about Avarice's visit.

Leia took a long drink of her brandy, clearly pondering the matter. "You think he might be in league with the Sith, not just using the rumors to his advantage?"

"I can find out, if you like," a cool, crisp voice cut into their conversation, and Mara knew without looking who is belonged to. Even if she hadn't recognised the voice, there were very few people who could sneak up on Mara Jade undetected.

"Hello Shada," she greeted her one-time colleague as she slid into the booth next to Leia. Shada picked up a slice of starfruit and popped it into her mouth.

"I don't think the Senate would take too kindly if I had a Senator followed," Leia said with clear disappointment. "My accounts are all watched."

"I can do it off the books," Shada suggested. "But I gather that's not why you commed me."

"No," Mara confirmed, withdrawing a handkerchief from her pocket and placing it on the table. Then she carefully pulled the fabric aside to reveal a small silver disc. "This is."

* * *

><p>The lower levels were always dark, the only light coming from the ultra-neon signs hanging above the various bars, clubs and spice dens that littered the grimy streets. Jaina always had difficulty adjusting to the gloom, far too used to the bright skies above the surface. Zeb never seemed to have much trouble, slipping easily back into the skin of a lower-leveller as if putting on an old glove.<p>

The streets they walked were unfamiliar to her, far deeper towards the core than they'd been before. By comparison the district around the _Red Rancor_ was bright, clean and welcoming compared to the streets they traversed now, and Jaina nervously toyed with the tight braids coiled at the base of her neck, concealing her padawan plait.

"It'll be alright, Jaina," Zeb said somewhat stiffly, his eyes directly ahead. He'd been acting somewhat distant ever since they'd met with Quix and Petar the previous night.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" she asked.

"No," Zeb said shortly, and although he did not pull away his gaze was fixed in the distance, the rebuff palpable. "It's better if I go in alone - if they make you for a Jedi they won't wait for an explanation."

"I can take care of myself," Jaina said somewhat defensively, annoyed by the cooling of his attitude. She put a light hand on his arm. "And we're in this together - partners, Zeb."

"Partners?" Zeb scoffed. "I thought you weren't my _girlfriend_."

Jaina's grip tightened around Zeb's forearm, stopping his gait. "Is that why you've been weird today?" she asked, recalling how she'd snapped at Quix when he'd called her by that title. "I didn't mean...it was just the way he said it."

Zeb sucked in his bottom lip and nodded, his eyes still on the streets ahead. "Alright." Then he started walking again, and Jaina sighed with frustration, but followed. She knew now wasn't the time for a tiff, and let it go, following Zeb deeper into the city and keeping silent.

Eventually he stopped before a dark alleyway exactly like hundreds of others they'd just passed. "They're here," Zeb declared, examining the outer wall of the spice den that bracketed the alley.

"How do you know?" Jaina asked, approaching cautiously, and then saw what he'd been looking at. A symbol in red was painted on the wall: the face of a kath hound with nine horns.

Zeb looked at her for the first time that night, and then wordlessly pushed up his sleeve to show her the exact same symbol tattooed on the inside of his wrist. "Stay here," he told her, and then slipped into the darkened alleyway.

Sighing, Jaina did as he asked, but slipped her hand into her tattered street robes to grasp her concealed lightsaber - just in case.

* * *

><p>The entrance to the lair wasn't hard to find for someone who knew what to look for. Five years, and the Denizens still used a concealed trapdoor in the corner of the alley. Zeb shouldn't have been surprised, since as far as he was aware he was the only member to ever leave the gang alive.<p>

He hadn't told Jaina that - there was so much he hadn't told her. Zeb knew he'd been unfair and cold to her that night, but he'd been slightly deflated by her denials to Quix, and trepidatious about their mission that night. If things went bad, and he had every reason to expect they would, he couldn't let her be caught up in it.

The catacombs just under the streets had always been there, small nests claimed by various gangs over the years and completely unknown to the local law enforcement. The nest Zeb had entered was small, a single dark corridor leading to a closed door, and only one guard. He must have been a new recruit, because he let Zeb by as soon as he'd shown him the tattoo on his arm.

Beyond the door was a small room with a smattering of tables and chairs and a few battered couches lined up against the rock walls. The roof was solid duracrete, blocking out all sound from the streets above them. There were perhaps a dozen members present, human and otherwise, some puffing on death sticks and others playing sabacc and drinking moonshine. In one corner a Neimoidian was counting out credits and fossicking through what was likely a pile of stolen merchandise.

In the other corner sat a muscular male Zeltron who seemed to be overseeing things. There were deep battle scars on his crimson-hued skin, and his arms were folded over his chest in an intimidating fashion. But Zeb's attention was drawn to the pale-skinned human female sitting next to him, almost hidden by his bulk. She was wispish and waif-like, with dirty blonde hair and the gang's symbol tattooed on her upper chest. Overall, she had the appearance of a fragile doll which would shatter when touched. Zeb recognised her immediately.

"Maribelle," he exclaimed in disbelief, for he had not given a thought to the possibility that she'd be there.

She turned her gaze towards him, looking him up and down before laughing hollowly. "Zeb," he said, her voice much more brittle than he remembered. "What are you doing here?"

The Zeltron turned his gaze towards him, his wide jaw clenching as his black eyes narrowed in obvious displeasure.

"Can't I drop by to see old friends?" Zeb asked, keeping his voice deliberately light. He glanced at the Zeltron, whose attention was back on Maribelle.

"Not if you valued your life," she said, her tone equally easy despite her words. "Unless you've come back to pay your blood debt."

Zeb shifted on his feet uncomfortably - he had expected that of course, although never from Maribelle. He wasn't sure why, but he had always thought perhaps she'd pulled free from the gang as well, or at least loosened her ties to them. Perhaps that had just been wishful thinking.

"I didn't expect to see you," he said truthfully, acutely aware that he was stalling and the Zeltron was getting increasingly agitated. He kept glancing at Maribelle and then Zeb, but remained fixed in his chair.

"Where else would I be?" Maribelle shrugged her slim shoulders, her voice mild but her eyes cold. "Not all of us were spirited away by wealthy benefactors. I did the best I could, which incidentally, was very well."

Realisation dawned, and Zeb quickly look in her placement in the room, for the first time noticing the way the others seemed to defer to her. A few of them he remembered from the old days, and didn't miss them reach for their blasters or concealed knives. But they all looked at Maribelle first, and their gazes slipped away once challenged, grips on weapons loosening. Even the Zeltron

"You're their leader," Zeb acknowledged, unease flooding through him.

"Still sharp, Zeb," Maribelle smiled, showing her straight white teeth. "All that surface living has agreed with you. Right-hand man to the Chancellor and all that. I hear you've even got yourself in with her daughter," Maribelle winked at him. "A fine way to ingratiate yourself."

Zeb knew she was trying to provoke him, and so clamped down on his anger and worry about how she even knew about him and Jaina. "Jealous?" he shot back at her.

Maribelle laughed. "Still think far too highly of yourself, I see." She looked him up and down again with something almost like affection. "Zebula Pavish - always looking up at the stars, even when there were no stars to look at. Why have you come back? The truth please - I've always known when you're lying."

"I heard you've been seeking new business opportunities," Zeb said carefully, trying to get his head around the idea of his sweet childhood friend as a merciless gang leader. Maribelle had always been involved, drawn into gang life by her older brother, but she'd never been a fully-fledged Denizen - at least not when Zeb had been around.

Maribelle laughed again, and almost seemed impressed. "Have you come to stop us?" she asked with clear amusement. "You don't even know what we're up to." She fingered a silver chain which hung around her neck, and Zeb noticed that the pendant slipped onto it was a small silver disc exactly like the one Quix had procured for them.

"I've come to warn you," Zeb corrected her, now having no doubts that Quix's information had been correct. "Whoever she is, this Dark Lady is dangerous."

"Your concern is touching," Maribelle said flatly. "I might have thought it genuine, if only you'd given us a thought in the past few years. I don't blame you for moving up, Zeb, I would have done the same with the chance. But don't pretend there's any care in your heart for those you abandoned."

Zeb sighed deeply. "So we are to be enemies, then," he said sadly, his fingers itching to reach for his blaster. The mood in the room had shifted, and he wasn't sure he would be able to fight his way out if challenged. But he'd gotten what he'd come for - the gang's location and confirmation that they were involved in the Dark Lady's plot. "I don't want us to be," he added, one last-ditch effort to salvage the situation.

"But we are," Maribelle said coldly. "We have been since the day you left us without a word. You can play the Chancellor's pet all you like, but you forget I know things about you, Zeb," she leaned forward in her chair. "Things you wouldn't want your precious Jedi princess to know."

Zeb swallowed heavily, trying to rid the bitter taste from his mouth. "Don't threaten me, Mari," he said dangerously.

"It's not a threat," she told him simply, and nodded to the Zeltron, who drew a deadly-looking vibroblade from his belt as he stood. Zeb took an unconscious step back, remembering how he'd been initiated into the gang - how he'd taken the blood oath and accepted what the consequences would be if he ever left. "Xantos should never have let you go," she lamented. "He should have chased you down - should have done to you what I did to him when I challenged his leadership, and won."

Zeb drew his blaster and pointed it at the Zeltron and two other gang members who began to advance on him. "Stop," he ordered, but knew that he might be able to shoot two or three of them but not all. They'd still get him, and take the flesh he'd promised them when he was thirteen years old and too young to comprehend what such an oath meant. He'd live, of course, but would be forever disfigured in a constant reminder of his betrayal. With that thought Zeb lowered his blaster slightly, wondering if he should just get it over with - wasn't that why he'd come, and left Jaina outside? Maybe he _did_ have a debt to pay.

From above him there was the sound of slicing rock and metal, accompanied by the unmistakable hum of a lightsaber. Before the Denizens knew what was happening a perfectly cut circle of ceiling fell crashed to the floor, and Jaina Solo jumped through the hole she'd made in the street, her violet lightsaber lighting up the room. The Denizens squinted at the bright light, and he heard one murmur "Jedi" distastefully.

"Hope you don't mind me dropping by," Jaina quipped with a lopsided grin.

Maribelle had not even moved from her seat, unperturbed by the intrusion. "Not at all, little Jedi princess," she said, leaning back on her chair and folding her arms across her chest. With a flicker of her eyes she called her men back, and they retreated obediently. "Enjoy your victory - while it lasts."

Jaina made to move forward, but Zeb was at her side in a moment, resting a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Let's go, Jaina," he whispered softly, his heart still beating wildly from his narrow escape. He jumped up and grabbed the rim of the hole Jaina had made in the street, hauling himself up and out, desperate to get away as quickly as possible. "Come on," he called to her, and was grateful when she Force-jumped up to join him.

* * *

><p>They walked to the Jedi Temple in silence, Zeb too ashamed to say anything and Jaina clearly giving him space. By the time they got to his front door Zeb could only say a brief goodnight and kiss Jaina on the cheek.<p>

"Goodnight?" Jaina raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm not going anywhere - not this time, not tonight."

She walked past him into his small apartment, the same one he'd lived in since Leia had taken him in all those years ago. It was slightly larger than the regular quarters of the Jedi Temple, since those had been designed for students of the Academy, and were only temporary. Zeb's apartment was prim and neat, at first because his fifteen year old self had lived expecting the opportunity to be taken away from him, and he'd be cast out as soon as he said or did anything his patrons didn't like. It was a hard habit to break.

Jaina plonked down on his couch and drew her knees up under herself, clearly having no intention of leaving as she had done every other night she'd visited him.

Zeb moved cautiously toward her. "Won't your mother wonder where you are?"

Jaina shrugged. "I doubt she'll wonder for long." She grasped his hand and pulled him down on the couch next to her. "I'm sorry for interfering," she told him.

"You saved me," he shrugged.

"You went there knowing what they might do," Jaina's voice trembled slightly. "Please don't do that again."

"We needed the information," Zeb argued. "And that was the only way to make sure."

Jaina rested her hands over his, tracing the faded scars on his knuckles spelling out the word CHAOS in Aurebesh. Then she pushed up his sleeve, outlining his tattoo with her forefinger almost reverently. When she lifted her gaze to his, there were tears in her eyes. Overcome by her show of emotion, Zeb leaned forward, gently kissing her tears away and drawing her into his embrace. Jaina responded enthusiastically, kissing him more intimately than she ever had before. Zeb felt his hear start to beat wildly again, only this time it was from anticipation rather than fear. And yet, the events down on the lower levels had rattled him, the dark memories of his past flooding back.

"Jaina," he pulled away. "There's...nothing I want more than for you to stay, but I need to tell you things. About my old life."

"You've already told me." Jaina rested her small hand on his knee and squeezed softly.

"Not everything," Zeb insisted. "Not all the circumstances and details. Not the...extent of my crimes."

"You were just a kid, Zeb,"Jaina reasoned. "Do you think anything you could say would change how I feel?"

"I don't know," Zeb said hoarsely. "It might."

Jaina leaned forward and took his face in her hands. "I think I love you," she said, her eyes bright, and Zeb felt his heart contract in his chest. "And so you can tell me, if you want," she added. "I'll listen, but I promise that those feelings won't change."

She kissed him again, and Zeb's spirit began to soar. But he pulled away slightly and leaned his forehead against hers, giving her a final chance to pull away.

"So what do you want to tell me?" Jaina prompted him.

"I..." Zeb cupped her cheek, pure happiness chasing away any dark thoughts and memories which had threatened to choke him. "I think I love you too._"_


	32. Chapter 32

_**1 NRE**_

_Mara awoke in an unfamiliar bed, and blinked several times to try and orient herself. The pillow was cool and soft, and as Mara nuzzled her face groggily into until she recognised the scent it held. Memories of the previous night came back to her in a wave, and she could feel a warm blush spread across her cheeks. Tentatively, Mara reached out through the Force and felt Luke's presence beside her - in the bed, but a safe distance away. Regret flooded her, and Mara took a deep breath to calm herself before turning over to face him. _

_Luke was awake, the morning sun filtering into the room and lighting up the blonde in his hair. His face was impassive, but his clear blue eyes watched her, perhaps waiting for her to speak first. _

_Belatedly realising her nakedness, Mara drew the sheets up to cover herself, tucking her hands under her chin. "Hi."_

_"__Hi." His expression was unreadable. _

_"__So..." she began with some discomfort, anxious to extract herself from the situation. "I'm not very good at this comfort thing," she continued awkwardly. "I came over here last night to see if I could...help. And…it occurs to me that maybe this," she gestured between them, "wasn't the best way to do that."_

_He gave her a slight smile, and gently brushed the hair back from her forehead. "You did help."_

_"__Good," she said, and bit her lip. "I'm glad."_

_He smiled again, but withdrew his hand as he cast his gaze down. Mara shifted a little in the sheets, her treacherous eyes wandering of their own accord over his bare torso - she couldn't deny that she had enjoyed their activities of the previous night. And yet it seemed like a step too far. _

_"__So...what happens now?" Mara wasn't sure what she wanted his answer to be. The previous night there had been no doubts that all, but in the cold light of day she wasn't sure how she felt. _

_Luke sighed. "I need to go to Leia."_

_It took a split-second for Mara to understand what he meant – he needed to go see his sister to share their grief, not to discuss his and Mara's encounter. Mara suddenly felt foolish for thinking that their changed relationship would be in the forefront of his mind, rather than his sister's sorrow. _

_"__Of course." She turned away as he got up out of the bed and dressed quietly. Mara sat up and pulled the sheets protectively around her, unsure of what else to say. _Get up, you fool,_she berated herself inwardly. _Get dressed and leave._But she seemed fixed in the bed, unable to move as she watched him, regret making her stomach churn. _

_When he was ready to go, Luke stopped at where she still sat on the bed, and gently pressed a hand under her chin, lifting her gaze to his. She still couldn't read his expression, and wondered if he could read hers. If he did she hoped that he would tell her, because Mara honestly had no idea what she was feeling. It was just an act of comfort, she kept telling herself. A one-off expression of sympathy and solidarity. She didn't want it to go beyond that, and didn't want Luke to think she wanted that, either._

_Luke leaned down and kissed her gently. "Thank you," he murmured as he straightened, and there seemed to be a finality to his words. Mara didn't say anything, and just watched him leave, frozen in place until she heard him power up his speeder in the landing bay and drive away. _

_Left only with her swirling, treacherous thoughts, Mara lay back down in the bed again, awash with confusion. _

* * *

><p><strong>29 NRE<strong>

Self-loathing was a feeling Micah Skywalker wore like a second skin. He'd figured out not too long into his first undercover mission that you had to hate yourself a tiny bit in order to willingly subject yourself to such a life - so take on a vile persona and say everything they would say, do everything they would do - immoral and reprehensible. No one truly comfortable in their own skin sought to wear another's so recklessly, to focus so blindly on not being oneself.

It was with this thought in mind that Micah sat in the Human League bar _The Master Race_, his feet propped up on the table in front of him and working on a pint of Corellian ale. But the amber liquid might as well have been scumwater for all Micah enjoyed it - not when he had to pretend to be engrossed in the performance on the small stage. A pink-skinned Twi'lek wearing not much at all did her best to dance despite the leering and vulgar remarks of the other patrons, occasionally dodging empty bottles of ale. As himself Micah could have put a stop to it, overturned the table and shoved his blaster in the face of the next man who dared show such disrespect to another lifeform - but as Dax Towlin he was forced to sit idly by and let such atrocities continue.

Like most rational sentients he abhorred slavery, or anything like it called by another name. The young dancers had little choice - either they threw themselves on the mercy of those who objectified and despised them, or they starved in the streets. Mica understood this rationally, but his gut churned all the same, thinking of his grandfather who had been a slave all of his life - first to the Hutts, then the Jedi, and finally the Dark Side.

The young Twi'lek finished her dance, but Micah knew better than to applaud. It was the final humiliation for the girl, to be leered at during her performance, and ignored afterwards. It made Micah sick to his stomach, and he forced himself to take a large gulp of ale to hide his disgust.

"Hey, Dax." A gaunt older woman with sallow skin and lank hair sat down beside him, a sour look on her face.

"Seline," Micah acknowledged. "Gone through that spice already?"

He would have pitied her, if her soul was not as black as her large, colourless eyes with their constantly dilated pupils from too much drug use. She was Thracken's acolyte, a violent xenophobe who owned and ran the _The Master Race_. Micah had dealt with her on his previous operation on Corellia, working undercover for the spicelord Trillion Hex, and she had been his entry point into the Human League.

"What's it to you?" Seline shrugged. "Have you got some or not?"

Micah eyed her. "Have you got the creds?"

Seline smiled, showing her discoloured, spice-mellowed teeth, then withdrew two 100-credit chips and placed them on the table. Micah reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out a small bag of crystalised spice, which Seline reached for while smacking her lips appreciatively.

"You always knew where to get the best stuff, Dax,' she said. "Shame you had to go to ground after Trillion went down. I thought you'd been taken out with the rest of 'em, but 'ere you are."

"Yeah," Micah agreed careful not to give away too much. He'd learned that you could always spot a lie through too many details, or someone's eagerness to give them. "I got lucky."

"Corsec should be after those alien scum, not meddling in the affairs of decent people like us," Seline complained.

"Ain't that the truth," Micah fell into character, although he remained careful not to overplay his affected Corellian accent. "Tail-heads and alien scum will sell you spiced laced with sugar. But me? I'm an honest guy, just trying to give people what they want - and Corsec threatens sanctions to please some stupid NR policies? They're the real criminals, I tell ya."

Seline nodded in agreement, but her gaze was on the stage where another Twi'lek was starting her dance. "That's one of my girls," she said as she slapped Micah in the arm to cut off his rant. "New - ain't she a beauty?" Seline spoke as if she was showing off a prize swoopracer.

Micah could only nod in agreement, his eyes fixed on the Twi'lek - her light blue skin, the delicate features of her face and the tattoo of a Corellian rose on her back. He was so surprised that he wasn't able to hide his expression, Seline's eager eyes catching the drop of his lower lip and the study of his eyes over the Twi'lek's form - although she misinterpreted it.

His heart was racing, but Micah knew to leave would be suspicious, so he let Seline reach her conclusion. When the performance ended, Seline beckoned the Twi'lek over, a triumphant look on her face.

"What's your name again, tail-head?" Seline promote her.

"Lila," she answered, and as her eyes met Micah's there was a flicker of recognition Seline did not seem to notice.

"So, Dax - you like this _schutta_?" Seline gave him a lascivious smile, and Micah forced himself not to react to the vile insult. Lila wasn't as successful, biting her lip and looking away. "Don't be like that, girl," Seline's voice turned hard. "You know that's all you're good for."

When Lila turned back, she managed a compliant smile. "Of course, madame."

Micah let his eyes wander over Lila's curves, barely covered by her skimpy costume, feigning his best leer. "She's alright."

Seline chuckled. "Take Dax to the back room, girl," she ordered. "I'm sure you're adequate payment for the spice." Then she collected the credit chips which had been left on the table to leave no ambiguity.

Cringing inwardly, Micah let Lila take his hand and lead him towards the back of the bar, to where the private rooms were. Thracken often held League meetings back there, although Micah had only been permitted to attend one so far, not yet trusted with their secrets. Like any unexpected twist in an undercover op, he had to let this play out. He wouldn't go through with what Seline had intended, of course, but he was anxious to know what side Lila was on.

He didn't need to wait long, for as soon as the door slid closed behind them Lila dropped his hand and turned on Micah aggressively, her lekku twitching.

"What are you doing here, Dax?" she demanded. "Surely you haven't taken up with these scum?"

"I - " Micah wasn't sure what he could say to preserve his cover and convince Lila that he wasn't a true League member. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. "I'm just dealing to them," he lied.

Lila's expression softened at his obvious discomfort, although he knew that he hadn't fooled her for a second. Stepping closer, she grasped his biceps gently, peering up at his face. "Are you working with NRI again?"

Micah's mouth fell open again in shock. "You...you know?"

"I always knew, Dax."

Shucking out of her grasp, Micah moved further into the room and plonked himself down at a small table. He thought back to his time in Trillion Hex's gang where Lila had worked as a drug mule, smuggling spice to the elite clientele at the opera, the symphony and Coronet's high-end restaurant districts. Micah had been a street corner dealer, distributing to lowlifes like Seline and others in the Human Quarter, but Lila had been a far greater asset to Trillion. After all, a well-dressed and beautiful Twi'lek was expected in such establishments, and Hex had wealthy clients to supply.

Micah propped his elbow up on the table and leaned against it, looking back at Lila thoughtfully. He should have known - she spent her time around the glitterati, and must have immediately taken him for the privileged Coruscanti he was rather than the street rat he pretended to be.

"I didn't get a chance to talk to you, after it all went down," she said, stepping towards him cautiously, and Micah knew she was referring to the CorSec bust. "And after what happened with Trystan…." Her large eyes filled with tears. "I never got to tell you how sorry I was, Dax. I know how much you loved him."

Micah looked away, the pain still raw almost two years later. Trystan had been a peddler like himself, and they'd been assigned adjacent districts in the Human Quarter. Micah still remembered his jet-black hair and smooth olive skin; the way he'd lean casually against a wall in a picture of youthful indifference, and yet within seconds had committed the entire street and everyone in it to memory. They would often accompany one another on drops as backup, and when done would escape the Human Quarter to the more lively Old Town, where they'd drink and dance the night away. Once the bars closed they'd find an all-night caf stop and talk for hours, and although he'd never revealed his true identity, Micah felt free to express his own thoughts and opinions, rather than those of the identity he'd created in Dax.

The NRI raid had happened sooner than Micah had anticipated, before he'd come up with an excuse to get Trystan out of there for the day. When they'd swarmed the place, Trillion had made his last stand, barricading himself inside his downtown headquarters. Then he had accused Trystan of being the NRI mole. Before Micah had been able to protest, Trystan had drawn his blaster on Trillion and fired, catching the drug king in the arm. In less than three seconds Trystan lay dead on the floor, a dozen blaster holes in his chest.

Micah's alias had never been implicated in the operation - the surviving gang members still believing Trystan had been the traitor. The operation over, NRI sent him back to Coruscant and Corsec had given him yellow second-class bloodstripes. In the confusion of the firefight, Micah had been able to take out half the gang himself and saved the lives of dozens of Corsec officers, as well as dismantling of the cruelest drug ring on the planet.

Micah wore the bloodstripes often, although not as a source of pride as his Uncle Han wore his, but as a reminder of the price which had been paid for them. It had been around that time Micah had decided to leave NRI for his sabbatical with Karrde's organisation, and he hadn't looked back - until now.

"I'm sorry, Dax," Lila said softly, placing a hand on Micah's shoulder and shaking him from his reverie. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"It's fine," Micah said, running a hand over his face to pull his mind back to the task at hand. "I'm not working for NRI, but I am investigating the Human League." He looked up at her pleadingly. "I'm not one of them, Lila, believe me."

"I do," Lila squeezed his shoulder slightly.

There was movement outside the door, and Lila cast it worried glance back at it, her hand tightening on his shoulder in fear. Micah could hear the crude jokes of his fellow League members about what he was meant to be doing to Lila, and fear gripped him.

Before he could come up with a plausible explanation, he heard the sound of the access code being entered. Lila reacted immediately, draping herself over Micah's lap and pulling him into an open-mouthed kiss just as the door slid open.

"Ho hey," a burly man called Saul leered as he stepped into the room, elbowing his companion Jola comically. "What have we here?"

Lila blushed as she pulled away from the kiss, and hid her face in Micah's neck while whispering instructions on what he should do.

"What does it look like?" Micah said gruffly, slapping Lila lightly on the bottom for emphasis.

"The way you talk about tail-heads, Dax, didn't think I'd see you defiling one," Saul's grin was predatory.

"Hey, maybe that's the point," Jola grinned, looking at Lila in a way that made Micah feel sick.

"Yeah, it is," Micah said, tightening his grip around Lila. "But I didn't pay for an audience, so kriff off."

"Alrigh' Dax," Saul raised his palms in mock submission. "We'll leave you to it - just save some for the rest of us, eh?"

"Not likely," Micah quipped, grabbing Lila's bottom again and squeezing in a way that made her yelp. "I'm going to wear her out." He pulled her lips roughly to his, dying a bit more inside.

Saul and Jola cackled, patting each other on the back and making lewd jokes as they left the room, the door locking behind them.

Micah pulled away immediately. "I'm sorry," he said, removing his hand from her body.

Lila shrugged, her arms still around his neck. "I told you to - it had to be convincing."

"Thank you," he breathed, cupping her cheek in his hand. "I won't...let them do anything to you," he promised.

Lila looked down. "I don't see how you stop them without blowing your cover," she reasoned. "I work for Seline, I have to do what she tells me."

"Or who," Micah grimaced, and then gently drew her gaze back up to meet his. "I'll tell Seline I want you to be exclusive to me - she'll be happy as long as I keep her supplied with spice. All we have to do is hide out here every now and then, or you can pretend you've moved into my apartment."

"Your mission isn't to save me, Dax. And I don't need you to."

"My name isn't Dax."

"I know," Lila smiled, and Micah almost felt his heart break. "Don't tell me what it really is - it's safer for both of us that way."

"It's not safe for you here at all," he told her, squeezing her arm gently. "My Uncle is working with Corsec, he'll be able to find you a job there, I'm sure."

"What did I just say?" Lila challenged him. "And besides if I left who would help you? I hear so many things from those scum - they talk as if I'm not even in the room, or as if i can't understand what they're saying."

"Trystan tried to help me too," Micah reminded her - he'd tried to kill Trillion to keep Micah's cover. He'd known all along, and had given his life protecting Micah's secret.

Lila kissed him again, gently this time as she wound her arms around his neck. Micah surrendered to the softness of her lips that stoked a damp ended fire within him. Despite the playboy reputation he'd deliberately cultivated, it had been a long time since he'd been with someone - or rather, since he'd been with someone he had genuine feelings for. Not since Trystan.

But Lila had known Trystan; she understood what Micah was feeling like no one else could. In her sweet kiss he felt her understanding, her familiarity and her acceptance, and in her arms he felt a sense of peace returning that he had lost two years ago.

"That's why I need to do this," she told him firmly as she pulled away, although her arms remained tight around his neck. "Because I loved him, and he loved you. It's what he would want."

Micah nodded in acquiescence, and Lila moved in the kiss him again, but pulled away and held her at arm's length. "Don't do that," he said, a bit hurt. "I won't do that to you - it's just for show."

Lila traced his cheek fondly and did not speak, but in her dark eyes he saw understanding and genuine compassion. It had been so long since he'd felt another's light touch, and Micah found he craved such a connection more than anything - a reminder of who he truly was. So when Lila kissed him again he did not stop her, allowing himself to be carried away by her gentle and genuine affection until he forgot all of his sorrows.

It was late into the evening when Chewbacca returned to Coronet House, and he made his way up to the Security Control Centre to meet Han. Most of the day had been spent out in the city, meeting with old friends and contacts in the spacer's district to see if he could gather intelligence which had eluded NRI and Corsec.

Chewie had fond memories of the years he'd lived on Corellia with the Solo family. Although Leia had taken her duties as Governor very seriously, life had been more sedate than on Coruscant. He remembered taking Jaina often into the spacer district, since she loved sitting in the pilot's lounges and asking them about their ships. There had been a sense of settled peace and tranquility in the family then - and Chewbacca did consider them all _his _family - one which had been unsettled by recent events. He hadn't seen Luke so anxious and troubled since that terrible time after Bespin, when he'd worked himself ragged trying to maintain his duties in the Alliance, organise Han's rescue and train himself to be a Jedi Knight.

When Luke had confided that he'd been on a strange swamp planet being taught by Jedi Master Yoda while the_Millenium Falcon_had been slowly flying towards Bespin, Chewie had been surprised. He'd never mentioned his old friend Yoda to Luke, or even that he'd known Jedi during the Clone Wars and had seen firsthand the clones turn on their commanders in cold blood. Perhaps he'd been too worried that the same thing would happen to Luke - becoming a Jedi would have made him an even greater target for the Empire than a Rebel. There had been a small part of him that had hoped Luke would tire of his Jedi fantasies.

But when he'd mentioned Yoda, Chewie knew that he was serious, and wouldn't stop until he became the knight he desperately wanted to be. Chewbacca had told him everything then, and while he knew he would always see Luke as a young cub to be protected, he also knew that Luke was a man and warrior to respect. Which was why he was so concerned about his unease now, although he'd gone to Kashyyyk as Luke had asked and found nothing of consequence to report from the Wookiee tribes.

But the situation on Corellia was getting worse. The bombing had unsettled everyone, and as Chewie had walked through the Old Town he'd received strange looks from some humans. Such attitudes had been unheard of during Leia's reign as Governor, and Chewie wondered what had happened since this new man Sekel had taken over.

Han had told him that he had not sensed any ill-will from Sekel or his bodyguard, but Chewbacca had long ago learned that humans were not as perceptive as Wookies about such things. They could not smell distaste in the air, could not see the tiny shifts in a human's facial muscles or the darting of their eyes which revealed everything they tried to conceal. Humans were often willingly blind in such matters, for if they were not they would have to accept that others would see the same in them, and that was unacceptable. So the humans continued to lie to each other in order to lie to themselves, and that made their lives more comfortable.

Chewie wanted to assess Sekel himself, to ensure that Han had not been mistaken. He entered the control centre and saw Han chatting amiably with a few Corsec agents Chewie thought looked familiar from the old days. He rumbled in greeting.

"Chewie!" Han said gratefully in Basic, and led him back out of the room and down the corridor towards the Governor's chambers. "You'll won't believe it, but Dracmas is here - you remember Dracmas? That old worry-wart from Selonia? She's Den Mother now, if you can believe that."

Chewbacca growled that he could. Although he'd only met Dracmas briefly during the Corellian Crisis, anyone who could put up with Han for several consecutive days had his respect. Plus, she'd soundly beaten Han in hand to hand combat, a story that when told and retold gave Chewie much joy.

"Yeah, yeah," Han waved his hand in agreement as they were checked by the Governor's security. "I left her and Sekel to it for a while, there's only so much complaining a man can take. I just hope they've at least agreed on the colour of the sky," he joked, and Chewie chuckled in appreciation.

However their mirth quickly dissipated as they walked into Sekel's office and saw clear signs of a struggle. Han swore and called for the security team, but Chewbacca's focus was on the occupants of the room.

On the floor near the door was blonde-haired human, bleeding profusely from the head. A dark-furred Selonian lay near the window, apparently unconscious. But it was the other Selonian - Dracmus - that drew Chewbacca's particular attention. She was breathing heavily in the middle of what appeared to be a severe anxiety attack, and on the floor at her feet was the Corellian Governor Sekel with a blaster wound directly through his head.


	33. Chapter 33

_**1 NRE **_

_Luke Skywalker walked anxiously down the hallways of the Lago Medical Centre, still wearing his grey fatigues and his hair damp from hyperspace. He'd felt Leia's despair as soon as he'd entered the planet's atmosphere, and wondered if he'd made the wrong decision even waiting a moment before coming to his sister's side. And yet he'd had such tenuous control of his own grief that he'd feared it would only amplify Leia's suffering. He'd spent most of the day in abject misery, barely holding his anger and grief in check, unable to see how anything would ever seem alright again. _

_Then Mara had come to him, and been everything he hadn't known he'd needed. They'd been dancing around each other ever since Wedge's wedding, both knowing and yet neither able to admit that something had changed between them. She'd reached out to him with such tenderness and compassion that it had been so easy to fall into her arms, let her kiss away his pain and draw his dark thoughts away. It had been a moment of glorious happiness in an otherwise bleak circumstance, and Luke hadn't been aware of how heavy his burdens had been, how much they were crushing him, until she had lifted them away from him. _

_When morning came Luke's heart was lighter and his spirit strong enough to go to his sister, but he wasn't ready to deal with the monumental shift in his relationship with Mara. Like a coward he'd run, and yet three days in hyperspace hadn't yielded any further answers. He cared deeply about Mara, and knew that he would treasure the memory of her embrace for the rest of his life. But he'd promised to train her, not bed her. It seemed utterly inappropriate to be involved in such a relationship with his student. Nor did he know how Mara felt, whether she cared for him in the same way, or whether she had just been kind to him. So he filed the question away for future reflection and focused his mind on the matter at hand, following Leia's raw presence in the Force to a room at the end of the hall. _

_His sister lay propped up in bed wearing a white medgown, looking pale and drawn. Han sat on the bed beside her, holding her hands and looking as if he'd aged ten years. _

_"__I want to go home, Han," Leia was saying firmly. "Back to Varykino."_

_"__Sweetheart, they said you have to stay a while longer," Han said softly, stroking the backs of her hands with his thumbs. "You're still recovering."_

_"__I'll never recover," Leia declared with fresh tears in her eyes. "And being in this place is making things worse."_

_"__Leia." Luke stepped into the room. "I'm sorry I took so long."_

_Two sets of brown eyes turned towards him, and Luke felt his heart break at the twin sorrow he saw there. _

_"__I'll go talk to them, see what I can do." Han kissed Leia's forehead gently and then rose. _

_"__Han-" Luke put a hand on his arm as he walked by. Han nodded, and Luke sensed that it was not the time to express his sympathy. His brother had given himself a task to keep occupied, and allow Luke to console Leia first. So Luke did not detain him further, and let Han leave._

_Luke crossed the room in two strides and enfolded Leia in his arms. Her grip was tight, and he felt her grief through the Force, so strong and palpable that Luke was almost overwhelmed by it. The dark side lingered around them, and Luke's heart broke with the knowledge of what his beloved sister had endured. _

_But he centered himself, drawing on his love for his sister, for Han, thinking of the future hope they might have instead of the present agony. Then he reached out to Leia through their twin bond, taking away her pain and showing her the light. _

_When Luke pulled away, tears were streaming down Leia's face, but they were cathartic, and she held his hands tightly. He felt her pain recede slightly, on its way to scarring over although it would never disappear. _

_"__What happened?" Luke asked softly, squeezing his sister's hands as he sat on the bed facing her. _

_"__They don't know," Leia answered in a wavering voice. "They even brought a state of the art med-droid from Theed but couldn't give me any answers. They said...sometimes things like this just happen."_

_"__I'm so sorry," Luke said, his own eyes filling with tears. "I'm sorry I wasn't here for you."_

_"__It wouldn't have changed anything." Leia took a deep breath and looked towards the window. The sunlight fell upon her face, and she closed her eyes as if relishing it. "I'm glad you're here now." Then her face became pinched as unpleasant thoughts again descended. "I lost control, Luke. I touched the dark side."_

_"__I know."_

_Leia turned back to him and opened her eyes. "It was as if I forgot myself - like I became this creature of anger and sorrow, seeking retribution even though I knew there was none to be had."_

_"__But you pulled yourself back," Luke reminded her. _

_"__I can still feel it," Leia said with some distress. "In the corner of my mind - it's always there. Now I know how he felt, all the time."_

_"__Who?" _

_"__Vader," she told him, as if it was obvious. "I know now the reason why I hated him so much, other than for the things he did. It's because I'm just like him..."_

_"__Leia…"_

_"__You told me from everything you've discovered, that the main reason he turned to the dark side was to try and stop our mother dying - and us."_

_Luke nodded very slowly. Obi-Wan's journals had confirmed the prophetic dreams Anakin had been having prior to his fall. It had been Yoda and Obi-Wan's belief that Palpatine had used Anakin's fears against him, and his dreams had become a self-fulfilling prophesy. _

_"__I just keep thinking if I'd had a choice," Leia continued, her voice trembling. "If someone had told me that there was a way to stop Jacen from dying, if there was even the slightest hope…"_

_"__No, Leia, don't think that." Luke cupped her cheek and forced her gaze up to meet his._ _"__You're so strong, and I know you will get through this." _

_But Leia seemed far away and a deep melancholy settled around her. "I think I understand him a little better now," she said sadly. "And I hate myself for that."_

_"Leia..."_

_But she waved her hand, silencing Luke as she composed herself. "They took him from me," she said sadly. "But I still have this." She reached around her neck and undid the clasp of her necklace before handing it to him. Luke held the pendant for a few moments in the palm of his hand; a locket with a casing of Alderaanian Opal. _

_"Han gave you this months ago," Luke muttered, but then opened up the locket itself. Inside was a lock of dark brown hair, soft and downy. "Oh Leia..."_

_"It's all I have left," she told him as fresh tears spilled from her eyes._

* * *

><p><em>Han was arguing with the nurse at the front desk when Luke approached. <em>

_"__Look, lady, I don't care about your regulations, and I care even less about your opinion," Han said angrily, pounding his index finger against the desk for emphasis. "I'm taking my wife home. That is what is happening." _

_"__Yes, sir," the nurse responded somewhat petulantly, but scurried away to make the arrangements. Han sighed and leaned against the counter, running a hand over his eyes._

_"__I'm sorry, Han." Luke put a hand on his friend's shoulder and squeezed gently. "I'm so sorry."_

_"__I'm glad you're here, Luke," he said softly, now that they were alone the gruff facade falling away. "They've had her sedated most of the time." Han's voice was pained. "Afraid she'd…"_

_"__She touched the dark side here," Luke acknowledged. He could still taste the remnants in the air. "She shouldn't stay."_

_Han shifted listlessly to the waiting room chairs and sank down onto one. "If you dare say this was the will of the Force-"_

_"__I wouldn't," Luke assured him, settling down onto the chair next to Han. _

_"__I know, kid," Han said, and his gruffness fell away. "I just…" He sniffed and pursed his lips as if holding back tears. "I thought I was going to lose her, as well. I can't…" Han put his head in his hands, and his shoulders began to shake. _

_Luke had never seen Han cry before. Even in his lowest moments, Han had always been in control of himself, and yet it seemed this tragedy had cracked the final layers around his heart that Luke had never seen beyond. He put an arm around Han, embracing him through his sorrow and wondering how any of them would ever find happiness again. _

* * *

><p><strong>29 NRE<strong>

Han Solo tugged at the collar of his uniform and then decided that desperate times called for desperate measures, so just unbuttoned the damn thing. He leaned against the wall of one of Coronet House's meeting rooms which had been repurposed, it seemed, as an interrogation cell.

Han had to admit, it looked bad. Governor Sekel was dead, and his bodyguard Manel Wain had been taken to the medcentre to treat his head injury, screaming all the while that Dracmus and her bodyguard had done it. Colione herself had also been taken to the medcentre, but was still unconscious and unable to tell them anything. He'd asked Chewie to accompany her to make sure no one said anything about the attack, or worse, tried to interfere with Colione's treatment.

Han had then ordered Coronet House to go into lockdown, and had immediately called for the Deputy-Governor Olayne, since he had no direct jurisdiction and knew the investigation must be handled through the correct channels.

Han knew her vaguely - she'd been a Corsec Commander when Leia had been Governor. Olayne was by the book, and had a reputation as being somewhat cold-hearted, yet capable. Something she proved by taking charge of the situation as soon as she arrived, hustling Dracmus into the meeting room for questioning. The Selonian, however, was clearly confused and distraught, still in the midst of an panic attack that showed no signs of abating.

Fetching her a glass of water, Han patted her lightly on the shoulder and waited for her to calm down. Olayne stood to attention with her hands clasped behind her back, clearly irritated by the time it was taking.

"What happened, Honoured Dracmus?" Han asked softly when he breathing had returned to a less alarming rate.

"I...did not see," Dracmus said somewhat pitifully. "Every time I would turn, they would disappear - they were so quick, and I was so confused - they attacked Colione, and then the blonde one. Then the next thing I remember Sekel was dead and I was alone."

"Who?" Olayne demanded. "Who disappeared?"

"As I said to you, I did not see!" Dracmus wailed.

"How convenient" Olayne said, her words dripping with derision. Han shot her a hard look, but the woman was unperturbed.

Dracmus looked up at Olayne her mouth agape. "Surely you cannot be thinking I had anything to do with this."

"We know that there has been severe tension between you and Governor Sekel for some time," Olayne said, bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet. "The conflict between Selonia and Corellia was the primary season General Solo was invited here to mediate in the first place."

'And then your Human League orchestrated a terror attack to disrupt those negotiations!" Dracmus exclaimed.

"Yes," Olayne's eyes gleamed. "And you came to Corellia personally to meet with Sekel and lodge a protest regarding the release of Sal-Solo. Motive, and opportunity."

"How can you say such things?" Dracmus asked, deeply and visibly upset.

"What's more," Olayne continued, "Manel Wain claims that he was attacked by your bodyguard, and the evidence demonstrates it was _her_ blaster that was used to shoot Sekel. Security has not found any unauthorised personnel inside the building to support your claims to the contrary."

"They disappeared!" Dracmus said, wringing her claws in despair.

"The man's had a head injury," Han said reasonably. "It is possible that he has confused Dracmus' bodyguard with someone else."

"Yes," Dracmus nodded her head. "The very same who attacked us!"

"Even if that is true, Dracmus," Olayne said, deliberately leaving off the honorific and making the Selonian wince. "I cannot allow you to leave Corellia until the facts have been determined."

"But...Honoured Solo, you cannot be agreeing to this?" Dracmus gave him a look of utter betrayal.

"I…" Han cursed inwardly - this was why he hated politics. "I believe you Honoured Dracmus," he said, ignoring Olayne's snort of disagreement. "But we have to sort this out, and I think it's best if you stay here for the time being."

"Am I being imprisoned?" Dracmus demanded.

Han told her an emphatic no, just as Olayne said "yes." Han turned to the Deputy Governor with surprise. "You can't detain her,' he argued. "She's Den Mother of Selonia - you don't have the authority."

"I can do whatever I wish," Olayne said, puffing out her chest and raising herself to her full height. "Clan Leader or no, she is a suspect in the assassination of Corellia's Head of State. She's best kept in the detention cells here at Coronet House, for her own protection as much as anything else.

"You talk like she's already been found guilty," Han argued.

Olayne looked at him coolly. "That is for the courts to decide. And you, General Solo, have no standing in this matter. The New Republic has no cause to meddle in Corellian affairs without invitation." Then she turned on one heel and stalked out of the room.

Dracmus was rocking back and forth on her chair, whining pitifully. Han rested a soft hand on her shoulder, aghast at the turn of events.

"It will be alright, Honoured Dracmus," he reassured her. "Trust me."

* * *

><p>Micah sat at the bar of <em>The Master Race<em>, trying to look nonchalant as he sipped his ale. Luckily there was a mirror mounted along the back wall, and he could watch the meeting that was being carried out at Thrackan's usual table with relative ease, using the Force to enhance his hearing. Lila was working behind the bar, and he saw that she was casually glancing over as she idly wiped down the countertop. He was grateful to have her as an ally, and knew that they'd be able to compare notes later.

Two young Zabrak were seated across from Thrackan although he seemed to sneer at their presence, for their youth as well as their race. None of the other League members would go near them, seated a safe distance away and glaring at the pair with malice.

It had taken him a few moments, but Micah now recognised the Zabrak as the very same who'd escaped from he and Syal at NRI headquarters. He'd searched the recesses of his memory for their names - Whit was the boy, he remembered making a joke about it. And the girl...Toula, he recalled after some contemplation They had given no other names, but Micah was certain it was them. It made a strange kind of sense, they were bound to resurface eventually, although Micah saw no sign of the datapad they'd stolen from Syal.

Shada had recently commed him with intelligence from his mother that the Zabrak seemed to be working for a Sith Dark Lady, and that they'd been recruiting on Coruscant, handing out some kind of silver disc. It seemed they were recruiting Thrackan's band as well, Micah mused, although it seemed like an odd partnership.

"Is is done," Toula was telling Thrackan, and it was clear from the expression on her face that his distaste for her was returned at him tenfold. "As our Lady promised."

"We've heard nothing on the holonet," Thrackan said, cocking his head to the side. "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"What you know does not concern me," Toula responded shortly. "You will see soon enough that we have delivered on our mistresses' promise." She reached into the pocket of her black coat and set a small disc on the table. "You can expect to hear from her when she needs the favour returned."

Thrackan took the disc and examined it closely, as if perhaps expecting a trick. But after a few moments he shrugged and stowed it in the breast pocket of his tunic. "So where are you off to now young ones?" he asked, and Micah turned his head slightly so he could hear better.

"That does not concern you," Toula said, and beside her Whit huffed in clear irritation.

Thrackan examined his fingernails with clear artifice. "Heard you two were gathering yourselves an army of sorts."

Whit glowered. "Who told you that?"

Thrackan shrugged. "I have friends on Bastion."

_Bastion? _Micah furrowed his brow in confusion - it was an minor planet, although Micah was not surprised that Thrackan would have friends there. Vlim Disra, otherwise known as The Imperial, reigned over Bastion as if it was still the Empire, although technically it was a Republic world. It was last haven for Imperial sympathisers, and he supposed a logical choice for a Sith looking for allies.

"Tell me what the Dark Lady intends," Thracken asked. "I may be able to help."

Toula was unmoved, and she glanced towards Lila at the bar with obvious distaste. Not for Lila herself, it seemed, but for her situation. Guilt flooded through Micah again, and he wished he'd been more persuasive in getting Lila to leave.

"You just play your part here," Toula told Thrackan coldly as she stood. Micah turned back to the bar to hide his face, handing his empty glass over to Lila as pretext for doing so. She refilled at and handed it back, and Micah busied himself in taking a large gulp. He did not dare look at the Zabrak as they left the establishment in case they recognised him, nor did he want to appear too interested in engaging Thrackan as some of the other League members were doing.

"We're going to have to wash down those chairs," Saul complained, and Thrackan laughed.

"Wash?" he said. "No, no, we have to burn them. Zabrak scum."

"Why'd you let them in, boss?" Seline asked. "And actin' so high and mighty, too, as if they weren't horned devils."

Micah chanced a glance back over at Thrackan, and saw him wave a dismissive hand. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend, Seline," he said airily. "By tonight everyone will know that a dirty Selonian killed our dear Governor, giving credence to all of our warnings. Within a few months we'll have good public opinion back - what's more they'll be clamouring for our protection."

"And then?" Seline asked eagerly.  
><em><br>_Thrackan smiled secretively. "And then, we give them what they want."

* * *

><p>Han was in a deep if not restful sleep when he was awakened by the intrusive buzzing of his comm, and it took several swipes at the desk before he finally hit on the answer button.<p>

"This better be an emergency," he growled - he'd been up half the night already arguing with Olayne.

"I assure you it is, General Solo," a frantic voice came through the comm. "Please come to the command centre immediately."

The call disconnected abruptly, and Han swore but hauled himself out of bed, quickly getting dressed and making his way downstairs to the command centre. He wished Chewie was there to back him up, but the Wookiee had insisted on going back out into the city. Olayne had made a statement confirming Sekel's death and asking for calm, dispatching Corsec out into the streets to quell any trouble. Chewie had accompanied them, knowing that people were far less likely to try and start a riot with a Wookiee around.

Han strode into the command centre, still rubbing his eyes blearily. "What's all this about?" he demanded as he was met by Olayne, her face stony.

"The Selonian has escaped," she told him.

"What?" Han was incredulous.

"That bodyguard of hers got out the medcentre somehow," Olayne told him, leaning over the shoulder of a tech and examining a screen displaying the city grid. "Broke her out and they've fled." She looked up and pierced Han with a steely glare. "If she'd been down in the detention cells rather than in guest quarters we wouldn't be in this mess."

Han sighed, since he'd been the one to convince Olayne to keep Dracmus under house arrest rather than in proper detention.

"Deputy," the tech said urgently and pointed to the screen. "Look, a Selonian coneship has just taken off from spaceport 52."

"Stop them," Olayne ordered.

"Haven't the spaceports been shut down?" Han queried, looking over towards the techs who manned the aerial towers.

"Yes, General Solo," a young tech answered. "But they've circumvented the security net somehow."

"They've had help from their Selonian sisters here, no doubt," Olayne all but growled. For the first time, Han realised that every tech in the room was human, a confronting difference from the staff he remembered. What kind of government had Sekel been running?

He walked over to the communications section and nudged a tech in the shoulder. "Get me Commander Allien from the _Nonsense_ on the comm," he ordered. It took a few minutes to connect, Han glaring at Olayne the entire time.

"General Solo?" Allien's crisp voice flowed through the speakers.

"We've got a situation down here," Han told her brusquely. "Governor Sekel's been assassinated, and Den Mother Dracmus and her bodyguard are witnesses-"

"Murderers more like," a security officer next to Olayne muttered, and Han shot her a deadly look.

"They'd left the planet in a coneship," Han addressed Allien. "Probably headed towards Selonia. I need to you head them off and return them to Corellia."

"Understood, sir," Allien responded. "I'm scrambling fighters now. Commander Antilles is with them."

"Good," Han nodded. "Have her take point, and patch her through to me."

* * *

><p>It felt good to be in an X-Wing again, not just on maneuvers or a joy flight, but back in the thick of things. Syal's fighter screamed through space, Corellia falling further behind her as she followed the Selonian coneship.<p>

"I see them, General Solo," Syal said into her comm, and her droid R7 beeped from her chute behind the cockpit.

"Good, hold course," Han ordered. "You'll be able to intercept them before they get to Selonia."

"They're not headed to Selonia," Syal told him as she tracked their intended course and scanned the coneship's systems. "They're gearing up to go into hyperspace."

"Shavit. I thought coneships weren't equipped with hyperdrive?"

"Well this one is," Syal told him, looking at her scanner. "Looks like they've sacrificed shields to power it."

"If they escape we'll never get her to come back," Han said anxiously. "Can you disable the ship?"

Syal leaned into her controls, pushing the X-Wing's speed to capacity and drawing into targeting range. "Unknown," she answered, looking at the technical readouts R7 had put on her screen.

"We're on your Six, Rogue Eight," the leader of Green Squadron's voice came through the comm, and Syal saw that seven X-Wings were in formation not far behind, ready to back her play. "Awaiting further orders."

"Hold formation for now," Syal told him, turning on her targeting computer and adjusting her sights. The coneship was there, right in the centre, derelict and slower than her X-Wing but even the slowest ship in the galaxy was lost when they jumped to hyperspace.

"I have a shot, General Solo." Syal hovered, keeping the coneship in her weapon sights. "Should I proceed?"

"Can you disable rather than destroy the ship?" Han asked again, his voice pained.

Her R7 unit beeped a reply, and Syal read the message on her translator. "No," she relayed. "They have no shields and R7 isn't certain that they would stand even a single blast, and from the design of the ship I can't take out any of their engines without also destroying the reactor. Probability of elimination is thirty percent."

She heard Han growl through the comm, and knew it was a tough call. But it wasn't hers to make, and Syal kept the ship in her sights. "I can fire on your order, General. It has to be quick, they'll make the jump to hyperspace soon."

There was chatter in the background which Syal couldn't make out, although it seemed like someone in the room was urging Han to order the shot. He swore and gave them a few choice words in response, reminding whoever it was that he was still in charge of Republic vessels.

"Han?" Syal asked, watching the ship move to the outskirts of the range on her targeting computer. "It's now or never! Should I fire?"

There was a long, tense moment, and Syal's finger nudged the trigger, ready to fire as soon as Han gave the order. "Should I fire?" she repeated desperately.

"No," came Han's strangled voice through the comm. "Hold your fire."

Syal turned off her targeting computer and sighed, watching the Selonian ship disappear into hyperspace. Her gut told her that Han had made the right choice, that even low chances of destroying the Den Mother's ship was too much of a risk. It would likely cause trouble back on Corellia once it got out that Han had given up the chance to apprehend the Governor's likely killer, but Syal knew that it would be much worse if they'd killed a sovereign, even if she _was_ fleeing custody.

"Green Leader, take your squad home," she instructed.

"Copy, Rogue Eight."

Syal turned her ship around, but instead of heading back to the Star Destroyer she steered it towards Corellia. "General Solo, permission to come planetside?"

"Get here as soon as you can, Syal," Han said tiredly. "I hope you're not expecting to sleep tonight."  
><em><br>_Syal sighed, knowing just how fraught the Corellian situation had become, and how easily it could descend into a full-blown crisis. "Uncle Han, I'm not expecting to sleep for the next week."


	34. Chapter 34

_**2 NRE**_

_Luke held out his lightsaber, his arm fully extended and the green blade directed towards the floor. Mara stood a few feet away, unlit saber in hand. _

_"__Are you ready?" he asked. _

_Mara sighed and thumbed on her saber, the blue blade shimmering to life. She adjusted her stance and brought the blade up, holding the hilt with both hands and keeping her thumb on the switch. _

_"__Remember," he reminded her. "To correctly pass the blade you have to shut it down before impact and then reignite almost instantly."_

_"__I understand the concept, Luke," Mara edging forward into position. "It's the execution I need to get right."_

_Luke smiled to himself. "A year ago those words would have meant something entirely different."_

_"__Yours was the execution I never did get right, did I?" Mara laughed, and then almost immediately sobered. "We've come a long way since then."_

_"__We have," he agreed. For a moment their eyes met, and the mood shifted from playful and light to something else - something neither of them were ready for. Luke cleared his throat and looked away. _

_He and Mara had never spoken of the night they spent together three months earlier. When he'd come back from Naboo they'd resumed their training as if nothing had happened, and Luke was somewhat relieved. No matter how he felt, any increased intimacy between them was fraught with danger. _

_How would that look, he had asked himself, the galaxy's lone Jedi bedding his only student? And it was not just that – Mara had reached out to him in comfort and solidarity, and he had recklessly sought distraction. His pain had been too great to bear alone, and Mara had taken it from him, if only for one night. He had felt her draw his sorrow out of him, a truly selfless act which touched his heart deeply. But was it something more? Luke didn't know, and he was too afraid to ask Mara how she felt, for risk of ruining what they did have. _

_"__Skywalker?" Mara raised an eyebrow at him, once again composed and aloof. The moment had passed, quickly enough that Luke wasn't even sure it had happened. _

_He refocused his attention, locking his arm in place and bracing it. "Sorry, I'm ready."_

_Mara struck quickly, arching her sabre up in the attack stance of Form V and then bringing it forcefully down onto Luke's blade. Her movements were precise, thumbing off the blade just before the impact point, and then reactivating immediately afterwards, having the effect of her blade "passing though" his. It was an advanced lightsaber technique called trakata he'd learnt from the holocron of Jedi battlemaster Skarch Vaunk. Mara had proved herself proficient in the basic techniques and styles of lightsaber combat, and he was eager to explore new possibilities with her. _

_"__Well done," Luke said approvingly, but he did not deactivate his blade. "Let's see if you can do the same in a battle situation." He held his saber hilt with both hands, pivoting slightly on his feet and moving into the striking stance. If done correctly, Mara's pass through would throw Luke off balance as he put his weight into the strike, expecting to meet resistance. Then she could reactivate her blade and counter-attack during his confusion. _

_Luke kept his eyes focused on Mara as he swung - Master Yoda had drilled the importance of eye contact into him quite literally. Sometimes Luke could still feel Yoda's gimer stick hitting him between the eyes when his gaze had wandered self-consciously to the blade. With time had come confidence, however, and now he knew exactly where his blade was at all times._

_Luke put his full weight behind the blow, but at the last moment Mara faltered, her eyes flickering towards his blade to judge the correct moment to deactivate her own. But she was too late, and there was a resounding crack of impact._

_"__Your eyes can deceive you," Luke said, remembering the words Obi-Wan had once spoken to him as he stepped back and deactivated his saber. "Always look at your opponent," he added. "And trust yourself."_

_"__That was the easy thing about being an assassin," Mara said ruefully as she deactivated her saber and clipped it to her belt. "You never had to look anyone in the eye." Then she rolled her gaze upward. "And yes, before you say so, I know that easier isn't better."_

_"__I wasn't going to say anything," Luke protested with a smile. _

_"__Sure."_

_Before Luke could retort he felt a familiar presence on the fringes of his consciousness, and turned to the entrance of the training room. His sister stood under the large archway, and Luke wondered how long she'd been there. Since her ordeal on Naboo, Leia had become very adept at hiding her presence and feelings in the Force. Luke had not pressed the issue, but he was worried about her - Mon Mothma had given her several months bereavement leave, much of which she and Han had spent on Naboo. _

_"__Leia," Luke greeted her, and enfolded her into his arms as she approached. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" _

_Leia pulled back and gave him a smile. "I'm here to become a Jedi," she told him. "I promised you I would."_

_Luke was speechless for a few moments, blinking stupidly at her. He looked over at Mara, who somehow didn't seem surprised. _

_"__I know it seems sudden," Leia told them, a crack appearing in her outward composure. "But I've given it a great deal of thought, and discussed it with Han. This isn't a whim or a flight of fancy. This is what I want."_

_He didn't doubt her sincerity or resolve, and yet Luke was still uneasy. "But what about your position?" he asked. "Your Ministry?"_

_"__I've resigned."_

_He shared another glance with Mara, and from the almost imperceptible flicker of her eyebrows he could tell she was not about to get involved. When Luke turned back to Leia, he could see her disquiet at his reaction. _

_"__Leia," he told her. "There's nothing more that I want than for you to embrace your Jedi potential. But you have to be sure."_

_"__What makes you think that I'm not?" she asked, the barest hint of a scowl flickering in her face. _

_Luke sighed, rubbing the side of his face anxiously. "I just...I remember the moment I decided to become a Jedi," he told her. "I wanted to become like the father I had never known but always loved. I wanted to impress the old Master who had such faith in me. I wanted to avenge my aunt and uncle, and punish the Empire for their senseless deaths." _

_"__What are you saying?" she challenged him. "That you wouldn't make the same choice again?"_

_"__I would," he told her seriously. "It was the right one, but I made it for the wrong reasons."_

_"__What does it matter what your reasons were?" Leia asked, her voice faltering. _

_"__Intent matters," he said softly, taking her hands in his. "Training to become a Jedi shouldn't be an escape - it took me a long time to realise that, and it cast a shadow over my early training - one that didn't disappear until Endor."_

_Leia was quiet for a long time, dropping her hands from his grip and stepping back. Her gaze was downcast as she considered his words, her arms resting defiantly on her hips. When she looked up at him, steely determination burned in her deep brown eyes. _

_"__I'm going to become a Jedi, Luke," she said forcefully as she stared him down. "Either you can teach me, or I'll take your holocrons and learn myself." _

_Luke didn't doubt her words, and trusted his sister implicitly. Wasn't it exactly what he'd wanted, to share with Leia their Jedi heritage? And yet he'd committed to Mara as his apprentice, and he'd been adamant about following the structure of one-on-one training. On the other hand, he'd also wanted to have a flexible approach to the new order to prevent making the same close-minded mistakes of the old._

_"__Would you object, Mara?" he asked quietly. "To me training both of you at the same time?" Luke knew he could not deny his sister her request, and wasn't quite sure what he would do if Mara withheld her consent. Luckily when he looked over at her, Mara gave a small shrug of her shoulders. _

_"__No," she said. "Of course not."_

_Leia smiled gratefully, and yet Luke sensed an unease between the two women - one he had not felt between them before. But he dismissed it. If it became an issue, they would work it out through training. A new joy filled him at the thought of the days ahead. After so much heartache, surely Leia's determination to become a Jedi only boded well for the future._

_"__Well," he grinned, putting his arms around his sister and hugging her tightly. "Let's get started."_

* * *

><p><strong>29 NRE<strong>

A storm was brewing in the distance, a light smattering of rain rippling the lake surrounding the Varykino villa on Naboo. It was the first wave of the storm, the mountains beyond the lake misty with a torrent that would soon sweep across the waters towards where Fin Delrond was standing on the villa's open balcony.

He found the place deeply unsettling. It was the ancestral home of the Naberries, and had been adopted by the Skywalkers, infected with the light side through years of family gatherings and celebrations. The villa was luxurious with every want or need catered to - the linens in the bedrooms fresh even though no one was there to occupy them, the gleaming marble floors polished and in every aspect a home awaiting the return of its family. Fin felt the bile rise up in his throat - what right did the Skywalkers have to such splendor when Fin had never even seen his birthright on Coruscant - the Delrond estate that in all likelihood had been destroyed to eliminate all traces of their once great aristocratic House.

He remembered little of his early years on Dathomir under the tutelage of his father and the Nightsisters, who'd taught him their strange magic. Fin could recall only patches of those powerful spells, his young mind unable to retain them all. What he did remember was the desperate flight away from the planet one day, and ever since then Fin and his father had been nomads, drifting from star to star hunting for artifacts Sith and Jedi alike, and waiting for their chance to strike.

Now was that time, Fin told himself as a bolt of lightening cut through the darkened clouds in the distance with a powerful crack. _He_would be the storm which would would rain down death and decimate the Skywalker line.

His father approached and joined Fin to watch the storm grow closer. "Are you ready, my son?"

Fin nodded. "The caretaker?"

"Taken care of," Svel smiled.

"This place reeks of Skywalker," Fin said distastefully, turning back towards the dark sky, light drops of rain falling onto his cheeks. He could feel their presence here, seeping from the walls as Fin had traced his hands idly over them; glimpses of the history they contained flashing before his eyes.

Anakin Skywalker had once stood where Fin did now, his mind troubled by the dragon which had already taken root in his heart. He saw the dark-haired woman, her hair unbound and her expression soft, her presence enough to calm the fire that burned in the dragon's belly. They had been married here, at Varykino, and when Fin had held Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber he'd been assaulted with images of sickening happiness - soft teasing words and light laughs and sweet, playful kisses.

He saw through time and across years, to when the dragon's children had discovered Varykino for themselves, exploring every inch of the estate, combing through records in the library, joint meditation on the terrace and the playing games in the gardens. He saw the laughter of children, of dark-haired relatives from every corner of the planet visiting their Skywalker and Solo kin, of late nights and lazy afternoons, rambunctious conversation in the dining hall and quiet relaxation on the beach.

The only dark vision was of Organa-Solo weeping, her belly still distended from childbirth. She had lost a child sometime in the past, a great sorrow which had weighed down her otherwise pristine glimmer in the Force. But other than that Varykino radiated light, the power of the Force strong within its walls.

"Let us depart," Svel decreed, interrupting Fin's musing and clasping his shoulder. "If you are ready?"

Fin dwelled on the stolen memories for a moment longer, relishing in their imminent defilement before following his father down to the shoreline where their small boat waited. They drifted along the surface of the water for a few minutes until they were a safe distance away, and always Fin's eyes were locked on the villa. The rain had reached the lake, lashing down on them furiously but he did not mind a storm. He was drawn to its unpredictability and power, so ignored the rain plastering the hair to his face and dampening his black robes.

"Fin?"

Turning his gaze back to his father, Fin nodded and held out his hand. Svel smile with pride and placed a small detonator in his open palm. His eyes drifting back one final time to the lake retreat, Fin savoured one last look before pressing the detonation button, sending a signal to the charges and pulse bombs they had placed within its foundations.

Explosions rocked Varykino, starting from the heart of the villa and making the land itself shake with the force of the blasts. The stony foundations broke apart and the surrounding trees caught alight, the greenery soon consumed by angry red flames which quickly spread up through the forest which blanketed the mountain above.

Then the twin domes of the villa combusted with the secondary charges, debris shooting up into the air and falling into the lake, rippling the water. But by the time the waves reached their boat the waves were only powerful enough to rock the hull slightly. Still, in his excitement Fin gripped the side of the boat with one hand to steady himself - this was the beginning of the end, and he was going to enjoy every minute of it.

On land what was left of the villa was soon engulfed in flames, a black acrid smoke rising into the air as the stony walls crumbled and fell.

* * *

><p>It was close to midnight on Corellia before Micah was able to break away from the celebrations at <em>The Master Race<em>. Deputy Governor Olayne's speech confirming the death of Sekel the previous day had been broadcast on the holonet, and Thracken had insisted they replay it over and over again. The escape of the Selonian Dracmus had also been confirmed that morning, and although Olayne had urged for calm there had been a clear accusation behind her words directed at the Selonian community in Coronet City.

As Micah walked briskly through the dark streets of the Human Quarter he could already see mobs forming, and knew that there would be a brawl in the Old Town that night. But there was nothing Micah could do about that, and had more urgent business to attend to. Between himself and Lila they'd pretty much figured it out - once drunk the Human League lackies were only too eager to spill what had been going on in those leadership meetings.

He'd left Lila at the bar, forcing himself to believe her assurances that she could take care of herself. The League had seemed to accept the idea that he'd taken a liking to her, and he'd given Seline some extra spice for exclusivity - as much as that made Micah's stomach roil. But he couldn't have brought her with him, because as much as he trusted her they both knew it was better if she didn't know the truth about his identity.

Micah ducked into a narrow alley between a bakery and cafe, both closed for the night so thankfully empty. He pulled out the comm Han had given him and typed in the code, sticking in an earpiece so that their conversation wouldn't be broadcast.

"Micah," his Uncle's strained voice flowed into his ear. "Are you alright?"

"Yes - is this line secure?" Micah asked hoarsely, his throat dry from the shouting and revelling he'd had to partake in earlier that day.

"Of course," Han answered. "But to be honest kid, I've kinda got my hands full at the moment."

"This is important," Micah told him. "You have to get a message back to Coruscant, there's going to be an attack."

"What?" He could tell that he'd gotten Han's attention. "When?"

"I don't know," Micah said desperately. "Soon. Look, I don't have much time. All I know is that the Human League was behind Sekel's assassination, and they're counting on the Republic's attention being elsewhere. There's ships headed to Coruscant from Bastion." That was the tidbit Lila had been able to find out from Thracken himself - he'd been in contact with Vlim Disra who had apparently boasted about the surprise they were going to give the capital.

"They'd never get past the fleet," Han argued. "Coruscant's too secure."

"Trust me," Micah said, then abruptly shut off the comm as he heard two people walk by the alley. He couldn't be away too long, otherwise it would raise suspicions and so decided not to comm Han back. That was everything he knew, after all. Micah's thoughts turned to his mother and younger sister at the Jedi Temple, a fierce pang in his heart that he hadn't been able to find out more, and earlier.

He just hoped Han could get the message to Coruscant in time.

* * *

><p>"So, what are they?" Mara looked at the small silver disc which hovered in the centre of the Temple analysis chamber. She looked over at Shada D'ukal and Ghent, their faces blue from the reflected light of the analysis equipment.<p>

"It's advanced, whatever it is," Ghent told her, his eyebrows creased together as he studied the technical readout.

Mara gave him a scornful look. "You're Director of New Republic Intelligence, and your best assessment is _advanced_?"

Ghent gave her a look. "You haven't given me much time to work with it, Mara. Slicing isn't all running sims and eating sweets."

Shada smirked. "Says the man who always requests a kilo of fizz bangs with the regular NRI shipments."

"I can sense the dark side," Mara interrupted, not wanting them to be distracted. "Other than that it just look like an ordinary datadisc." Mara pursed her lips in frustration. She'd never been particularly attuned to mechanical objects, not like Luke was. "That's why I asked you both to take a look." She'd heard about Sith imbuing objects with dark power, but it didn't feel strong, enough for that. It was rather like a remnant - likely from the Dark Lady if she was the one who'd instructed her Zabrak apprentices to hand them out to their allies.

"I've checked with Karrde," Shada spoke up, turning immediately back to topic. "We ran across something similar a few years ago, where communication devices were disguised to look like datadiscs, but your equipment should be able to sense that."

"Jaina seemed to think that's what they were for," Mara told her. "Their contact who stole the thing said the Dark Lady was going to communicate with her followers somehow."

"Well, with my expertise we might be able to find out," Ghent said, typing one-handed into his personal datapad that was linked via cable to the Jedi database. "It could be that their encryption is just too advanced for the normal scanner, but I know a few tricks. Although," he glanced at his screen and frowned, "there does seem to be abnormally high data readings - there's some complex software here, it might take me a while to slice it."

"I've got nothing but time," Shada said dryly, and Mara shrugged in return. "While I'm here I'll be able to to follow up about the Academy catering."

"Catering? Oh, right." Mara remembered she'd complained to Shada weeks ago about it. She'd been spending so much time at the Academy in Luke's absence she'd been forced to eat the dreadful cafeteria meals far more often than she would have liked.

"They're a local company, the best we could get on short notice," Shada told her as if it was a matter of the utmost importance. "They're cheap, too, since they bring up lower-levellers to use as staff - they're treated fairly, I checked it out. I'm trying to broker a deal with an Ithorian company which should be more sustainable long term."

"And more edible, I hope," Mara said absently, still watching Ghent work. "I'm sick of _nerf surprise_, in which I think the surprise is the meat's not really nerf." She knew how serious Shada took her work brokering the trade and supply deals for the Academy, and also knew that she was being kind in trying to distract her, but Mara was still anxious. She had that proverbial bad feeling.

"How's it going, Ghent?" she pressed him, peering at his datapad but it was just a sea of numbers.

"I've gotten through the first layer of encryption," he said. "There's definitely communication software here - one way only, looks like it can only receive messages. I'll try to get the overwrite key to cut into an transmissions, but there more code here. A _lot _more code. Wait-" Ghent looked concerned, leaning forward and typing even more furiously onto the datapad. "I'm getting an energy spike from the disc. Something is happening."

"A communication?" Mara asked, watching as the disc began to vibrate in the analysis chamber. "Can you intercept it?"

"No...agh!" Ghent abruptly pulled his personal datapad from the Temple interface a split second before it shut itself down and the entire room went dark.

"What did you do?" Mara asked into the darkness, the only light a blue glow from Ghent's datapad - it was the only electronics in the room still active. After a moment the emergency lighting kicked in, flooding the room in a dim orange glare.

"It wasn't me," Ghent said, his face very pale. "I got my datapad unplugged just in time before they went off - they've infected the entire system, it's shut down."

"Did we trigger it?" Shada asked.

"No," Ghent shook his head. "This was what was meant to happen - any disc attached to an NR database was timed to release the virus." He cast worried glance around the room and and took off, Mara and Shada following close behind.

"Is it just us that's down?" Mara asked as they walked, at the same time typing a message in her wrist comm to the Jedi she knew were on Coruscant to come to the Temple. "Your datapad's still working."

"All roads lead back to the mother database at NRI," Ghent told her, quickening his step. "I keep my datapad separate from the hub for this very reason - if I can get back to NRI I may be able to reboot the system."

"So that was their plan?" Mara mused almost to herself. "They wanted us to bring the disc here?"

"I don't think that's likely, Mara," Shada shook her head. "If they wanted to infect the system they'd try to do so at the source - there's thousands of staffers who could be bought off and convinced to take one in."

"Probably," Ghent agreed as they walked out of the main Temple doorway. Mara halted in her tracks as saw the atmosphere above was alight with blaster fire. Her heart leapt into her throat as she remembered that Jaina was on maneuvers with Rogue Squadron that day, and therefore likely in the thick of the battle above.

Ghent swore. "I was afraid of that."

"Someone's attacking," Shada looked up at the sky. "It looks like at least a dozen Star Destroyers, Imperial Era. But how, I thought there were satellites up there to take out any threats?"

"It's all connected to the NRI hub," Ghent told them, stowing his datapad in his jacket and hopping onto his speeder bike. "Which means the defence system is down too."

"They'll have to engage in an old fashioned dogfight," Shada nodded.

"I'll try to get everything back up as soon as I can," Ghent told them. "Whoever they are you'll need to hold them off until then." He ramped his engine and then sped off in the distance of the Intelligence Centre.

Mara looked back up at the sky and saw that a Star Destroyer had broken through the upper atmosphere and was opening it's lower hull to release something down onto the city.

"They're not fighters," she breathed, squinting to see hundreds of small mechanical objects drop deliberately to the ground. "They're battle droids."


	35. Chapter 35

_**2 NRE**_

_When Mara and Luke walked into the training room on the day Leia was due to start her apprenticeship, she was already waiting for them. Gone were the formal Senate robes and beautiful flowing gowns she seemed to favour - instead Leia was wearing attire appropriate for training - a nondescript cream tunic, dark brown pants and long black boots. Yet that was not the only drastic difference to her usual appearance._

_"__Leia," Luke radiated shock and confusion. "Your hair!"_

_Rather than the elaborate braids or long tresses down her back, Leia's dark hair was cut short in a stylish pixie-cut, with short layers framing her face. Mara knew only a little of Alderaanian traditions but she was aware that the length of a woman's hair was tied to status, meaning the decision would not have been made on a whim. _

_But Leia seemed untroubled as she shrugged and ran one hand through the short length. "I thought it was time for something different."_

_Luke regained his composure. "I like it," he smiled. "It suits you."_

_"__Yes, it's very nice," Mara cut in dryly. "But we're here to train, not swap fashion tips."_

_Luke gave her an exasperated look, but Mara brushed him off - if this was going to work she didn't want to be constantly derailed by their sibling nonsense. Leia shot her a glance that seemed to be a mixture of annoyance and relief, although it was quickly concealed._

_"__You're right," she said through a forced smile._

_The three of them rested on their haunches; Luke perfectly still and serene, Mara with only a slight tremble in her legs every few minutes, and Leia, shaky and unbalanced. They'd been in the same position for hours, and Mara wasn't sure how much longer Leia was going to last. _

_"__What is the point of this, anyway?" Leia asked as she wobbled precariously. _

_"__To strengthen your leg muscles and core," Luke answered without a beat, and his legs didn't even twitch. "That's the key to proper lightsaber combat." _

_"__Oh, and I thought it was slicing your blade through an opponent's arm," Leia said dryly. _

_Luke laughed. "That too," he said. "But only if necessary to end to duel. A violent act should always be a last resort."_

_"__Right." Leia didn't seem convinced. She wobbled again and grasped her hands together in an attempt to keep her balance. But it was too late, as Leia's legs collapsed under her from the strain and her rear end hit the mat._

_Mara smothered a smile, even though she knew that Leia had lasted a good deal longer than she herself had the first time. She wasn't quite sure why she was feeling such a sudden animosity towards Luke's sister, and on the floor Leia gave her a scowl. Luke had noticed too, and sighed heavily. _

_"__That was good, Leia," he said, springing back into a standing position. "It takes practice."_

_Leia hauled herself to her feet, rubbing her quads which were likely burning with fatigue. "Please tell me I don't have to do it again."_

_"__Not today," Luke said with a smile. "I thought we'd move onto sparring." He removed a lightsaber hilt from his robes and handed it to her._

_"__Now you're talking," Leia grinned and took the saber from him. She thumbed the switch and the green blade shimmered to life. Holding the saber out in front of her, Leia fell back into the defensive stance of Form VI. Evidently Leia had been doing some independent study in the past few months, so that when she came to Luke from training she would be prepared. Mara rather admired that. _

_Luke did not draw his own saber. "Why don't the two of you spar, and I'll observe." He backed away from the training square and clasped his hands in front of him, nodding to Mara to begin. _

_She bounced to her feet and drew her saber in one swift action, illuminating the blue blade and analysing Leia's opening stance. The Niman lightsaber form was mostly defensive and practical, traditionally suited to diplomats, and Mara could see why Leia had been drawn to it. But it was easily dismantled with an aggressive attack, and Mara shifted into the opening stance of Form V, lifting her lightsaber over her head with both hands. They stood sizing each other up for a few seconds, and Mara could feel a flicker of uncertainty from her opponent. _

_She took that moment to strike, launching forward and bringing her blade down in a sweeping motion. Leia blocked, and Mara almost immediately struck again. So the pattern began, with Mara pushing Leia back across the the sparring mat, and Leia blocking each blow but never moving to make a counter strike. It wasn't long before she had been forced to the edge of the sparring square, and Mara set up a final blow which should send Leia over and ensure victory. _

_But then Leia defended the blow with a slash of her own saber while reaching out with one hand towards her. Leia pushed at the air and before Mara could react she found herself flying backwards. As she hit the mat with a thud, Mara realised that Leia had feigned weakness in order to draw her in, and used her own confidence against her. _

_In her shock, Mara forgot to keep a firm handle on her lightsaber, and found it ripped from her grip to land in Leia's outstretched hand. She fell into the two-bladed combat stance consistent with the form, holding her own lightsaber in front of her parallel to the floor, and the other behind her head. _

_Mara kicked off against the mat and leapt to her feet, burning with renewed purpose - she wouldn't underestimate Leia a second time. Luke called to her, and tossed his own saber across the room. It was longer in her hand than Mara's own blade, and she adjusted her grip accordingly before advancing on Leia. This time her opponent was ready to meet her, and counterattacked with force, spinning to strike at Mara with both blades. Now Mara was on the defensive, but trusted that she had more experience and her opponent would soon tire or make a mistake. _

_But Leia kept up the attack, and around her was a swirl of dark emotions. Mara glanced over at Luke, and he looked concerned but made no move to intervene. The split in Mara's concentration was enough for Leia to strike a blow forceful enough to knock Luke's lightsaber from her hands and push her again through the Force. Mara fell for the second time, her wrist jarring as she stretched it out to brace her fall. _

_Leia held both her blade and Mara's crisscrossed over her throat, and there was pride and triumph in the woman's dark eyes. For a moment, Mara feared that Leia would let the blades drift a bit too close, and she backed away slightly. Leia blinked, and the darkness cleared as quickly as it had come. She extinguished both blades, clipping her own to her belt and handing Mara's back to her. _

_Luke gave an audible sigh. "I'm not going to say what you did wrong," he said softly, as he walked across the room to retrieve his own saber. "Since I'm sure you already know."_

_Leia had the decency to look ashamed, and Mara turned away, her face burning with embarrassment. _

_"__I _don't_know what's wrong between the two of you," Luke continued. "But I suggest you figure it out before we go any further." Then he turned on one heel and walked out of the room, leaving them alone. _

_"__I guess I deserved that," Leia said absently, sitting down cross-legged on the floor next to Mara. "Sorry."_

_"__Don't apologise - you beat me," Mara said in a clipped voice. "Good for you." _

_"__But I felt the dark side," Leia whispered. "It came far too easily. Luke felt it, I know he did." _

_"__But he didn't try and stop you," Mara said, trying to squash the hurt. "You could have killed me."_

_Leia looked at her with a frown. "I suppose he trusted that I wouldn't."_

_"__Hmph." Mara wasn't convinced. "Quite a risk."_

_"__Maybe he was trying to scare me off - to show me that I wasn't ready for this."_

_"__Are you?" Mara appraised her. "You just had the chance to get rid of me, and almost took it." _

_Leia huffed, a spike of annoyance felt through the Force, tension crackling in the atmosphere around them. "I don't understand why you think I don't like you, Mara," she said, her voice betraying a note of hurt. "Other than my behaviour just now, I've been nothing but nice to you this past year."_

_"__Nice," Mara mocked her. "You try to keep your enemies close, is all."_

_"__I don't see you as an enemy," Leia replied, and then sighed heavily. "But your point stands. Can you blame me, given your history?"_

_"__No." Mara gave her a sideways look. "So are you going to keep being nice to me, or are we going to be friends instead?" _

_But Leia smiled, her expression softening. "I'm game if you are." _

_"__If we're training together it will help," she shrugged, her thoughts turning to the blaze of Leia's dark gaze as she'd stood above her in stance that was all too familair. "So, what was that about before?"_

_Leia was visibly uncomfortable and she looked down at the floor, her finger absently tracing small patterns over the training mat. "I just really wanted to best you," she said, her mouth twisting bitterly. "I suppose...I've been a little jealous of you."_

_"Me?" Mara was shocked. "But you...you're a Skywalker, you have such a raw connection to the Force. You took that saber from me without a thought, and I've been training for almost a year." Mara shook her head in disbelief. "Do you know how jealous I am of_that_?"_

_Leia seemed surprised by her words, blinking rapidly and then looking away. "Luke asked me to train with him right after Endor," she said. "But I couldn't - not then. He stopped asking after a while, knowing that I would go to him when I was ready. And it was the right decision...but seeing you train with him, help him build this place…" Leia looked around the training room, a heavy sigh forming. "I feel as if I've missed out on something. He's my twin brother, but when it comes to being a Jedi, he's shared things with you he hasn't with me. And that hurts a little. I used to be the most important person in his life and now I'm secondary. And I know that's how it should be, it's right for him to have his own life, but...I suppose I'm selfish."_

_Mara had never seen Leia so vulnerable and open, and felt a strange solidarity with her. "He's your brother, it's understandable," she said quietly. "I don't want to come between you."_

_Leia smiled ruefully and looked back at her. "No, I've been foolish. I can see how good you've been for him."_

_Fear struck at Mara's heart then, and she wondered if Luke had told Leia about their liaison. They were close, it would make sense if he had, and Mara winced inwardly at what she must be thinking. But if Leia knew or disapproved, she didn't show it, and said nothing about it. _

_"__I've never said so, but I appreciate you not telling anyone about Vader." Leia lowered her gaze to study the floor again. _

_"__No problem," Mara replied, drawing her knees up to her chest and hugging them tightly. "The sooner everyone forgets about him the better."_

_"__I hate him," Leia said forcefully, her eyes still downcast. _

_Mara appraised her. "Well, that's something we have in common," she said softly. She had never quite understood Luke's complete love and forgiveness for his father, but Leia's anger and resentment? She understood that perfectly. _

_"__I suppose we have to get past it, if we are to become Jedi," Leia looked back up and smiled wryly. "Although I'm not sure how."_

_"__I'm not the person to ask," Mara said somewhat stiffly, resting her chin on her knees. _

_"Do you hate the Emperor?" Leia enquired._

_"I don't know," Mara said truthfully after a pause. "I should, right? I should hate everything he did to me, all the lies and manipulations and coercions. But if I'm honest...it felt good to have a purpose. Sometimes I feel like I'm flailing, unsure if I want to be a Jedi, unsure of…" Mara clamped her mouth shut and looked away so not to betray herself. Those were thoughts not to be dwelled on or spoken aloud, but quashed and dismissed. _

_"__I suppose when the time comes it will either feel right, or it won't," Leia suggested. "If you're meant to be a Jedi, you'll want it with every fiber of your being. And if you don't, that's alright - you'll still have everything you've learned."_

_Mara smiled with good humour. "Luke's always saying what a good negotiator you are - I see why." _

_Leia shrugged off the compliment, the same way she saw Luke do all the time. Sometimes, the similarities between the two were striking._

_"__I wonder," Leia said softly, "if Vader knew who I was in the end. Luke told me his final words - 'tell you sister you were right'."_

_Mara nodded in understanding. "He didn't say tell Leia."_

_"__I keep thinking back to all the times I was in his presence - we crossed paths sometimes on Coruscant or Alderaan, not to mention the Death Star. I wonder why he didn't sense me, why he couldn't feel the cry of my soul when they destroyed my home, the pain I must have projected when they tortured me on Bespin. Was I not strong enough in the Force? Luke always said that Vader could sense when he was near."_

_"__Only after he knew who Luke was," Mara pointed out. "And as you said," she added delicately, "his final thoughts were of you."_

_Leia huffed dismissively. "An afterthought."_

_"__Maybe not," Mara suggested. "He wanted you to know - that was his last wish."_

_"__So I should forgive everything he did to me, to those I love?" Leia asked, her voice heated. She rose, her fists clenched and a sharpness radiating off of her through the Force. "He killed my mother."_

_"__I...thought you didn't know how she died." Mara stood up as well, unnerved to see the usually calm and collected Leia a sea of agitation._

_"__I know," Leia said, her eyes dark as her gaze was far way. She was looking at Mara, but seemed to see through her to something beyond. "On Naboo I went to her tomb, and I felt...fire all around me, invisible fingers clutching my throat." Leia put a hand to her neck as if she was reliving the trauma. "And then I heard his voice - so _human_, not the mechanical formality I had always heard from Vader. He accused her of betraying him - she went to save him, and he killed her. He was a monster."_

_"__I'm sorry," was all Mara could think to say. Memories came flooding back to her - of hiding behind the secret wall where her mother had put her and told her hoarsely not to make a sound. The small slats through which she could peer out into the darkened room where her mother and the others were hiding as the sound of explosions rocked in the distance. And then, the blur of blue blaster fire caught by the spin of a blood-red shaft of light. She could not see who wielded it but could hear his ominous breath, steady as his red blade cut through air, armor and skin, until he was the only one left. Mara took a shaky breath, the old wound reopening as remembered fear and anguish clutched her heart._

_"__He killed my mother, too," she said brokenly, and bit her lip to stop tears from falling. _

_Leia's gaze refocused, and her Force sense softened. They stood facing each other for a long time, and Mara felt her own pain reflected back in Leia - they had common ground. Then Leia closed the space between them slowly, carefully, as one would approaching a wounded animal, and then reached forward to embrace her. Mara tensed at the unfamiliarity of it, but she didn't try and stop Leia's arms from folding around her, and relaxed at the comforting pressure of Leia's hands pressed against her back. She found herself relaxing into and returning the embrace allowing her tears to fall._

_Neither of them spoke, but Mara felt her pain ebb; it mingled with Leia's and she could feel the full brunt of the other woman's agony. And yet shared between the two of them, neither of their sorrows seemed too great to bear._

* * *

><p><strong>29 NRE<strong>

Mara stood defiantly at the entrance to the Jedi Temple, watching as the Star Destroyer dropped row after row of battle droids to the ground to march in perfect formation towards them. Most of the battalions appeared to be relics of the Clone Wars, a range of slight twig-like droids followed by row upon row of bulkier, armoured super droids - there were even a few droidekas rolling along behind. The sight was overwhelming, and Mara felt fear grip her heart.

There was no doubt in her mind that they were heading towards the Temple, intent on its destruction. She was almost glad, for it meant that their attention was focused on the Jedi and not civilians. It would only be a matter of time before the Coruscant security forces could be mobilised, which meant they had to hold them off until then.

She was surrounded by her Council - Kyp Durron, Tionne and Kam Soulsar and Cilghal, as well as a few other Jedi who had been close enough to answer her call - Caleb Syndulla, Arwin Minnix, Octa Ramis and Ganner Rhysode. But Mara knew it was not enough.

"Tionne," Mara ordered. "Get the younglings secured inside the Temple and send out the older padawans." Tionne was of less use in a battle since her strengths lay elsewhere, and Mara knew she would be able to calm those inside the Academy. The librarian nodded seriously, halting only to squeeze her husband's shoulder before hurrying inside the Temple. Turning her attention back to the approaching droids, now less than a kilometre away, Mara tried to gauge their numbers.

"How many do you think?" Mara asked her fellow Jedi, lightsaber ready in her hand.

Kam scanned the horizon. "Maybe two thousand."

"During the Clone Wars they used to say that one Jedi was more than a match for a hundred battle droids," Kyp Durron said with confidence.

Mara looked around her. "There are eight of us."

"Nine," a clear voice corrected, and Mara turned to see Leia striding towards them purposefully. She was not wearing the formal, flowing robes of her office, but the white trousers and tunic she had once worn as a Jedi Knight; lightsaber and shoto visible on her belt.

"Spring cleaning?" Mara asked with a smile, immediately feeling more confidant with Leia around.

"Knew this might come in handy one day," Leia answered, nodding to the other Jedi and then looked down towards the advancing droids. "Han commed me - apparently the ships are from Bastion."

"The Imperial," Mara grimaced.

"The Dark Lady went to the person who'd be the most sympathetic," Kyp reasoned. "Who knew Vlim Disra been hoarding Star Destroyers and droids for the last thirty years?"

"Questions we can all ponder later," Kam suggested, nodding towards the droids that were close to being within firing range. "Although I think we can safely assume that the young Zabrak are indeed her apprentices."

Mara turned back to the oncoming horde, for the first time noticing that they were being led by two figures in black, each holding red-bladed lightsabers. Mara recognised them from the NRI security footage as Whit and Toula - the Zabrak who had escaped from Micah and Syal, and whose trail Jaina and Zeb had been chasing down in the lower levels.

Leia drew her lightsaber and shoto from her belt, shifted her weight onto her back foot and into battle stance. She held her blue-bladed lightsaber out horizontally in front of her, and the green-bladed shoto up behind her, a style she had favoured ever since they had first started training together. Over the years Leia had become the ultimate master of Nimu, and seeing how easily Leia fell back into the role of Jedi it was obvious why.

Mara ignited her own yellow blade, turning to the assembled group with purpose. "The Dark Lady has sent us a message," she told them firmly. "Let's return it."

* * *

><p>"Rogue Nine, TIE on your six!"<p>

Jaina banked left at the warning, blaster fire whizzing past her cockpit in a near miss. She dipped her X-wing downwards and then into a reverse-roll, her signature move, coming up behind the TIE and blowing it to smithereens.

"Good shot, Rogue Nine," Gavin Darklighter's voice flowed through the comm.

"Thanks, Rogue Leader," Jaina acknowledged. "That's the last of the TIEs, do you need help with the Destroyers?"

"We've got it," Darklighter acknowledged, and through her viewscreen Jaina could see that Rogue Squadron had finally been joined by Republic vessels _Mon Mothma_, _Courscant Victory_ and _Justice Call_. The Republic flagship _Defender_ was still out of commission, their systems infected by some kind of virus which had also decommissioned the security net around Coruscant airspace right before the enemy ships had arrived. Luckily, Jaina and Rogue Squadron had already been out in space on maneuvers with Blue and Wraith Squadrons and so they hadn't been affected by whatever had afflicted the rest of the fleet.

"There was a Destroyer that slipped by us," Darklighter added. "Think you can handle it?"

"Copy, Rogue Leader," Jaina said, tilting the nose of her ship downwards and preparing for re-entry. "Consider it done."

She broke through the atmosphere at high speed, the Star Destroyer coming into view hovering above the city. Her scanners revealed high shields but limited firepower, consistent with the ship above which were relics from the Imperial Era. Still, one X-Wing against a Destroyer was a tough ask, even for a Jedi.

"Try to isolate the weak points in the shields, R6," Jaina instructed her astromech. In the meantime she swopped experimentally across the bow, dodging the blaster fire which followed her, gratified that it was as slow and inaccurate as the ships above. She looped under the belly of the Destroyer and saw that the lower hull was open and empty. Titling her nose down so she could see the city below, Jaina saw the reason why - at least a thousand droids attacking the Jedi Temple. Jaina reached out through the Force and felt her mother and Mara both in fray, battling against several droids each. She also felt the fringes of the Dark Side, the same shock she's felt when she'd handled that silver disc, and knew that it was the Zabrak.

Jaina desperately wanted to land her ship and help them, especially because she blamed herself for not figuring out their plan sooner. But she'd been charged with taking out the Destroyer, and that was what she would do. Somehow.

R6 warbled from her canopy, and Jaina read the translation informing her of the weak points in the shields. The ship fired on her as she brought her nose up, but Jaina dodged the blasts with practiced ease. She swooped over the Destroyer's rear, sending a volley of blaster fire into the seam between two shield generators. They burst with satisfactory splendor, and she pulled her X-Wing away from the flames while checking the readouts again. Shields were still at 60%, and hacking away at them would still take some time.

"Need a hand, my dear?" a rich, familiar voice came through the comm, and Jaina turned to see the _Day's Shadow_ - Shada D'ukal's private vessel - on her wing.

"Shada," Jaina grinned, flooded with relief. "Absolutely."

They tag-teamed the Destroyer, who had even more difficulty firing on both of them - clearly their gunners were either out of practice or woefully inexperienced. It didn't take long for them to break through the defences and leave the Destroyer utterly vulnerable.

"Shields are down," Shada said as her ship swooped across the bow of the Destroyer. "Take your shot, Jaina."

But Jaina hesitated - she could disable the Star Destroyer and send it tumbling out of commission. But they were above the heart of the city, and a crashed ship of that size would kill thousands - unless of course the impact could be controlled cushioned somehow. There was only one Jedi on Coruscant powerful enough in the Force to achieve something like that.

_Mom?_ Jaina called to her mother through the Force and signalled her intention. _Catch!_

* * *

><p>Hearing her daughter's message, Leia looked up at the sky to see her X-Wing make the kill shot, shattering the Star Destroyer's engines and depowering the repulsorlifts. She decapitated an approaching battle droid, and with a flick of her eyes pushed back three more with a powerful Force push.<p>

"Cover me!" she called to Kam, and deactivated her lightsaber and shoto, clipping them back to her belt and lifting her hands back up to the sky. She ignored everything else around her, the battle still going on in the sky above, the droids shooting blaster fire and the Zabrak duelling against Mara nearby. All that existed was herself and the Star Destroyer hurtling down towards the city on a destructive path which would cause untold civilian deaths.

But not if she had anything to do with it. The Force answered her call, flowing through her like an old friend. It hadn't always been so easy, and had taken years to refine what came naturally, to actually channel the Force and direct it to her intention, rather than using it unconsciously, recklessly, as she had once done.

It was heavy - a weight she'd never before experienced, pressing down on her, willing her to give up the burden. Her lungs constricted and her entire body felt dense, as if she was being pushed down into the ground, crushed under a million tonnes of durasteel. She stopped breathing, straining under the pressure but not willing to let go despite the ache of her outstrecthed fingers trying to grip the ship tenuously and manage its descent. It was then she recalled Luke telling her of Yoda's teachings, of the way he's recited every backwards syllable as if believing that the Jedi Master's wording was somehow superior to his own.

_Only different in your mind. _

She was not holding up the Star Destroyer; the burden was not on her shoulders. It was the Force, and she its conduit, and so how could she possibly feel the weight of the ship? She was not carrying it.

With that revelation the pressure eased, and Leia was able to breathe again, her hands moving out instinctively to guide the burden down at a controlled pace. When she opened her eyes the ship was hovering just above the ground over the thoroughfare that led to the Temple, and she was staring right down its nose. Confirming that the space under it was clear, Leia gently lowered it to the ground with the subtle movement of her hands.

It was a perfect landing.

* * *

><p>The streets of Theed were lined with a crowd numbering in their many thousands, watching the annual Unity Parade which commemorated the peace treaty between the humans and Gungans over fifty years earlier. Luke himself had been an honoured guest at the Festival many times before, as the son of Queen Amidala whose brokerage of the accord was considered one of the greatest achievements of her reign.<p>

This time, however, Luke was milling about in the crowd watching for any potential trouble. He'd had a general feeling of uneasiness about the event, but Queen Nebulla had refused to cancel it, unwilling to bow to threats of Sith interference.

"Everything alright there, Corran?" Luke asked discreetly into his ear comlink, his eyes still searching for anything suspicious. But the brightly coloured floats, flags, dancers and musicians who made up the parade all seemed innocuous, although Luke noted to himself mildly that the sheer number of people at the event would make it difficult to pinpoint any particular presence, even now that he knew what the Sith felt like in the Force..

"All clear so far, Luke," Corran's voice murmured in his ear from his location with the Queen's personal security force on the steps of the palace. "The parade's just reaching us now, they've got that weird lightning ball thing to present."

"Ben?" Luke asked, knowing that his son was somewhere on the other side of the street in the market district.

"Nothing here, Dad," Ben answered. "But there's some local reporters saying that there's been some kind of accident out in the lake district."

Luke's throat constricted, and he forced himself to swallow heavily. "Accident?" He'd felt a twinge of pain earlier and dismissed as his unease about the festival, but now Luke feared it had been something else.

"No one knows anything else," Ben told him. "Just that local emergency crews have been dispatched."

He'd known that the Sith would eventually go to Varykino, but hadn't been able to leave Theed unprotected during the Festival. Clearly, the Sith wanted to draw him away, which only confirmed his suspicions that something was going to happen at the parade.

"I haven't heard anything, Luke," Corran spoke up. "I've just sent one of the officers into the palace to find out."

"Thanks, Corran, for now-" The words died upon his lips as he felt his heart constrict, a sharp burst of agony of which there was no doubt as to the cause.

"Dad-" Ben breathed, and Luke knew he'd felt it too.

"Maintain your positions, both of you," Luke ordered, and then shut off his commlink. He knew it was a trap, a distraction, but Luke couldn't ignore it - whatever the consequences. His feet pounded into the pavement, all but pushing revellers out of the way as he ran to the Old Town where Sola's house was located, the pain in his heart increasing by the second.

His worst fears were confirmed when he reached the front door and saw the lifeless bodies of Naboo security forces lying in the entranceway, slashed by what could only be lightsaber burns. There were more in the front hall, and holes from recent blaster fire still smoked in the walls.

"Sola!" Luke called desperately as he ran into the parlor, only to see Zekk crumpled on the floor, his eyes open and lifeless, one arm missing and cauterised saber burn across his chest. Luke choked back the bile at seeing his onetime student dead, cut down on the mission Luke had tasked him with. Zekk had been Sola's last line of defence, and he had protected her to the last.

But Luke couldn't dwell on the fallen Jedi, not when he saw that Sola's favourite chair had been pushed askew and her bowl of sweets shattered on the floor - and beside them his aunt herself, lying prone on the rug. Luke scrambled over to her, gathering Sola in his arms as his trembling hand located the wound in her belly. It was fresh and bleeding, not made by a lightsaber or blaster. To Luke's horror she had been stabbed with a knife's blade to prolong her pain, and he pressed a hand against the open wound. Warm blood flowed between his fingers, and Luke knew she was beyond hope. Still, Luke tried to ebb the flow and Sola moaned in pain, her eyes fluttering open.

"Auntie..." Luke said through his tears. This was what they had wanted, he realised. The wound had been deliberate and precise - they had wanted Luke to find her, only to know that he could not save her.

"Luke," Sola rasped, her dark eyes drinking him in. She raised a trembling hand to cup his cheek with what was likely her last strength. "Don't cry, my darling."

Then her eyes dimmed as she went slack in his arms, her hand dropping lifelessly to the floor.


	36. Chapter 36

_**2 NRE**_

_Mara surveyed the ballroom of the _Raven's Call_, an elite establishment located on the top tier of the Skyline Building. Huge transparisteel windows formed the walls and domed ceiling, and the bustling Coruscant cityscape was visible from every vantage point; the dark night sky and the dense patchwork of stars glittering above them. _

_"__Mara," Leia greeted as she approached, holding out a champagne flute with fizzing pink liquid inside. She looked beautiful in a full length scarlet gown and matching gemstones glittering at her throat and in the diadem she wore in her dark hair. The chain of her locket was also visible around her neck, although the pendant itself tucked behind the bodice of her gown. It did not quite match the rest of her outfit, and yet Mara had never seen Leia without the locket around her neck, not even during training._

_"__So what's this party about, anyway?" Mara asked, sipping her wine and allowing it to bubble pleasantly on her tongue before swallowing. She'd been wrangled by Leia and Sidel Ravenlok into attending, and they'd bribed her with the indigo dress she was wearing, made from graded shimmersilk of the finest quality. _

_Leia twirled a finger through her dark hair absently. It had grown out over the past few months, the dark locks now falling just below her shoulders._

_"__It's a benefit for the War Orphan's Trust," Leia told her. "One of Sidel's brainchilds."_

_"__Of course," Mara nodded. "So are we going to get the hard sell tonight?"_

_"__In a manner of speaking," Leia smiled thinly. "Sidel's goal is to find wealthy patrons for her orphans, with a hope that they will adopt."_

_"__Oh," Mara sipped her wine again. "I think she's out of luck with me."_

_Leia laughed and touched Mara's arm lightly. "I don't think Sidel had any such illusions, Mara," she said with good humor. "She just wanted the visible support of the Jedi. I suppose we're meant to act like a conscience, since I think most of these people don't have one."_

_"__Hmmph."_

_"__Han and I thought about it," Leia said quietly, and Mara looked at her in surprise. "There are so many needy children, and I know more than anyone what kindness from the right people can do."_

_Or lack of it, Mara thought to herself. She'd been left without a family due to the war, but unlike Luke and Leia she had been taken in by the wrong person. But now they were working together for a common goal - the three Jedi orphans, Mara smiled ruefully. She made a mental note to make a generous donation to the Trust later than night. Karrde still had her on the payroll as a consultant, even though she didn't do much beyond give the occasional advice and opinion over a comm call. She turned her attention back to Leia, who was sipping her wine thoughtfully. _

_"__Have you made any decisions?" Mara asked delicately. _

_"__I would like to, but I don't think it's the right time," Leia said, her gaze focused out the window to the shimmering skyline. "After...everything that had happened, I don't know if I could handle it."_

_Mara put her hand on Leia's shoulder, and didn't press her further. Leia sighed and shook off her melancholy, giving Mara a brilliant smile. _

_"__But enough of depressing thoughts," she said. "My brother is over there." She pointed across the room with her glass, to where Luke was standing and chatting with various dignitaries. "Don't you think he looks handsome?" Leia asked with a teasing lilt. _

_Mara gave her a withering look. "I've come to expect more subtlety from you, Leia."_

_Leia shrugged. "Sometimes the direct approach is required." _

_Allowing herself a second glance, Mara found she could not disagree with Leia's assessment. Luke was wearing a well-cut white tunic with a dark teal jacket, his black boots polished and shiny. She noted absently that the color of his coat would complement her dress perfectly, and wondered if Leia had bought it for him specifically to wear that night. _

_"__So when are you and my brother going to stop fooling yourselves?" Leia turned to her with a knowing smile. "You're not fooling anyone else."_

_Mara scowled. "I don't know what you're talking about, Leia."_

_"__Oh, so that little look just now was perfectly innocent?"_

_Mara grew flustered. "What has he said?"_

_"__Nothing," Leia shrugged. "But he doesn't have to. We're twins, I can feel what he's feeling. And when I'm around you both I practically feel like _I'm_in love with you, so whatever Luke feels must be pretty damn strong." _

_Mara blinked, trying to process Leia's words, but before she could respond with a denial Sidel Ravenlok appeared breezily at their side. "Evening, ladies," she said as she kissed their cheeks. Mara had grown used to Sidel's easy manner and overt affection over the past few months - tolerating it more than anything, although she could not deny that the woman knew how to have a good time. She'd had more than one nasty hangover thanks to Sidel's insistence that they have "just a few more" drinks. _

_"__What are we talking about?" Sidel asked, fiddling with one of the large diamond teardrops that hung from her ears. _

_"__How much my brother loves Mara," Leia said nonchalantly into her drink and Mara gaped at her. _

_"__Oh, everyone knows that," Sidel declared airily, waving a dismissive hand. _

_"__What?" Mara spluttered._

_"__I told Oren the other day that I thought you two have been having it off for months," Sidel continued with a cheeky smile. "But he swears Luke is more of a gentleman than that."_

_Mara cringed as Leia looked at her with interest. More than once Mara had wanted to confide in her about the night she and Luke had shared together, since it still held such confusion. But how could she possibly bring it up without letting slip the circumstances? No, Mara would never cause Leia pain by forcing her to relive the terrible day she had lost her child. _

_Sometimes when they were meditating Mara would come out of her trance first, and see Leia, eyes tightly shut and tear streaming down her face. Perhaps she was trying to reach out to the spirit of her baby boy in the Force, perhaps she was seeking answers as to why he had been taken from her. Mara could never bring herself to ask, nor would she deliberately press against such a painful wound. _

_"__So, Mara," Sidel prodded her out of her reverie. "Is Luke a gentleman?" _

_Mara pierced her with a withering glare, but Sidel just laughed, as ever impossible to offend or intimidate. "Or perhaps he doesn't have the chance to be?" she pressed. "Luke's feelings are plain enough, but as Oren said to me, you're harder to decrypt than Imperial codes."_

_"__And what do you think?" Mara asked her, careful to give nothing away. _

_Sidel regarded her for a few moments, for once her levity fading. "I think you're afraid," she said softly. "And that's fair enough. Oren and I fell in love so quickly - long before we ever met in person." She looked over to where Oren was talking to Wedge and Iella Antilles, their young daughter Kara hanging onto his leg. _

_"When we did it was wonderful," Kara continued. "But our time together was fleeting - he was with the Alliance and I had to maintain my cover here on Coruscant. We exchanged messages but there was no guarantee they weren't vetted by Alliance command, so I didn't dare write that I loved him. I couldn't even tell him the most precious news I had - I worried every night how he would react, whether he felt as I did. Then Coruscant fell and he came to find me...and I handed him his daughter." Misty-eyed, Sidel gazed at her family with such open affection that Mara felt a strange tug in her gut. "Then I knew - by the way he looked at her, and the way he looked at me. Sometimes you have to take a chance, Mara," Sidel touched her hand lightly. "Because it can be worth it." _

_Mara didn't answer, and the topic soon moved on. But Mara couldn't stop herself from stealing a glance at Luke every now and then, wondering if what Leia had said was correct. Did Luke love her? He certainly hadn't given any indication of it. And yet, there was a leap in Mara's heart whenever he was around, and sometimes she found her thoughts dwelling on him at night when she was alone in her small apartment. She'd always lived a solitary life and had never wanted anything else, but for the first time, Mara felt the desire for something more. _

_But she wasn't sure how to ask for it._

* * *

><p><strong>29 NRE<strong>

Corran stood in the shadow of Theed palace, his nerves on edge as he surveyed the assembled crowd down in the plaza. Queen Nebulla and Boss Trell were standing at the top of the stone steps leading up to the palace, watching the parade approach. Floating on the dais between them was a large transparent sphere containing some kind of iridescent electric charge - the Globe of Peace, according to Corran's notes. The streets leading up to the palace were filled with bystanders, human and Gungan alike - even some other species such as Rodian and Twi'lek visiting for the festivities.

Only the small courtyard to the right of the palace was left empty, out of respect. It contained a monument to the Civil War, and in particular those who had fought with the Rebellion or had taken up the dangerous job as spies in the Imperial regime which had taken up residence on Naboo during the Empire.

All seemed normal to Corran, despite the queasy feeling in his stomach. Luke had dropped out of contact having clearly felt a disturbance, but Corran knew he had to hold his position as Luke had ordered. He had no idea where Ben was, and Corran hoped he was still at his post in the markets - if the Sith were to infiltrate the crowds that would be the logical entry point.

"Master Horn." A breathless lieutenant appeared at his side. "I've checked with intel, apparently there _has_ been a disturbance in the lake district - the Varykino villa has been destroyed."

"Destroyed?" Corran was dumbfounded - he'd been to the villa several times over the years and knew it's long history.

"Yes, sir." The lieutenant nodded. "They think it was a pulse bomb."

Hardly the tools of Sith, Corran told himself, and yet they were effective. Pulse bombs could be made by incorporating nanobots into any living or electrically charged matter, which made them near impossible to detect. Electrically charged...

Corran's danger sense flared, and he ran towards Nebulla and Trell. "Get away from that!" he yelled at them, pushing out through the Force to send the transparent sphere up into the air and away from them. But his telekenesis skills had always been weak, and the sphere only spun a few metres into the air before it exploded in a burst of fiery light. There were screams as red-hot ashes rained down on the crowd, and a surge of panicked movement began.

Corran turned towards the parade to see the approaching float made to look like a traditional Gungan catapult, complete with energy balls called boomas. Of course, they were meant to be display only , but Corran's danger sense spiked again. His cry of warning was drowned out as the boomas exploded, killing all within a ten metre radius.

The crowd scrambled, a thunderous crush of people trying to flee the city streets. The security force swarmed down the steps, trying to make sense of the chaos and start an ordered evacuation. Corran scanned the area with the Force, this time searching for energy fluctuations but found no danger - all he felt was a heightened panic.

He heard someone yell for the Queen, and Corran turned to see that Trell was unhurt but being comforted by her aide and Gungan bodyguards. Nebulla however was surrounded by a swarm of handmaidens and security personnel, and Corran rushed to their side. The Queen was on the ground, severely shaken with a bleeding head wound, and cradling the lifeless body of a handmaiden in her arms.

"Your Majesty," Corran asked. "Are you alright?"

Nebulla looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "She pushed me out of the way of the blast."

Trell appeared by Corran's side. "Then she didsa her duty," she said softly, and Corran was surprised to hear her speak Basic. "Master Horn, I believe weesa should retreat to the palace."

Corran nodded, and then instructed the handmaidens to take Nebulla inside and the security forces to create a perimeter around the palace. This was only the first wave, he knew - the Sith were coming for them.  
><strong><br>**

* * *

><p>Luke felt the explosions in the city rock him to the very core. There was panic in the streets, the security forces stretched thin to try and direct evacuation of the crowd. Reaching out through the Force, Luke gently touched the minds of the people swarming around him, urging calm. It worked, the hysteria dampening, allowing some people to reach their homes or others to board transports out of the city in case more bombs went off. In the skies above them a rouge Naboo N-16 starfighter rained blaster fire, destroying prominent landmarks such as the Royal Museum and Theed Library.<p>

"Corran," Luke flicked on his commlink. "Report."

"I'm inside the palace," Corran responded immediately. "Nebulla and Trell are with me, we've barricaded the doors and I've put a Force shield up. But one of the Sith is outside trying to get in - I don't know how long we can hold off."

"I'm on my way," Luke said grimly. "It's me they want." Of that Luke was certain now. This had all been calculated by the Sith, all carefully planned. The destruction of Varykino, the bombs in the city and the murder of Sola had been a message for Luke - that the Sith knew how to hurt him, and wouldn't hesitate.

But Luke would not be drawn into their web. They had sought to drive him closer to the dark side, to unsettle himself with grief and panic. But they did not understand him - Luke had stood before the burning bodies of his aunt and uncle, had watched old Ben be cut down in front of him, had keenly felt the deaths of so many friends and comrades and yet he had not been distracted from his duty. Loss only fueled his desire for justice, and he had long since learned that justice was not revenge, or retribution.

The Sith could strike at his heart because they thought his love was a weakness - on the contrary, that's where Luke was the strongest.

"Ben," Luke switched the channel of his comm. "Where are you?"

"Look up," came Ben's reply, and Luke saw his son's black and orange StealthX streaming across the sky in pursuit of the Naboo starfighter. "Don't worry Dad, I'll get him."

Not having the time to do anything else, Luke ran up the main plaza to the palace, the same path the procession had taken earlier. He cleared the steps with the ease of a man half his age, in pursuit of the Sith slashing his red lightsaber against the pressure points of the mammoth palace doors.

Sensing Luke's presence, the Sith turned, and Luke saw that it was the elder, the man whose face he'd only viewed briefly from the ramp of his starship. But since learning his identity Luke had studied his history from the Imperial Archives and had seen countless holos of the man in his youth. Svel Delrond.

Luke stopped, igniting his lightsaber but not yet moving into a battle stance. Svel's gaze drifted down over Luke's robes, where Sola's blood still stained the coarse fabric.

"Bad day, Skywalker?" Delrond asked, a satisfied grin spreading across his face.

But Luke would not be triggered so easily, and he looked inward for calm, to the memories of Sola's warm embrace, to the affectionate way she would brush his wayward hair back to keep it neat, to long, deep conversations under the Naboo night sky and her boundless love evident every time she called him _my darling. _Even though Varykino had been defiled and Sola killed, Luke still had those memories, and they fortified his resolve not to dishonour them.

"Was it you?" Luke couldn't help but ask. "Or did you send your son to do your dirty work?"

Svel's smile dropped, clearly surprised that Luke knew about their familial connection. But Kara had commend him from the _Fury_ to fill him in on what they'd found on Dathomir, and everything had made sense. With any luck, they would be dropping out of hyperspace any minute.

"She was the first," Delrond declared, stepping forward and brandishing his lightsaber. "My son will kill yours, and I will kill you, Skywalker. You will die in the knowledge that you have been unable to save these people you love so much, that we will hunt down every last member of your bloodline. The Skywalkers, like the Jedi before them, will be purged from this galaxy, and the Sith will rule once more."

"No," Luke shook his head slowly. "They will not."

Svel's eyes blazed orange and red as he surged forward abruptly, swinging his saber in a bold and forceful opening move. Luke slipped instinctively into a defensive stance, blocking the rapid blows of Delrond's furious attack with relative ease, casting aside any anger or sorrow and enclosing himself in the light - in memories of his beloved aunt.

The two fought across the palace entrance, Luke first allowing himself to be urged back, his blade deflecting Delrond's blows and giving him the time to study the Sith's style. He was proficient, but like most dark siders Luke had fought, uncreative. He relied too much on brute force, neglecting a finer technique and leaving himself open to confusion. When Svel's blade pressed firmly against Luke's, the impact creating a simmering, crackling electricity he struck, kicking Delrond's kneecap and then spinning away out of reach. His opponent overbalanced, stumbling forward as Luke stepped in to bring his saber down over Delrond's wrist to sever his hand.

But to Luke's complete surprise, the green blade merely bounced off the armor and he was forced to shuffle back at the force of being repelled so violently. He looked at Delrond in utter confusion, and the Sith merely laughed as he turned back around to face Luke.

"Made from the hide of a zillo beast," Delrond declared and beat a closed fist against his armoured chest, brandishing his saber with is other hand.

"I thought they were extinct." Luke immediately began to study the armour, searching for weak points.

"So you thought of the Sith," Delron declared as he advanced on Luke again to resume combat. "You were wrong."  
><strong><br>**

* * *

><p>With Theed on fire below him, Ben focused all his energy on pursuing the Naboo starfighter intent on causing so much destruction. He couldn't think of the panicked populace fleeing the city and getting caught in the collateral damage, he couldn't think of Corran trying to secure the palace, nor of his father fighting the elder Sith down in the plaza. He especially couldn't think of the pain in his heart that told him his Great Aunt Sola had slipped away into the Force.<p>

All he could focus on was Fin Delrond in the starfighter, and of taking him down before he could reap more destruction on the helpless city. That was his duty, and the only thing that could occupy his thoughts.

Ben had been in the textile market where the stalls had been brimming with life, traders selling brightly coloured fabrics, shawls, hats and scarves to eager customers for the celebrations that day. He'd always found it hard to hone his Force senses in large crowds, but there had been an unmistakable taint throughout the city. Following the trail had taken some time, but eventually Ben had seen a black-robed figure slip through the crowd, conspicuous amidst the bright colours.

As he'd grown closer Ben had recognised the scent the Sith carried with him - death. Whereas he'd only felt a small jolt to his senses before, when his father had left the parade to return to the Naberrie house, the full realisation of what must have happened had torn such a deep chasm in Ben's heart he'd had to stop for a moment to calm himself and chase away the grasping fingers of the dark side.

By the time he found Delrond again it was too late - he'd lain waste to an aircraft hanger, stealing one starfighter and leaving the others as flaming wreckage, along with two dozen security personnel. Ben hadn't had time to comm Corran or Luke, absorbed with the frantic run to the Palace hangar where his X-Wing was located.

Now he and Delrond flew over the city, exchanging fire as Theed burned below them. Ben had seen at least two bombs go off in the Palace Plaza, and Delrond had been able to destroy several landmarks before Ben had sent a volley of blaster shots his way. They flew to a stalemate, rolling and soaring through the air; Ben succeeded in damaging the starfighter's sleek hull, while Delrond managed to knock one of the StealthX's engines loose. Ben pulled away from direct confrontation as his instruments flickered, climbing up in the atmosphere to get his bearings and assess the damage.

"Got any tricks up your sleeve, Artoo?" Ben asked - he didn't know what had happened to his R4 droid, but Artoo had been waiting for him in the hanger almost as if he'd known he would be needed.

In his canopy Artoo warbled a suggestion, and Ben glanced down at his screen to read the translation. "That's...risky," Ben hesitated for only a moment, and then grinned. "I love it."

He looked down at the starfighter, which had flown lower with a clear intention to return to razing the city. Ben tilted his X-Wing down and sent a volley of blaster fire to make Fin rethink that plan. It worked, and the starfighter swiveled, its pointy nose now facing upwards towards Ben's ship, ready to return fire.

"Okay, Artoo, hang on!" Ben piloted his ship straight down and flew towards Fin's starfighter, raining down blaster fire as he did so. Rising to the challenge, the starfighter returned fire as it flew upwards - it was a classic game of chicken, but Ben had gravity in his favor. His blaster fire was faster as the distance closed between the two ships, and although he sustained damage it was in the knowledge that his enemy was getting it worse. However Fin did not pull away, and for a moment their eyes met as impact was imminent.

Never one for a suicide mission, Ben whooped as he pulled his ship away from being skewered on the starfighter's nose, letting loose two proton torpedos as he did so, impacting directly on the starfighter's cockpit. He heard the explosion behind him, along with Artoo's jubilant screeching. Ben spun his ship around again to see that the starfighter was still flying, but badly damaged with the cockpit transparisteel splintered but not yet broken.

"There's more where that came from, sithslime," Ben grinned as he soared in for another pass.


	37. Chapter 37

**2 NRE**

_The younglings had gathered in the outer gardens of the Jedi Temple for their monthly training session, their youthful exuberance easily matching the nervousness of their instructors. Or at least Leia found herself nervous, since it was the first time she was joining Luke and Mara in giving lessons. But she steeled her resolve, reminding herself that she'd faced down Sith Lord and Admirals and Senators in her time, and a few rambunctious children weren't going to unsettle her - although she couldn't quote shake the sadness from her heart. _

_But Leia ignored that now familiar ache, concentrating on instructing the youngest about correct lightsaber grip, as Luke had once taught her in the aftermath of the Endor celebration. They'd laughed and drunk berry wine and Leia had demanded he show her, so Luke had given her his saber and guided her hands into the right position. She hadn't known then the significance of the act, or that he had thrown that very weapon away on the Death Star in a show of defiance. He'd explained to her a long while later how much it had meant to him that the first act following his defiance against the Sith and Jedi of old had been one of instruction rather than violence. _

_"__Very good Arwin," Leia told the young Mirialan, patting her on the shoulder. "Just slide your hand a little lower, Yollo," she advised the Rodian boy, and helped him adjust his grip. Leia felt a tug on her robe, and looked down to see young Kara Ravenlok looking up at her with large dark eyes. _

_"__I is watching, Leia," the girl told her seriously. At almost three years old Kara was too young to start training, but Sidel had brought her along to observe. She'd told the girl to watch the other students closely, and evidently Kara took the instruction very seriously, her keen eyes absorbing everything. _

_"__I know, Kara," Leia said fondly, and patted her on the head. There was a pang in Leia's chest as she spoke, a reminder of the emptiness that would not go away. Leia touched the locket the hung around her neck for comfort, and then reached into the Force to find solace. _

_"__You should call her Master Organa," admonished Meghren, a young Nautolan girl, and Kara stuck out her tongue in response. _

_"__It's alright," Leia said calmly. "Kara hasn't started proper training yet, she'll learn." Kara tugged on Leia's robe again and lifted up her arms. Leia picked the young girl up obediently and held her tightly, her thoughts drifting once again to all that she had lost. The girl's hair smelled of snizzle berries and Leia's felt hot tears behind her eyes._

_"__Keep practicing," she told her young troupe as she turned away. "And when I get back maybe I'll let you turn the practice sabers on."_

_The three students turned eagerly to their task, and Leia sought distraction, drifting over to where her brother was instructing Caleb Syndulla and Kyp Durron. _

_"__Your footwork is excellent, Caleb," Luke was telling his young student, patting the young Twi'lek on the back. Then he turned to Kyp and gave an approving nod as he led them through the stances of Form I. "That's right, but don't tense," he added. "Let yourself move freely." _

_Mara was over the other side of the courtyard, teaching Eren Pax how to handle her saber properly to compensate for the girl's height. It seemed that Mara had taken quite a shine to Eren, and Leia anticipated that once the girl was sixteen Mara would take her as a padawan. Although Leia reminded herself that Mara was yet to commit to the Order once she completed her own training, something she had sensed Luke was anxious about. The reason, of course, was obvious._

_"__Will you take a walk, Luke?" Leia touched his shoulder, and gave him a slight nudge through the Force. _

_Luke looked over at Mara, and happy that she had things under control, linked his arm in Leia's as she shifted Kara to her hip, the girl hanging onto her by the neck. She led him across the gardens where they could still see those training in the courtyard, but were well out of earshot. _

_"__Mara must be nearly ready to be knighted," Leia began conversationally as they walked through the gardens, and Luke made a noncommittal sound in his throat. "I know you're worried she might leave."_

_"__I always knew it was likely she would," Luke nodded, and although he did not pull away his posture stiffened slightly. "I promised I would accept her decision, and not try and convince her otherwise."_

_"__In terms of her Jedi training only," Leia pointed out. "But what if you asked her to stay because you love her?"_

_Luke sighed. "Is it that obvious?"_

_"__After all this time?" Leia smiled ruefully. "Yes." _

_"__You should be focusing on Knighthood yourself, not playing matchmaker," Luke admonished her._

_Leia laughed tugged on his arm lightly. "It may be my duty as an apprentice to heed my Master's words, but it is my duty as a sister to question them. You love her, Luke, and you must know by now that she loves you too. What are you waiting for?"_

_Luke pulled away from her hold and turned away, distressed. "I can't…have a relationship with Mara, no matter how much I…" he trailed off, running one hand through his hair in frustration. "I mean, how would it look?" he continued in a hushed whisper as he turned back to her. "A Jedi bedding his student? What would people think?"_

_"__They would think you fell in love," Leia answered simply, shifting Kara up further on her hip, the girl resting her head in the crook of Leia's neck and watching Luke silently. "It's not a crime, Luke."_

_"__The Old Republic Jedi eschewed attachments," Luke countered. "It was for a reason."_

_"__The Old Order failed," Leia argued, a little exasperated by his stubbornness. "This is our new Order, and we can make it however we like. Loving one person doesn't mean you stop loving everyone else."_

_Luke looked distressed, and Leia could feel his anguish through their bond. But she knew how counter-productive denying love was, no matter how inconvenient. She wanted her brother to be happy, and over the past few months she had come to see that Mara made him so._

_"__What kind of Jedi will you be if you are constantly denying your feelings?" Leia rested a hand on his arm. "Denying yourself? Would you have me divorce Han in order to become a Jedi?"_

_"__No!" Luke protested. "Of course not."_

_"__So why hold yourself to a higher standard, when it is a ridiculous standard?"_

_Luke sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair again. Kara wiggled, and held out her arms towards him, breaking the tension. Luke accepted her into his embrace, allowing the young girl to pat his face fondly. _

_"__No sad, Luke," Kara said, and then wetly kissed his cheek. "No sad." _

_"__The wisdom of youth," Leia suggested with a grin._

_"__She has great empathy," Luke said as he wiped his slobbery cheek and Kara lay her head on his shoulder. Leia felt a great surge of longing emanate from him, and his gaze drifted to where Mara was still teaching the students in the courtyard._

_"__It's not wrong to want something more, Luke," Leia told him softly._

_"__What if she doesn't want the same thing?"_

_Leia smiled ruefully. Her brother was daring and reckless except when it came to matters of the heart. As long as she'd known him Luke had always kept his feelings close, at least when something was important to him. Even when he had been so adamant about redeeming Vader, he had not shared it with her until it had become absolutely necessary and even that had been reluctantly. But Leia felt as if they had grown closer since then, and didn't want him to shoulder his burdens alone. _

_"__How will you know," she pressed him. "Unless you ask?"_  
><strong><br>**

* * *

><p><strong>29 NRE<strong>

In the lower levels of Coruscant Zeb kept to the shadows as he followed the Denizens of Chaos through the streets. He'd been watching them all morning, somehow sensing that he needed to do so - that it wouldn't be long before they made their move.

Jaina had no idea where he was, of course. She'd left his apartment that morning with a warm kiss and a reminder that she was flying with Rogue Squadron that day, and that they could continue their investigations that evening. Not willing to wait that long and taking the opportunity to keep Jaina as far as possible from his former gang, Zeb had gone straight down into Coruscant's underbelly to keep an eye on things.

The Denizens had patched up the hole in the street Jaina had made with her saber, but they'd abandoned their hidey-hole all the same and moved to the nearby bar where they'd lounged about most of the morning. Zeb had kept his distance, waiting for some kind of word from Mara as to what the silver discs were. Maribelle kept fingering hers, removing it from the chain around her neck and twirling it between her fingers. Eventually, she had jumped as if by electric shock and held the disc flat in her palm, squinting at it as if divining some kind of message.

Then she had smiled, putting the disc back on its chain and rising with a satisfied smile. "Let's go," she ordered her gang, retrieving a pair of black fingerless gloves from her pocket and pulling them on. Silver spikes glistened at the knuckles, giving a dangerous edge to Maribelle's otherwise fragile appearance.

As Zeb followed them through the streets Maribelle stalked proudly at the head of the pack, her assorted gang all brandishing weapons including blasters, pulse spikes, batons and vibroblades. It was clear they were anticipating a fight.

Ducking into a close, Zeb activated his wristcomm and held it close to his mouth. "Mara?" he whispered. "Come in."

"Mara's a little busy at the moment," the voice of Shada D'ukal crackled through the comm. "Can I help?"

"Shada?" Zeb was confused why she'd be answering on the Jedi frequency. "What's going on?"

"Nothing much," Shada answered dryly. "Just a fleet of Star Destroyers and a droid army attacking the Jedi Temple."

"What?" Zeb shook his head. "Never mind, we don't have time. I'm following the gang down here, they're up to something - it looks like they're headed towards the surface chute, but that doesn't make sense. They'd never get past security." At least not without extreme bloodshed, Zeb thought grimly to himself.

"They might today," Shada told him. "Those discs contain some kind of virus - they've infected all the security systems."

"Is Jaina alright?" Zeb asked anxiously.

"She's fine," Shada's amusement was obvious. "She took down a Star Destroyer almost single-handedly."

Zeb breathed a sigh of relief, before purpose reasserted itself. "I'll have to head them off at the entrance to the chute," he said, taking off in a run knowing that the gang now had some distance on him.

Luckily, he knew a shortcut.

* * *

><p>Jaina landed her X-Wing by the steps of the Jedi Temple, the landing pads screeching against the paved thoroughfare in her haste. As the ship careened to a stop and the cockpit flung open Jaina launched herself out, igniting her lightsaber in mid air. She took down two battle droids as she landed, quickly assessing her surroundings.<p>

A group of padawans streamed out of the entrance to the Temple, their lightsabers ablaze as they attacked the droids that littered the steps, so Jaina turned her attention to the thoroughfare where the Destroyer lay, amidst the wreckage of hundreds of battle droids. The rest were being effectively dealt with with by the Jedi - it was simply taking time.

But Jaina also saw her Aunt Mara in the distance fighting a male Zabrak, and her mother fighting the female. In style and technique they were clearly outmatched, but the Zabrak kept disappearing, blinking into thin air only to reappear in a different position, making them very difficult targets.

With only a moment's indecision, Jaina sprinted towards her mother who was closer, and engaged the female Zabrak in combat. She turned to Jaina, surprised, her curly dark hair flipping as she did so. Leia used the distraction to deliver a powerful blow, knocking the woman's red-bladed lightsaber from her hand. But the Zabrak simply grasped the chain and silver pendant around her neck and disappeared, blinking back into view a few metres away to pick up her saber again.

Jaina shared an annoyed glance with her mother, who shrugged as if to say: _what do you want me to do?_

The Zabrak laughed. "You cannot win," she said in a high, clear voice. "Not when I can escape your grasp every time."

"Get back to me when you've escaped a Death Star," Leia said dryly. "Maybe then I'll be impressed." She sent Jaina another look, and she immediately understood her mother's instruction. Leia advanced to engage the young woman again, while Jaina threw her saber, still lit, in a graceful arc through the air.

Leia and the Zabrak's sabers clashed a few times, Leia bringing her green shoto down to hold the Zabrak's red blade between her blue and green beams. The Zabrak's eyes widened at the pressure, and she released one hand from her blade to spin away but Jaina was waiting, grabbing the woman's free hand and forcing it away from her body for she was unable to activate her transporter. Then she caught her lightsaber with her other hand and held it to the Zabrak's throat.

"You see Mom," Jaina called over to her mother, who forced the Zabrak to drop her lightsaber to the ground. "I listen to you sometimes."

* * *

><p>Zeb's heart was racing as he stood at the entrance to the surface chute, the cavernous passageway which would take those with security clearance up to the city above. Usually the checkpoint was milling with security personnel, but they'd been called up to the surface as reinforcements leaving only two paltry guards - and Zeb.<p>

He'd armed himself with his usual blaster as well as a vibrating baton from the guard's reserve. It felt comfortable in his hand, a reminder of his own days in the gang when it had been his weapon of choice. But Zeb cast those thoughts from his mind as he saw the Denizens of Chaos approach. They'd been joined by a gang of Gamorreans and a group Zeb recognised from their tattoos as the Midnight Warriors from the Drachili district. That made a total of fifty beings marching towards him, making Zeb swallow heavily. But he held his ground, knowing that if they were allowed to reach the surface they'd rampage and kill indiscriminately.

Maribelle was at the head of the mob, and she stopped a short distance away, holding up her hand. The crowd stopped obediently behind her, and Maribelle looked at Zeb with a smug smile.

"I'm going to give you one chance, Zeb," she called to him in a deceptively light voice. "For old time's sake. Stand aside."

"You know I can't do that."

"You can't stop us, Zeb," Maribelle told him.

"Maybe not," Zeb nodded, steeling his courage. "But we can slow you down." On either side on him the guards nodded in agreement despite their obvious fear. "What are you planning on doing if you get up there?" he stalled for time.

"Never you mind," Maribelle smiled. Then she turned to her compatriots. "Bring him to me - unharmed."

"The other two?" asked the scarlet-skinned Zeltron at her side.

Maribelle waved her hand airily. "I don't care."

Zeb raised his blaster and fired on the first two men that came at him, hitting both squarely in the chest. This made the group surge forward, and Zeb along with the two guards fired indiscriminately, felling at least a dozen of them. But the rest continued towards them, and Zeb holstered his blaster as it would be no good in such close combat. Instead he swung his baton with remembered ease, cracking a Gamorrean in the skull, and then taking out the kneecaps of a female Rodian.

His companions didn't fare so well, and they soon dropped to the ground overwhelmed by the brute force of the group. Zeb was soon overpowered as well, a Gamorrean grasping him by the arms and forcing them behind his back. The Zeltron hit him in the stomach with the butt of his blaster rifle, winding Zeb so forcefully he dropped to his knees. He gasped for air, his lungs burning with the effort and his face warm from failure and shame.

"Stop."

Everyone halted at Maribelle's order, and the crowd cleared a path for her as she walked towards him slowly. She gently caressed his face, tucking her index finger under his chin and forcing him to look up at her. Zeb remembered that once after a stoush with a rival gang she'd found him bleeding in the gutter - when he'd looked up at her then she'd reached out her hand to help him rise. Then she'd taken him back to her brother's place and cleaned the cuts on his face and the blaster burn on his arm, not a rebuke passing her lips. But now he only saw harshness on her, as if that compassion had long been drained from her soul and Zeb couldn't help but wonder if his leaving had opened the wound.

"I gave you a chance, Zeb," Maribelle said sweetly, and then punched him in the face. The spikes on her gloves cut deeply into his cheek and Zeb cried out in pain, his neck flicking sideways with such a force it made him dizzy, her strength beguiling her scrawny frame.

Zeb forced himself to look back up at her, although he could feel hot blood seeping down his cheek. "What do you have to gain from this?" he asked weakly. "Some rampaging on the surface? Is that really worth it?"

Maribelle punched him again, this time on the other cheek, and Zeb felt his body sag under the agony lancing through him and the metallic taste flooding his mouth. But the Gamorrean held him firm by the neck, forcing his head upright even though it lolled back against the thick grip. Maribelle loomed over him gleefully flexing her hand, and Zeb's only comfort was that she must have broken it on his cheekbone.

"It is once people know that it was us - that we helped," she told him smugly, and then she punched him again, her spikes cutting even deeper this time, making fresh marks over the old scars. Zeb howled in pain, his vision going fuzzy but he willed himself to stay conscious.

"Helped do what?" he rasped.

"Destroy the Jedi," Maribelle almost purred, kneeling down to look Zeb right in the eyes. "All of them - including your precious princess. They may be able to defeat the droids, but that isn't the only surprise." Her companions laughed, calling out encouragement and desire to get up to the surface and see it already. But what did they want to see?

"You've put something in the Temple, haven't you?" Clarity dawned on Zeb as he remembered the gang wars from his youth. "A pulse bomb?"

"Not even the Empire destroyed the Jedi Temple," Maribelle said as she rose. "But we will. Not that you'll be around to see it." She raised her fist again, but before she could swing one of the checkpoints to their left collapsed, falling to the ground and crushing at least half of the men and women gathered.

Maribelle looked around, confused, and Zeb felt the Gamorrean's grip being ripped away from his arms. Freed, Zeb stood and backed up, trying to get his bearings even though his eyes were clouded with his own blood. Shots were fired from the top of a nearby building, someone with a sniper's precision picking off the Denizens one by one. Then Zeb saw the large purple form of Quix Treelaj, swinging his bo-rifle and taking out gang members with a mighty roar. Zeb bent down to grasp his baton again, fighting off his attackers with renewed fervor.

Quix was in a rage - Zeb had never seen him fight like that. In fact the Lasat prefered not to fight at all, but Zeb felt his spirits lighten with the knowledge his old friend had come to save him. He knew it must be Petar Sillow up on the roof, and between the three of them they soon dispatched the remaining gang members, the rest fleeing back into the darkened streets. Only Maribelle was left, standing defiantly in the street.

"Ready for some payback, luv?" Quix asked, flexing his claws.

Maribelle looked frightened, backing away from them, but Zeb knew a feint when he saw one. He stepped towards her to grasp her arms and keep her immobilised, but she suddenly grabbed the disc around her neck and squeezed.

"No!" Zeb's hand closed around thin air as Maribelle disappeared.

Quix whistled. "That's a neat trick."

"I'll say," Petar said as he jogged up to them, long blaster rifle propped up against his shoulder. "We would have kept that disc if we knew it did that."

But Zeb's adrenaline was fading, and the pain in his face burned anew. He stumbled slightly, but found Quix was there to catch him.

"It's alrigh' Zeb," Quix said uncharacteristically tenderly. "I've got ya."  
><strong><br>**

* * *

><p>Shada sprinted purposefully through the hallways of the Jedi Temple, intent on finding whatever had been placed there to destroy it. A pulse bomb, she'd heard Zeb say through the comm, although what possible form it took she had no idea.<p>

She had to give it to the kid, it was clever muting his comm but leaving his mic on so that she could hear every word of his confrontation with the lower-level gangs. Shada's heart had gone out to him hearing the beating he'd been taking, but she'd known she never would have been able to get down there in time to help. Luckily, assistance had arrived and Shada was free to look for the bomb.

Shada knew how they'd been able to circumvent NRI security - Micah had told her of the datapad which had been stolen from Syal Antilles. None of them could have guessed it could have been used to attack Coruscant in such a way, or that they would have so effectively shut down the Temple's systems. The orange glow of the emergency lighting still glowed throughout the hallways and the access points were down so she had to search for the bomb manually - but how could she find it?

Obviously it wasn't the discs themselves - their purpose was to release the virus and it had been pure chance they'd had one at the Temple. From what she'd heard over the secure NRI channels, the virus had been activated at dozens of locations, NRI headquarters and the Admiral's Super Star Destroyer included. Which meant infiltration or coercion of NR staff.

But the Jedi could not be infiltrated or coerced unless it was the dark side, and Shada was sure Mara would have picked up on any of that. Which meant a civilian had planted the bomb. Shada checked the Archives first since that area was open to the public. She swept the scanning device on her wrist unit around the room, knowing that to do a proper sweep could take hours since the range of the device was limited.

Unless the bomb wasn't there, Shada reasoned to herself. A surprise, the woman Maribelle had called it, and with a flash of insight Shada recalled Mara's earlier words: _I'm sick of nerf surprise._

The caterers, of course! Shada realised that this had been planned for a long time - going back weeks when the Academy caterers had been let go due to a case of food poisoning and replaced in the interim by a local company...one who used day-workers from the lower levels.

With renewed purpose, Shada took off out of the Archives and sprinted down the hallway towards the Temple cafeteria. She could only hope she made it in time.


	38. Chapter 38

_**3 NRE**_

_It was late evening on Coruscant when Luke retreated to one of the balcony terraces of the Jedi Temple, near the apex of the ziggurat. He'd had the small garden constructed especially, not for any particular purpose, but because sometimes he liked to watch the stars. It adjourned the room he planned to make his private office, although Luke had put more effort into the gardening than furnishing. The other Temple grounds were tended to by staff, but his personal garden Luke cared for alone. He didn't like to keep it manicured and cultivated like the rest of the Temple, but rather allowed nature to run its course with only slight assistance in the growing of wildflowers and the raising of a small vegetable patch. _

_The grass was long and wild under his bare feet, and he didn't mind the sound of night traffic in the distance. The Senate had agreed that the space above the Temple remain a no-fly zone, and through the smog and city lights Luke could see the atmosphere above, the black night sky a dense patchwork of stars. _

_He sat down in the soft grass, leaning back on his hands and looking up at the pinprick points of light, wondering about the planets and people those stars shone down on. It was relaxing, not a focused medication, but some time alone with his thoughts as he often liked to do in the evening. However that night he felt a familiar presence, and was surprised that she would violate his sanctum when she had never done so before._

_"__Come sit down," he invited without looking back. There was the soft rustle of grass crunching under boots, and Mara sat down at his side, hugging her knees against her chest and looking up at the stars. _

_"__Am I intruding?" she asked, uncharacteristically timid._

_"__No," he told her with a smile - he could never deny her anything. "What's on your mind, Mara?" _

_Mara sighed, resting her chin on her knees. "It's been almost two years since we met."_

_Surprised at her statement, Luke did the calculations in his head and found she was right. "Almost."_

_"__Sometimes it feels like a lifetime," Mara said, turning to him with the quirk of a smile. _

_"__Does that mean you're thoroughly sick of me?" Luke asked with a returning grin. Mara bit her lip, laughing, and the look she gave him was so warm that Luke felt his heart flip flop in his chest. _

_"__I didn't say that," Mara teased, and then turned to look up at the sky again. Then she removed her boots and socks, wiggling her bare toes into the grass and brown earth. _

_"__So," she said after a long silence. "I think I'm a Jedi, now. I'm wondering if you disagree, seeing as you won't knight me."_

_Luke sighed and looked up. He'd been dreading this moment for a while, but had known that it was inevitable. He hadn't been able to think of an inadequate response, and despite all of Leia's prodding he hadn't worked up the nerve to broach the subject himself. _

_"__I don't disagree," he said carefully. "The Old Republic Jedi had to pass a series of trials before they could be knighted." He turned back to Mara and gave her a wry look. "Would you believe that I've been working on coming up with a suitable test for you?"_

_"__No."_

_Luke nodded, not expecting that she would have been fooled. He'd already planned the Jedi trials meticulously, and the only thing stopping him was his fear of what would happen afterwards. _

_"__You're right," he told her, forcing the words out. "I've been selfish and unfair to you, because I remember our bargain. I'm a man of my word, Mara. And when I knight you, you'll leave, and promised I wouldn't try and convince you to stay."_

_Mara shifted slightly in the grass, the dim light shadowing her face so he couldn't read her expression. "Do you want me to stay?"_

_"__Of course I want you to stay," Luke told her, leaning on one hand to face her fully, and putting the other on her outstretched knee. "You're a wonderful Jedi, Mara, and I need your help to rebuild the Order."_

_Mara gaze flittered to his hand on her knee, and then back up to his face. "Is that all?"_

_"__No." Luke removed his hand quickly and stood up, walking towards the edge of the garden and grasping the railing. He took a deep breath and steeled himself. "I want you to stay because I can't bear to go a single day without seeing you," he said as he looked out into the night, finding the words easier to say without looking at her. "Because I can't imagine how I'm going to live without you."_

_Mara was silent for a long time, and every second that ticked by Luke dreaded her response even more, gripping the railing so tightly his fingers went numb. _

_"__I thought you weren't going to try and convince me to stay?" Mara said eventually and it was impossible to detect whether she was angry. Luke found the courage to turn around, and saw that Mara had stood up, her arms crossed over her chest. Her face was impassive, and Luke mirrored her posture, folding his arms and leaning back against the railing._

_"__I'm not," he said trying to keep his voice light. "I'm stating why I _want_you to stay, not why you _should_stay."_

_"__Semantics." But the corner of Mara's mouth twitched and he saw that she was amused. "There's a flaw in your reasoning, Skywalker," she said and she advanced on him slowly. "You're assuming that I would need convincing."_

_Luke's mouth dropped open in surprise, and he felt his heart beat fast with desperate hope as she drew close to him. Mara grasped his face in her hands and pressed her lips against his, and after a moment's shock he relaxed into her, his arms winding around her instinctively. All of the intensity he'd felt the night she'd come to him flooded back in a wave of affection, and Luke no longer doubted his feelings or hers. He raked his hands through her hair, cupping the back of her neck as his lips slid over hers, warm and soft and inviting further exploration. At the fringes of his Force sense he felt her, warm and light and everything he was missing. _

_When Mara broke away they were both breathing heavily, and Luke pressed his forehead against hers. _

_"__So are you going to ask me to stay?" she said coyly._

_Luke laughed. "Maybe you should ask if you _can_stay."_

_"__No," Mara lifted her chin and smiled._

_She was teasing him, and yet Luke wasn't about to concede defeat just yet. "Well then it appears we are at an impasse."_

_"__Well," she leaned into his chest. "I can't leave until this is sorted out, I guess I have to stick around for a while at least." _

_"__I have a better solution." Luke pulled back and regarded her seriously. "Marry me."_

_"__What?" she asked with a nervous laugh. "That's fast, Luke."_

_"__Well I'm not afraid anymore," he told her, brushing a red curl behind one ear. "I know what I want."_

_Mara looked unsure, biting her lip. Yet through the Force he felt her affection lain bare, her hopes and joys tempered with deep fears, and the fact she was allowing him to feel her in such a way only strengthened his resolve. _

_"__Marry me," he repeated, gazing into her eyes. "Not today, or tomorrow, or even a few months from now. Just…someday. Say you'll marry me. Because I love you." _

_"__I...feel the same way… but…."_

_"__Mara," he pulled her close again and cupped her face in his hands. "I know that you're afraid. But I promise, I will never hurt you. I will always, always love you."_

_The distant city lights played across Mara's face and it was hard to make out her reaction. "That's quite a vow," she said quietly. Luke tilted her chin, and kissed the corner of her mouth. _

_"__I intend to keep it - no matter what your decision is," he told her softly. "And if you want to go on like before, or if you want to leave, that's fine. I won't ever pursue you, or pressure you - I'll just be loving you from afar."_

_"__Well in that case…" Mara's face cracked into a smile. "Yes."_

_"__Yes?"_

_She nodded and put her arms around his neck, drawing him closer. "Yes."_

* * *

><p><strong>29 NRE<strong>

Outside the entrance to Theed Palace, Svel Delrond swung his saber wildly, the sturdy red beam countering Skywalker's green. The dark side was there, his constant friend, pushing him through the weariness in his muscles which strained with use in order to keep up with Skywalker's precise and powerful attack. The Jedi Master hardly seemed tired at all, and there was grim determination in his face, as if he knew it was only a matter of time before he wore Svel down.

Svel was no match for Skywalker, he knew that. The Jedi Master was pure Force energy, and not even the power of the dark side could counter it. It was only the zillo hide armor Svel wore which had kept the fight going as long as it had, Skywalker slashing against his arm or chest or back several times with his Jedi blade, only for it to be repelled. But Skywalker had adjusted his technique as they duelled, his attacks coming in swift and close as his keen eyes searched for a weakness. In a fair fight, Svel knew he could not win, and even with his zillo-hide it was only a matter of time before Skywalker bested him.

But Svel had come prepared this time, he just needed to wait for the right time to deploy his secret weapon.

He fought against Skywaker with his Sith blade, deploying every ounce of talent and technique he had against the Jedi Master, looking for his opening. It came with a small explosion in the sky, and Svel looked up to see that a black X-Wing had winged the Naboo starfighter Fin had stolen, sending it crashing down through the air and down into the gardens surrounding the palace. Svel cast any concern for his son from his mind - Fin was strong, stronger than Svel could ever be and he trusted that he would survive. But the force of the uncontrolled landing made the the foundations of the Palace tremble violently, causing both Svel and Luke to lose their balance and fall to the ground. Svel's lightsaber was pulled from his grip by the force of it, rolling down the stairs towards the plaza. Skywalker's blade was also cast from his grip, but Svel was able to act quickly, and call it from the air into his hand as the vibrations stopped.

Still on the ground Svel thumbed the activation switch, and yet the blade would not ignite. He looked up to see Skywalker had hauled himself to his feet, a grin on his face.

"Modified it a few years ago," Skywalker told him, advancing towards where Svel was still on the ground, a useless saber in his hand. "I'm the only one who can wield it." Then Skywalker reached out his arm, in an instant calling Svel's saber to his hand and activating the red blade.

Thinking quickly, Svel reached into his pocket and allowed Skywalker closer until he held Svel's own blade to his throat.

"Do you surrender?" Skywalker asked.

"A Sith never surrenders," Svel declared, sliding away from the lightsaber beam and grasping Skywalker's leg, shoving the poison dart from his pocket into his enemy's thigh and rolling away before Skywalker could give a retaliatory swing of the saber.

"What is this?" Luke asked, stumbling back in shock, deactivating the red blade. Svel reached out through the Force and felt Skywalker's light fade and become lost - as dim as any other being without the Force.

"Synthesised from ysalamiri blood," Svel answered, hauling himself to his feet and calling his lightsaber back to his hand - without the Force, Skywalker was powerless to stop him. "It took me years to refine it."

Skywalker was breathing heavily, looking at his hands as if they were not his own, clearly disturbed by the loss of the Force. Then he lifted his gaze and Svel saw the naked fear in his eyes.

"You are not a true Sith," Skywalker accused him. "Sith are masters of manipulation, but such tricks are beneath them."

"Perhaps," Svel shrugged. "But I have my purpose - and you have yours, Skywalker."

Skywalker looked at him with dawning comprehension. "This is how your son was able to hide his identity from Ben on Tatooine."

Svel's face must have betrayed his surprise, because Skywalker smiled with newfound confidence, and if he thought he'd found a way to win.

"Yes, your son," he pressed. "I know that you love him, and you do anything to protect him, because that is how a father feels - you cannot escape that. Not even the dark side is strong enough to take that from you."

Svel's blood boiled to hear such words - that Skywalker would presume to know him - but even worse was that it was the truth. Everything Svel had ever done had been for Fin - for his son that would be the first true Sith in a generation, that would destroy everything the Jedi had rebuilt, and usher in a new Sith Dynasty.

"You're stalling," Svel spat at him, not about to let Skywalker know how his words had cut him to the quick.

Skywalker shrugged. "Yes, but it's the truth. Because you still have a choice, Svel, to turn away from the dark. You may kill me, but that won't stop you from eventually having to kill the son you love so much - or for him to kill you. The Sith cannot love."

But such words were not a revelation. Svel had accepted the truth long ago, that he would never be a true Sith Lord while his son lived, and vice versa. It was all part of the plan.

He tossed Skywalker's lightsaber hilt back to him, and allowed the Jedi to ignite it once again and move into a defensive stance. But it was not as confident as before, since the Force had abandoned him.

"You like to talk, Skywalker," Svel said as he advanced, brandishing his blade. "Let's see how you fight."

* * *

><p>Mara's blood froze as she felt the Luke-place in the back of her mind disappear. She couldn't feel him in the Force, the strength of his presence being ripped away from hers knocking Mara back from her battle with the male Zabrak.<p>

In her distraction she didn't notice an errant battle droid to her right, at least not soon enough to deflect the blaster bolt which skimmed her right arm.

"Ah!" Mara called out in pain as her flesh seared away, barely able to keep hold of her lightsaber. The droid fired again, but this time she was able to send the bolt right back to it. The Zabrak advanced with his red saber held high, and Mara switched her lightsaber hilt to her left hand, deflecting his attack. She had practiced long and hard to build up the strength in her less dominant hand, but it was still difficult as her right was weak from the blaster burn and unable to give proper support.

Then there was that annoying disappearing act he kept pulling, pressing his fingers together to vanish whenever she was about to make a good hit, appearing beside or behind her to attack again. It was beyond aggravating, but Mara fought, knowing that her skill and experience would win out in the end.

The Zabrak thrashed at her with his lightsaber, his technique unrefined but brutal. Mara parried and deflected but with her wounded arm she soon flagged under the onslaught. Then the Zabrak disappeared again, only this time to appear directly behind her and wrap his free arm around her neck, crushing her windpipe, the horns on his face digging in to puncture the skin of her head as he tightened his grip.

Mara squared her feet and ducked, using all of her strength to throw her opponent over her head and to the ground. But the force of it made her drop to her knees, her lightsaber deactivating as she clutched at her wounded throat and felt warm blood seep from the cuts on her head.

The Zabrak jumped back up immediately, holding his saber aloft as Mara struggled to breathe on the ground. But suddenly both of his hands were severed in a flash of violet light, the saber hilt dropping to the ground along with the sliced flesh.

Jaina appeared and stood defensively in front of where Mara lay, as the Zarak recoiled in pain.

"Stay away from my aunt," Jaina growled, holding out the tip of her lightsaber towards him.

The Zabrak said nothing, but a wild, murderous gleam flashed in his eyes as he launched himself at Jaina. All that was required was a simple defensive stroke and it was over, the Zabrak's lifeless body crumpling to the floor.  
><strong><br>**

* * *

><p>In the gardens of Theed Palace Ben approached the crashed Naboo starfighter cautiously, his blue saber lit and his senses focused. He pushed out all other surroundings and activities - the Palace, the city, even his father, and concentrated solely on the task at hand. Artoo warbled from beside his X-Wing, having ejected himself from the canopy, but Ben disregarded the droid's warning - he knew Fin Delrond had survived the crash. He could feel it.<p>

As expected, as soon as Ben drew close enough the canopy of the starfighter popped open and Delrond jumped out, his red lightsaber alight and his black robes flapping as he launched himself towards Ben. Prepared, Ben swiped at Delrond with his saber, deflecting the force of the attack and shifting into battle stance as Delrond landed smoothly.

The Sith turned, and the two men faced each other as equals for the first time - blue eyes staring into brown as they sized each other up. Ben remembered him from their meeting in Mos Eisley, but he felt different now; surging with the dark side he almost seemed as a black hole in the Force, sucking in all light surrounding him. Bile rose in his throat as Ben realised the raw, untapped power Delrond emanated, the sickening perversion of life itself.

But Ben was a Skywalker; he was a Jade. He was more than a match for such a man - or so he told himself. And his training and instincts told him to wait, to let Delrond make the first move. His mother had always taught him to let an enemy reveal himself, but Delrond was eerily silent, radiating a quiet menace. He held his saber in his left hand, Ben noted, the one Luke had taken from him on Tatooine. Even with new bionics, he must favour that side. However with his right hand Delrond reached into his black robes and pulled out an old-fashioned knife. The handle was carved from some kind of bone - rancor tooth, probably - and the blade was narrow, sharp and covered with dried red blood.

Ben swallowed heavily, pushing down the surge of sorrow and anger which rose to the fore all too quickly at seeing the weapon which had ended his Aunt Sola's life. He focused his mind even narrower, pushing out all thoughts of his family and loss, of the pain he knew Delrond had caused them. All that mattered was victory over the Sith, and Ben had to get there without passion clouding his vision.

In a flash of red and black Delrond attacked, and Ben met him blow for blow, countering the Sith violent strikes with counter-attacks rather than passive defences. Usually Ben used his height to his advantage to bear down on his opponents, but Delrond was unusually tall and deceptively strong despite his lanky frame. They were of similar build and fought with similar styles, jabbing and thrusting their sabers at one another, the impact between them creating the sound of staccato clashes in the otherwise silent gardens.

Delrond made use of his dual weapons, holding his knife against his saber hilt when fighting two-handed, but occasionally reaching out to swipe at Ben with the sharp blade, cutting at his robes.

"Is that the best you've got?" Ben called jokingly as the knife tore through his tunic sleeve but left his skin unharmed. "I'm going to send you my tailor's bill when all this is over."

But Delrond didn't take the bait, and didn't even answer, instead moving in for another attack, the force of it pushing Ben back against a nearby tree. Slightly panicked, Ben deflected the heavy saber blow, but this left him open to attack from Delrond's knife. He turned his head and pushed his cheek as far as it would go against the trunk of the tree, but the blade still sliced through the skin between his eyes in a shallow wound. Still, pain blossomed violently and Ben cried out, shutting his eyes and pushing outwards with the Force.

He felt the pressure against him ease, and when he reopened his eyes Ben saw Delrond's body being flung backwards across the gardens. He impacted against the hull of the starfighter and then tumbled to the ground, unconscious.

Ben sighed with relief and clipped his lightsaber back onto his belt, removing binders and allowing himself to open back up to the scope of the Force. But before he could cross the gardens and contain the Sith for questioning later, agony struck Ben in the heart and the back of the neck. His blood ran cold and his mouth went dry as Ben realised he could no longer feel his father through the Force.

Without a second glance, Ben turned on one heel and ran.


	39. Chapter 39

_**3 NRE **_

_The ice planet Illum reminded Leia far too much of Hoth for comfort. She pulled her snow jacket closer around herself as she, Luke and Mara crossed the short distance from their ship to the entrance to the Crystal Caves. _

_"__Usually the Jedi would bring young initiates here," Luke was telling them. "It was called the Gathering, so that those who would become padawans could construct their own lightsabers. But as rites of passage go, I think it more fitting to act as a final test for Knighthood."_

_Leia shared a look with Mara, and the other woman shrugged. Since she and Luke had finally confronted their feelings for one another, Leia had never seen either so happy or content. But that didn't mean that she and Mara didn't still join forces against Luke from time to time - to keep him in line. _

_"__You didn't think we could pass a test meant for children?" Leia asked, and winked at Mara. _

_Luke didn't catch the teasing in her voice. "I think it's exclusionary to give such a test so young," he said seriously. "Not everyone who wants to train may be able to obtain a crystal, but that doesn't mean I should turn them away. Having it as a test to become a Jedi Knight makes more sense."_

_"__If you say so," Mara teased. _

_"__Alright, alright," Luke threw his hands up in the air. "Enough lecturing, I get it."_

_"__You say that, Luke," Leia punched him lightly in the arm as they halted in front of the cavernous entrance to the ice labyrinths. "But I've yet to see you stick to it."_

_Luke sighed theatrically. "Well I guess I won't tell you that you'll only have until nightfall to locate your crystal and find your way back out." He gestured to the wall of ice that was forming at the top of the cave entrance. "Before the door freezes over again."_

_Sobering, Leia looked at the cavernous entrance which was already frosting over at the peak, and then up at the sky which signalled that there was only a few hours before nightfall. _

_"__The Force will guide you, and test you," Luke said more seriously, squeezing her arm lightly. "But I have faith in you, Leia. You are ready."_

_"__What did you see in there?" Leia asked quietly as she stepped over to Mara, so Luke couldn't hear._

_"__You can guess," Mara said, her mouth twisting bitterly._

_Leia sighed - the Emperor. So Mara had been tested with visions of her old Master - the one whose power and influence she had still feared. Steeling herself, Leia squared her shoulders and without looking back walked into the black mouth of the cave. Inside was a labyrinth of ice and crystal, with thousands of corridors, chambers and other hiding places it would take a lifetime to search thoroughly. Luke said that her crystal would call to her through the Force, and that was the one she needed to complete her lightsaber. _

_She began to explore the caves, choosing random paths and keeping alert and open through the Force to find her quarry. She soon came to an icy crossroad, and gasped as a tall black figure blocked one of the pathways. _

_Luke had told her of his test in the cave on Dagobah, how he'd failed because he'd attacked Vader, and found only himself. If Vader was there for a similar test, to try and goad her into giving in to anger, she would not fail. Anger was her weakness, she had acknowledged that, but she was not the same woman who had been so stricken with rage and grief that she'd almost destroyed a medcentre on Naboo. That pain was still there, would always be there burning long and slow inside her heart, but it no longer controlled her. _

_She turned and walked in the opposite direction, her eyes studying the crystals as she walked through the freezing corridors and chambers of the ice caves. Nothing stood out to her, and Leia was beginning to get frustrated. She checked her chrono, and saw that she didn't have much time left. Every now and then she would see Vader again and hear his mechanical breath which echoed off the icy walls, but Leia was determined not to engage him._

_Eventually Leia reached a large chamber, and she swore on seeing the large ice door on the far side - the entrance which was halfway frozen over. She'd been going in circles. _

_Leia despaired, but forced herself to journey back into the caverns, searching desperately for a crystal that called to her. Then she saw Vader again, standing at a crossroads, and Leia wondered if she'd been entirely wrong. She had thought her test would be similar to Luke's, but why would it be? Luke had wanted revenge on Vader, he'd wanted to prove himself, and so his circumstances and motives had been entirely different from her own. She had spent every moment since learning that he was her biological father either denying him or hating him, trying to ignore that terrible truth. Perhaps her test was no accepting him. _

_Slowly, Leia walked up to Vader, until she stood directly in front of him. His helmet dipped as he looked down at her, and Leia took a deep breath. _

_"__Show me?" she asked. _

_Vader nodded, turning on one heel and walking down the corridor, his black cape billowing behind him. Leia followed, rounding the icy corners with quick strides in order to keep up. Eventually he led her to a small cavern filled with stalactites_, _icy droplets of water dripping down from their tips. Leia trod carefully so not to slip on the wet crystalised floor, until Vader turned around to face her again. He was silent as ever. _

_"__What?" she asked him. "Am I meant to forgive you? Is that my final test?" Leia crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine, I forgive you."_

_But Vader did not budge, and Leia realised he would not be moved by empty platitudes. "Well I might as well give up," she said through gritted teeth. "Because I can't forgive you." She turned around so she didn't have to look at his mask, at the dark orbs with glowing red centres which passed for eyes. "How could I?" she said into the air, her breath coming out in icy puffs. "You're a murderer and a coward, and just because you saved Luke's life doesn't make up for the fact that you took our mother's - or that you stood by and let Tarkin destroy my family, or that you massacred so many in your lust for power and dominance."_

_But then Leia remembered again her brush against the dark side on Naboo, about her rage and desire to make the whole galaxy suffer as much as she had in that moment. But she didn't give in, Leia told herself - she stumbled, but she had not fallen. And yet…she had felt how easily it could have taken hold of her, and what if she'd had a choice, as her father had? Would she have damned the consequences and done anything to save her son, as Vader had done to try and save his wife?_

_"__I can't forgive Darth Vader," she said calmly, turning back around to face the spectre of her nightmares. "And I can't forgive Anakin for the choices he made to become him." She swallowed heavily, reaching out to that place inside herself which nurtured her anger. Leia grasped it, and released it into the cold air of the cave where it could not longer burden her. _

_"__But I don't hate you," she told the Vader figure. "Or Anakin, or whoever you were. And you can't hurt me anymore, because I won't let you." She set free her hatred, her dark thoughts which clouded her judgement and made her curse her own blood. The weight she had carried for so long lifted, and Leia's heart felt light for the first time in over a year. _

_Vader disappeared, and on the ground where he had stood lay a small crystal, shimmering and singing to her. Leia grasped it eagerly and ran back to the entrance to the caverns, sliding under the ice wall just in time before it closed behind her. Her brother and Mara were waiting for her, and Mara looked relieved as she clutched Luke's hand tightly. But he had a strange smile on his face, as if her success had never been in doubt._

_"__Did you see?" she asked him._

_His answering smile told her he had. "I'm proud of you Leia." _

_Then he held out an open box with her lightsaber parts, and Leia lifted up her hands, letting the crystal rise up into the air and calling to the remaining parts with the Force. She focused on creating the hilt she'd designed, the one she'd seen in her dreams, the casing made from Corellian alusteel with an edging of Alderaanian opal. The parts came together, and through the Force she felt that harmony within the blade was achieved. _

_Leia grasped the hilt and thumbed the switch, a brilliant blue blade shimmering to life. Luke looked somewhat surprised at the colour, but gave her a broad smile. _

_"__So, any more tests?" Leia asked, swing her blade and testing out the weighting. _

_"__No," Luke said. "Just a ceremony."_

* * *

><p><strong>29 NRE<strong>

There were less than a hundred battle droids left, and although Leia was weary from battle she wasn't going to stop until there were none. She fought off the droids with her lightsaber and shoto, feeling the Force rush through her. In this moment she was no Chancellor - she was pure Jedi, and the enemy were helpless against her onslaught. She twisted and turned and spun, deflecting blaster bolts and slicing through mechanical casings and wiring, droid parts littering the ground at her feet.

It wasn't long before she stood with her blue blade in front of her and her green shoto held behind her head, waiting for the next attack which did not come. Looking around at the thoroughfare which lead up to the Temple, she saw the wrecked Star Destroyer and its crew who had been apprehended by NR Security, the mangled carcasses of two thousand battle droids and her fellow Jedi who were congratulating each other with joy and relief. Many nursed injuries which Cilghal was tending to one by one, and Leia was saddened to see Kam Solusar holding the lifeless body of a young padawan that had snuck out to join the fight. Scanning the steps of the Temple, Leia saw that there were other dead indicating that their victory had not been without cost.

Mara was a short distance away being fussed over by Jaina, and as Leia approached she saw her sister in law clutching a blaster wound on her upper arm. The male Zabrak lay on the ground a short distance from them, his hands severed and his chest cut open, the cauterised wound still steaming. The female Zabrak, her hands bound, had crawled over to his body and was sobbing violently over it, and despite herself Leia felt a tug in her heart. The girl could be questioned later, she decided, gesturing to Kyp Durron to come over and take her away.

"I'm fine, Jaina," Mara said with exasperation, batting her apprentice's hands away. Her face was grave, and Leia knew that she had started to count their losses as well, and would take every death as her personal failure. But her sister in law was strong, and Leia knew she would not accept comfort, at least not yet.

"Jaina." Leia held out her arms to her daughter, who grinned and ran into them willingly. Tears pricked in Leia's eyes as she stroked Jaina's hair and held her tightly. "You did so well."

Jaina pulled away, her own face wet but full of pride. "Thanks, Mom."

A ship screamed above them in the sky, and Leia looked up to see a luxury yacht climb up into the upper atmosphere and then explode in a violent burst of fire and smoke. Leia turned to Mara with horror, her first instinct to draw Jaina close.

"Wasn't that Shada's ship?" she asked with concern.

Mara's eyes were on the sky and the flaming wreckage that had once been the _Day's Shadow_. "Yes," she confirmed in a hushed whisper.

Still in Leia's arms, Jaina let out a muffled sob. "She helped me take down the Star Destroyer," she said. "And then she was going to try and get the Temple security back on line."

"I'm afraid I got waylaid," a crisp, clear voice came from behind them, and Leia turned to see Shada walking towards them. "Thanks to a tip-off from Zeb, I found a pulse bomb which had been planted in the Temple kitchens - it would have blown up the whole place."

"What?" Mara looked up in the sky at the fireball, and then back down at Shada wide-eyed.

"Don't worry," Shada winked. "I'll put it on your bill."

Jaina pulled away from Leia's grip, her face steeped with concern. "Zeb?" she asked. "How did he know?"

Shada was inscrutable as always, but her eyes locked with Leia's. "There was a...disturbance on the lower levels. This was a coordinated attack."

"Yes, but what about Zeb?" Jaina insisted, stepping forward and tugging on Shada's arm. Leia too felt distressed - Zeb was so dear to her she didn't know how she would cope if she lost him too.

"He's fine, luv," a voice with a thick accent called from across the thoroughfare, and a Lasat and human male approached with Zeb held between them, his face a mass of blood and his steps laboured. Leia felt her heart tighten and her lung freeze at the sight - he looked as if he'd faced down an entire army by himself.

Jaina ran forward and threw her arms around Zeb's neck, throwing him off balance and only the support his two companions keeping them both from tumbling to the ground. Zeb broke into a smile as his arms tightened around Jaina and she sobbed against him, his happiness clear despite his obvious pain.

Mara turned to her with a small smile, her uninjured arm resting around Leia's shoulders. "At least there's some joy to be found," Mara said wistfully, her thoughts obviously dwelling to Luke as Leia's had turned to Han.

"Yes," Leia nodded, the pain in her heart slowly turning to warmth and light. "I hope it lasts."

* * *

><p>The Theed Palace gardens spanned the entire length of the Palace, and even running at top speed it took time for Ben to reach the entrance which led out to the Plaza. When he did he saw his father and Delrond duelling a few hundred metres away, a sight which stopped him dead. Although Luke fought well, Ben could see that his movements were not as fluid, and he did not anticipate each strike as he usually would have done. Reaching out through the Force, Ben couldn't feel his father at all.<p>

Luke Skywalker was a master swordsman, although he did not have a preferred style of combat as most other Jedi did. Rather, he tailored his fighting style to whatever his opponent used, for he was proficient in all. Ben had once asked his mother what style his father would use if he made the first move, and she had replied simply that his father never started duels – he only finished them. And it was true, Ben had seen his father fight many times, but he had never witnessed Luke draw his saber against another except in defence.

But without the Force it was another matter - Delrond knocked Luke backward and Ben saw with horror his father fall. For a moment Ben was immobilised by such an unimaginable sight, his father felled and landing harshly on the stone. Without the Force there was no grace to the tumble, no last minute reflexes to make the impact lighter. There was only the sickening crack of bone as Luke stretched out his left hand in a hopeless attempt to cushion the blow, and the tangle of limbs as he tumbled down the many steps towards the Palace Plaza.

Ben ran faster than he thought possible, his only thought to save his father's life. The vision he'd had on Tatooine swam before his eyes - his father unarmed and defenceless with the shadowy figure looming above him, about to make the killing strike. Ben would not let that happen, drawing his lightsaber as he increased his pace and determined not to fail.

* * *

><p>Pain shot through Luke's left side as he lay sprawled against the cold stone of the Palace Plaza. He couldn't feel the Force at all, the ysalamiri venom still pumping through his veins no matter how his body worked at expelling it. Luke leaned against his bionic hand to force himself to sit up, wincing in pain - his left arm was broken and he'd likely shattered half a dozen ribs.<p>

Delrond loomed above him at the top of the stone stairs in triumph, and he began to close the distance between them with savoured steps, his lightsaber in one hand and the other clenched as if grasping at something. Luke found himself held in Delrond's Force grip, as if an icy hand had grasped his heart and was squeezing the life out of it. He couldn't move, he could only watch his death draw nearer. Without the Force, Luke could not even reach out to Mara and say goodbye, whisper a last _I love you_ to his children. He'd long suspected that his life would end in battle, but Luke had never thought he would die alone.

But his strength rallied at such thought, and Luke tore himself from Svel's grip, as if somehow he was still able to reach out to the Force, to break through the ysalamiri venom as he'd once tried to teach himself to do. It hadn't been until this moment he'd had the will to achieve it.

"This is inevitable, Skywalker," Delrond said. "No matter what you do, you are lost." He brandished his lightsaber as Luke tried to crawl beyond his reach, tried to summon the Force back to himself. It was weak, not enough to complete a Force push or call for his lightsaber - all he could feel was a tendril of the Force which he was unable to grasp fully. But in the distance behind Delrond he saw a blur of movement, of a figure running full pelt from the gardens by the palace, his blue saber a whirl of light.

Ben.

Instead of relief, Luke felt his vision glaze over as he saw two possible futures - one where Delrond killed him, and another where Ben got to him in time. In both he saw pain and suffering, but only in the later he saw true tragedy - his visions made manifest. Leia with her spirit broken, Mara inconsolable, in tears of anger and grief - the hooded figure with its mechanical arm holding Darth Vader's helmet - Jaina with her blood-red blade. The child crying alone in the woods.

It all depended on this moment - a shatterpoint - on whether or not Luke would die. He stopped crawling and turned to face Delrond again, this time resigned. He would gladly welcome death to spare his loved ones the future his dark visions foretold. He had prepared his soul as Obi-Wan's journals had instructed, to retain form after death. He looked up at Delrond, without defence and ready to accept his fate.

But then he saw Ben advance down the steps as Delrond held his saber high, ready to strike.

"No!" Luke screamed, but it was too late.

Ben's blue blade slid through Delrond's neck and severed his head in a single movement. The Sith's body crumpled to the floor, followed by the clatter of his lightsaber hitting the stone steps and deactivating. Ben stood above, triumph gleaming in his face. He looked every inch the hero, the late Naboo sun lighting up his ginger hair which wafted back slightly in the breeze like some holostar in a war thriller. There was a cut across his nose and between his eyes with dried blood smeared across his cheek, and even with his tenuous link to the Force Luke could feel his son's glory and relief, tempered by a small hint of darkness which scared him more than his own death.

But then Ben sobered, deactivating his saber and crouching by Luke's side. "Are you alright, Dad?" he asked, the triumph in his face melting into concern.

Luke glanced at Delrond's body, steam still smoking from the cauterised neck wound and swallowed heavily. It was done now, and they would all have to live with the consequences.

He cupped the back of Ben's head and stroked his hair, like he used to do when Ben was small. "I'm fine, son."

* * *

><p>Fin felt his soul tear in two as he felt his father's presence disappear forever. He'd awoken in the gardens to find Ben Skywalker running away, and so had leapt up to follow him, to make him pay for his cowardice. But he'd been too far behind, only emerging from the gardens to see Luke Skywalker cowering in the Plaza with Svel above him ready to end it. But then Ben had reached them, a cowardly slash from behind to kill Svel in an instant. Fin felt frozen to the spot, unable to move or react but only watch his father's body had crumpled to the floor, his familiar presence which had been Fin's lifelong companion ripped away from him, never to return. He was alone, and Ben Skywalker embraced his father in a sight that made Fin sick to his very core. This wasn't how things had meant to happen, this wasn't the plan, and for the first time in his life Fin felt lost.<p>

Then the wind swept forcefully around him as a ship broke through the skies above - Fin recognised it as the Jedi vessel _Fury's Lament_. It landed down in the Palace Plaza, four female Jedi emerging almost instantly and running to the two Skywalkers, creating a defensive perimeter. Fin knew he couldn't hope to defeat six Jedi, at least not all at once, and he had not forgotten the Jedi Horn inside the Palace protecting the Naboo Queen and her Gungan counterpart.

But his blood was boiling with anger and the dark side rushed through him stronger than ever before. Success didn't matter, all he wanted was revenge, to cause as much pain to those below as he was feeling - Ben Skywalker had killed Fin's father, and so in retribution he must suffer tenfold. Fin grasped his lightsaber, ready to run down to the Jedi and reap his vengeance upon all of them.

_No!_ a strong female voice said in his mind. _Return._

It was the Dark Lady, calling him home - and Fin could not defy her. Reason flooded through him, his hatred simmering back down into a manageable state. Slipping back into the palace gardens and away, Fin headed back towards where they'd hidden the_Peerless Joy_, squashing down his agony until a time he could unleash it.

And he would, in due time. They would all pay for what they had taken from him.


	40. Chapter 40

_**3 NRE**_

_Luke had chosen one of the outer courtyards of the Jedi Temple for the Knighting ceremony, surrounded by greenery and brightly-hued flowers. He felt they should be out in the open air, among nature and the Force itself, where they were already beginning to train younglings. _

_Mara and Leia stood opposite him, so that they formed a triangle with Luke at its apex. He'd wanted the ritual kept between the three of them, as Mara's had been. Eventually when they trained new Jedi Luke imagined a knighting ceremony would be a celebration with family and friends, but their new Order was still small and intimate, and Luke felt it was appropriate to reflect that. Besides, Han was busy making the final arrangements for the party that night which would allow them to indulge in revelry, keeping the ceremony itself dignified to reflect the weight of the honour. _

_Luke brought back his attention to the task at hand, clasping his hands in front of him. "According to Yoda's holocron, there were three types of Jedi Knights," he began. "The Guardians, the Consulars, and the Sentinels."_

_Mara and Leia looked at him with interest, since he had not spoken such words at Mara's knighting ceremony. But Luke had been waiting until Leia was ready, so that they would fully appreciate the meaning of them. _

_"__The Guardians," he continued, "were the Jedi warriors - the first line of defence against outside threats, and Knights of action. They were the peacekeepers, the pilots, and the swordmasters, and were known for carrying blue-bladed lightsabers." _

_He'd been surprised when Leia's crystal had turned out to be blue, since Luke had always considered himself a Guardian, and had not expected that of Leia. And yet when he'd gone to Illum to make his own lightsaber after Bespin as Obi-Wan's journal had instructed him to do, Luke had been shocked and confused to find a green crystal. However on meditation, he had come to understand why. _

_"__The Consular Jedi," Luke said, "sought harmony above all else. They were the diplomats, the negotiators, the healers, ambassadors and seers - they usually bore green blades." He gestured to the lightsaber hilt that hung at his side. "I think it's fitting, Leia, that we embody traits of both these classes. They are true twins as well; two sides of the same credit." _

_"__Which leaves me the odd woman out," Mara noted dryly. _

_Luke smiled. "The Jedi Sentinels were a unique and rare breed of Jedi," he told her. "They were the balance between the other two branches, and the most skilled in augmenting their Force powers with other abilities. They were distinguished by the yellow blades they bore."_

_Mara's hand moved to rest over the saber hilt on her belt, the one she'd made herself after her own visit to Illum. _

_"__It is no accident you found that crystal," he added, before turning back to his sister. _

_"__Leia Organa Solo," he said formerly. "I confer upon you the rank of Jedi Knight, and the role of Jedi Consular. May you soothe those who require your healing touch, and unite all beings through the peace of the Force."_

_Leia nodded. "I so swear to do." _

_"__Mara Jade," he turned to her. "You are a Jedi Knight, and I confer on you the role of Jedi Sentinel. May you achieve what others deem impossible, and share your unique skills with all you meet."_

_Mara tilted her chin upwards with pride. "I so swear to do."_

_"__And what about you, Luke?" Leia asked. "You've trained two apprentices to knighthood, doesn't that make you a Jedi Master?"_

_Luke grimaced. "In the old Order such a rank could only be handed down by the Council," he told her. "I do not feel I am qualified to take it up myself."_

_"__Well we are the Council now," Mara pointed out. "And doesn't our new Academy deserve a Jedi Master to run it?"_

_"__I agree," Leia nodded. "You've earned this, Luke."_

_"__Alright," Luke smiled, and unhooked his lightsaber from his belt. "I, Luke Skywalker, accept the title of Jedi Master and claim the role of Jedi Guardian. I will only use my blade in the defence of others, and for the greater good. I so swear to do."_

_He ignited his saber and held out the green blade directly in front of him. Mara and Leia both followed suit, the three blades of green, blue and yellow crossing over one another. Luke felt a surge of completeness flood him, and an instant he saw all the days ahead and knew he would never be alone._

_"__The three of us are the cornerstones on which the New Jedi Order will be built," Luke said. "May we serve in the pursuit of peace and harmony."_

* * *

><p><strong>29 NRE<strong>

Mara ran down the ramp of the _Jade Sabre_ in the Theed Palace hanger, throwing herself into her husband's waiting arms.

"Oh, Luke," she stroked his hair. "I'm so sorry." She pulled back and cupped his cheeks in her hands, their bond fortifying itself as she sent a wave of love to him, softening the sharp edges of his grief.

"Sola had a good life," he said softly, though his eyes were shiny. "I think it would make her smile to know that we're all here together for her now."

Mara kissed him lightly, and then stepped aside to let Cilla come forward. For once subdued, she hugged her father tightly and didn't say a word. Luke stroked his daughter's blonde hair and held her close as if he hadn't expected to ever do so again.

"Micah?" Luke asked as Cilla pulled away and he looked back up to the ramp of the _Sabre_.

Mara shook her head apologetically. "He's still on Corellia and can't break cover." She'd argued with Micah for an hour over the comm about it, but understood that he had earned the trust of Thrackan and his Human League, and it would be dangerous and imprudent for him to disappear even for a few days. Nor could they risk his image being captured by the holopress in attendance for Sola's funeral. With the situation on Corellia ready to explode, they needed someone on the inside.

Luke pursed his lips but nodded in understanding.

"Han and Chewie are on their way in the Falcon though," Mara assured him, rubbing his arm. "And Leia's bringing Jaina and Zeb."

Ben appeared from the far side of the hanger, making Cilla squeal in delight and run to him, her sombreness forgotten. She jumped into his arms and Ben caught her easily, swinging her around like they had done since she was small.

"Hey there Cill," Ben said warmly as he set her back on the ground and ruffled her hair. Mara stepped over to her firstborn, her heart constricting as she saw the fresh scar across his face.

"Hey, Skycrawler," she greeted him with the nickname Leia had once bestowed upon him. Her gentle touch traced over the healing wound that ran across his forehead, cheek and between his eyes, her expression creasing in concern.

"I'm okay, Ma," Ben reassured her, folding her into his tight embrace. "Everything's okay now."

* * *

><p>Given the situation they'd been assigned quarters at Theed palace, for which Luke was grateful. He didn't want to return to the Naberrie house yet, his grief still raw and his mood distracted. Mara offered to give him a shave, teasing that he looked more like an old hermit than a Jedi Master.<p>

She hummed an absent tune as she carefully dragged an old-fashioned straight razor across his chin. He recalled the song as a lullaby she had sung to the children when they'd been small, and found himself comforted by the familiarity of it.

"What are you thinking?" he asked while she cleaned shaving soap of the razor in a small bowl.

When she turned back Mara was smiling. "I was thinking about when we first knew each other," she said, drawing the razor carefully over his jawline. "How much I hated you."

"Yeah, you were mean to me," Luke said, not missing that thirty years earlier she would have relished using that razor to slit his throat. "Still are, sometimes," he could help but tease her.

"You love it, Farmboy," she kissed his smooth cheek. "Besides, who was the one who fled the room the morning after our first night together?"

"I was such a fool, then," he said seriously, recalling those early day when fear had almost crippled him. "Afraid of my feelings...afraid that love would mean I would become my father."

Mara put down the razor and regarding him intently. "I told you once that I saw nothing of him in you. That was what I wanted to believe, because I hated him so much and even though I didn't yet know it, I loved you. So how could you be anything like him?"

"And now?"

She brushed the hair back from his forehead, and Luke felt a wave of her overwhelming love.

"Now I know you carry him with you, and that is not a bad thing. It makes you strong." She resumed shaving him, and although he appreciated her words there was a niggling doubt. His father had died to save Luke's life, and so too should he have sacrificed himself to spare his family the darkness the future held. He would have lost his life, but he was sure that between Ben, Corran and the Jedi reinforcements the two Sith would have been subdued. Now Fin Delrond was still out there, likely incensed by his father's death and more dangerous than ever.

"I was meant to die there."

Mara's hand slipped, the razor blade nicking the flesh of Luke's jaw. He flinched, and Mara withdrew her hand, putting down the razor again.

"I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, getting a cloth and holding it to the small wound which seeped warm blood. "But why did you say a thing like that?" she chastised him, thumping his shoulder as punishment.

"It's the truth," he told her. "It was a pivotal moment, and I saw the ripple effects of my survival. That vision where you were all in so much pain, where I felt only darkness - that is the future now."

Mara grasped his face in her hands and looked deeply into his eyes. "Shut your stoopa mouth, Skywalker," she said, an old joke that did not ease her stern countenance. "Nothing is written, and I don't want to hear you say you're meant to be anywhere, unless it's here with me, got it?"

Her Force sense brushed against his, enveloping his heart and driving away any last remnants of the Sith's icy grip. Then she kissed him fiercely, her warm presence in the Force turning fiery hot, enlivening every last corner of his soul.

"You're right, my love," he said softly as she pulled away. "As usual."

* * *

><p>In the rooms Queen Nebulla had offered to them in Theed Palace, the gathered Jedi held a small council session. As the most senior Jedi present Corran had taken charge, with Kirana Ti, Tenel Ka and Eren Pax all seated around the table.<p>

Kara Ravenlok reviewed the gathered assembly and then folded her hands lightly on the tabletop. "Shouldn't we wait for Luke and Mara?" she asked with a frown.

"No," Corran shook his head. "Let them be with their family - this is just a reconnoiter, we can fill them in later."

Kara wasn't particularly pleased with that - she felt that she needed Luke's counsel now more than ever, and she desperately wanted to ask Mara more about Svel Delrond. The man was dead and yet his passing had not eased her concern, fearing that whatever Svel had planned for her would now be carried out by his wrathful son.

"Have Coruscant's defences been secured?" Eren asked the assembly.

"From what I understand, yes," Corran nodded. "Kyp's holding down the Temple, so to speak, and classes have been postponed."

"We should resume as quickly as possible," Kirana Ti spoke up, her face grave. "We must show our enemies that such attacks will not strike at our hearts as they have intended." She turned slightly to Tenel Ka and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Even though we have suffered losses."

Kara felt her heart ache for Tenel Ka, who had lost two of her former classmates in the attack, and could only be thankful that no one she had known well had been taken. To her credit, however, Tenel Ka held her head high and no tears fell from her eyes.

"We must find those responsible," she said, a hard steel in her voice.

"Vlim Disra was captured along with the rest of the attacking fleet from Bastion," Eren pointed out. "He is no longer a threat."

Corran's mouth quirked into a smile. "Perhaps the silver lining in all this is that the Empire has finally, fully been destroyed." He drummed his fingers on the tabletop on thought. "But The Imperial never had the smarts or the guts to pull this off alone."

"The Dark Lady." Kara shivered. "We still don't know who she is, or why she planned this."

"What about her Zabrak apprentices?" Eren asked. "I understand one survived?"

"Her name's Toula," Tenel Ka nodded - she'd had a long talk with Jaina when the Solos had arrived, and had obviously been filled in. "She's being held on Coruscant, but she won't talk."

"And Fin Delrond?" Eren shot Kara a glance. "He's still out there, and doesn't anyone else think it interesting that the attack on Coruscant coincided with the attack here on Naboo?"

Kirana Ti cocked her head in thought. "You think they've been working together?"

"Look at it this way," Eren pressed, leaning forward in her chair. "Delrond is without a Sith Master, and the Dark Lady has lost both of her apprentices. Necessity makes fast allies."

"Which means finding them both should be our top priority," Kara nodded, although the thought made her sick to the stomach.

Corran sighed, rubbing his temple, and Kara wondered if he was anxious to hand back the leadership role to Luke as soon as he could. "I agree."

* * *

><p>Zeb had to admit that the gardens of Theed Palace were beautiful - although they were dull and plain compared to those he'd seen at Varykino. It was hard to imagine the villa destroyed and gone, never to host another family gathering or extended holiday.<p>

"We can rebuild," Jaina mused beside him, as if she'd read his thoughts. "But it will never be the same again."

Taking her hand, Zeb looked out over the blooming flowers that carpeted the fringes of the Palace. "I remember the first time I went there," he said softly. "I was sixteen, and had never been off Coruscant. A year earlier I'd never even been to the surface. Sola fed me sweetcakes and showed me the gardens, teaching me about each flower she'd planted with her own hands."

Jaina sniffed, and tears fell unimpeded down her cheeks. "She loved those flowers."

"They're all gone now," Ben's harsh voice spoke up from where he was lounging against a tree. "Incinerated."

Cilla sat next to him and scowled at her brother. "Don't say that, Ben," she scolded him. "We should think of happy things."

Ben's expression softened, and he put one arm around her. "I'm sorry, Cill. You're right, it's just...can't you feel it?"

They were in the garden where Ben had duelled with the Sith, their crashed starfighters still marring the otherwise pristine grounds. Even with Zeb's light Force sensitivity, he could sense the darkness in the air, like a bitter aftertaste. It was perhaps why Ben had summoned them to the gardens, not to reminisce as Zeb had assumed, but to feel the lingering presence of their enemy. As if they could somehow draw intelligence or power from it.

Jaina huffed. "I think you're being superstitious," she declared. "You're just sore, Ben, because he got the jump on you."

Ben's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "I'm sorry?" he said, although the beginnings of a smile quirked at the corner of his mouth. "Hands up who's killed a Sith - a real one, not some tenth-rate apprentice." He rose his hand in the air and wiggled his fingers.

"Hands up who's taken down a Star Destroyer almost single-handedly," Jaina shot back, languidly raising her hand and making a show of looking around at them all.

Zeb couldn't help but laugh - the cousins as ever severely competitive. "Alright," he challenged them. "Hands up who's been maimed in the line of duty," he added, indicating the still-healing marks on his face where Maribelle's spiked fist has ripped through his cheeks.

Ben pointed to the new scar on his own face, and then raised his hand. Jaina shrugged and tossed her hair. "Guess I'm just too good to let myself get hurt," she said with a playful wink.

"Okay, okay," Cilla joined in, lifting herself to her knees. "Hands up who wasn't allowed to participate in the battle at all and got locked in their room by Tionne to make sure they wouldn't sneak out?" She held her hand up high in the air, her dimples creasing as her face dissolved into a grin.

Ben laughed and hugged her, pushing down her hand playfully. "You win, Cill," he said, ruffling her hair. "Clearly, Tionne is the most formidable enemy any of us have faced."

Jaina dissolved into giggles and pressed her face to Zeb's chest, and he put his arms around her with a grin. Their laughter seemed to drive the darkness from the atmosphere, and although their sorrow remained it no longer seemed so hard to bear.

* * *

><p>Sola's funeral barge moved slowly through the streets of Theed, followed by a procession of mourners. Sola's children Ryoo and Pooja led with their husbands, children and grandchildren. Then Luke with Leia on his arm, their hands clutched tightly together. Behind them were Mara and Han with Chewie, Ben, Cilla, Jaina and Zeb, all dressed in formal mourning robes. With them were Artoo and Threepio, newly cleaned and polished. Queen Nebulla and Boss Trell had decided against advice to both attend the event, Nebulla stating that no disturbance in her city would keep her from honouring one of their most fundamental traditions. Particularly when Sola Naberrie was one of their most admired and respected citizens.<p>

Evidently much of the populace felt the same, for they lined the streets carrying funeral candles and watched the procession all the way from the Palace to the Naberrie mausoleum where she would be laid to rest in the same tomb as her husband Darred, and beside her sister Padmé.

Outside the mausoleum the barge stopped, and Pooja took her place before it to address the crowd.

"My mother lived a full life in service of her family, the people of Naboo, the Old Republic and the New. We honour her as a leader of her community, activist against the rule of the Empire, advisor to Queens, senators and Jedi alike. But most importantly, we remember her as a dear friend, as a mother and aunt, as grandmother, great-grandmother and great-aunt alike. There is not a life here she did not enrich with her wise counsel and warm affection, and I can guarantee that she loved each and every one of you."

It was a moving speech, and Luke gripped Leia's hand tighter, their shared sorrow and strength merging through their twin bond as Ryoo stepped forward to sing the traditional mourning hymn. When she'd finished the gathering was a weeping mess, Luke included, but he found courage and comfort in his surrounding family

"Before my mother is entombed," Pooja spoke again, "her nephew Luke Skywalker has asked to say a few words." She nodded to Luke, who made his way to stand beside Sola's funeral barge.

"This may not seem appropriate in the circumstances," Luke said. "But Sola…" He looked towards his aunt, as dignified and beautiful in death as she had been in life. "I promised Sola that she would be present for this." His eyes met Jaina's in the crowd, and gestured her forward. The girl seemed surprised and confused, but stepped forward obediently, coming to stand before him. Luke held out his hand, and Jaina unclipped her lightsaber and handed it to him.

"Jaina Solo," he said so that everyone gathered could hear. "In the recent days you have proved yourself to be a woman of great courage, ability and grace. You have honoured your family and the Jedi Order you serve, and your quick thinking and actions have saved the lives of countless thousands - from strangers to those you hold dear." He looked across at Mara, his heart lightened at her encouraging nod, and his entire being grateful that Jaina had protected her when it had mattered most.

"I confer on you the rank of Jedi Knight, and the role of Jedi Guardian," he turned his gaze back to Jaina, seeing the surprise in her deep brown eyes. "You will be a sword of the Jedi," he declared, the words flowing through the will of the Force. "Among the ranks of its greatest defenders. As a lightsaber defines each Jedi, so will you define the Jedi Order, your strength and light serving as a beacon to others to follow in the darkness that may come."

Jaina's face lit up in a brilliant smile as she took the lightsaber back. "I so swear to do." She turned back to the assembled crowd and ignited the violet blade, with the tip pointed upwards in a show of respect, turning towards Sola's casket and nodding reverently.

Luke looked down at the assembled crowd - Han with his arms around Leia, openly weeping with pride, Mara standing at their side with the look every master wore when their apprentice moved on; a mixture of joy and sorrow. Ben had his arm around Cilla, both wearing identical wide grins as they looked up at their cousin. Zeb was gazing at Jaina with such unabashed affection that Luke knew Sola must have been right about the two of them. Corran Horn and Kirana Ti stood to one side, and beside them were Tenel Ka, Eren Pax and Kara Ravenlok, sharing proud looks.

Pooja had her hands clasped against her chest, nodding to Luke as tears slid down her cheeks, and he knew he had made the right decision not to wait to hold the knighting ceremony. It was right that it took place on Naboo, to clear away the taint of the Sith, and in front of Sola who loved her family more than anything.

Someone in the crowd began to clap, and Luke saw that it was Queen Nebulla. Boss Trell followed suit, and soon the entire crowd were applauding the newly knighted Jedi. Jaina laughed with embarrassment and glee, turning back to Luke as if asking his permission to accept the praise. In answer he put a gentle hand on her shoulder and gave an encouraging squeeze.

Luke cast aside his doubts and fears of the future, for how could he be sad when he was surrounded by family and friends. There was no force in the galaxy that could tear them apart, he decided - the light would always triumph, for there was the ultimate strength in goodness and love.

As the old Jedi poem had said - love could ignite the stars.


	41. Epilogue

Fin came out of hyperspace above the planet Myrkr, landing the _Peerless Joy_ in the landing bay of the old ruined castle which had served as his home for years. It was situated high in the mountains above the forest, far enough from the ysalamiri that the Force could still be accessed. But for the first time in his life Fin didn't want the clarity and deepened emotions the Force brought, for there was too much pain and sorrow to bear. It prickled under his skin burning hot with wrath, but he force himself to temper his anger, keeping it simmering until it could be unleashed. A part of him was still not able to believe his father was gone - and Fin knew that he should not lament the loss, that Svel's death had only shown his weakness, but the absence of his father's presence caused a gnawing in his heart such that he had never felt before.

When he reached the throneroom Fin's pet vornskr bounded over to him happily, licking his hand in comfort. Fin had raised it from a cub, overriding the animal's natural instincts to incite affection rather than bloodlust from Fin's Force sense.

"Hi, boy," Fin knelt and buried his face in the animal's neck. The vornskr licked the tears from his face and whinnied at Fin's distress. It gave him scant comfort, but Fin clutched the animal tighter, not yet wanting to address his Master who sat on the throne before him.

"So you have returned, Fin," she said, as ever allowing him no respite. Fin forced himself to raise his head from his vornskr's fur to look upon his Master, her pale white skin and hair making her look almost ghostly on the black gnarled throne. Despite her age she was still a commanding presence, her striking blue eyes appraising him, and as always he felt exposed around her despite the firm barriers he had constructed in his mind. But that was to be expected, since she had been to one who'd taught him to shield in the first place. She was the self-fashioned Dark Lady, the mentor who had helped Svel raise him in the Sith arts ever since his childhood on Dathomir.

Asajj Ventress.

Fin regained his composure and stood, trying to affect the steely and aloof persona someone in his position should as he advanced towards his Master. One did not show weakness before Ventress, not if they valued anything at all. Yet his hand rested on his vornskr's back, stroking the animal's fur lightly to give himself comfort and strength as he stopped directly before Ventress' throne.

"I see your acolytes failed to take Coruscant." Fin tried to keep his voice even, but it trembled as he spoke. Beside him, his vornskr whinnied and nuzzled his face into Fin's thigh.

"I don't consider anything that has happened to be a failure," Ventress told him with a smile which exaggerated her high cheekbones. "Coruscant cannot taken by force."

"The Alliance did it, thirty years ago." That was, after all, why Svel had fled to Dathomir in the first place.

"They would never have succeeded without the insurgency planetside." Ventress looked at him as he was a child, as always her voice cool and even.

Fin looked at her curiously. "Then why? Why send them?"

"To strike at the heart of the Jedi," Ventress explained, almost choking on the last word. "This is the long game, Fin - first we must make the galaxy wonder if the Jedi can adequately protect the Republic, if they cannot even protect themselves."

"So your minions - they were expendable?" Fin hadn't cared for Ventress' other apprentices - but at least they had distracted her attention from he and his father in recent years.

"All except you, my dear," Ventress said almost sweetly. "You will be the first true Sith in a generation, and I needed to ensure the circumstances were right for your birth."

Fin swallowed heavily, his anguish threatening to consume him. "And my father?"

"He did what needed to be done," Ventress told him, waving a dismissive hand. "A Sith can have no bonds. Friendship, brotherhood, family – of all of these he must divest himself. Svel knew this."

So he'd sacrificed himself, Fin realised, looking down so she would not see the pain it caused him. Svel had gone up against Skywalker alone, knowing that he must either kill the Jedi or allow himself to be killed, so he could no longer keep Fin from his destiny.

"He was my _father_," Fin murmured, eyes filled with hot tears that burned like acid. "But…he wasn't really, was he?" he looked back up at Ventress, the words bitter and vile on his tongue. "That's why you sent us there. So that I would know."

"And who are you, my young apprentice?" Ventress looked proud, as if she had been waiting for this moment for some time.

Fin had known since Tatooine; he had felt it. But he hadn't wanted to believe it. Everywhere he and his father had gone, the Force had whispered to him the truth that had been so long denied_._ _This is your heritage_, it had told him_. This is your history_. And eventually, on Naboo, it had whispered his name.

"I am Jacen Solo," he acknowledged, the words brittle and forced. He knew now that it was the truth, that he had not been born of Ava Sjo, Dathomiri warrioress but Leia Organa, the peacemaker. His father had not been Svel Delrond, aristocratic heir and Sith acolyte, but Han Solo, a worthless pirate.

He had seen his own cousin strike down the man he had known as his father. His true parents had been those he was raised to hate. He had killed his own family. In that moment as he had oh so carefully dug his knife into Sola Naberrie's belly, he had seen inexplicable recognition in her eyes. Even when he'd fought Luke Skywalker on Tatooine, there had been that glimmer of familiarity. But he could not longer suppress or deny the truth, however much he wanted to.

"Did my father...did he know?"

"He died believing that you were his blood." Ventress almost looked sympathetic - if she was even capable of such an emotion.

"But how?" he questioned, confusion still swirling within him. "After all this years how did he not sense it?"

"Svel was never a true Sith," Ventress sighed, leaning back on her throne. "Only moderately talented in the Force, his abilities supplemented by rigorous study...and myself. If he ever sensed distance in you, he dismissed it out of love. You see, my dear, Palpatine's failing is that he didn't understand love, had never felt it, and so only saw it as a weakness. But love is so powerful a force it can be used to bring down anyone."

Fin shook his head, wanting to make it all not true - to call Ventress a liar, to rage against his own heart. And yet it made too much sense to dismiss anymore. Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber, the familiarity he'd felt in Luke Skywalker, the reflection of himself he'd seen in Ben Skywalker, the way he'd held the charred remains of Alderaan in his hand and had felt an inexplicable pull in his heart. He'd even sensed a memory of Leia Organa at Varykino, mourning the child she had lost - that had been _him_.

"So who are you?" Ventress pressed him. "Are you Jacen Solo, or are you Fin Delrond?"

There was no comfort in the knowledge of his true parentage. There was only darkness. That life had been stolen from him, and he had no desire to reclaim it - not when his blood family had not even realised what had happened to him. It was _them_ he blamed, not Ventress, and all of them should suffer for their grievous mistake. He was beyond blood or family, now, he was a child of the dark side of the Force; its sole heir, and that was the only truth that mattered.

"I am neither," he replied, reaching out into the Force and blanketing himself in the dark. He released his hatred and anger into the void, and it poured power back into himself, freeing him from mortal bonds. Inside his veins his blood boiled and congealed; his heart shriveled and petrified. Fire burned behind his eyes, under his skin, but the pain was almost welcome - it felt so _good_.

He looked back at Ventress, with all sorrow and doubt stripped away as he was reborn; as he chose his new name.

"I am Darth Caedus."


End file.
